HUIDA A MEDIANOCHE
by SEREDAR
Summary: Serena Tsukino ha estado muy enferma, pero ahora está bien, muy bien, y con ganas de ir de juerga. Bueno, de sexo. En su primera salida en el tempestuoso mundo de las citas atrapa a Dar, un macizo alto, sexy y guapo. Se lo ha ganado a pulso, es su premio por no morir. Pero después de un fin de semana de sexo salvaje, descubre que él no es lo que ella pensaba que era.El policía Dar.
1. ARGUMENTO

**AUTORA: LISA MARIE RICE**

_**Adaptada A Los Personajes De:**_

_Sailor Moon Pertenecientes A Naoko Takeuchi_

_**Protagonistas: Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino**_

**HUIDA A MEDIANOCHE**

Serena Tsukino ha estado muy enferma, pero ahora está bien, muy bien, y con ganas de ir de juerga. Bueno, de sexo. En su primera salida en el tempestuoso mundo de las citas atrapa a Dar, un macizo alto, sexy y guapo. Se lo ha ganado a pulso, es su premio por no morir. Pero después de un fin de semana de sexo salvaje, descubre que él no es lo que ella pensaba que era.

El policía Darién "Dar" Chiba no se puede creer lo que están viendo sus ojos. ¿Qué hace una "princesa" en una discoteca famosa por sus escándalos sexuales? Necesita que la rescaten y rescatar mujeres es que lo que a Dar se le da mejor. Él la ha visto primero, y, como dice el refrán, quién lo encuentra se lo queda. Después de un fin de semana del sexo más ardiente que ha tenido en su vida, decide quedársela para siempre. Cuando ella se ve envuelta en un problema, él hace todo lo que está en sus manos para protegerla. Pero Serena no quiere que Dar la proteja, lo quiere en su cama.

…_**Esta historia esta relacionada con la de "Angel de Medianoche" en si seria la historia de rei y Nick…pero a mi me gusta es la pareja de serena y Darién por eso los protagonistas son ellos y moví el personaje de rei y Nick a los que serian serena y darien en Ángel de medianoche…**_

…_**Gracias a todos los que leen mis adaptaciones por sus Review y alertas…**_

_**Imágenes en el Facebook espero les guste…SEREDAR GONZALEZ**_

_**Saludos hasta la próximo…**_


	2. CAPITULO 1

CAPÍTULO 1

_**Sábado, 12 de diciembre**_

_**El Warehouse, Portland, Oregon**_

Parecía una princesa perdida en el bosque, intentando encontrar el camino para volver al castillo.

¿Qué diablos hacía una mujer como aquella en el Warehouse?

El oficial Darién "Dar" Chiba, de Homicidios de Portland, le dio un sorbo a la cerveza aunque no le apetecía y levantó los ojos para mirar a su derecha. A la princesa que había estado observando toda la noche.

Estaba de perfil en el otro extremo de la barra en forma de U, mirando a los que bailaban y hablando con una amiga de cabello rojo.

Dar sabía quién era la amiga pelirroja. La había estado observando durante tres noches seguidas. Los clientes del Warehouse, la discoteca más escandalosa de Portland, eran una mezcla de ejecutivos modernos y las personas más despreciables de la sociedad, disfrutando cada uno de la compañía del otro. Empezaban calentándose en la pista de baile y acababan esnifando en los cuartos de baño. La amiga de la princesa trabajaba en alguna torre de oficinas y venía al Warehouse para liberarse de las tensiones y echar alguna cana al aire.

Sabía que la princesa no era así. La princesa era de otra clase.

Dar también era de otra clase, pero estaba allí por trabajo al ser el experto en el crimen organizado internacional. El IOC, Centro Internacional de Operaciones y asesinato. Una volátil e interesante mezcla.

Había ido al Warehouse durante tres noches seguidas, esperando a Petzite Belusov, un chivato al que no podían localizar. Belusov era el cuñado de Jedite Kuzin, el supuesto jefe de la mafia siberiana, que se había trasladado a Portland y hacía sus negocios en la Costa Oeste. La hermana de Belusov, Kaolinet, estaba casada con Kuzin. La semana pasada había acabado en el Hospital General de Portland con contusiones múltiples. Por una corazonada, Dar había revisado todos los archivos de los hospitales en un radio de 160 kilómetros y encontró diferentes entradas de una mujer rusa de las mismas características que Kaolinet, tratada repetidamente de lesiones. Además de ser un importante criminal internacional, Kuzin era un hijo de puta que pegaba a su esposa.

Belusov había prometido proporcionar información sobre Jedite Kuzin y su representante en , Malachite Carson, a cambio de ser admitidos él y su hermana en el Programa de Protección de Testigos. El lugar de encuentro para las negociaciones era el Warehouse, donde nadie se fijaría en ellos.

Hacía ya años que Dar no trabajaba de policía secreto, pero se había ocupado de esto porque Kuzin era sospechoso del asesinato de tres informadores. Kuzin y Carson, el jefe de la mafia rusa y su hombre para todo en la Costa Oeste, estaban los primeros en su lista de cabrones para meter en chirona. Seguía cada pista que pudiera llevarle hasta ellos y encarcelarlos.

La primera vez que se había topado con el nombre de Carson había sido en relación a la muerte de una prostituta en Beaverton. La habían encontrado muerta en un cuarto sin ventanas y con la puerta cerrada y asegurada con clavos. Había muerto de hambre. Tenía marcas de latigazos en la espalda, algunos de ellos de hacía años, según el médico forense. Mientras se estaba muriendo, la mujer había grabado minuciosamente el nombre de Malachite Carson en su brazo con un clavo oxidado.

Dar había ido a ver a Malachite Carson, uno de los hombres más ricos de Portland, a su lujosa oficina en el piso 40 y se había marchado convencido de la culpabilidad del hombre pero sin ninguna prueba para acusarlo. Meter en chirona a Kuzin y Carson era su objetivo al levantarse cada mañana. Y por eso se había pasado las tres últimas noches escuchando una música atroz y bebiendo cerveza aguada. Un pequeño sacrificio para atrapar a dos peces gordos.

Pero Belusov no se había presentado en las tres noches pasadas.

Bueno, puede que fuera comprensible. Informar a la policía sobre Jedite Kuzin era un asunto peligroso. Kuzin tenía la costumbre de colgar a los que le traicionaban de un gancho y mirar como se desangraban. Belusov estaba o bien encogido de miedo en algún sitio o colgando de un gancho. Fuera por un motivo o por otro no iba a presentarse. No esta noche. Tal vez jamás.

Era hora de marcharse.

Dar tenía una maleta de fin de semana en el maletero del coche. Se largaría a la costa, tal vez a Astoria. Reservaría una habitación en un motel. Tendría un poco de sexo. Probablemente con la camarera que trabajaba en una fonda y que había conocido un fin de semana. Berjerite. Berjerite… algo.

Una chica agradable, ardiente en la cama y sin complicaciones. Por suerte rara vez quería hablar.

Las tres veces que había ido a verla, habían follado como conejos, comido para reponer las calorías perdidas y luego follado un poco más.

Sí, eso es lo que haría. Conducir hasta Astoria y pasar fuera el fin de semana.

Pero no se movió, lo que hizo fue volver a mirarla. Se preguntó en qué estaría pensando ella. Parecía observar a una pareja que estaba en una esquina del foso.

Dar vio el instante exacto en el que ella se dio cuenta que la pareja estaba follando sin tapujos. Sus preciosos y exuberantes labios formaron una O y giró la cabeza apartando los ojos.

Jesús, la princesa era hermosa. Tenía un brillante cabello rubio sujeto en lo alto de la cabeza por unas graciosas varillas, un cutis claro y perfecto y un delicado perfil. Por lo que podía ver no llevaba maquillaje.

Se acordó de un dibujo que había visto una vez en la biblioteca. Mientras crecía se pasó un montón de tiempo en la biblioteca donde dejaba transcurrir las largas tardes en vez de irse a su casa a enfrentarse con los puños de un padrastro borracho. No le gustaba mucho leer, así que ojeaba libros infantiles ilustrados. Había uno sobre Nueva York a finales de siglo, que mostraba a una preciosa joven de rasgos delicados y pelo rubio con un peinado en lo alto de la cabeza. El título ponía "Muchacha de Gibson".

¿Qué hacía en el Warehouse una muchacha de Gibson?

Las tres noches pasadas había vigilado a la amiga de la princesa, la mujer iba a esnifar al cuarto de baño y salía cada noche con un hombre diferente. Se sabía de memoria a las de su tipo. ¿Qué hacía la princesa con ella?

La princesa. Bufó mentalmente por lo que estaba pensando. Negó con la cabeza, bebió otro sorbo de cerveza y de mala gana volvió a mirarla.

Ella estaba de perfil, con el esbelto y largo cuello arqueado mirando a la gente. Sólo había tomado unos cuantos sorbos de la copa de vino blanco. Parecía tan inocente, tan dolorosa e increíblemente joven… Tan joven.

Dar le hizo una seña al camarero y éste se acercó con indolencia. Tiger's, se hacía llamar a sí mismo. Un tipo grande, con más grasa que músculo y más actitud que imagen dura. Pelo engominado de punta, camisa hawaiana, pantalones tobilleros y expresión aburrida. Distribuía droga y Dar ya había informado de ello a la brigada antidrogas. La próxima semana a estas horas, el seboso Tiger's estaría en chirona cantando como un tenor.

A Dar le importaba un comino. La brigada antidrogas se ocupaba de las drogas, él se ocupaba de los homicidios.

Ahora mismo, por ejemplo, estaba sobre la pista de los hijos de puta que habían secuestrado en Moldavia a diez niñas con la intención de pasearlas por todo el mundo y venderlas como vírgenes por 100.000 dólares al mejor postor, transformándolas en prostitutas. Cada una de ella les daría a sus dueños unos beneficios de un millón al año. Las pequeñas estaban destinadas a ser tratadas con crueldad y a morir jóvenes. La mayoría estaría muerta a los 18 años por enfermedad o desesperación, o en manos de algún cliente que disfrutara con la violencia.

Por azar, aquel grupo de niñas murió enseguida, se las encontró muertas por asfixia al detener un barco que navegaba bajo bandera panameña para una compañía propiedad de Carson. Sin embargo el papeleo necesario a través de cinco países fue casi imposible de realizar y se requirió que innumerables forenses testimoniaran ante un tribunal.

En la escala de valores de Dar, las drogas eran malas, secuestrar, violar y matar niñas era aún peor.

Dar recordaba cada segundo. La policía subiendo a bordo en una redada a medianoche. El hedor que el capitán trataba de encubrir. La sensación de sentirse enfermo. La inmensa compasión cuando él y sus hombres encontraron a las diez niñas y vieron sus caritas trágicamente lívidas y con expresión de horror y las manitas en forma de garra por rascar las paredes en busca de aire. Dar se había obligado a clavar la mirada en la cara de cada niña, memorizándola, dejando que la rabia le quemase las entrañas. Se aseguraría que cada familia supiera lo que le había pasado a su hija. Y se juró atrapar a los hombres responsables de aquello.

Malachite Carson y Jedite Kuzin, traficantes de vidas humanas y de sufrimiento.

Kuzin, ciudadano ruso, era competencia del Servicio de Inmigración, pero Carson era estadounidense y por lo tanto era suyo, todo suyo. Carson iba a caer. Con fuerza. Dar se ocuparía de ello personalmente.

—¿Sí? —Tiger's se apoyó en un codo, inclinándose para que su voz se oyera por encima de la música. Echó una mirada al vaso medio vacío de Dar—. ¿Qué te apetece, tío?

Dar enganchó con un largo índice el cuello de la camisa hawaiana y tiró de Tiger's y de las flores de hibisco, acercándolos a él.

—rubia, al otro lado de la barra, vestido azul, muy bonita, al lado de la pelirroja.

Tiger's miró hacia atrás y luego volvió a mirar a Dar con expresión aburrida.

—¿Sí? ¿Quieres invitarla a una copa? ¿Pedirle para bailar? ¿Follarla?

—El carnet de identidad.

El pobre Tiger's estaba confundido.

Dar había trabajado encubierto las noches pasadas. Se había camuflado a la perfección. Como un perdedor, un desempleado, un drogata. Sabía que presentaba esa imagen. Tiger's se lo había tragado a pies juntillas.

—Escúchame bien —Apretó con fuerza la camisa de Tiger's y tiró de él hacia abajo hasta que su nariz se encontró con la insignia de policía de Portland de Dar con la preciosa y brillante águila. Los ojos de Tiger's se abrieron asombrados—. Pídele el carnet de identidad a la chica. Ahora —Miró directamente a los ojos del camarero—. Y puede que me olvide de la mierda que se distribuye en la parte de atrás.

—Claro, seguro —Tiger's se enderezó la camisa, en un fallido intento de dignidad—. Por supuesto, eh, teniente.

Fue al otro lado de la barra en forma de herradura. Dar vio como hablaba con la princesa. Vio como ella fruncía el ceño, metía la mano en un bolsito de terciopelo y sacaba una tarjetita plastificada. Un minuto más tarde Tiger's estaba de regreso.

—Tiene veinticinco años y el carnet no es falso —dijo Tiger's, frunciendo el ceño.

Dar estaba asombrado. ¿Veinticinco años? ¿La princesa tenía veinticinco años? Había supuesto que tendría unos diecisiete… dieciocho como mucho.

¿De qué color eran sus ojos? No podía verlos; ella estaba de perfil, con los ojos bajos como si fingiera estar absorta en la copa de vino que no bebía.

Estaba sola. La amiga se había largado y no volvería, aunque al parecer la princesa no se daba cuenta de ello, ya que levantaba la cabeza a intervalos regulares y miraba a su alrededor. Algún majadero repleto cocaína había sacado a la pelirroja de su silla y ambos habían desaparecido por el fondo de la pista.

En el instante en que la pelirroja se había largado, los hombres empezaron a acercarse a la princesa. Ella se las apañaba bastante bien, era capaz de desviar la atención de los moscones con una sonrisa y negando con la cabeza. Maldición, ¿por qué no miraba hacia aquí? ¿De qué maldito color eran sus ojos? ¿verdes? A fin de cuentas era rubia. Pero su piel era tan pálida, parecía porcelana blanca. Debía ser descendiente de irlandeses, y estos a menudo tenían los ojos azules, una combinación devastadora.

Mierda. Dar bajó la vista hacia su cerveza. Esto era de locos. ¿A él qué demonios le importaba de qué color eran los ojos de la princesa? ¿Qué demonios le importaba ella? Después de todo ella estaba en el Warehouse, que no es que fuera el lugar habitual de las princesas. Y había ido en compañía de la pelirroja, que desde luego ya tenía experiencia en estas cosas. Así que también la tenía la princesa, estaba seguro, aunque no lo pareciera.

¿El aire de inocencia? Buenos genes, piel fabulosa, huesos delicados y nada más.

Un capullo vestido al estilo europijo, con un traje de 3000 dólares y sin camisa, se separó del montón de gente que se contorsionaba en la pista y con paso tranquilo se acercó a ella. Se inclinó y la princesa se apartó. Él le dijo algo y ella negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño. En lugar de aceptar la indirecta, el cabrón sonrió, se acercó aún más y la agarró por el hombro.

La princesa miró a su alrededor y a Dar se le cortó el aliento. Había querido saber el color de sus ojos y ahora ya lo sabía. Eran de un abrumador azul brillante, rodeados por pestañas exuberantemente largas. Unos ojos magníficos. Ojos que podían romper el corazón de un hombre.

Ojos llenos de miedo.

No había pasado ni siquiera un segundo y Dar ya se había levantado y se había puesto en movimiento.

¡Dios mío!

Serena Tsukino —no por su culpa— la virgen viva más vieja de todo Portland, miró hacia la pista de baile. Bueno, en realidad miraba hacia abajo, ya que la pista estaba en un foso llamado… el Foso.

Durante los últimos doce años, mientras ella había estado muriéndose, se habían puesto de moda los estilos más asombrosos. Apenas podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. Todo el mundo llevaba el pelo corto de punta, como cascos medievales, con las puntas teñidas de unos matices extrañísimos como el fucsia o el verde neón. Era eso o ir peinados con rastas que les caían de cualquier manera sobre la cara y los hombros.

Los ombligos estaban de moda. Bien visibles y, aunque no todos eran atractivos, la mayor parte de ellos con llamativos piercings.

Serena observó a una pareja que bailaba en una esquina moviéndose a un ritmo extrañamente lento. Era imposible saber quién era el hombre y quién la mujer. Y eso suponiendo que no eran del mismo sexo.

Bueno, había querido arrojarse a la vida y aquí estaba. Mirando a la gente, como había hecho toda su vida. Sólo que esta gente era un poco más, er, vistosa que de costumbre.

—¿… itio… est… ad?

—¿Qué? —preguntó gritando. El ruido de los altavoces resonando en la pista era ensordecedor.

Beryl Savage sonrió ampliamente y colocó los labios al lado del oído de Serena.

—¿Un sitio estupendo, verdad?

Se habían conocido hacía muy poco tiempo, durante la primera semana de Serena en su nuevo trabajo, empezando su nueva vida. Beryl hacía honor a su apellido, era salvaje. Sin embargo no se lo había parecido en la oficina. Allí había sido amigable y eficiente, poniendo a Serena al tanto de sus deberes como la secretaria más reciente de Semantika, una agencia de publicidad con mucho éxito, mientras ella misma hacía un enorme montón de trabajo. Había sido simpática, atenta y amistosa. Cuando Beryl le dijo a Serena si el sábado por la noche quería acompañarla a un club, había aceptado con ansia. Nunca antes había ido a un club, y ya era hora que fuera.

Apenas había reconocido a la mujer que había aparecido en la puerta de su casa, con un brillante gel corporal sobre una gran cantidad de cuerpo desnudo. La mayor parte de él, agujereado, incluso el ombligo, la nariz y el pezón izquierdo, claramente visible a través del finísimo top negro. Una "beeper", la había llamado uno de las compañeras, porque hacía saltar la alarma del detector de metales.

Beryl había desaparecido varias veces en el cuarto de baño, y cada vez que salía, su sonrisa era un poco más amplia y sus pupilas un poco más pequeñas. También se había bebido cuatro margaritas y dos whiskys en el tiempo que Serena había tomado una sola copa de vino blanco.

Volvió a girarse para observar la pista de baile. Se fijó en un hombre delgado con el torso descubierto y con aros en los pezones. Era un buen bailarín, sinuoso y ágil, pero llevaba la cintura de los vaqueros tan abajo que parecía que se le iban a caer de un momento a otro y… Serena parpadeó.

No tenía pelo en el pecho, pero tampoco en la ingle. Los pantalones habían bajado tanto que se podía ver con claridad el comienzo del pene, rodeado por una suave piel rosada.

Los hombres tenían pelo allí abajo. Estaba segura que tenían. ¿No lo tenían? Incluso su estatua favorita, el David de Miguel Ángel, tenía el pelo de mármol blanco, grueso y rizado. ¿Por qué el señor Sinpelo no tenía?

La cabeza de Beryl se balanceaba al ritmo de la música, con los ojos entreabiertos mientras sonreía como si estuviera soñando.

—¿Ves a ese tío de allí? —preguntó con la boca cerca del oído de Serena. Estaba señalando al señor Sinpelo, que les daba la espalda. Serena le veía la raja del trasero.

—Sí.

La sonrisa de Beryl se hizo más amplia.

—El tío se ha hecho un "Prince Albert". Excita mucho, ¿verdad? Dios mío, se siente tan bien.

Serena no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando Beryl, pero detestaba admitirlo.

—¿No me digas? —Asintió intentando parecer que entendía, luego desistió. ¿Por qué pretender que tenía experiencia?—. De hecho no, no sé de lo que estás hablando. ¿Qué es un "Prince Albert"?

—Oh, pequeña, ¿dónde has estado metida? Un "Prince Albert" es una polla con un piercing. Excita mucho follar con un tío que lo lleva, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? Se sentía divino cuando follamos la semana pasada. ¿La semana pasada? No —Beryl inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, pensando—, hace dos semanas. El metal aumenta la fricción —Se lamió los labios—. Jesús, me corrí como una loca.

Serena tuvo que obligarse a mover los músculos faciales que se le habían quedado entumecidos por la conmoción. Dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no tiene pelo en la, um…

—¿Polla? —La risa de Beryl se elevó por encima de la música—. Hay muchos tíos que se afeitan. El pecho y alrededor de la polla. A mí me gusta así. Evita que te entren pelos en la boca, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Serena pensó en ello y se ruborizó.

Beryl volvió a poner la boca cerca de la oreja de Serena.

—Yo también me he puesto un piercing.

Serena asintió. Además del aro en el pezón, Beryl llevaba pequeños pendientes de plata alrededor de todo el borde de la oreja derecha, un diamante en la nariz y un clavo metálico curvado con una piedra roja en el ombligo.

—Sí, lo sé.

Beryl se rió.

—No sólo allí —Se balanceaba en la silla al ritmo de la música—. El mes pasado me puse un "Reina Cristina" en el clítoris. Mmm, me encantó después de que bajara la hinchazón. Vuelve locos a los tíos. Me vuelve loca a mí. Deberías probarlo, Serena. Ni siquiera tienes agujeros en las orejas. Los piercings son taaaan eróticos.

Serena consiguió disimular sus sentimientos tras una insulsa fachada y una mirada vacía y curvó los labios con una sonrisa inexpresiva tan falsa como la de una muñeca.

Hubo un tiempo en su vida en que la pinchaban cincuenta veces al día. Cada uno de aquellos pinchazos había dolido. Le rompería el brazo a cualquiera que estuviera a menos de un metro de ella con una aguja en la mano.

—Me lo pensaré —dijo sin comprometerse y volvió a observar a la gente.

Allí se desplegaba mucho comportamiento raro, todo fascinante y algo inquietante. Los hombres y las mujeres parecían saltarse todos los rituales de apareamiento e ir directamente a la excitación del sexo. Algunos se saltaban incluso lo de la excitación.

Una pareja en una esquina del foso le llamó la atención. Las luces del techo de la discoteca iluminó a los dos, y luego, como en un parpadeo los dejó en la sombra. Estaban unidos por las caderas, moviéndose al mismo compás con fuertes golpes. La falda de la mujer se subió hasta exponer una cadera desnuda.

Seguro que llevaba puesto… ¿cómo lo llamaban? ¿Un tanga? Seguro que… no… ¡Cielos!

Serena intentó no mirar fijamente y el rubor le quemó el rostro al apartar la mirada. Pero ya lo había visto.

La mujer no llevaba nada bajo la falda y aquellos movimientos eran… eran de verdad… ¡Dios santo!, estaban haciendo el amor. Teniendo sexo, se corrigió. ¡En la pista de baile!

Había estado enferma durante tanto tiempo, encerrada en una zona sin sexo, que era como si todas aquellas cosas que había echado de menos mientras crecía —la muchachita coqueteando con jovencitos imberbes y de rostros redondeados, los primeros besos con la boca cerrada, cogerse las manos en el cine, toquetearse en el sofá, los primeros y tímidos encuentros sexuales con un muchacho tan jadeante y asustado como ella— todos aquellos pasos en el camino de hacerse mujer estuvieran concentrados esta noche en una niebla de hormonas, sudor y música.

Era todo un poco abrumador, pero eso era lo que quería. El motivo por el que había dejado su puesto de bibliotecaria en la fundación familiar. Lo que le había costado una discusión con su padre.

Esto era la Vida. Algo por lo que había luchado con tanta ferocidad.

Estaba oficialmente curada. Lo había conseguido. Había sobrevivido. No volvería a estar enferma nunca más, lo sabía. La vida latía en sus venas, sentía el hormigueo en la punta de los dedos. Esta noche por primera vez en años, veía el camino ante ella. O mejor dicho, un camino, algo más que días tristes, llenos de dolor y noches angustiosas y solitarias. Iba a recuperar el tiempo perdido y vivir cada segundo con toda intensidad.

Se había ido de la casa de su padre y de su abrazo demasiado protector. Iba a empezar a recuperar todos aquellos años que le habían sido robados.

El señor Sinpelo se acercó a ellas, con los ojos entrecerrados, contorsionando el delgado torso y con el vientre tan plano que casi era cóncavo. La música que sonaba ahora era hip hop y el nivel de decibelios había subido un decibelio. Pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Beryl.

—Hey, pequeña —canturreó él. Acarició con la nariz el cuello de Beryl, mientras seguía bailando—. ¿Quieres follar?

Serena no lo habría oído por encima de la música, pero el disk—jockey estaba justo en este momento cambiando de canción y lo oyó con toda claridad. Abrió la boca indignada, para decirle que se largara cuando Beryl se rió.

—Ya lo hicimos, cariño —dijo frotándose contra el pecho del señor Sinpelo—. Hace dos semanas, ¿te acuerdas? Puede que acepte otra ronda si me lo pides con amabilidad, pero primero bailaremos.

La música volvió a sonar otra vez y Beryl y su aspirante para hacer el amor fueron hacia la pista, a la que Beryl llamaba el Foso. Un nombre apropiado, pensó Serena. Era en efecto un foso, al menos a tres metros por debajo de la barra. Las luces intermitentes iluminaban miembros contorsionándose. La gente estaba apiñada, con rasgos imposible de ver bajo el parpadeo de las luces estroboscópicas. Los brazos contorsionándose sobre las cabezas de los bailarines hacía que pareciera un nido de serpientes.

A Beryl y al señor Sinpelo ya no se les veía. El Foso era enorme.

Si Serena quisiera contactar con Beryl tendría que meterse ahí dentro. Se estremeció sólo de pensarlo.

—¿Quieres…? —le gritó un hombre al oído.

—¿Qué? —Giró la cabeza con brusquedad y se encontró una cara con una estúpida sonrisa.

El hombre se había peinado el pelo hacia atrás, alisándoselo con gomina y se había dejado cuatro pelitos bajo el labio inferior. Olía a fijador, desodorante, loción para después de afeitar bastante fuerte, y por encima de todo esto sobresalía el olor acre de sudor.

¿Seguramente él no acababa de decir…?

—¿… bailar? —gritó el hombre otra vez.

Serena se dejó caer aliviada. No tenía ni idea de que contestar a un hombre que le pidiera para follar, pero sabía exactamente que decir a un hombre que le pedía para bailar.

La idea de bajar al Foso hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Una cosa era observar a la gente y otra completamente distinta quedar atrapada entre cuerpos apretujados que se contorsionaban. Se obligó a sonreír.

—Gracias, pero creo que me saltaré esta.

Eso es.

Era una bonita respuesta, una que había leído en una novela. Claro que la novela transcurría en el periodo de la Regencia, cuando probablemente los bailes eran distintos, uno tras otro, en lugar de ese golpeteo que salía por los altavoces. Pero el hombre no oyó la bonita respuesta.

Él se inclinó más cerca. Demasiado cerca.

—¿Qué… dices? —Una generosa cantidad de saliva salió disparada de su boca y la sonrisa de Serena bajó de intensidad.

—¡No! —gritó. Luego, porque la cortesía se la habían inculcado machaconamente desde pequeña, añadió—. ¡Gracias!

El hombre se encogió de hombros y se movió cinco asientos más allá para preguntarle a otra mujer.

Tres hombres más se acercaron a ella, uno tras otro, alejándose cuando ella negaba con la cabeza.

El cuarto hombre era muy guapo y él lo sabía. Cabello oscuro, bien cortado, vestido con un elegante traje y sin camisa. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba? ¿Las camisas de los hombres habían pasado de moda mientras ella había estado enferma?

Los limpios rasgos masculinos sonreían, pero a Serena se le erizó el vello de los brazos.

Había pasado muchos años —demasiados años— enferma y vulnerable. Ahora estaba bien —bien de verdad, gracias Dios— pero la vida parecía diferente cuando uno estaba acostado y lo único que podía ver era el techo.

No se podía ver venir el problema cuando se estaba de espaldas.

Serena había aprendido, muy pronto, con que enfermeras se podía contar para que intentaran no causar dolor y a cuales les gustaba en secreto hacer daño a una niña que no podía defenderse.

Qué médicos tenían la gentileza de calentar primero el estetoscopio y cuales te trataban como un interesante pedazo de carne, carne de cañón, para otro informe científico. Por consiguiente ella tenía un barómetro muy sofisticado y preciso y ahora mismo la flecha del barómetro vibraba como loca en la Zona de Alerta Roja y las alarmas se habían disparado.

Serena podía sentir —casi podía oler— la crueldad y la locura insana y aquel olor venía del hombre que le estaba preguntando si quería bailar.

Era apuesto y elegante, claramente bien situado y con éxito. Pero los ojos le brillaban con demasiada intensidad. Los dientes eran demasiado blancos y los labios demasiado rojos. Él se lamió los labios con una lengua afilada y puntiaguda. Tenía la mandíbula inferior tan tensa que los músculos le temblaban.

Todo él estaba tenso, con los músculos tan crispados que se le marcaban las venas.

Él le echó un beso en el aire y todo el interior de Serena se estremeció.

—Hey, preciosa señorita —dijo con una sonrisa confiada, creyendo que exudaba encanto por todos sus poros—. ¿Estás sola? Podemos arreglarlo. Ven y baila conmigo.

Se inclinó hacia ella con la boca roja abierta, y Serena intentó no dejarse llevar por el pánico. Interiormente se vio agitando los brazos al aire para escapar y gritando como una desesperada.

Exteriormente, curvó los labios en una tensa sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy sola —protestó.

Él le tiró del brazo como si no la hubiera oído, y ella alzó la voz, intentando mantener la calma.

—Estoy con una amiga. Ella está… ah… —Serena estiró el cuello para mirar con atención el Foso, pero no veía a Beryl por ninguna parte. Serena fingió que la había visto y agitó una mano—… allá abajo, bailando. Volverá en un momento. Estoy bien, gracias.

Ahora piérdete. Rápido.

—Creo que no —Los ojos eran duros y estaban entrecerrados, cerrándose aún más cuando se inclinó acercándose a ella. El olor a whisky y el mal aliento casi la marearon.

Todas las células de Serena se pusieron en guardia atropelladamente para escapar de él.

—No creo que estés con una amiga, nena. Creo que necesitas un amigo. Creo que me necesitas a mí.

Le apretó el hombro con los dedos. Tenía la mano firme y cuanto tiró, ella tuvo que agarrarse a la barra para resistir el tirón. Él tiró con más fuerza.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora. Miró a su alrededor desesperada. Debía haber unas quinientas personas en el Warehouse, aunque nadie les prestaba atención. No podía secuestrarla aquí entre tanta gente, ¿verdad?

Aunque eso era precisamente lo que había hecho Zafiro Gavett. La secuestró bajo las narices de las enfermeras del hospital.

Le empezó a dar vueltas la cabeza y luchó contra las lágrimas. Intentó apartarse, pero sólo consiguió que le clavara los dedos en el brazo con más fuerza. Se le hizo la sonrisa más amplia y de pronto comprendió. Le gustaba infligir dolor. Le excitaba la crueldad. Serena se mordió los labios para evitar ponerse a gritar. Echó una mirada a su alrededor enloquecida buscando ayuda, pero todos miraban hacia el Foso. Sus ojos tropezaron con un hombre sentado al otro lado de la barra en forma de U. Un hombre grande, con el pelo negro muy corto, con un estilo para nada moderno y sin gomina, bebiendo una cerveza de marca poco conocida.

Los hombros tensaban una camiseta negra, que formaba una curva sobre unos bíceps grandes y duros. ¿Podría ayudarla? Sus ojos se encontraron. Desde luego él parecía lo bastante fuerte como para enfrentarse a su torturador.

Ella cerró los ojos por el dolor. El señor Cruel y Espeluznante le estaba clavando los dedos en el hombro. De una forma horrible, se le había acercado y se rozaba contra ella. Serena notó el pene erecto. Trató de apartarse, pero él la agarraba con fuerza.

Serena miró otra vez a su alrededor. Al hombre grande no se le veía por ninguna parte, su asiento estaba vacío.

Bueno, claro. Se había marchado o se había ido a bailar. Era de locos el que le pareciera que la había abandonado.

—Vamos, nena, no te hagas la tímida —El aliento de Espeluznante se extendió caliente por su oído. A Serena le entraron náuseas. Él volvió a tirar, con brusquedad, y ella se mordió los labios para evitar pegar un grito. Una expresión de dolor sólo le excitaría más.

—Lárgate. La señora está conmigo —dijo una voz profunda por encima de su cabeza. Pasó de repente. La presión en el hombro disminuyó, y luego desapareció por completo. Su torturador se puso pálido. Tenía la boca abierta, pero no salía ningún sonido excepto un ruido áspero como de alguien a quien le cuesta respirar. Después retrocedió, con la boca apretada, y la cara mortalmente pálida, luego desapareció.

Algo grande —muy grande— apareció en su línea de visión. El hombre grande que había visto en el otro extremo de la barra había ahuyentado a Espeluznante y se había sentado en el asiento de al lado.

Serena se tensó. Había cambiado un peligro potencial por otro. Espeluznante la había aterrorizado y la había zarandeado con fuerza, pero no había sido físicamente apabullante como el hombre que ahora estaba sentado a su lado. Ahuyentar a este hombre podría ser imposible.

La cosa iba de mal en peor. Serena se quedó con la mirada clavada en el Foso, buscando frenética a Beryl. Tenía que salir de aquí, todo aquello era demasiado aterrador, demasiado extraño, se sentía demasiado… ¿qué?

Se calmó. La verdad es que se sentía… bien.

Asombroso.

Bajó la vista hacia su copa y se miró las manos. Le habían dejado de temblar. Su barómetro estaba en silencio. La flecha había bajado hasta la Zona Azul de Todo Bien. Toda ella estaba tranquila, calmada. Estaba rodeada de una burbuja de protección.

Nada podía hacerle daño aquí.

Era el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado. El hombre muy grande que estaba sentado a su lado. Él era el responsable de la sensación de protección. De la sensación de estar sentada en la orilla de un río que murmuraba con suavidad en un cálido día de primavera.

Serena se arriesgó a echarle una ojeada. Cielos, era enorme. Alto, incluso sentado, con aquellos increíbles músculos expuestos. Muchos de los hombres que se contorsionaban alrededor, alardeaban de físico conseguido en algún gimnasio. Este hombre no se parecía en nada a ellos. Era como si ya hubiera nacido alto y fuerte y le hubiera dado un buen uso a su cuerpo desde entonces. Estaba claro que trabajaba en algo que requería mucha fuerza física. Un estibador, tal vez, o un leñador.

Las extremidades eran largas y muy, muy musculosas. Serena se esforzó por no quedarse mirando fascinada el tatuaje de la serpiente que culebreaba alrededor del antebrazo derecho. Nunca había visto un tatuaje de cerca y éste era magnífico, realista y una obra de arte. Una cobra con la cabeza representada al mínimo detalle en el dorso de la mano, y el cuerpo girando alrededor de un antebrazo duro y poderoso. Siempre que el hombre moviera la mano, el efecto de ondulación haría que la serpiente se contorsionara sensualmente. Como efecto artístico, era fascinante.

Las manos del hombre eran extraordinariamente hermosas, con dedos largos, elegantes y sinuosos.

Fuerte sin ser grueso. Podría ser un leñador, pero las uñas estaban limpias y bien cortadas.

Serena carraspeó y se giró para mirarle a los ojos.

—Me gustaría darle las gracias —dijo—, por ocuparse de aquel tipo.

La música bajó un decibelio el volumen durante un instante y podían oírse sin necesidad de gritar.

—No tiene importancia —La voz del hombre era clara y profunda, de un agradable bajo que le reverberó en el estómago.

Mirado de cerca era irresistible. Rasgos limpios y adustos. Nariz firme y recta, mandíbula cuadrada, labios llenos. Se le cortó el aliento cuando se encontró con sus ojos. Eran de un azul profundo, penetrantes y agudos como los de un halcón. Había fuerza y compasión en aquella mirada.

Era como si pudiera sumergirse dentro de él y quedar allí atrapada, y protegida.

Respiró hondo. Confió en sus instintos. Quería sumergirse. Y quedar atrapada.

—Me llamo Serena. Serena Wintosn —No era del todo una mentira. Se llamaba Serena Wintosn Tsukino. Wintosn era el apellido de soltera de su madre, y el apellido que ella usaba en su nuevo trabajo. Esta noche no quería ser Serena Tsukino, descendiente de una de las familias más antiguas de Portland. Quería ser Serena Wintosn, secretaria anónima.

Sin mencionar que diez años atrás el nombre de Serena Tsukino había sido expuesto en todos los titulares del Oregonian. Serena Tsukino pertenecía al pasado.

—Dar —dijo el hombre grande—, Dar Chiba —Tendió una mano enorme y, después de vacilar un segundo, Serena se la estrechó y casi tuvo un ataque al corazón por la sacudida eléctrica.

La sensación de bienestar y protección se intensificó. Y algo más, algo para lo que no estaba en absoluto preparada, algo que nunca en su vida había sentido y que la inundó. Cuando la enorme mano envolvió la de ella y la estrechó con suavidad, un hormigueo le recorrió el brazo y una enorme y ardiente avalancha de excitación sexual la atravesó de arriba a abajo. Cada nervio de su cuerpo rechinó y se le erizó el vello de la nuca.

La imagen de sus manos unidas era fascinante. Él tenía la piel bronceada, mucho más oscura que la de ella, era una mano nervuda y musculosa. Las dos manos entrelazadas eran casi un poster de Hombre y Mujer, fuerza y delicadeza combinadas.

Los únicos hombres que la habían tocado eran los doctores y su padre. Los doctores habían tenido todos manos suaves, delicadas, casi femeninas. Y su padre, bendito fuera, tenía las manos suaves y moteadas de un anciano.

Su mano era la mitad del tamaño de la del hombre, totalmente rodeada por la carne dura y cálida de él. No era suave, ni delicada, sino poderosa y fibrosa. Eran manos de un atleta con las venas que sobresalían y cubiertas de cicatrices antiguas y marcas nuevas. Unas manos que se usaban mucho.

Se sintió encerrada en algo enormemente poderoso, aunque suave. Y más. Nada —nada— podría haberla preparado para la potente oleada de sexualidad que la inundó.

El sexo la rodeó. Todo el Warehouse era una enorme bomba de testosterona y de estrógeno, pero la había dejado totalmente impasible. Ahora la sexualidad le recorría las venas, y fue como si alguien, de repente, la hubiera metido en un enchufe y hubiera encendido el interruptor.

Dar Chiba era, en todo el sentido de la palabra, un hombre. Iba vestido de manera sencilla, incluso barata. No había en absoluto nada moderno en él, desde su corte de pelo, muy corto y sin complicaciones, hasta la uñas limpias, sin pulir y sin manicura. No miraba a su alrededor, intentando engatusar a las mujeres. No se acicalaba, esperando que le prestasen atención.

Hacía que todos los demás hombres del Warehouse parecieran cachorritos.

Con un sobresalto, Serena se dio cuenta que todavía tenía la mano en la de él. Que todavía se daban la mano. Tiró con suavidad de la suya y él se la soltó de inmediato. Perdió el calor y la conexión.

Era de locos. Puede que su barómetro señalara Seguridad —aunque hubiera podido estar parpadeando como un loco, que no se hubiera dado cuenta— pero eso no quería decir que se pusiera a soñar con un perfecto desconocido.

—¿Qué otra bebida quieren?

Alzó la mirada hacia el camarero y se sorprendió al ver la expresión agria y severa de su cara. Aquello no era una pregunta, sino una orden. Ella había estado sentada en un taburete de la barra durante más de dos horas, y sólo había consumido media copa de vino blanco. Tal vez el ceño era por esto, se esperaba que los clientes consumieran bebida tras bebida. Sólo el pensar en pedir más alcohol hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

De acuerdo, si tenía que pedir una bebida…

—Un ginger ale con una rodaja de lima.

El camarero se inclinó hacia delante, se apoyó en un codo y frunció el ceño, beligerante.

—Mire, señora, esto no es una guardería…

—La señora quiere un ginger ale y tú le traerás exactamente lo que quiere. Yo tomaré otra cerveza. Del país —No levantó la voz profunda, pero penetró por entre el alboroto de la música. Esto, combinado con una mirada penetrante, obtuvo sus frutos. Los músculos de la mandíbula del camarero se movieron cuando se tragó una respuesta. Asintió con la cabeza, desapareció y un minuto más tarde dejó con un golpe las bebidas delante de ellos, salpicándose en las manos. Cerveza y ginger ale.

Su salvador se metió una mano en un bolsillo de los vaqueros en busca de dinero y Serena ahogó un grito.

—Oh, no —Puso la mano sobre el musculoso antebrazo de Dar, el de la serpiente, y sintió otra vez el chisporroteo de electricidad. La retiró de inmediato pero fue suficiente para llamar su atención. Él la había salvado de Espeluznante y era obvio que se había nombrado a sí mismo su perro guardián. Durante los últimos diez minutos nadie se había acercado a ella para pedirle que bailara. Había fulminado con la mirada a cualquier hombre que se aproximara —tenía una mirada muy efectiva— y todos se habían alejado de inmediato… algo por lo que estaba muy agradecida. Y ahora quería pagarle la bebida.

El Warehouse era caro. La entrada costaba 40 dólares y las bebidas como mínimo 10 dólares por persona.

Serena tenía más dinero del que podía gastar. Estaba claro que su salvador era un trabajador. Diez dólares no significaban nada para ella, pero probablemente era lo que él ganaba en una hora de duro trabajo. No podía permitirle que le pagara la bebida.

—Por favor, Dar —dijo ella, alzando la mirada hacía aquellos luminosos ojos—. No tienes por qué pagar mi bebida. En todo caso tendría que ser yo que pagara la tuya.

Para lo que le sirvió, podría haberle hablado a la pared. Cuando acabó la frase, él ya había deslizado por el mostrador el dinero para las bebidas junto con una propina y había empezado a beberse la cerveza. Suspirando tomo un par de sorbos de su ginger ale. Estaba frío, ácido y era muy familiar. Durante muchos años, demasiados, había sido una de las pocas cosas que su estómago podía tolerar.

Dar no hacía ningún esfuerzo por mantener una conversación. La música era ensordecedora. Cualquier palabra tenía que decirse casi gritando, haciendo que cualquier cambio de impresiones resultara absurdo y artificial.

Pero el cuerpo del hombre le hablaba, fuerte y claro, y le decía que ella tenía su protección mientras la quisiera. Él se daba cuenta de todo y de todos y era como si apartara el problema antes de que llegara.

El problema se le habría cruzado en el camino, o le habría bailado en el camino en muy poco tiempo. Había pasado ya la medianoche y era como si alguien hubiera lanzado una bomba hormonal en la profundidades de la discoteca.

En el Foso las contorsiones eran cada vez más salvajes, y las prendas de vestir iban cayendo. Serena vio a una mujer con los pechos al aire, luego a dos más. Los movimientos de los que bailaban eran provocativos, caderas balanceándose y pechos rebotando. Se estaban intercambiando muchos fluidos corporales.

No todo el humo de los cigarrillos que llegaba hasta ella olía a tabaco. La música estaba tan fuerte que era casi doloroso, el latido rítmico hacía que le doliera la cabeza. Era como si estuviera absorbiendo las vibraciones.

Maldición, ¿dónde estaba Beryl? Serena miró ansiosamente el Foso, buscando el alborotado pelo rojo y un torso masculino desnudo. Tarde o temprano Beryl tenía que aparecer, ¿verdad?

¿Debería ir a buscarla? La sola idea de apartarse de la presencia protectora de Dar hizo que se le retorciera el estómago. Mientras él estuviera allí, a su lado, grande y reconfortante, ella se sentía segura. Si se zambullera en el Foso en busca de Beryl, no podría esquivar a los hombres que estaban cada vez más salvajes y atrevidos.

Esto ya no era divertido. Los ojos le escocían por el humo de los cigarrillos, y el vino se le removía en el estómago, amenazando con hacerla vomitar. El golpeteo rítmico de la música le reverberaba en el estómago. No podía pensar con tanto ruido y confusión y se quería ir a casa, ahora.

No tenía coche. Beryl había insistido en pasar a recogerla y en aquel momento Serena se había sentido agradecida. Sobre todo cuando resultó que el Warehouse estaba en las afueras, en una parte peligrosa de la ciudad. Serena se había alegrado de no tener que conducir por allá sola, buscando el club. Pero ahora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas haber traído su coche para poder irse a casa.

Tenía una casa nueva que había decorado su amiga Lita Kino. Era confortable y cálida y acogedora. Aún no había dormido allí. Ahora ansiaba estar sentada cómodamente en el sofá amarillo de cretona, un hallazgo de Lita.

Dar se inclinó hacia ella, no para atosigarla, sino para poder hablar sin gritar. Le acercó la boca a la oreja y su voz profunda se superpuso con facilidad por encima del estrépito. Sentía los soplos de aire cuando él hablaba y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral.

—Si estás buscando a tu amiga pelirroja, se ha ido hace una media hora con el tío con el que bailaba. Les he visto salir y ella llevaba puesto el abrigo.

Serena giró la cabeza alarmada, y su nariz chocó contra la de él. Estaban tan cerca que pudo ver los puntos dorados en los ojos azules, que hacían que de lejos parecieran de ámbar. Allí había fuerza y, cosa rara, bondad.

—¡Seguro… seguro que volverá! —gritó ella. Serena no se creyó sus propias palabras, y tampoco él. Dar no contestó, sólo se la quedó mirando.

¿Qué iba a hacer si Beryl no volvía? No dejarse llevar por el pánico, eso desde luego.

Era su primera salida y que la condenaran si se derrumbaba. No, encontraría una solución, ¡un taxi! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Llamaría a un taxi!

Serena llamó al camarero que estaba llenando una jarra de cerveza y una mezcla de bebidas. El nivel alcohólico iba subiendo con los decibelios. Sirvió a un hombre que había a su derecha y que desde luego no necesitaba beber más, y se acercó a ella.

—¿Sí? —gritó—. ¿Preparada para una bebida de verdad?

Serena se inclinó sobre el mostrador.

—¡Quiero un taxi! Por favor, ¿puede llamar a uno?

—Ni hablar. ¿Está usted loca o qué, señora? —contestó el camarero, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Aquí no viene ningún taxi después de medianoche, es demasiado peligroso. Encuentre su propio medio de transporte —Y se fue antes de que ella pudiera contestar.

Oh Dios, oh Dios. ¿Y ahora qué? Beryl no volvería. Serena lo sabía, lo sentía en los huesos. Beryl era muy divertida, pero no era de fiar. Serena no había querido a nadie de fiar esta noche, había querido diversión y mira lo que había conseguido.

Debería haber venido con Lita. Lita era totalmente de fiar. Nunca habría dejado sola a Serena. Por otra parte, Lita nunca la habría acompañado a un lugar como el Warehouse.

Al lado de ella, Dar se alzó. Y se alzó. Y se alzó.

Era abrumadoramente alto, y ancho, casi un gigante. Le tendió la mano e, indecisa, Serena se la cogió. Aquella mano fuerte y llena de callos se cerró con suavidad alrededor de la suya, con un apretón cálido y reconfortante. La levantó del taburete y le tocó ligeramente la cintura, girándola hacia el Foso. La parte superior de la cabeza de Serena apenas le llegaba a la barbilla y eso que llevaba tacones. Descalza le llegaría al hombro.

—Vamos —le dijo él.

Oh, Dios, el hombre quería bailar. Lo último que quería Serena era bajar al Foso. Ya se sentía bastante maltratada sin necesidad de que la empujaran, apretujaran y aplastaran. Pero Dar había sido muy amable. Si quería un último baile, quizás ella debería ceder. Y algo le decía que él se aseguraría que nadie la empujara demasiado fuerte.

Pero él no la bajaba al Foso, después de todo. Lo rodeaba. Incluso fuera de la pista estaba abarrotado. Pero la gente se apartaba como por arte de magia ante Dar, mientras él la escoltaba cuidadosamente cerca de las paredes. La tocaba sólo justo lo necesario para dirigirla, para apartarla con suavidad de la gente, para ayudarla a caminar. Aquella burbuja protectora todavía la rodeaba.

Él se inclinó hacia ella.

—¿Tienes el ticket del abrigo?

—Sí —contestó ella, perpleja.

Dar hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Dámelo.

Ella buscó en su bolso adornado con cuentas negras y se lo dió.

—¿Por qué?

Él estaba dando la espalda al sofocante espacio, bloqueándolo todo con los amplios hombros. Incluso, de alguna manera, bloqueaba el ruido. La voz profunda conservó el tono bajo, pero Serena lo oyó con toda claridad.

Aquellos mágicos ojos de halcón la miraron fijamente.

—Porque voy a llevarte a casa.


	3. CAPITULO 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Dar acompañó a la princesa —Serena— fuera.

Las enormes puertas de acero cortafuegos del Warehouse se cerraron tras ellos y de pronto el mundo se quedó en silencio. Ni una sola nota de música traspasaba la puerta. Todo lo que quedaba del ruido y caos del interior era un profundo latido, más una vibración que un ruido. Se encontraban en el momento justo de la noche en que era demasiado tarde para que llegaran nuevos clientes al Warehouse, y demasiado pronto para que los que había dentro se fueran a casa. Estaban solos en la enorme explanada que servía como aparcamiento.

Nevaba. Estaban a dos pasos de la puerta en un mundo privado, blanco, inmaculado, silencioso y limpio.

El abrigo de Serena era una capa larga con una capucha que le enmarcaba la cara. Ella alzó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con deleite. Inspiró profundamente. Las comisuras de su boca se curvaron.

—Oh —suspiró—, me encanta la nieve —Giró la cabeza y abrió los ojos—. Gracias —murmuró—, por rescatarme y ofrecerte a llevarme a casa.

La capa, la noche oscura, la mujer angustiosamente hermosa, la nieve. Nunca le había costado tanto a Dar apartar la sensación de que estaba atrapado en un cuento de hadas. El leñador, tal vez, escoltando a la princesa de regreso a palacio después de haberla rescatado del dragón. O el caballero, que llegaba para reclamar a la novia predestinada.

Ella no era una princesa. Tuvo que volver a recordárselo. Ella era una chica normal de Portland llamada Serena. Serena Wintosn. Hablaba con un acento americano normal, y llevaba ropa normal. Y a pesar de ello, si ella se quitara la capa para revelar un vestido de noche en vez de un vestido de lanilla azul y le dijera con acento extranjero que era la princesa Esmeralda que venía de un país remoto, no se habría sorprendido.

—No es necesario que me des las gracias —dijo y la tomó por el codo. Antes, en el Warehouse, había sido muy duro sujetarla apenas para guiarla a través de aquella enorme cantidad de gente. Lo que había querido hacer —lo que se había obligado a no hacer— era cogerla en brazos y llevársela. Encontrar algún rincón tranquilo en algún sitio y desnudarla. Averiguar si su piel era tan suave como parecía, recorrer con las manos la curva de los pechos, quitarle aquellas varillas del pelo y verlo caer sobre sus hombros desnudos, lamerle los pechos y chuparle con fuerza los pezones.

La polla se le movió en los pantalones.

Quietaaaa.

Desde luego no era eso lo que ella querría. Que su salvador le hiciera insinuaciones amorosas. Se estaba arriesgando mucho al meterse con él en el coche, un completo desconocido. De acuerdo, no es que tuviera ninguna otra opción. La pelirroja la había abandonado para follar con el último novio. Y el camarero tenía razón en que los taxis no llegarían hasta allí. No, no tenía otra salida.

—Ya estamos —dijo con voz queda, poniendo una mano en la manilla de la puerta del pasajero. La nieve caía ligera, gruesos copos de nieve, copos de nieve de cuento de hadas. Serena echó la capucha hacia atrás y levantó la cara con una sonrisa en los labios. Dar se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa como un tonto, aunque no solía sonreír casi nunca. Los copos besaban aquella pálida piel y se derretían ante su calor. Sabía exactamente cómo se sentían.

Abrió la puerta del pasajero y respiró profundamente. Ella se estaba metiendo en un coche con un hombre que no conocía. Un hombre que pesaba al menos cuarenta kilos más y que la sobrepasaba de más de treinta centímetros. Había llegado el momento de romper la magia y decirle quién era.

¿Por qué vacilaba? Descubriría su tapadera, pero ya lo había hecho con el camarero. No era por eso.

Dar estaba acostumbrado a ser brutalmente sincero consigo mismo y sabía la verdadera razón por la que no quería decírselo.

Las mujeres tenían dos reacciones diferentes cuando averiguaban que era detective de homicidios.

Se volvían frías o se ponían calientes. No quería que ella reaccionara de ninguna de las dos maneras. No quería que se apartara con aversión y no quería que se acercara con curiosidad morbosa por saber cómo era follar con un hombre armado que investiga asesinatos para ganarse la vida.

Durante un poco más de tiempo, quería que ella fuera la princesa y él su caballero.

Ella lo miraba cuando él vacilaba como un tonto con la mano en la puerta abierta del coche. Dar suspiró. Había llegado el momento de romper el hechizo.

—Quiero que sepas que estás a salvo conmigo —dijo con voz queda—. Soy…

—Lo sé —le interrumpió ella con voz igual de queda, como si ambos estuvieran todavía conmocionados por el ruido de Warehouse—. Sé que estoy a salvo contigo. Puedo sentirlo —Sus ojos lo observaron durante un largo momento, unos magníficos y luminosos ojos azules, llenos de confianza. Serena sonrió, se agachó y se metió en el coche. Él se quedó allí sujetando la puerta abierta y sintiéndose como un idiota.

Vale.

Dio la vuelta al coche, entró y puso el motor en marcha, dejando que se calentase. Se miraron el uno al otro y tuvo que agarrar el volante con fuerza para no abrazarla.

La princesa llevaba un suave perfume que había estado oculto por los penetrantes olores de Warehouse. Ahora el delicado aroma se había extendido abarcando casi todo el espacio, agarrándose a su cerebro y haciendo estragos en sus células. El perfume, combinado con los bellísimos ojos y la delicada sonrisa que le dedicaba también tuvo su efecto bajo los pantalones. Tenía una enorme erección. Menos mal que su abrigo de piel de cordero le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Era de locos. Él estaba loco. Iba a acompañarla hasta su casa, irse a la suya, darse una ducha fría, meterse en la cama, y partir a primera hora de la mañana hacia Astoria donde follaría con Berjerite sin parar hasta el domingo por la noche. Y se sacaría a la princesa de la cabeza.

—Bien —El motor ya estaba caliente—. ¿Adónde te llevo?

Ella le dio la dirección. Vivía al otro lado de la ciudad, a unas ocho manzanas de su bloque de apartamentos.

—Me temo que voy a hacerte cruzar la ciudad —se lamentó ella—. Y con nieve.

En el estrépito de Warehouse, donde tenían que gritar para hablarse, no había tenido la oportunidad de oír bien su voz. Era una maldita suerte que fuera suave, clara, femenina, seductora y sexy como el infierno.

Mierda.

—No, está bien —Dar salió del parquin de Warehouse—. Estoy acostumbrado a conducir por la nieve y llevo neumáticos de agarre. Y si es necesario, también tengo cadenas —Miró con atención los gruesos y perezosos copos que caían sobre el parabrisas—. De todas maneras esta clase de nieve no suele cuajar.

—Pero es tan bonita —murmuró ella, sonriendo. Estaba mirando por la ventana, tan encantada como un niño en Navidad.

—Mmm —A Dar le costaba respirar. Ella sí que era bonita. Tan bonita que casi dolía. Le brillaba la piel como el marfil más pálido bajo las luces de los mandos. Estaba mirando por la ventana y observando la nieve, así que él podía observarla a ella, una vista muchos más bonita que la nieve.

Había muy poco tráfico, pero conducía despacio para poder echarle frecuentes miradas sin empotrarse en una farola. Ella estaba de perfil, un pálido camafeo contra la oscura ventana. La ceja con una curva perfecta, unas pestañas larguísimas, nariz recta con las fosas nasales sutilmente arqueadas, la comisura de su boca se arqueaba hacia arriba con una sonrisa inconsciente. Debía ser su expresión acostumbrada. Sonriente.

Parecía tan bonita e inocente que él no debería tener esta enorme erección. Ella no era para nada su tipo.

No le gustaban bonitas e inocentes. Le gustaban las mujeres experimentadas en la cama y que sabían a lo que iban.

Él había tenido un vida dura y tenía uno de esos trabajos en donde te ponías botas de goma y caminabas entre el lodo, el estiércol y lo peor que podía ofrecer la humanidad.

Había visto de todo, esposas maltratadas, drogadictos y borrachos. Lo más bajo de los bajo fondos.

Y lo más alto de las altas esferas. Respetables hombres de negocios que contrataban a un asesino para librarse de un rival comercial. Damas de la sociedad que ahogaban a sus hijos recién nacidos porque el bebé interfería en su vida social. Jóvenes ricos que golpeaban a sus padres hasta matarlos porque querían una paga más grande.

Sí, había visto todo esto, y duplicado. Lo último que necesitaba era una joven e inocente damita que se quedaría tiesa en la cama y después se aferraría a él.

No, llevaría a la pequeña y bonita señorita Wintosn y la dejaría a salvo en su puerta, le diría buenas noches con mucha educación como el caballero que no era, se iría a casa, dormiría un poco, y luego se largaría a un fin de semana de sexo salvaje. Sí, eso es lo que haría.

La polla no escuchó ni una sola palabra de lo que decía la cabeza. A su polla le importaba una mierda ir a casa o dormir. No quería a Berjerite Whosis, la quería a ella, a la princesa, y no aceptaba una negativa como respuesta. Tenía una erección de campeonato, estaba tan duro que podría ir llamando a las puertas con ella. La princesa se movió un poco en su asiento y un ligerísimo soplo de perfume voló hasta él y casi se corrió en los pantalones.

Jesús, ¿qué había sido eso? No se había corrido en los pantalones desde que tenía trece años y Karmesite Everson se quitó el sujetador detrás del Rexall. Él siempre había tenido mucha resistencia sexual y correrse una vez sólo era calentar los motores. Karmesite había dejado de sonreír. Pero de eso había pasado mucho tiempo, y habían pasado un montón de mujeres, y la princesa no sólo no se había quitado el sujetador, sino que ni siquiera emitía ninguna señal sexual.

Cualquier otra mujer que deseara algo, ya le habría puesto la mano en el muslo, habría suspirado y cruzado las piernas y le estaría echando significativas miradas. Fingiría que hacía mucho calor en el coche y se desabrocharía algunos botones. Eso es lo que había hecho Berjerite hacía dos semanas cuando habían ido a dar una vuelta en coche y ella había acabado haciéndole una mamada.

Serena, en cambio, estaba allí sentada, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, mirando la nieve, con la capa abrochada hasta el cuello, y las preciosas y esbeltas manos entrelazadas en el regazo. Ninguna clase de invitación, ni una sola.

Pero él se acordaba, y sobre todo se acordaba su polla, de como llenaba el vestido que llevaba. Estaba delgada, casi demasiado, pero curvilínea con unos pechos sorprendentemente llenos. Redondos, henchidos y altos.

Cuando iba detrás de ella abriéndose camino alrededor del Foso había tenido que apretar los puños para no rodearle la diminuta cintura. Él tenía las manos grandes y apostaría a que casi podría abarcarle la cintura con ellas. La sujetaría por allí mientras se arrodillaba entre sus piernas, separándolas, penetrándola. Ella estaría apretada, apostaría cualquier cosa. Apretada y húmeda y…

Oh Dios. Casi gimió en voz alta. Esto era una tortura. ¿Cuánto más podría resistir?

Intentó concentrarse en la nieve que ahora caía con más fuerza y vio por un momento la placa blanca y azul que indicaba la esquina de la calle. Tres manzanas más y podría deshacerse de ella dejándola en la entrada y largarse. Estaba tan duro como una piedra.

No iba a dejar respirar a Berjerite en todo el fin de semana, eso seguro. Le daba la impresión que podría follar durante cuarenta y ocho horas seguidas.

Pero no con Berjerite.

Jesús, ¿de dónde había salido ese pensamiento? ¿Desde cuándo teniendo al lado a una mujer razonablemente atractiva —y Berjerite era más que un poco atractiva— no podía follar?

Tenía que deshacerse de la princesa, ahora mismo, por culpa de ella estaba discutiendo con su propia cabeza.

Aceleró un poco y las ruedas giraron. El universo entero estaba confabulado contra él, pensó, cuando tuvo que desacelerar. Estaba empezando a sudar. Vamos, vamos, tenemos que llegar a su casa, rápido.

Pero el asfalto estaba resbaladizo y tenía que ir asquerosamente despacio.

—Gira aquí a la derecha —dijo ella, escudriñando la calle, e incluso su voz en la oscuridad le excitó. No, ya estaba bastante excitado, la voz era sólo la guinda del pastel.

Pasaron otros diez torturantes minutos antes de detenerse delante de una casa que se parecía a ella, pequeña, encantadora, bien construida y bonita. Jesús, eso de ser un caballero iba a matarlo porque para seguir en el papel tendría que acompañarla hasta la puerta. Con una erección. El abrigo largo hasta las rodillas la cubriría, pero seguía estando allí y era jodidamente doloroso.

Apagó el motor, decidido a seguir con su papel de caballero hasta el final, por primera y última vez en su vida. Eso le llevaría dos minutos, como máximo. La acompañaría hasta la puerta, tal vez se estrechasen las manos, aunque sólo tocar aquella piel suave sería como encender una mecha, luego se iría caminando —caminando con dificultad— con su erección.

Eso es lo que haría.

—Ya hemos llegado —La voz le salió ronca. Carraspeó—. Te acompañaré…

—¿Quieres entrar a tomar un café? —preguntó ella con precipitación, soltando las palabras a toda velocidad. ¿Quieres entrar a tomar un café? Como si lo hubiera estado ensayando.

La princesa se había dado la vuelta, pero no lo miraba a los ojos, le estaba preguntando si quería entrar a tomar un café a su barbilla. Su respiración era algo rápida y la mano que mantenía la capa unida estaba temblando. Serena le estaba invitando a pasar para algo más que un café. Puede que ella aún no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero él sí.

El café era un sinónimo de sexo.

Absolutamente no.

Nada de sexo, no. No con la princesa.

Ella era un problema con P mayúscula que rimaba con S, que quería decir Serena.

No sería el sexo despreocupo y vigoroso de un par de horas, luego un apretón de manos y adiós, que era todo lo que él buscaba, todo lo que quería de una mujer. Le gustaba el sexo duro, largo y sin complicaciones. No quería sexo con ella. La palabra "complicaciones" estaba escrita por toda aquella maravillosa cara. Nada de sexo con Serena Wintosn.

No, no, no.

Su cabeza lo tenía claro y abrió la boca para decir que no, pero su polla habló primero.

—Sí, me gustaría mucho.


	4. CAPITULO 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

¡Vaya!, pensó Serena. Lo he hecho.

Estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma. Había estado pensando frenéticamente mientras Dar conducía. Llevarla a casa había sido muy gentil por su parte, él era muy gentil, estaba en su naturaleza.

Era gentil, fuerte y sobre todo sincero. Atractivo y limpio, algo importante. Algunos de los hombres que le habían pedido para bailar podrían haberse dado antes una ducha.

Dar no.

También era ardientemente sexy, con todos aquellos músculos, aquella voz profunda y áspera, aquel comportamiento de tipo duro y, oh Dios, el tatuaje de la serpiente, la guinda del pastel.

Sí, era un leñador con un tatuaje. ¿A quién le importaba? Su padre se quedaría horrorizado, una buena razón más para pedirle a Dar que se acostara con ella.

Acostarte con un hombre que acababas de conocer era un comportamiento arriesgado, lo sabía, pero se sentía segura con Dar, y también sabía que tenía razón al sentirse segura. Confiaba en su instinto. Serena sabía que era joven e inexperta en algunas cosas —sobre todo en el aspecto sexual— pero no en lo que de verdad importaba. Se había enfrentado a la muerte dos veces y había ganado.

Mientras otras jóvenes de su edad observaban a los muchachos cuando paseaban, compraban su primera barra de labios y experimentaban con el sexo, ella había estado conectada a los monitores del corazón, con un dolor constante y luchando por cada soplo de aire que respiraba.

Sabía más que la mayor parte de la gente sobre vida y muerte, peligro y seguridad.

Se conocía bien a sí misma y sabía que no estaba equivocada al desear a ese hombre. Que no estaba equivocada sobre él. No era un maníaco, ni cruel, ni un pervertido. No iba a lastimarla ni hacer que se sintiera sucia. Lo encontraba increíblemente erótico, el primer hombre en su vida que la hacía sentirse así.

Sin ningún lugar a dudas, Dar era el hombre apropiado para este trabajo.

Él estaba en la puerta del coche, abriéndola y tendiéndole la enorme mano antes de que ella hubiera acabado de pensar. Esa era otra cosa que le gustaba de él, su muy anticuado y políticamente incorrecto código de caballería. La había defendido en Warehouse, la había protegido de los empujones y se había asegurado de que llegara a su casa sana y salva.

Así que allá iba.

Ahora que ya se había decidido, la mecánica del asunto —como pasar de estar totalmente vestida en una noche de nieve a desnuda en la cama— era casi un reto abrumador. Eso la preocupó durante todo el trayecto hasta la puerta, trayecto en el que Dar la mantuvo cogida por el codo para que no resbalara en la nieve.

¿Cómo diablos funcionaba esto? ¿Había comprendido él que ella le pedía que le hiciera el amor? ¿O era ella la que tenía que hacer el primer movimiento? Lo más probable es que primero tuviera que hacer el café, ya que se lo había ofrecido, ¿pero después qué? ¿Sacar la conversación sobre hacer el amor y decir algo provocativo?

Eso no parecía propio de ella en absoluto.

¿Levantarse y empezar a desnudarse? De ninguna manera.

Y además, ni siquiera sabía si tenía café. No era muy cafetera y no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba la nueva y complicadísima cafetera italiana que Lita había instalado.

¿Por qué no había invitado a Dar a tomar té? El té sí sabía hacerlo. Sólo que él no parecía de la clase de hombre al que le gustara el té.

Oh, Dios. Tal vez esto no era una buena idea.

No. Echó una mirada al enorme y atractivo hombre que iba a su lado, sujetándola del brazo con suavidad, ayudándola en los trozos más resbaladizos.

Era una gran idea, una idea fabulosa. Dar Chiba era sin duda alguna el hombre. Grande, fuerte, amable y tan excitante que le costaba respirar cuando estaba a su lado. Lo encontraba muy atractivo. Parecía la clase de hombre que sabría con exactitud qué hacer con una mujer.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había conocido a un hombre así? Nunca. Tal vez tendría que esperar otros veinticinco años para conocer a otro Dar Chiba.

No, pensó con renovada determinación. "Las oportunidades hay que agarrarlas al vuelo". Esta era la frase que solía usar el administrador de su padre, claro que él se refería a deshacerse de las acciones de Microsoft y comprar bonos del tesoro de Eslovenia, no a encontrar a un hombre para acostarse con él, pero el principio era el mismo. Era ahora o nunca.

Tal vez ella no tendría que hacer casi nada si le dejaba tomar la iniciativa.

Tal vez todo sería sencillo y natural. Se besarían e irían al dormitorio y luego, por fin, empezaría su vida como mujer.

Excepto por una cosa.

Ella no sabía besar.

Porque tenía que empezar con un beso, ¿verdad? Seguro que eso era el preludio a hacer el amor, ¿no?

Si metía la pata al principio, ¿cómo iba a pasar a la Fase Dos? Suspendería la prueba del beso, sabía que la suspendería.

Era una vergüenza que no hubiera besado nunca a un hombre, pero no había sido culpa suya. No del todo. ¿O sí? ¿En algún momento, en los últimos diez años, había habido alguien con quien hubiera podido practicar si hubiera estado atenta? No, si lo pensaba bien, su único contacto con hombres había sido con doctores muy poco —poquísimo— atractivos, enfermeros hoscos, los blandengues de La Fundación Tsukino —la mayor parte de los cuales preferirían besar antes el trasero de un chimpancé que la boca de una mujer— y su anciano padre, que siempre le daba besitos en las mejillas.

Había recibido su buena ración de besitos en la mejilla, pero ningún beso de amor. Beso francés.

O como se le llamara. Cara a cara, entre los brazos de un hombre, con la boca abierta, besos con lengua. La cosa esa de la lengua siempre la había parado un poco porque aunque se suponía que era emocionante y excitante —todos los libros lo decían— sonaba más bien asqueroso. La lengua de alguien en su boca. Puaj. Pero si eso era lo que había que hacer para deshacerse de la virginidad…

¿Cómo funcionaba la cosa? ¿Abrías un poco la boca y la apretabas contra la del hombre?

¿Y cómo se suponía que sabías el momento apropiado? ¿Tú abrías la boca y él fruncía la suya y la cerraba? ¿No sería embarazoso? O tal vez era al revés. ¿Tú la fruncías y él la abría?

Oh, Dios, esto no iba a salir bien, de ningún modo, pensó frenética mientras buscaba las llaves en el bolso. Las manos le temblaban y la mente volaba.

Se le cayó el bolso y casi se echó a llorar allí mismo.

—Lo siento —susurró ella con un sonido ahogado, lanzándole a Dar una horrorizada mirada de disculpas y empezó a agacharse.

—Permíteme —murmuró él. Se inclinó con elegancia, recogió las llaves y como por arte de magia abrió la puerta en un segundo. Otro segundo y ya estaban dentro y ella planeando qué decir a continuación y… la mente se le quedó en blanco.

Completa y totalmente paralizada.

La estaba besando. ¡Besando! Así de fácil.

No hubiera hecho falta que se estrujara el cerebro, ni que hiciera planes ni que se preocupara, porque Dar se había ocupado de todo. Dar había cerrado la puerta, la había envuelto entre sus brazos y había inclinado la cabeza.

Y al parecer, su boca, por su cuenta, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Él le había abierto los labios con un giro de los suyos y con la lengua le acarició la boca, deslizándola dentro y, oh Dios, una descarga eléctrica la atravesó con tanta intensidad que se le cortó el aliento.

Era tan delicioso. ¿Cómo podía habérselo perdido todos aquellos años?

La lengua era un pene. ¿Por qué no lo había comprendido al leer sobre los besos? Una parte del cuerpo del hombre en el cuerpo de la mujer, acariciando rítmicamente. Puro sexo.

¿Funcionaba a la inversa? Ella no tenía pene para meterlo en el cuerpo de él, pero podría… Serena se puso de puntillas para tener un mejor ángulo y le lamió la lengua, metiéndole la suya entre sus labios. ¡Oh cielos, funcionaba! Dar se estremeció, gimió y sus brazos la apretaron con más fuerza.

Estaba siendo bombardeada por sensaciones, todas nuevas, todas electrizantes, increíbles y excitantes. Puro placer explosivo y ardiente.

Un movimiento y el bolso cayó al suelo con un golpe seco y la capa desapareció. Ahora podría levantar los brazos y pasárselos por aquel cuello tan fuerte y ponerse aún más de puntillas… y en ese momento él le puso una mano enorme en el trasero, apretándola contra su ingle, con fuerza. Con mucha fuerza. Dios, estaba duro, duro por todas partes, pero sobre todo allí. Dar volvió a presionar con la mano y a través de las capas de ropa notó el pene. Un pene erecto.

Ella se había pasado toda la vida sin estar del todo segura de que el pene del hombre no fuera sólo un mito, y aquí, en el espacio de una sola tarde había sentido dos. Erectos, por favor. El de Espeluznante y el de Dar.

El pene de Dar no era en absoluto como el de Espeluznante. En primer lugar, era más grande. Mucho, mucho más grande. Y no la aterrorizaba, la excitaba.

Sí, ella, Serena Tsukino, quién según todos debería estar muerta hacía ya años, con los huesos pudriéndose en la frialdad de la tierra, estaba excitada. El calor la inundaba en oleadas líquidas. El calor que se volvía casi incandescente en los pechos y los muslos. Toda ella se quemaba y el cuerpo le vibraba lleno de calor y vida.

Movió las caderas contra él y notó como Dar se ponía aún más grande, y lo sintió estremecerse y gemir dentro de su boca. Las tres cosas al mismo tiempo, y se quedó deslumbrada durante unos segundos al comprender que era ella la que había conseguido esto. Él era muy grande y muy fuerte y aún así ella tenía el poder de hacerlo arder. Hacerlo temblar. Hacer que los latidos de su corazón fueran más deprisa y que su pene se irguiera.

Una oleada de electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sintió por primera vez el poder de su feminidad. Había hecho bien al aferrarse a la vida con tanta desesperación porque esta —esta— era la esencia de la vida misma.

Y besar, ¿cómo diablos había podido pasar sin besos? Sin esta excitación tan ardiente y dulce. La lengua de un hombre en su boca era la experiencia más intensa que pudiera imaginar. La lengua de Dar era suave, insistente, acariciando la de ella. Y de la misma forma en que sus movimientos habían creado cambios excitantes en el cuerpo de él, esa lengua enredándose en la suya hizo que una oleada de calor le inundara los pechos y originó un revoloteo en sus muslos.

No, un momento… la abrazó con más fuerza, la besó, metió la lengua aún más adentro y ella sintió… ¡sintió un revoloteo en la vagina!

No había ninguna duda y por primera vez en su vida fue consciente de su vagina como una entidad separada. Sintió el revoloteo otra vez y el calor líquido la inundó, como si un pequeño sol hubiera florecido allí de repente. O Dios mío, ¿estaba teniendo un orgasmo? Se le doblaron las rodillas y se habría caído si no estuviera incrustada en el cuerpo fuerte y grande de Dar, sujetada con fuerza entre sus brazos.

Los brazos aflojaron su agarre. No se cayó pero el mundo giró sobre su eje. Él la había levantado y la llevaba a algún sitio. ¿Dónde? No importaba. Sus propios brazos estaban todavía rodeándole el cuello y sintió el juego fascinante de los músculos del hombro cuando la levantó.

Dar separó la boca un segundo, lo bastante lejos para hablar pero lo suficiente cerca para que sentir el cálido aliento sobre ella.

—El dormitorio —dijo él con voz áspera.

—Sí —suspiró ella. Sí, el dormitorio era una idea maravillosa.

Él soltó una especie de gruñido que se pareció mucho a una risa sofocada.

—¿Donde?

Ella le cubrió la cara de besos y le acarició la barbilla con la nariz. Que maravillosas texturas tenía ese hombre. Tenía barba. Iba afeitado pero sentía la aspereza de la barba en la piel cuando le frotó con la mejilla. La piel era áspera hasta la mitad de la mejilla, luego se suavizaba allá donde acababa la barba. Era fascinante la diferencia entre los dos. Lamió aquella línea divisoria y la respiración de él se hizo más rápida. Dar respiró profundamente durante uno o dos segundos.

—¿Dónde? —volvió a preguntar y la palabra rebotó contra su cerebro deslumbrado sin llegar a penetrar.

—¿Dónde qué? —murmuró ella. Dios, el hombre era fascinante. Aspiró con fuerza y olió a jabón y almizcle y el persistente olor a tabaco y otras cosas del Warehouse.

Otra vez, aquel áspero gruñido. ¿Risa?

—¿Donde. Está. El. Dormitorio?

Serena suspiró y lo acarició con la nariz y lo lamió. Las palabras eran simples sonidos dentro de su cabeza. Lo besó con la boca abierta, estaban en una alineación perfecta, con los labios juntos, justo en la posición correcta, como si ella hubiera estado practicando como besar durante al menos cincuenta años.

Serena supo que iba a ser muy buena sexualmente hablando.

Dar apartó la boca y ella se notó los labios húmedos, fríos e hinchados. ¿Por qué no le estaba devolviendo el beso?

—Serena —murmuró él—, cariño, necesito saber dónde está tu dormitorio antes de que choquemos contra la pared. O esto o hacemos el amor en la cocina, o en el baño, o en el armario o aquí mismo en el suelo. Tú eliges. Pero hazlo ahora.

—El dormitorio —suspiró ella y lo besó otra vez. Volvió a hablar sin apartar la boca, levantando la mano derecha de su cuello y señalando—. Allí, segunda puerta a la derecha.

Con aquellas instrucciones no ganaría ningún premio como niña exploradora, pero Dar encontró el camino sin ningún problema. Fue sin un fallo hacia la dirección correcta y en un instante estaban en el dormitorio.

Serena odiaba la oscuridad y siempre dejaba encendidas algunas lamparitas. La de su dormitorio era una flor de broce que sostenía un pequeño globo de una pálida luz amarilla. Era suficiente luz para que Dar pudiera ver entre una neblina dorada, pero no lo suficiente como para estropear la atmósfera.

Dar no le echó ni una mirada a la habitación, aunque allí Lita se había superado.

Era bonita y femenina, con floreros llenos de flores frescas y velas de olores. Serena tampoco echó ni una mirada a su alrededor y eso que iba a ser su primera noche en la casa.

¿Cómo iba a mirar una cama con cuatro columnas y un tocador Shaker con cajones cuando podía estar mirando a Dar, que la observaba con tanta pasión en sus ojos que pensó que se derretiría?

La bajó con suavidad, todavía besándola, y le quitó las varillas kabuki del cabello. Se apartó para mirar la cascada de pelo sobre los hombros, introduciendo los dedos entre los mechones.

—La ropa —gruñó y a ella le pareció muy bien, llevaban demasiada. Dar se inclinó para coger los pliegues de su vestido de cachemira de Valentino. Un rápido tirón y volaba sobre su cabeza. Ella empezó a dejar caer los brazos pero él la agarró de las muñecas con una enorme mano y la miró con la respiración entrecortada, una mirada ardiente que la recorrió de arriba a abajo.

Serena sabía lo que él estaba viendo, por lo que lo miró a los ojos, entendiendo lo que pensaba. El veía a alguien delgado tal como estaba de moda, pero con algunas curvas.

Las curvas eran algo nuevo y le habían costado mucho esfuerzo conseguirlas. Una vez había llegado a estar tan delgada que el riñón se le resintió. La pérdida de peso había sido tan grande que dejó de tener la menstruación y le tuvieron que recetar la píldora.

Pero ahora estaba bien; comía como una lima para seguir igual de bien. Más que bien, a juzgar por la expresión de Dar. Bajó la mirada para observarse a sí misma. El vestido tenía un cuello muy amplio así que se había puesto un sujetador sin tirantes y unas bragas de corte muy alto para que no se le marcara la línea de la ropa interior. Negros. Y las medias negras hasta el muslo porque odiaba los pantis.

—Cristo —jadeó él—, estás muy sexy.

¿Su ropa interior que ella había escogido sólo porque ser práctica, resultaba ahora que era… sexy?

Pues al parecer sí. La mirada en los ojos de Dar la hizo sentirse una diosa del sexo. El poder surgió en ella, lo sintió como un hormigueo en las puntas de los dedos cuando se contorsionó mientras Dar la mantenía sujeta con fuerza.

Él había estado estudiando los pechos, dándose cuenta probablemente que los pezones se le habían puesto duros.

Parecía de la clase de hombre que advertiría algo así. Permaneció mucho tiempo con la mirada clavada en su cuerpo, volviendo a alzarla poco a poco hasta que la miró a los ojos otra vez.

Dar le pasó una mano por detrás y le desabrochó el sujetador, deslizó la mano hasta la cadera y se detuvo en el trasero haciendo que los dedos pasaran bajo el elástico de las bragas y tirando hacia abajo hasta que bordearon sus caderas y se deslizaron hasta los tobillos, dejándola sólo con la medias negras y los tacones.

Dar le soltó las manos. Ella se quitó los zapatos, hizo rodar las medias hacia abajo y ya estaba desnuda.

Serena ya había estado desnuda antes delante de un hombre, claro. Los doctores habían visto —y pinchado y estudiado— su cuerpo desnudo cuando había estado débil y demacrada. Pero esta era la primera vez que estaba desnuda ante un hombre que la miraba con fuego en los ojos y un ardiente deseo.

Dar volvió a cogerle las muñecas y se inclinó, pero en vez de besarla en la boca, la beso en —¡oh Dios!— un pecho. Besó y lamió, con su cálida lengua sobre la ardiente piel. Le pasó el brazo libre por la espalda, doblándola hacia atrás. Abrió la boca sobre el pezón y empezó a chupar, con fuerza.

Se quemaba, como si un ardiente alambre fuera directamente desde el pezón hasta lo más profundo de la vagina y la electricidad surgiera de aquel alambre con cada uno de los movimientos de la boca de él.

Dar levantó la cabeza de repente, como si ella hubiera hablado, aunque le sería imposible pronunciar una sola palabra. La tenía bien cogida, en un arco, con las muñecas en una de sus enormes manos y doblada sobre el otro brazo. Debería haberse sentido débil e impotente, atrapada en los brazos de un hombre tan fuerte y poderoso, pero no se sintió así. Se sintió grande y poderosa, y también fuerte.

—La primera vez tendrá que ser rápida, y seguro que también la segunda, pero te juro que en la tercera iré más despacio —Su voz era densa, las palabras estaban mal articuladas y no las entendió.

Pero fuera lo que fuera que hubiera dicho, sólo había una respuesta.

—Vale —dijo suspirando.

En cuestión de segundos Serena estaba acostada en la cama y un Dar desnudo la montaba, separándole las piernas con las rodillas y colocándose con todo su peso sobre ella. Serena ni siquiera había tenido la posibilidad de verle el cuerpo. Él se había quitado la camiseta, los zapatos, los calcetines, los pantalones y los calzoncillos en un movimiento que de tan rápido fue borroso al tiempo que se oyó una especie de crujido cuando sacó algo del bolsillo de los pantalones.

Pero ella podía sentir, y sentirlo fue maravilloso. Un pene pesado y caliente y peludo y musculoso y grueso que le empujó el muslo como una barra de acero caliente.

Todo estaba ocurriendo tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de poner en orden sus sensaciones, sus sentimientos. Él se dejó caer encima y la acarició entre las piernas durante unos segundos, rozándole los pliegues del sexo. Luego usando el índice y los dedos de en medio para abrirla, encajó la cabeza del pene allí mismo, en su abertura.

Siempre que Serena había pensado en la pérdida de la virginidad —y había pensado mucho en ello— se había imaginado algo más lento. Pero esto por sí mismo tenía una poderosa belleza. Aquel torbellino salvaje la había cogido desprevenida y supo que tenía que sobrellevarlo. Costara lo que costara.

El pene de Dar era muy… grande. Bueno, él era un hombre grande. El cuerpo muy musculoso y las largas extremidades eran parte de su atractivo. Por primera vez se le ocurrió que por supuesto un hombre tan grande como él, de manos y pies enormes, tendría también un pene grande.

Esto iba a doler. Lo sabía, sabía que había una membrana que tenía que romperse y estaba preparada. Al sentir el enorme tamaño de la cabeza protuberante apenas dentro de su entrada, se dio cuenta que esto iba a doler más de lo que había imaginado. Ya empezaba a ser bastante doloroso, sus músculos internos estaba estirados hasta el máximo.

Ningún problema. Serena conocía el dolor, sabía enfrentarse a él y sabía todos los trucos de la mente para hacerle frente. Él empujaba despacio y una parte de la excitación la abandonó cuando sintió la quemazón. Dejó que su mente flotara a gran altura por encima de su cuerpo, distanciándose de lo que pasaba…

El sobresalto del cuerpo de Dar la hizo bajar de nuevo a la tierra. Se apalancó a sí mismo sobre los brazos, haciendo que los bíceps se hincharan, y se quedó con la mirada clavada en ella y con cejas negras fruncidas en un intenso ceño.

—Eres virgen —dijo él y no era una pregunta.

Oh no. Él no podía echarse atrás ahora, no, no, no.

Serena le rodeó con sus piernas, le bajó la cabeza acercándole la cara a la de ella y lo miró a los ojos con ferocidad.

—Sí, soy virgen, pero no por mucho tiempo. No si haces esto bien.


	5. CAPITULO 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Dar había pasado treinta y seis años en esta tierra sin follar a una virgen y no tenía ninguna intención de empezar ahora. Eso era un problema mucho más grande de lo que él podía asumir. La primera vez de una mujer debería ser especial y él no era nadie especial. Además, sabía que era grande. A veces tomarle era incluso difícil para las mujeres que follaban mucho.

La había lastimado, ahora empezaría a llorar y él se sentiría malvado. Ni hablar.

Una virgen… mierda. No, de ninguna manera, no iba a ocurrir.

Y en el caso que pasara, ¿luego qué? Lo miraría con ojos soñadores, tal vez se pegaría a él y lo seguiría sin tregua adonde quiera que él fuera. No, no quería líos, no quería a la preciosa Serena Wintosn siguiéndolo a todos lados.

Así que dio unas disculpas, recuperó la ropa y estuvo en la puerta en un tiempo record. Volvió a su piso para dormir unas horas y luego se dirigió hacia la costa. Berjerite estaba libre este fin de semana y él la folló hasta que la dejó reventada. Diablos, la folló hasta que él quedó reventado.

El lunes por la mañana volvió al trabajo con las hormonas ya tranquilas y una princesa con los ojos muy abiertos completamente olvidada.

Esto es lo que pasó en aquel universo alterno, aquel en donde él pensaba con la cabeza y no con la polla.

En el universo de aquí, en el de la polla, lo que pasó fue que el corazón se le estrujó y le salió todo el aire de los pulmones de golpe.

Las esbeltas piernas de Serena estaban entrelazadas rodeándolo como si ella fuera lo bastante fuerte para mantenerlo allí. Tal vez lo era, porque él no tenía la menor intención de ir a ningún sitio.

—¿Dar? —murmuró ella. Aquella mirada feroz había desaparecido de su rostro y ahora cuando lo miraba a los ojos parecía perdida y muy joven. Inocente y tan bella que se le paró el corazón.

—¿No me dejarás?

—No —Notaba la voz espesa en la garganta y tuvo que esperar un segundo antes de continuar. ¿Dejarla? Ni aunque le estuvieran apuntando con una pistola en la cabeza—. Estoy aquí, no me voy a ningún sitio. Pero ahora tenemos que hacer esto de otra manera.

Los ojos azul cielo se abrieron sorprendidos.

—¿Lo estábamos haciendo mal? —preguntó ella.

—No, no exactamente mal, sólo… —negó con la cabeza—. No importa, deja que te lo enseñe.

Serena había relajado las piernas lo suficiente para que él se deslizara fuera. Se puso en un lado de la cama y le colocó una mano en su vientre que casi le abarcó las caderas. Se quedó allí sentado un momento, mirándola, mirándola de verdad. La esbeltez, la delicadeza, casi la fragilidad de ella habían sido atractivas antes, pero ahora le preocupaban un poco.

Él no era para nada delicado cuando follaba. Ni siquiera se preocupaba del asunto ese de los preliminares. Por lo general sólo empujaba dentro. La clase de mujeres con las que se citaban iban directas al grano, a lo básico, la polla en el coño, sexo duro, vigoroso y durante horas. Esa era su especialidad. No tenía ni maldita idea de cómo desflorar a una delicada princesa.

Bueno, al parecer iba a tener que aprenderlo sobre la marcha.

Ella seguía mirándola con aquellos enormes ojos azules.

—Mira, Serena —dijo Dar con suavidad. Apenas reconoció su propia voz. Deslizó la mano y se la puso sobre el pubis lo que casi lo hizo gemir. El vello era suave, sin rizos, un placer al tacto. La acarició allí durante un momento, luego bajó más la mano, deslizando los dedos por los pliegues de su sexo. Estaba resbaladiza y bastante excitada, pero no lo suficiente.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo ella con un suspiro.

Entonces bajó la mano un poco más para meterle un dedo. Sólo uno, sólo un poco, y ella se sobresaltó.

—Ya no te gusta tanto, ¿verdad? Y esto es sólo mi dedo. Mira mi… —Dar se detuvo a tiempo. Había estado a punto de decir polla y lo hubiera dicho con cualquier otra mujer. Pero no era la palabra apropiada. No ahora—. Mírame.

Ella entendió lo que quería decir y ambos miraron su regazo, donde la erección se movió y creció bajo la mirada de ella. El condón hacía que el pene brillara, como si lo iluminara un foco.

Todo el mundo armaba un montón de jaleo con lo del tamaño pero a Dar no le decía nada. No era de la clase de hombre que se entretuviera en los vestuarios comparando tamaños para sentirse importante. Era un tío grande, siempre lo había sido, y tener la polla grande era lo lógico. Lo único que significaba para él era que a veces tenía que ser un poco más cuidadoso con las mujeres.

Muy cuidadoso ahora. Por primera vez en su vida, lamentaba no ser un poco más pequeño.

Dar acarició a Serena, sintiendo en la mano como iba aumentando la humedad. Ahora podía meter el dedo un poco más.

—No quiero hacerte daño, cariño. Lo haremos con tranquilidad y poco a poco, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió con una pregunta en aquellos enormes ojos.

—¿Esto… —se calló avergonzada, y metió el delicioso labio inferior entre dos filas de dientecitos increíblemente blancos.

—¿Esto qué, cariño? —preguntó, manteniendo la voz suave. Siguió acariciándola, empujando el dedo un poco más adentro con cada empujón.

Los ojos de Serena se desviaron hacia su pene y luego alzó la cara.

—¿Esto funcionara, verdad? Quiero decir… —se ruborizó—, ¿cabremos, verdad?

Dar era lo bastante inteligente para no sonreír.

—Sí —le dijo con suavidad—, cabremos. Lo único es que lo haremos sólo cuando estés preparada. Abre más las piernas para mí, Serena.

Ella obedeció de inmediato, separándolas, y a él el corazón le dio un salto en el pecho. Se esforzaba tanto por complacerlo, observándolo con atención para saber lo que quería, como si el centro fuera él y no ella.

La princesa no le tenía miedo, eso estaba bien, pero tampoco la quería ansiosa. Él no necesitaba que lo excitaran, eso seguro. Ya estaba duro como una piedra y tenía que esforzarse por no correrse debido a la tensión de los músculos de la ingle. Exploró con el dedo, observándola, calibrando su respiración. Cuando a ella se le aceleró la respiración, él aceleró las embestidas. Dentro y fuera en un ritmo lento y regular.

Ella abrió un poco la boca, para poder meter más aire en los pulmones. Bien.

Metió más el dedo, luego se detuvo. Lo sintió, y un enorme nudo de emoción le llenó el pecho. El himen. Dios mío.

Por primera vez en su vida entendió por qué algunos hombres le daban tanto valor a la virginidad. El hecho de que ningún hombre la hubiera tenido, que ningún hombre la hubiera tocado, que la polla de ningún hombre había entrado en ese pequeño coño… era alucinante.

Incluso con el condón puesto, sintió la humedad que fluía por la cabeza de la polla, estaba tan excitado. La había lastimado, si no fuera por eso ya mismo se montaría de un salto sobre ella y bombearía duro. Podría quedarse con ella hasta la semana siguiente.

No había tenido una vida fácil y había tenido sus pérdidas a lo largo del camino. Lo que ahora ocurría le parecía casi un milagro, como si alguien allá arriba compensara todos esos años de vida dura echando a esta hermosa mujer asombrosamente intacta en su regazo.

De él dependía que saliera bien.

Vayamos por partes. Ella necesitaba calmarse. Él también.

Dar deseó haber sido un mujeriego, alguien capaz de usar palabras dulces. No lo era. Vivía en un mundo de hombres. Diablos, en la comisaría, hasta las mujeres eran como hombres.

Eran duras, cínicas y malhabladas, como los otros polis. Él nunca había cortejado a una mujer. Todas sus relaciones habían estado basadas en el sexo. Ojalá tuviera ahora las palabras apropiadas para este momento. Pero ya que no era así, tendría que usar las palabras que tenía.

—Eres hermosa —dijo quedo, mirando como su mano entraba y salía, más húmeda por segundos. Sentía las paredes del pequeño coño ardientes y cada vez más blandas.

—Hermosa por todas partes, y tan suave. No puedo apartar las manos de ti —La otra mano se deslizó hasta el pecho izquierdo, tocando con cuidado aquella piel tersa de marfil, acariciando hasta que sintió la piel del pecho ardiendo. Ella suspiró cuando le acarició el pezón con el pulgar. Se había vuelto de un profundo color rosado y se puso rígido bajo su mano—. Quiero hacerlo bien. Vas a tener que decirme lo que te gusta, cariño.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

—La verdad es que no sé lo que me gusta. Lo que sí sé es que me gusta lo que estás haciendo ahora.

—¿Esto? —Manteniendo un dedo profundamente dentro de ella, acarició el clítoris con el pulgar y vio cómo los músculos del vientre se le contraían. A él se le movieron las caderas sin querer y se le levantó la polla, como si tuviera una mente propia. Quería estar dentro de ella ahora. Quería follarla ahora. Tardó unos segundos en controlar la respiración—. ¿Te gusta esto?

—Sí —contestó ella susurrando la palabra.

Dar se inclinó y se metió el otro pezón en la boca, y chupó, moviendo el dedo central con suavidad dentro de ella, acariciando las estrechas paredes. Ella estaba ahora mucho, mucho más mojada y el dedo entraba y salía con facilidad.

Él apartó un poco la boca.

—¿Y esto? —Y deslizó otro dedo dentro.

—Dar —jadeó Serena, subiendo las manos y acariciándole la cabeza, el cuello y los hombros. La caricia fue suave y delicada pero él la sintió hasta en la polla. Se le hinchó y casi perdió el control. Maldición, casi se había corrido cuando ella arqueó la espalda y abrió aún más las piernas para él.

Le hubiera gustado acariciarla durante horas, pero eso no iba a ocurrir. Si fuera un caballero se haría acabar a sí mismo con la mano y seguiría con las caricias, pero no lo era. Estaba sudando por el esfuerzo de no embestir dentro de ella.

Serena tenía que correrse primero y él sabía la forma más rápida de conseguirlo.

—Esto también te gustará —susurró sobre la suave piel perfumada de su cuello y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo hacia abajo con besos.

Tiró de ella hasta que las nalgas quedaron en el borde de la cama y él se arrodilló en el suelo colocándole las piernas sobre los hombros. Durante un momento se detuvo y se quedó mirando. Era tan hermosa allí también. Los pliegues de marfil estaban rosados, relucientes y tiernos, pequeños y suaves, rodeados de un suave vello dorado. Con la mirada le recorrió el cuerpo y se le cortó la respiración. Ella le estaba mirando con los ojos llenos de calidez, como el cielo durante un caluroso día de verano. No había allí nada de miedo, nada de ansiedad.

Había un completo silencio en el dormitorio. Fuera, la nieve apagaba todo el ruido de la ciudad. Era como si ellos fueran los únicos seres humanos vivos en la tierra, solos los dos en una silenciosa habitación en sombras.

Dar se inclinó y sopló sobre aquel pequeño y suave coño. Las piernas de ella se agitaron encima de sus hombros. Él la abrió con los dedos y pensó en una flor abriéndose.

Estaba claro que Serena lo había hechizado, seguro que era eso.

Rara vez daba sexo oral y cuando lo hacía no pensaba en términos de pétalos rosados y flores abriéndose. Hacía lo que tenía que hacer para ablandar a la mujer, para mojarla, y así asegurarse que podría tomarlo. A veces como agradecimiento les regalaba sexo oral. A él particularmente no le gustaba. Era un trabajo, parte del precio por tener relaciones sexuales.

Ahora no podía imaginar nada que deseara más que saborearla.

Puso la boca sobre ella y la besó, igual que si besara los labios de su boca. Sintió más que oyó la profunda inspiración de ella, y supo que no era de dolor.

El sabor era maravilloso, fresco y delicadamente sazonado, todo a la vez. ¿Por qué no le había gustado nunca antes lamer el sexo de una mujer? Era deliciosamente íntimo el sentir toda esa blandura con los labios y la lengua. Se podía calibrar su excitación mucho mejor con la lengua que con la polla y podría hacer que estuviera más mojada para que lo tomara con más facilidad.

Si no fuera porque su polla estaba tan dura —parecía que estaba así desde hacía siglos, le estaba volviendo loco— podría hacer esto durante horas, besarla, deslizar la lengua dentro y fuera de toda aquella blandura y calidez sazonada. Los dos solos, el mundo exterior olvidado, ella echada en la cama con el brillante cabello a su alrededor, como un sacrificio pagano, y él arrodillado a sus pies, amándola con la boca. Lo único que se oía era la agitada respiración de ella y los deliciosos, húmedos y eróticos sonidos que hacía su boca en el coño.

La mantenía abierta con los dedos mientras la acariciaba con la boca, entrando y saliendo.

Asombroso. Veía y sentía exactamente lo que le estaba haciendo. Los pliegues del sexo se volvían de un rosado más profundo y relucían con la humedad.

Las paredes del músculo se contrajeron y la polla palpitó como respuesta. La acarició aún más dentro con la lengua, frotando las paredes y las piernas de Serena temblaron sobre sus hombros.

Ella gimió con suavidad y él casi se corrió allá mismo, tensó los músculos alrededor de la polla, y se concentró con desesperación para no correrse. Con la lengua exploró más profundamente.

Serena gritó y luego él lo sintió, sintió su clímax en la boca, las bruscas y pequeñas contracciones.

También lo vio. Apartándose justo un poco vio las rítmicas contracciones del tejido rosado oscuro y fue la cosa más excitante e impresionante que había visto jamás.

Pero no podía mirar mucho más porque ahora era el momento. Ahora ahora ahora.

Moviéndose con rapidez, Dar la colocó en medio de la cama y la montó, temblando de excitación. Tenía que meterle la polla mientras ella todavía se corría y así el dolor de perder la virginidad se perdería en el clímax, pero era tan difícil concentrarse. Tan difícil no emborracharse con los olores y texturas de Serena. Quería chuparle los pechos, tocarla por todas partes, entretenerse en los sitios sensibles, enterrar la cara en aquel glorioso cabello, pero no había tiempo.

Le rodeó la cabeza con las manos y la miró. Tenía la polla tan dura que no hizo falta colocarla. Ella sola supo donde ir. Se la metió despacio, mirándola a la cara. Quería besarla pero necesitaba observar su reacción.

Con las mandíbulas apretadas para evitar su propio clímax que se precipitaba a lo largo de la columna vertebral, ardiendo de excitación, Dar contrajo las nalgas y empujó. Ella todavía se estaba corriendo y sentía como las paredes, mojadas y apretadas, lo exprimían. Tenía todos los músculos del cuerpo tensos, estremecidos, a duras penas controlados. La frente se le llenó de gotas de sudor. Empujó más.

Serena le estaba observando, mirándolo a los ojos y ambos aspiraron con brusquedad cuando él alcanzó la virginidad, un fuerte sonido en el silencio de la habitación.

—Ahora —murmuró ella.

—Sí —contestó él, apretando el trasero y empujando. La membrana se estiró ligeramente y luego se rompió, y él estaba dentro presionando contra la matriz. Serena cerró los ojos y lo rodeó con los brazos cuando él enterró la cara en su cuello.

Fue demasiado. Dar se estaba muriendo de una sobrecarga sensorial. Aquella nube de cabello —Cristo, ella tenía tanto pelo como para sirviera de almohadón a seis personas—, la delicada y esbelta figura bajo él, el pequeño y apretado coño que en ese mismo momento acababa su clímax en contracciones cada vez más espaciadas. Cada músculo, cada nervio de su cuerpo enloqueció. Por su propia cuenta, su cuerpo empezó a empujar, dos, tres, cuatro veces y —ohDiosmío— ya había terminado. Así de rápido.

Sí.

El propio señor Resistencia, el mismo tío que afirmaba que era famoso por su capacidad de follar durante horas, tenía de repente una eyaculación precoz. Se estremeció dentro de ella con duros espasmos, respirando con fuerza, sumergido en un placer alucinante. Le estallaba la cabeza y un grito le fue subiendo por la garganta pero mordió la almohada para sofocarlo, sabiendo con las pocas células del cerebro que le quedaban que era una suerte que no la mordiera a ella.

Fue débilmente consciente que el placer de Serena había desaparecido, absorbido por el dolor de perder la virginidad. No sería cortés mostrar lo explosivo que era su propio placer. Sin embargo había algunas cosas que le era imposible controlar. Enterró los dedos de los pies en el colchón y con las manos la agarró por las caderas cuando intentó con fuerza penetrarla aún más profundo. Apretó los dientes, intentando no gritar, pero nada hubiera podido detener el rugido del aire que salía y entraba de sus pulmones.

La erección le estaba durando muchísimo tiempo, estaba completamente descontrolado, nada podía contenerlo. Se corrió y se corrió y se corrió. Las caderas se le movían por reflejo; no podía parar.

No bombeaba dentro de ella, no la follaba con movimientos controlados. No, eran más bien embestidas desesperadas, nada suave y controlado en absoluto. Sólo movimientos de un cuerpo fuera de control. Se estremeció y gimió y gruñó durante todo el explosivo orgasmo, quedándose casi sin sentido por el placer.

Por fin se derrumbó sobre Serena, jadeando, totalmente noqueado. De tanto en tanto le recorría un estremecimiento, una sacudida eléctrica, una sobrecarga del sistema nervioso.

Poco a poco, muy poco a poco, fue recuperando los sentidos. Uno tras otro, como si volviera de entre los muertos.

Cuando pudo pensar con algo de coherencia, se evaluó a sí mismo y no salió bien parado.

Estaba despachurrado encima de Serena, probablemente aplastándola. Con las manos agarraba la suave piel de sus caderas y tuvo que ordenarle a sus dedos que dejaran de apretujarla, uno por uno. No querían soltarla. Lo que él quería era seguir agarrándola por el trasero, sujetarla más fuerte, penetrarla hasta el fondo empujando con los dedos de los pies. Tenía que dejarla ir. Tenía que hacerlo. Sus manos eran muy fuertes y seguro que le estaba dejando moretones.

Todavía estaba dentro de ella duro como una piedra, sin ni siquiera un indicio de que se le estuviese poniendo blanda. Quería quedarse dentro para siempre pero tenía que sacarla, ahora, o el condón empezaría a desbordarse.

Ya le había hecho bastante daño.

Oía a su propio cerebro enviándole el mensaje. Sal, relaja ese estrujón de muerte, sácala.

El mensaje no conseguía pasar más allá. Era como el jinete solitario tratando de entregar un mensaje al general en el campo de batalla y cayendo con una bala en el pecho. Estaba totalmente atrapado por la suavidad de su piel, por los pequeños pechos bajo su torso, por la sensación de estrechez de su coño, por el olor florar mezclándose con el olor del sexo. No podía moverse, así de simple.

Tal vez debería hacerlo en etapas. Besándola, tal vez. Eso no requeriría tener mucho control sobre los músculos. Se movió para besarla en el pómulo y notó la humedad.

Se quedó helado.

Serena estaba llorando.

Jesús, pues claro que lloraba. ¿Qué esperaba?

Bien, eso solucionaba el problema de dejarla ir. Abrió las manos y se apoyó en el colchón, saliendo de ella. Estaba tan apretada que medio esperaba que la polla hiciera un "plop" al salir. Levantó la cabeza y con el pulgar enjugó una lágrima del pálido y perfecto pómulo.

—No llores, cariño —Quería que la voz fuera firme, tranquilizadora, pero le salió áspera y ronca—. Por favor.

Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y sonrió. Asombrosamente, sonrió.

—Oh, son lágrimas de alegría. Es que ha sido tan maravilloso —dijo ella pasándole un esbelto dedo por la mejilla.

¿Maravilloso?

—Nunca antes había sentido algo tan excitante —Lo acarició en la barbilla.

¿Excitante?

—Eres magnífico —Se acercó a sus labios.

¿Magnífico?

Estaba sonriendo cuando acabó de salir de ella. No pudo evitarlo. Le dio un beso rápido en los labios, luego lo alargó. Ah, Jesús, ella sabía tan bien, una cálida bienvenida a la suavidad…

La polla intentaba, a ciegas, entrar en ella otra vez, y tuvo que concentrarse para obligarse a echarse hacia atrás.

Levantó la cabeza y le puso un dedo en la barbilla, en el mismo centro, en el pequeño y encantador hoyuelo.

—Hemos de limpiarte —susurró él—. Después hablaremos.

Su esbelto tórax se expandió en un suspiro.

—De acuerdo —Sonrió, acariciándole el hombre cuando él se levantó.

Dar encontró el cuarto de baño sin ningún problema y encendió la luz, viendo una imagen de sí mismo en el espejo oval con un marco de hierro forjado formando flores.

Parecía increíblemente orgulloso y contento consigo mismo. Por lo general después del sexo quedaba noqueado, sudoroso y despeinado, como cuando había terminado un partido de baloncesto de uno contra uno. No se le veía ni feliz ni triste, sólo cansado. Bueno, ahora también estaba sudoroso y despeinado pero su expresión era como la del gato que había encontrado un barril entero de crema.

Empezó a quitarse el condón y se detuvo para echarle una buena mirada. Estaba manchado de sangre. La sangre de ella. La sangre de su virginidad. Debería estar horrorizado, pero la realidad era que tuvo que contenerse para no empezar a dar saltos de orgullo en el pequeñísimo cuarto de baño perfumado.

Malditos infiernos.

Había leído en alguna parte que los hombres de la Edad Media solían colgar las sábanas ensangrentadas en la ventana después de la noche de bodas.

Mierda, sí. Por supuesto que sí. No eran tontos los hombres medievales, no, señor. Reivindicaban su reclamación y demostraban al mundo a quién pertenecía la mujer. Vale, eso era algo totalmente bárbaro y primitivo, ¿pero acaso alguien había dicho alguna vez que los hombres fueran civilizados?

Bajó la mirada con rapidez hacia sus manos para asegurarse que no le habían salido pelos en el dorso, luego se miró los dientes en el espejo para estar seguro que no le habían crecido los incisivos de repente. Parecía un animal y no se habría sorprendido en absoluto si se hubiera convertido en uno.

Dar acabó de quitarse el condón de la polla y se la lavó. Todavía estaba tan dura como el toallero de hierro, a pesar del agua fría. No parecía que se le fuera a bajar pronto. Sin embargo no había ninguna posibilidad de otra ronda. Ella estaba demasiado dolorida.

¿Ah, sí? le preguntó el animal que había en él, sí, cabrón.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que esperar para follarla otra vez?

Bueno, ¿y cómo diablos iba a saberlo? ¿Y cómo podía averiguarlo? No era como si pudiera llamar a algún compañero de la comisaría.

Hey, ¿cómo va todo? ¿Se os ha atrasado el trabajo por culpa de la nieve? ¿Hay algún dato nuevo en el caso Lorenzetti? Ah, y por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo hay que esperar después de follar a una virgen para volver a hacerlo?

No. Pedir consejo era inadmisible.

Al entrar en la casa, había sido levemente consciente que había un enorme montón de libros pero dudaba que cualquiera de ellos tuviera la información que necesitaba. No podía ir a coger un libro de medicina y buscar "virginidad, eliminación de", ¿verdad?

Vale, esta noche nada de una segunda ronda. Se miró la ingle. La polla estaba toda feliz, bien empinada, grande y preparada, llorando por follarla. ¿Lo oyes? le dijo a la polla. Esta noche no.

Mañana.

Tal vez.

Pero siguió en posición de firmes, la muy desgraciada.

En un pequeño tocador de madera vio toallitas ordenadas una encima de otra y cogió la primera, una de un color rosa muy pálido. Abrió el grifo y dejó correr el agua hasta que salió caliente, mojó la tela y regresó al dormitorio para limpiar a su princesa.


	6. CAPITULO 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Oh, Dios, pensó Serena, mirando como Dar entraba en la habitación. Nunca, ni en sus sueños más salvajes, se hubiera podido imaginar en la cama, mirando a un hombre como ese entrando en su dormitorio.

¿Cuántas noches había estado en la cama a estas mismas horas, sola, enfrentándose al dolor y a la desesperación? Apretando los dientes, esperando superar las horas más oscuras y solitarias de la noche. Sintiendo en el alma un profundo cansancio.

Mirar a Dar caminando hacia la cama como un vikingo que acecha a su presa era, sin ningún lugar a dudas, la recompensa por mantenerse viva. Por no rendirse y morir.

Era tan magnífico, todo músculos en movimiento y gracia masculina y…

¡Oh, Dios Dios Dios!

Todavía estaba erecto. Y de qué manera. Todos los libros decían que a los hombres se les bajaba después del orgasmo.

¿Por qué a él no?

¿Y por qué pensaba la gente que los hombres sin vello eran atractivos? Beryl había dicho que la mayor parte de los hombres que había en Warehouse se afeitaban el pecho, y el tipo con el que se había escabullido incluso se había afeitado la ingle.

Que tontos. Parecían niños.

Dar parecía un hombre. Con unos amplios hombros de unos noventa centímetros de ancho, bíceps fuertes y grandes en los que sobresalían las venas como un atleta, una gruesa capa de vello negro, un poco más oscura que el pelo de la cabeza, cubriendo los pectorales, estrechándose en la ingle, oscureciéndose todavía un poco más y enmarcando…

Dios, era enorme. La vagina, un poco dolorida, se le contrajo como respuesta. No creía que pudiera hacerlo esta noche, aunque la idea era tentadora.

Era un milagro que hubieran logrado hacer el amor. El pene casi le tocaba el ombligo. Estaba segura que no podría abarcarlo con la mano, pero quería comprobarlo… personalmente. Quería tocarlo por todas partes, acariciarlo, sentir todos esos músculos poderosos. Hundir la nariz en él, olerlo, saborearlo, morderlo.

Dar estaba sentado en un lado de la cama, observándola. ¿Pensaba acaso que estaba arrepentida?

¿Que lamentaba lo que había ocurrido? Nada podía estar más lejos de la verdad. Esta era la mejor noche de su vida.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Serena, mirándolo sonriente.

Lo había dejado pasmado. Se le quedó la expresión en blanco durante un momento, luego, poco a poco, sonrió.

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿no? —Le abrió las piernas con suavidad.

—¿Ah sí? Bueno, pues la respuesta es, muy bien. No podría estar mejor.

La estaba limpiando entre las piernas, dándole golpecitos con la tela caliente mojada. Serena se apoyó sobre los codos y lo observó. Era terriblemente íntimo estar haciendo esto allí, en la silenciosa habitación. Este hombre enorme, desnudo y excitado, atendiéndola, limpiándola con suavidad.

Ya la habían limpiado antes, por supuesto, cuando estaba enferma, pero no había sido así. Desde luego que no había sido así.

Él parecía fascinado por lo que hacía, mirándose la mano envuelta en la toallita y moviéndola por los pliegues del sexo. Sí, fascinado y… muy excitado.

Sin ninguna duda.

No era sólo el pene erecto, aunque desde luego eso era revelador. También tenía la respiración acelerada y las fosas nasales hinchadas, como para absorber más su perfume. La piel de los pómulos estaba ruborizada y tensa. Un músculo de la mandíbula tenía como un tic. Parecía imposible pero el pene se alargó. Qué desperdicio de magnífica virilidad, pero…

—Dar —murmuró—, no creo que pueda…

—No, esta noche no, lo sé —contestó él distraído, con toda la atención concentrada en la mano moviéndose por su sexo. Su propia atención quedó también concentrada allí, en la sensación de la mano envuelta en la toallita caliente, tocándola con suavidad, de manera lenta y lánguida, dentro y fuera, en largos, continuos y húmedos golpecitos.

—Mañana —susurró ella mirándolo a los ojos. Casi retrocedió al ver allí el ardor que hacía que las pupilas doradas se volvieran de un oro fundido.

—Mañana —repitió él susurrando—. Todo el día si te ves capaz.

Eso hizo que por un momento se le cortara la respiración.

—Es una cita.

Sexo todo el día. Guau. Eso era mucho mejor que colocar los estantes del lavadero y acabar el libro de Elmore Leonard1, que había sido el plan original para el fin de semana.

Él sonreía ahora. Algo de esa expresión depredadora, la que decía prepárate porque vamos a tener sexo ahora, había desaparecido. Le sabía mal, pero también sabía que el sexo ahora dolería.

Dar colocó con cuidado la toallita en el respaldo de una silla de madera y Serena casi suspiró al pensar en lo que diría Lita. Lita se pondría histérica ante la imagen de una tela mojada en una Thonet original.

A Serena le dio igual. Dar podía hacer lo que quisiera con el mobiliario siempre que se quedara cerca de ella con aquella asombrosa erección de la que tenía toda la intención de hacer un buen uso. Mañana.

La expresión de Dar se había puesto seria. Después hablaremos, había dicho antes de desaparecer en el cuarto de baño. Al parecer ya estaba listo para esa conversación.

—Cariño, ¿cómo es que tú… —Vaciló durante un momento.

Uh, uh. Un pregunta que no quería que le hiciera.

¿Cómo es que una mujer de tu edad todavía es virgen? Se mirara como se mirara, era patético. Era o hacer que él pensara que ningún hombre la había deseado antes, o decirle la verdad.

La verdad no, de ninguna manera. He estado muy enferma, era lo último que quería que supiera. A él se le pondría… "esa" expresión en la cara. La que siempre tenía su padre, la que siempre tenía Rosa, la cocinera que había estado con los Tsukino toda la vida. La que a menudo tenía Lita. La expresión con la que miraban a Serena buscando con cautela signos de la enfermedad, aunque ella se encontrara bien.

¿Tienes demasiado frío? ¿Demasiado calor? ¿Es conveniente que hagas esto? ¿Puedes comer esto? ¿Cómo estás? Serena estaba bien, no podía estar mejor.

Tener sexo con Dar no tenía nada que ver en absoluto con la enfermedad. Tener sexo con Dar tenía que ver con la alegría, el placer y la vida que palpitaba en cada célula de su cuerpo.

—Ven aquí —le ordenó ella, palmeando la otra mitad de la cama—. Acuéstate.

Dar levantó las cejas negras ante su tono, pero se calló y obedeció. Bien. Ella quería acción, no preguntas sobre su carencia de una vida sexual.

Además, ella, ahora, tenía una vida sexual. Una vida sexual magnífica. Él se echó en la cama, un metro y casi noventa centímetros de masculinidad, luciendo unos muy apetitosos músculos y un auténtico pene vivo, totalmente erecto, madre mía. Y cada centímetro de él era todo suyo.

Serena estaba a punto de compensar el tiempo perdido. Prepárate, Dar.

Serena miró a Dar de arriba a abajo. Era como un banquete de mil delicadezas expuesto para ella. ¿Debería empezar con el caviar o con el chocolate?

El cuerpo de un hombre era algo fascinante, pero no sabía nada en absoluto sobre él.

¿Qué hacer primero?

Se arrodilló a su lado, mientras los dos se miraban mutuamente. La mirada de él quedó clavada en sus pechos, que se le hincharon y ardieron. Un ramalazo de calor se extendió entre sus muslos cuando él bajó la vista hasta allí.

Ajá.

Serena abrió un poco las piernas y fue como si a Dar le hubieran dado una pequeña sobrecarga eléctrica. Se puso rígido con los ojos fijos en su sexo y el pene se movió como si tuviera mente propia.

Fue tan delicioso que a ella casi se le escapó una carcajada.

Abrió los muslos un poco más, sabiendo que ahora él podría verle los pliegues del sexo, que era probable que brillaran porque sentía fluir la humedad ante la expresión de su cara.

Dar respiraba con fuerza, casi jadeaba. Muy despacio, deteniéndose durante un buen rato en los pechos, fue subiendo la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de ella.

Él tenía los ojos turbios y entrecerrados y la mirada de depredador había vuelto.

—Vas a torturarme esta noche, ¿verdad? —gruñó—. Sabes que no puedo hacerte el amor, así que vas a tentarme y llevarme hasta el límite.

Torturarlo. Vaya, que idea tan excitante.

—Mmm —Serena se inclinó hacia delante para ponerle una mano en el muslo. Era peludo, con un vello negro y grueso, un color un poco más pálido que la piel, los poderosos músculos visibles bajo la piel bronceada sobresalían en largas franjas muy marcadas. Los cuádriceps se tensaron bajo su mano. El pene estaba sólo a unos centímetros, pero no tocó allí. Ya habría tiempo más tarde.

Torturarlo, vaya que sí.

Tocarle el muslo de esta manera, hizo que Serena recordara de nuevo lo poderoso que era ese hombre, el cuerpo enorme y musculoso. Ella no era ninguna amenaza para él en ese aspecto. E incluso así, al igual que en el Warehouse, aquel cuerpo le hablaba alto y claro. Podría hacer lo que quisiera con él, y no había ningún motivo en absoluto para tenerle miedo.

Sonrió.

—Creo… creo que haré que seas mi esclavo de amor.

Los ojos de Dar se abrieron asombrados. Se veía que se esforzaba por no sonreír, pero los labios se le curvaron hacia arriba.

—¿Tu… esclavo de amor?

—Sí —La voz de Serena fue tajante porque al decirlo se dio cuenta que eso era exactamente lo que quería. Toda esa masculinidad, extendida a su lado, suya para dominarla.

Poder donde una vez había estado tan indefensa. Un cuerpo magnífico extendido para ella, cuyo cuerpo había estado una vez tan débil y enfermo.

Su premio por no morir.

Se lo había ganado. Con toda justicia.

Apoyándole los brazos en los hombros, pasó una pierna sobre él, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su pecho. Era tan ancho que las piernas le quedaron abiertas de par en par. El vello del pecho le cosquilleó la sensible carne y su sexo abierto le besó el torso. Probó a girar las caderas, saboreando la sensación del vello y el fuerte músculo debajo de ella, frotando los labios abiertos. Fue casi tan excitante como cuando él la había besado allí y ella había experimentado su primer orgasmo.

¿Ahora qué?

Había sido tan delicioso cuando él le había sujetado las manos por encima de la cabeza, como si con eso la dejara impotente para detener el placer que la había atravesado. Vale, pensó. Hagamos que Dar se sienta impotente.

Ridículo, por supuesto. El hombre era la personificación del poder físico. Pero ella tenía su propio poder, y él era quien se lo había dado.

—Pon las manos por encima de la cabeza —La voz no sonó como una orden. Sino suave y sin aliento porque tenía los pulmones que parecía que estaban más llenos de calor que de aire. Pero tuvo el mismo efecto, exactamente el mismo. Dar estiró los brazos hacia arriba y ella casi llegó al clímax cuando los músculos del pecho ondearon a lo largo de su sexo abierto y mojado. Los ojos ardieron al oír el desvalido gemido de placer que se le escapó a ella.

—¿Qué vas a hacerme ahora? —preguntó él con un ronco gruñido.

—Atarte para que no puedas moverte —Ignoró las cejas negras alzadas y se estiró para agarrarle las muñecas con la mano izquierda. Fue ridículo. Sus muñecas eran gruesas y duras.

Apenas podía abarcarlas con una mano y mucho menos rodearlas. De todos modos, hizo presión sobre ellas y él permaneció quieto muy obediente como si Serena le hubiera puesto un grillete metálico alrededor de las muñecas.

—No te muevas —susurró ella.

—De acuerdo —respondió él también con un susurro.

Bien. Sí, allá vamos.

Serena casi se relamió los labios ante la imagen del poderoso hombre entre sus muslos.

Todos esos músculos duros, desarrollados, todo ese áspero vello, esa piel de color miel oscura… todo suyo.

Pasó las manos por los brazos extendidos, emborrachándose con las sensaciones. La piel en la parte inferior de los brazos era inesperadamente suave, casi sedosa. Era todo un contraste con las ásperas texturas del resto del cuerpo. El vello de las axilas era de un color más claro, largo, liso y suave. El vello del pecho era más oscuro, áspero y rizado. Las dos texturas eran seductoras. Se podría pasar días explorándole con las manos y la boca.

Se inclinó y le besó los párpados cerrados. Aquí la piel también era suave, que contrastaba con las mejillas, ásperas por la barba. Besó, acarició con la nariz y lamió su cara, centímetro a centímetro, recorriendo con la lengua el trazado de las cejas, lamiéndole los labios, mordiéndole el pómulo.

Él se estremeció cuando ella le exploró la oreja con la lengua. Serena se sentó, muy satisfecha consigo misma y miró a Dar, estirado bajo ella.

La piel de los pómulos había enrojecido, al igual que los labios. Una luz dorada brillaba con intensidad entre los párpados casi cerrados. Las venas sobresalían. Todos los músculos que tenía, y tenía un montón, estaban tensos y crispados.

Esa podría ser la imagen de cuando sintiera una enorme rabia, pensó Serena. Pero esto no era rabia.

—Ponte encima de la polla —gruñó él.

Ella debió poner cara de susto porque él negó bruscamente con la cabeza.

—No te la metas, no puedes tomarme. No follaremos, lo dejaremos para mañana, pero tengo que sentirte. Siéntate encima, déjame sentirte.

—De acuerdo —susurró ella.

Serena se movió sobre su cuerpo para deslizarse hacia abajo. Él soltó un brusco jadeo cuando su sexo pasó sobre la cabeza protuberante y enorme del pene. Estaba mojado. Ella también.

Serena se deslizó un poco más abajo hasta que los pliegues abiertos del sexo quedaron sobre la base del pene. Fue casi tan excitante como tenerle dentro. La piel del pene casi quemaba. Terciopelo sobre acero. Se deslizó de aquí para allá en movimientos muy pequeños y observó, fascinada, como una gran gota de líquido se formó en la cabeza del pene, sobresaliendo por encima de su vello púbico.

Serena se sentó erguida, poniéndole las manos sobre los fuertes músculos de los hombros. Tanta fuerza, tanto poder. Allí no había nada blando, la piel sobre los músculos era como cuero sobre acero. ¿Qué debía sentirse al ser tan fuerte? ¿Al saber que podías hacer casi cualquier cosa?

Él podía ser extraordinariamente fuerte, pero sin embargo su leñador no había tenido una vida fácil. Estaba cubierto de cicatrices. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero ahora las estaba viendo bajo el vello del pecho. Una cicatriz larga y dentada suturada a lo largo del esternón. Otra cicatriz blanca y recta que le recorría el bíceps, y la peor: una herida punzante grande y fruncida en el lado izquierdo, justo sobre el corazón. Tenía suerte de estar vivo.

Serena tocó la cicatriz que tenía sobre el corazón.

—Te han hecho daño —murmuró.

—Mmm —Se le movió un músculo en la mandíbula—. No tanto como el que tú me estás haciendo ahora. Si no te mueves me moriré.

Serena se rió y se inclinó para pellizcarle la piel del hombro.

Él no quería hablar de sus cicatrices.

Le parecía justo.

Ella tenía sus propias cicatrices y tampoco quería hablar de ellas. Las incisiones quirúrgicas a lo largo de la base de la espalda de cuando le habían hecho dos trasplantes de médula —el primero había ido mal. Y una cicatriz de arma blanca sobre el riñón de cuando Zafiro Gavett la había mantenido como rehén a punta de cuchillo.

Nada de hablar de cicatrices, nada de hablar del dolor, nada de hablar del pasado o del futuro. Nada de hablar de ninguna cosa.

Ahora él respiraba con dificultad, parecían jadeos, como si hubiera estado corriendo. Lo besó en la boca, brevemente, lo suficiente para lamerle la lengua y hacerlo gemir, luego bajó un poco, mordiéndole el cuello y los músculos del pecho con breves y ligeros mordisquitos.

A ella le había encantado cuando Dar le había chupado los pezones. A él también le encantaba, según averiguó cuando exploró con la lengua a través del grueso vello del pecho y encontró el pezón. Era más pequeño que el de ella y estaba duro como una piedra. La aureola era de color cobrizo, muy diferente del suyo que era de un rosado claro. Que diferencias tan intrigantes.

Dio vueltas al pezón con la lengua y la frente de Dar se llenó de sudor, todo el cuerpo se le arqueó y un sordo gemido salió de lo más profundo de su pecho. Cada vez que él se movía los ásperos rizos del pecho le frotaban los pezones, una fricción que enviaba olas líquidas de calor a través de las venas.

—Pecho —masculló él con una voz baja y gutural apenas reconocible. Sólo una palabra, como si estuviera hasta tal punto perdido en la lujuria que fuera incapaz de formar una oración completa. Y tal vez no podía, porque ella desde luego apenas podía hablar. De todos modos, no necesitaban palabras.

Una idea extraña, la de no necesitar palabras. Las palabras eran la moneda de cambio de Serena, lo único que había tenido para expresarse, para defenderse, durante muchos años. Había tenido palabras en vez de una vida.

Ahora no las necesitaba.

Dar y ella se entendían el uno al otro a la perfección sin palabras. Sus cuerpos se entendían el uno al otro.

Se levantó un pecho y se inclinó hacia él. El pelo le caía por los hombros y alrededor de la cabeza de él en brillantes ondas.

Era una imagen pagana, sentada desnuda sobre la ingle de este hombre enorme, con el sexo abierto encima del pene, ofreciéndole el pecho, con el pelo creando una oscura y salvaje cortina sobre ambos.

Serena pegó un salto cuando los labios de él se cerraron con ímpetu en su pecho. Dar tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y los brazos todavía cruzados por encima de la cabeza, con los músculos abultados y crispados por el esfuerzo que hacía para no moverlos.

Ella le miró la boca que se movía al chuparle el pecho, sintiendo a la vez, al mismo ritmo, unos duros y casi violentos tirones en la vagina.

Dar le liberó el pecho durante un momento y abrió los ojos. Serena casi retrocedió ante el fuego que había allí, dos ardientes soles. Las caderas masculinas empujaban bajo ella con movimientos cortos y profundos, los movimientos del sexo. Se miraron el uno al otro. El pelo negro se había oscurecido mas por el sudor y los rasgos estaban tensos, como si estuviera sufriendo.

—Pecho —refunfuñó, formar oraciones era todavía algo superior a él—. Más.

Para ser un esclavo sexual, parecía que era él el que llevaba la voz cantante.

Sonriendo, Serena se volvió a levantar el pecho y se inclinó, la sonrisa se le borró al instante por el calor generado por su boca. Él tiraba con fuerza del pecho, más fuerte de lo que lo haría un niño. Los tirones crearon un profundo eco en su cuerpo, ondas de fuego dorado la atravesaron y, así de pronto, se precipitó sobre los bordes de un orgasmo.

Esta vez él siguió con la boca sus movimientos rítmicos. Debió sentir las contracciones de la vagina sobre el pene porque chupó con más fuerza, siguiendo el ritmo de ella, con gemidos que salían de lo más profundo de su pecho. Los muslos de Serena se estremecieron mientras el calor seguía atravesándola en ondas y los labios se le estremecían con fuerza sobre el pene.

Instintivamente, las caderas se le alzaron cuando Dar empujó, cerrándose con fuerza sobre él. Y así continuó durante una eternidad, el calor y las ondas, los gemidos, el corazón que al parecer se le había parado. Por primera vez en su vida, Serena perdió la conexión con su cuerpo debido al placer, no al dolor. Estaba atontada, cegada por el placer que continuaba sin parar, con los pulmones jadeantes buscando aire.

Debajo de ella, las caderas de Dar se convulsionaban, moviéndose de de un lado a otro, prolongando el placer. Estaba tan mojada que él se deslizaba con facilidad. Le mordió el pezón, ligeramente, y Serena gritó otra vez, otro orgasmo la inundó, como una ola llegando de mar adentro.

Él le soltó el pecho y cayó hacia atrás sobre la almohada, sin aliento, observándola con los ojos medio cerrados, mientras ella todavía vibraba por el orgasmo. Al final, Serena temblaba y sudaba, capaz de seguir aferrada a su pecho sólo porque el vello del pecho le brindaba algo de fricción.

El fluido salía de ella a raudales por la vagina, en forma de sudor por todo el cuerpo, cómo lágrimas por los ojos. Él se quedó congelado cuando la miró a la cara con aquellos brillantes ojos.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió y se mordió el labio cuando le miró la entrepierna. Él se esforzaba tanto para mantener el control. Tenía los músculos tan agarrotados que se le veían las franjas y los largos tendones, las manos con los grilletes imaginarios cerradas en tensos puños, la serpiente ondulando al flexionarse los músculos de los antebrazos. Los pulmones le rugían con tanta fuerza que los muslos de ella se abrían cada vez que Dar se esforzaba por respirar.

—Sí —susurró Serena.

Ella estaba más que bien. Excelente. Las contracciones iban disminuyendo y la sensación de estar siempre en peligro estaba desapareciendo dando paso a una persona nueva. Algo importante había cambiado dentro de ella. Era una mujer completamente diferente. En la última hora había cruzado una línea invisible.

Siempre se había sentido desconectada de los demás, incluso cuando era muy pequeña, la única hija de unos padres ya mayores, jugando sola en los jardines de la casa de los Tsukino. Durante su enfermedad, había estado encerrada, encarcelada en un cuerpo enfermo, sola en una cama de hospital, separada de todo el mundo.

Conocía a Dar desde hacía sólo unas horas, pero a pesar de ello se sentía tan… tan conectada a él, con corazón, mente, alma y sexo. Con este hombre enorme, que tanto se esforzaba para dejarle a ella el poder, entendiendo por instinto que eso era lo que necesitaba. Este hombre que había sido su refugio y protección. Este hombre que temblaba de deseo, pero que no iba a permitirse penetrarla.

Él la observaba con atención, con ojos que eran dos lagos de fuego.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

¿En qué estaba pensando ella? En poca cosa. Sentía, más que nada.

Una sensación teñida de placer, suave y femenina. Una sensación poderosa y erótica.

Viva.

El ángel de la muerte se había cernido sobre ella durante mucho tiempo. Dar, de alguna manera, había ahuyentado para siempre el hedor de la muerte.

Él tenía que saberlo. Tenía que entender lo que había hecho por ella. Se lo merecía.

Lo miró a los ojos mientras el pecho se le alzaba con un suspiro.

—Pienso —contestó, y la voz le tembló. Esperó un momento para volver a controlarla, y una lágrima solitaria le recorrió el rostro. Cuando por fin puedo dominar sus sentimientos, la voz le salió en un intenso susurro, atravesando apenas la opresión que sentía en la garganta—. Pienso que estoy muy contenta de que hayas sido tú, Dar.

Los ojos de Dar ardieron. El pene creció entre los labios de su sexo, y de repente, él llegó al clímax, arqueando las caderas, llevándola con él, con el semen saliendo sin cesar y derramándose sobre su estómago en blancos y feroces chorros. Hasta aquel momento, Dar se había aferrado al control, pero sus palabras lo habían hecho estallar.

Él cerró los ojos y gimió como si sufriera, convulsionándose bajo ella, no con movimientos rítmicos sino con sacudidas incontroladas. Siguió sin parar mientras Serena miraba, fascinada, los chorros blancos de esperma que salían con fuerza de la protuberante cabeza roja y grande del pene. Después de su propio clímax, ella tenía la carne muy sensible y sintió con intensidad cada movimiento, cada sacudida, cada gemido de su orgasmo. Los dos estaban jadeando cuando él por fin se calmó.

Dar estaba sudando, tenía el vello del pecho perlado de sudor y el estómago lleno de semen. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que el sexo sería tan… resbaladizo?

—Joder —Los ojos cerrados se abrieron. La miró y a ella le pareció que él trataba de calibrar sus sentimientos—. ¿Puedo usar las manos? —preguntó por fin.

Serena también estaba sudando, temblando todavía por las secuelas de su propio orgasmo.

No tenía energías para hablar. Asintió, y el cabello le acarició los hombros.

De inmediato, Dar bajó los brazos, que la rodearon y la bajaron apoyándola en su pecho. Ella notó el resbaladizo semen en el estómago, pegándolos juntos. Las enormes manos le acariciaron el pelo deteniéndose en la nuca, bajándole la cabeza y sosteniéndosela para besarla. Era difícil creer que hubiera aprendido a besar esa misma noche. Las bocas se amoldaron una a la otra a la perfección. La lengua de él estaba en lo más profundo de su boca, acariciándola.

Dar levantó la cabeza apartándose unos centímetros.

—Ha sido endiabladamente asombroso —murmuró.

Serena asintió, agotada y dejó caer la frente sobre su pecho. Los brazos de él la envolvieron cuando se deslizó hacia abajo. No le quedaba energía para hablar, ni siquiera para besar. Estaba hecha polvo, deslizándose con rapidez hacia el sueño.

—Espero que mañana por la mañana estés recuperada —dijo Dar. Serena tenía el oído sobre su pecho y la profunda voz le retumbó en la cabeza—. Porque vamos a pasarnos todo el santo día follando.

—Vale —contestó ella antes de quedarse dormida.

1 _Elmore Leonard_ es un clásico contemporáneo de la novela negra norteamericana.


	7. CAPITULO 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

_**13 de diciembre**_

Serena se despertó tarde, fue consciente del cuerpo de Dar antes de ser consciente de su propio cuerpo.

Un antiguo truco de la mente.

Las mañanas siempre habían sido lo más duro. Despertándose para otro día en el hospital.

Mientras estuvo enferma, a menudo tenía vehementes sueños de sol y risas, compensándole así la mente lo que el cuerpo se perdía. Corría a través de campos, o jugaba a saltar la comba, o bailaba. Le habían encantado las clases de baile cuando era niña, antes de la enfermedad.

Los sueños estaban llenos de claridad, de carreras, de juegos y de risas. En sus sueños siempre estaba sana. Completamente sana.

El despertar era siempre horrible, la diferencia entre sus sueños felices y el peso aplastante de la realidad amenazaba con debilitar la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

Hasta que no se entrenó a sí misma, se había despertado llorando cada mañana. Así que aprendió a despertarse en un lugar apartado de su cuerpo, permitiendo así a su mente asimilar poco a poco que no estaba en un campo de flores, o en un escenario con el tutú y las zapatillas de ballet. Estaba encadenada a una cama de hospital con una sonda intravenosa, con fuertes dolores y al borde de la muerte.

Al entrenar la mente para que quedara fuera del cuerpo durante los primeros momentos cuando se despertaba le permitía hacer la transición de los sueños a la realidad. Era una costumbre de la que no había logrado desprenderse ahora que ya estaba sana otra vez.

Así que Serena fue consciente primero de Dar, a su espalda, antes de ser consciente de sí misma. Era tan pesado que el colchón se hundía bastante por lo que habría dormido al lado de él aunque no la tuviera rodeada con sus brazos. Había dormido sobre un fornido brazo. No era mullido como las almohadas, pero desde luego no tenía la menor intención de quejarse. El otro brazo lo tenía sobre la cadera, con la enorme mano abarcándole todo el vientre. Estaba completamente rodeada por un varón cálido y velludo.

Había dormido en los brazos de un hombre.

Algo tan simple, tan básico. Millones de mujeres lo hacían todas las noches. Ella nunca lo había hecho. Jamás se le ocurrió que viviría lo suficiente para hacerlo.

¿Cómo era aquella antigua canción?

Alguien que me cuide.

En algún nivel profundo y primitivo, la cabeza y el corazón habían sabido que alguien la había estado cuidando toda la noche y ella se había dejado ir.

Estaba desnuda. Qué gracia, nunca había dormido desnuda. ¿Por qué narices la gente se ponía ropa para dormir? Con lo delicioso que era sentir las suaves sábanas de algodón egipcio, el peso de las mantas, los musculosos brazos de Dar envolviéndola.

El pene de Dar, ardiente, duro y totalmente erguido apoyado en la parte baja de su espalda.

—Estás despierta —dijo una voz grave y profunda tan cerca del oído que notó los soplos de aire. Se estremeció.

—Mmm.

—¿Has dormido bien? —Le lamió el borde de la oreja y se le puso la piel de gallina en los brazos y una nube de mariposas le revolotearon en el estómago.

Serena asintió incapaz de articular palabra.

Dar apartó las mantas y ella le vio las manos. Una mano le acariciaba con lentitud los pechos, la otra se deslizó por el estómago, justo hasta el lugar donde las mariposas hacían piruetas, moviendo la mano en círculos cada vez más grandes.

Era la mano con el tatuaje de la serpiente. Siguió bajando la mano, acariciándole el vello púbico, acariciándola todavía más abajo, buscando con los dedos los pliegues cada vez más mojados hasta que los dedos desaparecieron y sólo quedó visible el dorso de la mano. Fue la cosa más erótica que había visto en su vida, la serpiente sobre su pubis, aparentemente lista para entrar en ella. La serpiente bailó y se retorció a lo largo de los poderosos músculos del antebrazo de Dar cuando empezó a mover los dedos dentro de ella, haciendo que se mojara aún más.

—Estás mojada, cariño. ¿Has estado soñando conmigo? —La lengua de Dar le lamió detrás de la oreja mientras deslizaba el pulgar a lo largo de lo que ella sabía ahora que era el clítoris.

Lo sabía porque allí, allí mismo donde la estaba tocando, el ardor floreció y brilló.

No tenía nada que ver en absoluto con lo que sintió cuando, con la ayuda de un espejo y de un libro de texto de anatomía, intentó localizarse ella misma el clítoris. Oh, había encontrado allí una pequeña protuberancia de carne, vale, tal como decía el libro y Serena había suspirado aliviada ya que al menos todas las partes de su cuerpo funcionaban. Pero cuando lo frotó, no había sentido nada más que un poco de placer. Muy poco. El equivalente de, supongamos, beberse una Coca—Cola en verano cuando tienes sed.

Nada que ver con lo de ahora, con los dedos de Dar, mojados por ella, resbalando y deslizándose dentro y fuera de su vagina con movimientos lentos y controlados, y luego subiéndolos y girándolos sobre el clítoris, provocando estallidos de sensaciones tan poderosas y ardientes que eran casi dolorosas.

—Ya es mañana —susurró la profunda voz tan cerca que ella sintió los labios moviéndose sobre la oreja—. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije que haríamos hoy todo el día?

Mañana voy a follarte todo el día.

Nadie le había dicho nunca que la follaría, nunca en toda su vida. Era una palabra relegada a los libros y las películas. Y aunque fuera extraño, no se sintió en absoluto ofendida cuando se lo dijo Dar.

No era un taco, era una descripción, una palabra apropiada para un acto carnal.

Voy a follarte todo el día.

—Oh, sí —suspiró ella.

Él se tensó contra su espalda, acercándose aún más, pasándole una pierna por la cadera. Ella estaba completamente expuesta a su mano que se deslizaba con facilidad dentro y fuera.

Los labios de Dar se movieron sobre su oreja, poniéndole la piel de gallina.

—Cuando dije todo el día, quise decir exactamente eso. Pararemos para comer y colgaré esos estantes que vi en el lavadero al entrar.

La besó en el cuello y ella pudo sentir sobre la garganta los labios curvados en una sonrisa.

—Quizás esta tarde veamos un partido. Para recuperarnos un poco. Pero durante el resto del día estarás de espaldas, o encima o en cualquier posición que quieras, mientras yo esté dentro de ti.

Serena ardía. Sus palabras, la mano de la serpiente que se movía dentro de ella, los dedos en lo más profundo de su interior, donde nadie más había llegado nunca, todo se combinó para que el calor líquido le inundara las venas. Jadeó cuando él movió la pierna sobre las suyas para abrirla aún más y metió un segundo dedo.

—Dejaré que te vistas —gruñó con brusquedad cuando extendió los dedos abriéndola. La punta del pene se acomodó en su abertura y deslizó los dedos hacia fuera para hacerle sitio.

Empezó a empujar.

—Pero nada de ropa interior.

Presionando hacia dentro. Tan ardiente. Tan duro.

—¿Me oyes, cariño? No quiero que lleves nada de ropa interior, nada de nada.

—Vale —jadeó ella. Dar ya tenía la mitad dentro, deteniéndose, dejando que se adaptara a él, al enorme y ardiente tamaño de él.

—Ponte algo suelto, algo que pueda quitarte rápido. Quiero poder poner las manos sobre ti, la polla dentro de ti, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ella no contestó, no podía. No le quedaba aire en los pulmones para palabras. El pene la quemaba, haciéndole justo un poco de daño, pero el placer era mayor que el dolor.

—¿Serena? —Dio un empujoncito con el pene, metido todavía sólo hasta la mitad—. ¿Te estoy haciendo daño? —No se movía, esperando su respuesta. Ella quería que se moviera. Necesitaba que se moviera.

Serena extendió el brazo hacia atrás para agarrarle el muslo, velludo y duro, y que sintiera como le hincaba las uñas. Los músculos eran demasiado duros para poder hundir las uñas en la carne, pero supo que se había hecho entender cuando él se rió entre dientes.

—Me estás torturando —jadeó ella—. Muévete. ¡Ahora!

Otra risa entre dientes, áspera y grave, y Dar obedeció. Empezó a moverse. Ahora.

Poco a poco. Era terrible. Era el éxtasis.

Dar se paró por fin cuando ya no quedaba más de ella, aunque Serena sospechaba que aún podría quedar más de él.

—Dios —La palabra salió grave y áspera. Ella le sentía en la espalda, ardiendo, temblando—. Tan apretada.

—Mmm.

Sí. Lo estaba. Se cerraba con fuerza alrededor del pene, aunque era debido más a su tamaño que a que ella fuera estrecha. Era enorme y la estiraba al máximo. Pero cuando él empezó de nuevo a sacarla, poco a poco, lo echó en falta. Sentía la vagina vacía, como si estuviera hecha para que él la llenara. Sin embargo, apenas tuvo tiempo para notar el vacío, cuando él empezó a empujar. Todavía despacio, por lo que pudo sentir cada centímetro de su entrada.

Oh, Señor. No había tenido ni idea de lo intenso que era hacer el amor.

No. Hacer el amor no. Sexo.

Hacer el amor era para amantes. Por lo que ella sabía esto era una aventura de una sola noche.

Bueno, una aventura de fin de semana, ya que parecía que Dar tenía grandes proyectos para todo el día.

Vive el momento. No pienses en mañana. Esa es tu doctrina.

La mano de la serpiente mantuvo el índice en el clítoris cuando él empezó a moverse más rápido y más duro. La otra mano le aferraba un pecho. El agarre era fuerte e inflexible. El resultado era que la tenía bien sujeta, como una hembra inmovilizada para el placer del macho. Ella no se hubiera podido mover aunque quisiera y para su sorpresa eso la excitó.

A él, también. Las embestidas se hicieron cada vez más rápidas y duras, haciendo rechinar la cama. El calor era fascinante e incandescente. Tenía todavía la mano puesta en el muslo de Dar y notaba los músculos de sus piernas al moverse dentro de ella. Oyó los sonidos que salían de lo más profundo del pecho masculino. No palabras. Gruñidos de animal.

Todo aquello era animal. El aroma del almizcle de él, los olores generados por los dos sexos unidos, que se expandían en el aire, sobreponiéndose a la delicada fragancia de las flores y de las velas de olor, tal como debía ser. Lo que hacían era mucho más real que su mundo femenino lleno de cosas frágiles y bonitas. Lo que hacían era elemental como la vida misma.

La cama rechinaba aún más fuerte cuando las embestidas crecieron en intensidad mientras seguía sujetándola con fuerza con ambas manos.

No podía moverse, apenas podía respirar, la enorme mano izquierda se deslizó hasta su tórax y apretó.

Los sonidos se hicieron aún más fuertes. Los ruidos sin palabras de él, la cama, que ahora daba golpes secos contra la pared, los sonidos que hacía el pene al deslizarse dentro y fuera. Tenía todos los sentidos sobrecargados y cuando Dar le puso la boca en el cuello y la mordió ligeramente, fue demasiado. Con un grito, explotó, contrayéndose con brusquedad alrededor de él.

—¡Jesús!

Fue como si ella lo hubiera cogido totalmente por sorpresa. El grito de él fue tan fuerte que sintió las reverberaciones de su pecho en la espalda. Dar corcoveó con fuerza, una vez, dos veces, luego creció aún más dentro de ella, empujando sin control, cuando también él llegó al clímax en un frenesí de ruido y movimiento. Gruñendo, gimiendo y convulsionándose.

Cuando por fin se detuvo, se hizo el silencio en la habitación roto por sus resuellos, que poco a poco fueron calmándose.

Un largo silencio, luego un áspero resoplido.

—¡Jo!, eso ha sido rápido —retumbó la voz de él—. Te lo juro, por lo general aguanto bastante más. Puedo resistir durante horas, te lo prometo, pero contigo… no sé qué me pasa contigo, cielo… tengo el gatillo fácil.

Serena se hubiera indignado si tuviera más fuerza y se sintiera menos lánguida y saciada.

Lita ya la había advertido sobre esto. Los hombres modernos son débiles y encuentran excusas para todo, le había dicho. Te culparán por sus defectos. Pase lo que pase siempre es culpa tuya. Lita estaba tan decepcionada con los hombres que había dejado de tener citas.

Serena suspiró.

—Entonces tengo que suponer que es por mi culpa, ¿no? —Se movió un poco y sintió a Dar todavía duro dentro de ella. No tanto como antes, pero aún la llenaba por completo. ¿De qué se estaba quejando este hombre?

Él volvió a resoplar.

—Que va, es culpa mía. Por completo. De lo único que eres culpable tú es de ser demasiado sexy.

Dar la apretó con la mano de la serpiente para que siguiera quieta mientras él, poco a poco, se retiraba.

—Hoy, en algún momento, follaremos largo y tendido. Pero no sé cuándo. Entro dentro de ti y… —El pelo corto de Dar raspó la almohada cuando, detrás de Serena, negó con la cabeza. La besó en el cuello—… ¡zas!, me corro como un adolescente en el asiento de atrás del coche de papá.

Sin embargo, sonó bastante contento. Y se le veía contento cuando Serena por fin se dio la vuelta. La besó en los labios, brevemente, separó la boca para mirarla, recorriéndole el rostro con los ojos. Empezó a inclinarse otra vez y luego se detuvo.

—No, uh—uh —Dar le puso un dedo en el hoyuelo de la barbilla—. Tienes que hacer un esfuerzo para volverte fea, cariño. Haz que te salga una verruga o que se te caigan algunos dientes. Haz algo. De lo contrario, nunca saldremos de esta cama. Nos quedaremos aquí y follaremos hasta que nos muramos de hambre y alguien encuentre nuestros cuerpos. Eso no estaría bien.

No, no estaría bien morir de hambre, pensó Serena. No cuando acababa de descubrir lo divertido que podía ser el sexo.

Dar se dio la vuelta y se sentó. Se desperezó estirando los largos músculos, luego se puso en pie y se giró.

—Me ducharé primero —anunció con una media sonrisa y una cálida mirada —. Y prepararé el desayuno mientras tú te duchas. Luego colgaré los estantes y después follaremos un poco más.

Serena iba a hacer un rápido comentario, pero se quedó sin respiración al verlo allí de pie, al lado de la cama, bañado por la luz pálida de una mañana invernal. Ahora que conocía íntimamente la sensación de su cuerpo, la profunda fuerza contenida de aquellos músculos, le pareció aún más enorme que antes. El pene le sobresalía del cuerpo en un ángulo hacia el suelo en vez de contra el estómago como la noche pasada, pero no era más pequeño o más blando después del clímax, por lo que podía ver. Estaba cubierto por un preservativo, lo que explicaba el crujido que había oído al despertarse.

Entró en el baño y poco segundos después oyó el agua de la ducha y a él silbando alegremente.

La canción Norwegian Wood. Y desafinaba mucho.

Serena reflexionó sobre la mañana. Su primera mañana como mujer. Las grandes ventanas panorámicas no tenían cortinas porque según Lita "los accesorios para las ventanas" como ella los llamaba, estaban anticuados. Así que no a las cortinas, y sí a las persianas de librillo. De todas formas la casa estaba aislada así que no importaba. Las ventanas del dormitorio de Serena daban a un pequeño patio trasero, ahora totalmente blanco por la nieve, que contrastaba con las oscuras ramas desnudas de un manzano silvestre y de unos arbustos.

Debía haber nevado toda la noche. La nieve llegaba casi hasta la mitad de los rosales podados.

Muy bien.

Estupendo.

En cierta forma, estaban incomunicados. Absolutamente nadie sabía que ella estaba allí, excepto Dar.

Y Lita, claro. Pero Lita estaba de viaje, al igual que su padre que se había ido a Paris hacía dos semanas para negociar con los rusos sobre la colección de Huevos de Fabergé1 en San Petersburgo, y poder agregarla a la próxima exposición de joyas rusas en la Fundación Tsukino. No volvería hasta dentro de una semana.

Su padre no tenía ni idea de que ella se había ido de la casa. A Serena no le gustaba engañarlo, pero sabía que tenía que salir de su sofocante abrazo. Cuando él llegara a casa el próximo fin de semana se encontraría con un hecho consumado. La perdonaría porque la amaba.

Incluso podría entenderlo, con el tiempo.

Así que nadie en absoluto sabía que ella estaba allí, en su pequeña casa con su maravilloso y sexy leñador. Estaban completamente aislados.

Se oyó un estrépito en la cocina. Serena esperaba que Dar supiera cocinar porque ella sólo sabía hacer té y hervir huevos. De todas formas aunque él no supiera cocinar, sabía hacer otras cosas. Y muy bien, por cierto.

Serena clavó los ojos en el techo con sus preciosos diseños azul pálido y sonrió. Era tan fantástico estar viva.

1 Un huevo de Fabergé es una de las cincuenta y siete joyas creadas por Peter Carl Fabergé de la empresa Fabergé para los zares de Rusia entre los años 1885 y 1917. Los huevos se consideran obras maestras del arte de la joyería.


	8. CAPITULO 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Dar la olió antes de verla.

Estaba atareado cocinando un enorme desayuno. La cocina estaba totalmente equipada, era casi como la de un profesional, así que debía ser buena cocinera.

Bueno, él también. Su naturaleza competitiva le espoleó. Iba a prepararle el mejor desayuno de su vida. También iba a darle la mejor follada de su vida en algún momento del día. Algo que todavía no había podido hacer.

Ella era virgen y nunca antes había tenido relaciones sexuales. Así que no podía saber que no era normal que el hombre se corriera en sólo unos pocos minutos. O al menos no era normal para él, eso seguro.

Dar no había tenido nunca en su vida problemas de resistencia. El sexo siempre había sido fácil. Divertido.

Sencillo.

Follar se parecía a hacer footing. Un ejercicio duro, rítmico le estimulaba las ondas alfas cerebrales y lo hacía sudar. De hecho, una vez había solucionado un caso follando. Había alcanzado El Estado mental Alfa follándose a… Dios, no se acordaba de como se llamaba… era rubia teñida y trabajaba en… cerró los ojos intentando recordar… una agencia de seguros. Eso era. Muy atlética. Habían follado durante horas y, al final, ella había quedado muy satisfecha y él se había dado cuenta que el marido de la víctima de asesinato de aquel caso estaba mintiendo. Una rápida llamada telefónica había constatado que su presentimiento era correcto y Dar recibió una mención de honor. Si hubiera hecho footing durante un par de horas habría llegado a la misma conclusión.

Footing, follar.

Era lo mismo.

Hasta ahora. Hasta Serena.

Ni por asomo podría solucionar un caso follando a Serena. Se le colapsaba la mente al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo se le disparaba fuera de control. Mientras estaba con ella apenas podía recordar su nombre, y mucho menos pensar en algo serio. Se convertía en un puro animal.

Como ahora, oliéndola por encima del olor a tocino con huevos y tostadas y café de la cafetera exprés italiana importada.

Lo más probable es que ella desayunara cosas de chica, media taza de yogur bajo en calorías y té, pero él no.

Le gustaba su comida y había preparado unas raciones enormes. Tenía toda la intención de follar mucho hoy y para eso necesitaba calorías.

Serena entró en la cocina con un chándal de color rojo cereza. ¿Sin nada debajo como le había pedido? La miró con atención. Desde luego sostén no llevaba, porque se le marcaban los pequeños pezones, todavía duros por el clímax. Y si no llevaba sujetador, lo más probable es que tampoco llevara bragas…

La polla se le empinó sólo de pensarlo. Estate quieta, le dijo a la polla. Tenían que comer. También quería colgarle los estantes. Le gustaba trabajar con las manos, y por alguna razón quería —necesitaba— hacer algo por ella.

—Hola —sonrió Serena con timidez, algo asombroso cuando uno pensaba que había estado dentro de ella hacía sólo media hora. Dar tuvo que recordarse que era una novata en los asuntos del sexo.

—Hola a ti también —Cascó los huevos y oyó el aviso del microondas—. El desayuno está preparado.

—Caray. Sea lo que sea, huele bien.

Serena apartó una silla y se sentó.

—No tan bien como tú.

Ella sonrió, una de esas misteriosas sonrisas femeninas. ¿De dónde la había aprendido? La noche pasada era una virgen, inocente e insegura de sí misma. Ahora sonreía como la Mona Lisa. Él desde luego no la había enseñado a sonreír así. Lo había aprendido ella sola.

Mujeres. Nunca las entendería.

—Mi fragancia es Chanel —Ladeó la cabeza y la melena se movió en brillantes ondas sobres sus hombros. Se inclinó y lo olió delicadamente—. ¿Cuál es la tuya?

Dar puso platos en la mesa, una sartén con tocino y salchichas en un salvamanteles, y mantequilla danesa y tostadas integrales en una bandeja. Había una asombrosa variedad de mermeladas de marca y jaleas y puso una selección en la mesa.

Empezó a salir humo de un montón de tortitas de alforfón mientras sacaba el sirope del microondas. Levantó los bordes de la tortilla y decidió que era el momento de darle la vuelta. Se le daban bastante bien las tortillas. Normalmente cocinaba sólo para él, pero pensó que fardaría un poco. El giro de muñeca marca Chiba, y la tortilla dio una vuelta en el aire y cayó colocada en su sitio. Perfecto. Un meneo a la sartén, fuego al máximo, y la deslizó con habilidad en un plato.

¡Tío, qué bueno que era!

—Bueno, me he duchado con uno de esos jabones tan graciosos que tienes con forma de flor, y he usado tu champú. Al parecer no tienes nada en el cuarto de baño que no apeste a flores, así que huelo como si me hubiera revolcado entre pétalos. Deberías tener algo que oliera a calcetines de deporte, sólo para mantener equilibrados el yin y el yang. Aunque supongo que no huelo tan bien como… —Se le apagó la voz.

Dar se quedó inmóvil y miró a Serena, asombrado. Ella no picoteaba la comida con una mueca, como hacían la mayoría de las mujeres. Como si fuera radioactiva. Sino que, con mucha serenidad, se sirvió en el plato suficiente comida como para alimentar a una familia de diez personas.

Cuatro tortitas, dos salchichas y la mitad de la tortilla. Se untó una tostada con un montón de mantequilla, añadió mermelada de arándano y empezó a masticar con una expresión de intenso placer. No tardó en acabarse la tortilla. Un par de minutos después volvía a servirse más salchichas. Dar observó, estupefacto, aquella enorme ración digna de un estibador.

Serena miró con mordacidad el plato vacío de él.

—Será mejor que cojas algo antes de que yo me lo acabe todo.

Y no bromeaba. Dar se llenó el plato y se preguntó si tendría que cocinar más.

Serena tragó y volvió a atacar las tortitas.

—Eres un gran cocinero. Enhorabuena.

Dar se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta comer bien y no puedo permitirme ir siempre de restaurantes, así que he aprendido a arreglármelas en la cocina. Aunque a juzgar por la tuya, tú también debes ser una buena cocinera.

—No —dijo Serena alegremente, cuando se zampó el último trozo de tortita—. Apenas sé hervir el agua. Pero es lo primero que tengo en la lista para hacer. Esta es mi primera casa y quiero aprender a hacerlo todo.

Dar se la quedó mirando.

—¿No sabes cocinar? —Recorrió la cocina con los ojos—. Dios mío, mujer. Tienes todos los utensilios de cocina del mundo y suficientes víveres para sobrevivir en una guerra mundial.

Serena sonrió y suspiró.

—Lita.

—¿Lita… qué?

—Kino. Lita Kino, una de mis mejores amigas. Fue la que me decoró la casa. Cuando le mencioné que quería aprender a cocinar, me dijo que se aseguraría que tuviera todo lo que necesitase para hacerlo.

—Incluidas sartenes para tortillas de cinco tamaños, un molinillo eléctrico para nuez moscada y máquina para hacer pan. Y esto sólo por mencionar algo. Así que lo tienes todo preparado para empezar.

—Tú me podrías enseñar a cocinar —contestó Serena entre bocado y bocado. Comía con delicadeza pero sin pausas y con rapidez—. Aprendo rápido y sería divertido… —Dejó sin acabar la frase, con un trozo de salchicha atravesado por el tenedor y una expresión horrorizada en la cara—. Lo siento —masculló—. No pretendía insinuar… —Se mordió el labio y se quedó con la mirada clavada en el plato.

Ahí estaba.

Es posible que no pretendiera insinuar que él se quedaría lo suficiente para enseñarla a cocinar. Que no pretendiera insinuar que podrían llegar a ser pareja.

Pero lo había hecho.

Esa era la señal para coger sus cosas y largarse. Dar siempre se sentía inquieto la mañana después, observando con ojos de halcón cualquier comentario insinuante sobre hacía donde iba "la relación" a partir de aquí. Evitando invitaciones para un concierto a la semana siguiente, reuniones con amigos o —Dios nos libre— una visita a la familia. En cualquier otro momento, con cualquiera otra mujer, haría algún comentario no comprometedor y media hora más tarde estaría saliendo por la puerta.

Él follaba. Y follaba bien, según decían todas, o al menos hasta el momento no había tenido ninguna queja. Pero eso era todo. No tenía relaciones.

Ahora se acomodó en la elegante sillita de cocina y decidió que ella tendría que comprar sillas más sólidas. Y también tenía que surtirse de cervezas. En la nevera sólo había un par de botellas de una selecta marca de importación y un poco de algo tan cursi como vino blanco.

Eso era todo el alcohol que tenía.

—De acuerdo, te enseñaré a cocinar —dijo tranquilamente—. No es un misterio. Es sólo cuestión de habilidad y coordinación —Le guiñó el ojo cuando ella levantó la mirada, feliz de verla sonreír otra vez y sin aquella expresión tensa—. Como algunas otras actividades que podría mencionar.

Serena soltó una risita y él sonrió ante aquel sonido y se puso en pie. Pocos minutos más tarde, tenía en el fuego unos huevos rancheros y esta vez se aseguraría de poderse comer una parte.

Uno tenía que estar atento cuando estaba con la pequeña y preciosa Serena Wintosn o podría acabar muriéndose de hambre.

—Te has cambiado de ropa —Serena miró el chándal gris que llevaba Dar con un pequeño ceño fruncido entre los arcos oscuros de sus cejas.

—Sí, me he cambiado —Estaban en la cocina desde hacía unos tres cuartos de hora y ella se había dado cuenta ahora. Poder de observación, cero. Serena leía mucho y él se había dado cuenta que la mayor parte de la gente que leía mucho, vivía en una nube. Serena Wintosn nunca podría ser poli. Los polis estaban atentos al mundo exterior, siempre. Se daban cuenta de todo, siempre, de servicio y fuera de servicio. Sus vidas dependían de ello—. Tenía una bolsa en el maletero del coche. Pensaba ir a pasar el fin de semana a la costa —La miró de arriba a abajo con calidez, deteniéndose en las partes más femeninas—. Pero no me he ido. Me abordó una preciosa rubia. Así que tengo ropa de repuesto, un chándal, el cepillo de dientes, la máquinilla de afeitar, en fin, todo lo que necesito —Le guiñó un ojo—. También tengo una caja entera de condones y voy a usarlos todos contigo.

Serena se ruborizó, tal como se había imaginado que haría. Pero entonces lo sorprendió dejando el tenedor y mirándolo con seriedad. El suficiente tiempo y lo bastante fijamente como para hacerle sentir incómodo.

—¿Qué?

Silencio y después un suspiro.

—Tú, um, parece que estás muy sano, Dar.

¿Sano?

—Sí, por supuesto que estoy sano —contestó él, perplejo—. Completamente sano. Me cuido mucho. Estoy fuerte como un caballo. Siempre lo he estado.

—Y has tenido la precaución de usar preservativos conmigo. ¿Siempre eres tan cuidadoso?

—Dios, sí. Siempre. Sin ninguna excepción, nunca —Era un dogma para él, una de las pocas reglas en las que era inflexible. Nada de follar sin condón. Sabía muy bien a lo que se exponía. Y la mayor parte de las mujeres con las que follaba tenían bastante experiencia. Si tenía que irse al otro mundo antes de tiempo, mejor por una bala que por la enfermedad—. No tienes que temer nada en ese aspecto, cielo. Créeme, estás completamente a salvo conmigo.

—Bien —Ella suspiró y se mordió el labio, algo le rondaba en la cabeza. Al final pareció tomar una decisión, cuando asintió como para sí misma.

—¿En que anda esa linda cabecita tuya?

—Bueno, el caso es… —Serena frunció los labios, observándolo con cautela—. El caso es que yo… um… no estuve bien. Durante un tiempo. Ahora estoy estupendamente. ¡Estupendamente! Pero… mientras… no estuve bien… me recetaron la píldora. Y ya que está claro que no puedo haber cogido ninguna enfermedad, si tú quieres… ¡ummff!

El resto de lo que iba a decir se perdió en la boca de Dar. Una neblina roja le inundó el cerebro. Rápido como un relámpago, la levantó, la desnudó, la sentó encima, se quitó la sudadera, se bajó los pantalones de chándal —tampoco llevaba él ropa interior— y le metió la polla de un solo golpe. Un solo empujón porque se moriría si no tuviera la polla dentro de ella ahora mismo.

No pensó en absoluto, actuó por puro instinto. En el mismo instante en que las palabras salieron por la boca de ella, en el mismo instante que comprendió que podría follarla a pelo, sentir el pequeño coño apretado alrededor de la polla sin el látex, fue un caso perdido.

—Oh, Dios, no estás lista —susurró. Temblando apoyó la frente sobre la de ella y cerró los ojos. Apenas podía pensar, ni hablar. Estaba demasiado ocupado con la sensación de sentirse envuelto por ella. Quemándose con las ardientes e intensas emociones que le nublaban el cerebro—. Lo siento.

Era una mentira. No lo sentía en absoluto.

Nunca había follado sin condón. Nunca en la vida. No es que le gustara —¿a qué hombre le gustaba usar condón?— pero nunca se había visto tentado. Ahora estar dentro de Serena era un placer doble. Por sentirla con la polla —y ahora que la había sentido, se preguntó si volvería a usar condón— y por saber que era ella, Serena.

Estaba apretada y seca. Sabía que tenía que parar pero no podía. Estaba temblando y sudando. Indefenso. Perdiendo el control. Asustado de lo que le pasaba.

—Lo siento lo siento lo siento —murmuró, repitiéndolo como un mantra—. Debería sacarla —Qué cabrón era. No tenía ninguna intención en absoluto de sacarla, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que hacer ahora. No podían follar porque ella estaba seca. Le haría daño si empezaba a moverse. Lo más probable es que ya le hiciera daño ahora. Los pies de ella no tocaban el suelo, tenía las piernas dobladas, sin nada en que apoyarse por lo que no podía moverse. Él tampoco. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse allí tenso, con ella empalada en su polla, sujetándola con fuerza, temblando.

Estaba inmóvil, incapaz de empujar e incapaz de sacarla.

—Lo siento —volvió a repetir con voz ahogada.

—Shh —Serena le acarició la nuca, sintiendo de alguna manera su angustia—. Está bien, Dar —susurró. Se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó, rozándole el torso con los pechos al alzarse un poco para poder unir los suaves labios a su boca. Y la sensación de aquella cálida y suave boca le hizo perder completamente el control. Así de sencillo.

Jesús.

Un sólo beso y se corría.

Ni un empujón, sólo la sensación de su boca y explotó. La aferró con los brazos, sujetándola con fuerza, arqueando las caderas, convulsionándose mientras se corría y se corría y se corría, con la polla al rojo vivo, ardiendo y enardecida, convulsionándose con tanta fuerza que pensó que explotaría.

Se aferró a Serena con desesperación, como si ella fuera lo único en el mundo que pudiera mantenerlo cuerdo, con la polla penetrándola de manera brutal con golpes breves y violentos mientras bombeaba cada gota de semen dentro del cuerpo de ella. Era la primera vez que se había corrido dentro de una mujer, no en un condón, y —¡joder!— había sido tan intenso que por un momento creyó que se desmayaría.

Sólo se dio cuenta que había gritado cuando oyó el eco del ruido en la quietud de la cocina. Todavía empujaba y se percató que la mantenía aferrada a su polla con una fuerza casi brutal, un grado de violencia que nunca había usado con una mujer, nunca en su vida.

Y esta mujer era Serena. Serena, delicada y frágil. Serena, nueva en el sexo.

Serena.

No podía detenerlo; era como un maldito tren, cayendo por un desfiladero a pesar del puente, estrellándose e incendiándose. Los chorros de semen eran tan feroces que se sorprendía de no romper algo dentro de ella, de no agujerearla y que salieran por el otro lado.

Incluso cuando se calmó un poco, cuando ya había bombeado cada gota dentro de ella, seguía estando duro como una piedra, estremeciéndose, tan excitado que le costaba hablar. No se atrevía a mirarla, ni a hablar. ¿Qué podía decir? Se estaba comportando como un animal. Siempre había mantenido el control con las mujeres, pero ahora había perdido las riendas y no sabía qué hacer.

La única cosa buena es que Serena estaba mojada. No por la excitación de ella, sino por la de él… pero bastaría. Podría moverse. Había bombeado tanto semen, que tenían las ingles mojadas y su semilla rezumaba allá donde estaban unidos. Todavía se besaban y él profundizó el beso con un gemido, sosteniéndole la cabeza para acceder mejor a su boca. Dios, su boca era tan excitante como su coño, lengua, labios suaves, mojados…

A ella le gustaba, gracias Dios mío, inclinaba la cabeza para poder besarlo mejor y meterle la lengua, y le había puesto los brazos alrededor del cuello.

Tal vez no era demasiado tarde para que ella encontrara algo de satisfacción.

Dar tenía el control a casi cero en una escala de diez, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Demasiado tarde para los preliminares, pensó. Eso es antes de que le metas la polla a la mujer. Tal vez debería besarle los pechos, pero eso significaba dejar su boca.

No. Ni hablar.

La rodeó con el brazo derecho, deslizando la mano de arriba a abajo por la esbelta espalda satinada, a través de la cascada del sedoso cabello.

Con la mano izquierda le acarició el pecho, exuberante y suave, rodeando el pezón y —oh, sí, eso era sin duda alguna un gemido— besándola en la boca. Sí.

Cerró la mano en la espesa melena de Serena y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás, inclinándose con ella sin dejar de besarla. Ella confiaba en él para sujetarla y Dar se mantuvo firme como una roca. La otra mano dejó el pecho y siguió hacia abajo, hasta el suave y pequeño vientre y con el índice acarició el precioso y pequeño ombligo. Ella gimió otra vez.

Por increíble que pareciera, volvía a sentir los comienzos de otro clímax. Le ardían las terminaciones nerviosas y tenía la piel demasiado tensa y en llamas. Ese era un terreno desconocido. Podía seguir follando después de correrse, y a menudo lo hacía, pero ya sin la excitación al límite y siempre de forma controlada.

Pero ahora no tenía control, ningún control. Lo estaba perdiendo otra vez y tenía que lograr que ella llegara primero.

Dar puso la mano allá donde estaba profundamente metido en ella, allá donde ella se abría para envolverlo con fuerza. Por el tacto notaba la diferencia entre el vello púbico de ambos. El de ella era suave y sedoso. Los dos estaban empapados, era la primera vez que le pasaba esto. Nunca antes había tocado su semen en una mujer y lo hizo sentir ardiente, primitivo y salvaje.

Dar la tocó, con el índice y los dedos medios a ambos lados de la polla, subiéndolos un poco hasta que encontró el clítoris. La acarició allí y se estremeció cuando ella jadeó dentro de su boca. Tenía que ser rápido porque un alambre ardiendo le estaba recorriendo la columna vertebral y las pelotas se le estaban tensando. Se inclinó hacia delante, abriéndola al máximo, a fin de que las secas y fuertes acometidas le dieran directamente al clítoris.

Embistió una y otra vez, duro, rápido, agarrándola con fuerza, con la lengua en lo más profundo de su boca…

¡Sí!

Oh, Dios, sí, Serena empezó a llegar al clímax con pequeña y apretadas contracciones, con gritos que se perdían en su boca.

Perdido. Él también estaba perdido, embistiendo como una taladradora, sin parar, hasta que con un último empujón que los levantó a ambos de la silla, empezó a correrse con fuerza. Convulsionándose y muriéndose, estremeciéndose… y perdido.

Dar dejó de besarla para enterrar la cara en su pelo, buscando desesperado un poco de control. Fue como si algo dentro de él se hubiera roto, abriéndose de par en par, dejándolo en carne viva y expuesto. Indefenso.

Indefenso. Bombeando ardientes chorros de semen, llenándola.

Por fin fue calmándose de un clímax tan intenso que había sido casi doloroso.

Nunca —nunca— había tenido sexo así. Había sido completamente distinto. Horrorizado notó como las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos.

No, lágrimas no. No podían ser lágrimas.

No había llorado desde que tenía ocho años y su padrastro lo había golpeado haciendo que se tragase las lágrimas, gritándole que "los hombres no lloran" al mismo tiempo que el cinturón del hijo de puta le golpeaba.

Dar enterró a su madre asesinada sin llorar.

Así que no podían ser lágrimas.

En silencio, se secó la cara con la fragante nube de pelo de Serena, esperando a que los latidos del corazón se tranquilizaran. Esperando a recuperar algo de control para poder mirarla a la cara.

Tenía que decir algo. Algo para arreglar la situación. Apenas se reconocía a sí mismo. Él tenía mucha experiencia sexualmente hablando. Había follado miles de veces con más mujeres de las que quería contar.

Era siempre igual. Algo de preliminares, meterla y empezar a moverse. Asegurarse que ella se corre, más de una vez a ser posible. Intentar recordar después su nombre y darle las gracias antes de dormirse. Irse por la mañana. Siempre había funcionado más o menos bien. Sus compañeras por lo general quedaban bastante satisfechas. Y a él el sexo le aclaraba la cabeza y le hacía sentirse mejor.

La mujer también se sentía mejor, o eso esperaba.

Nunca perdía el control. En particular no después de llegar. No como ahora, que estaba temblando como un flan, y sintiendo cosas demasiado grandes para contenerlas. Ahora sentía como si todo su mundo hubiera salido de su eje, quedando desenfocado. Nada era familiar, nada parecía lo mismo.

No tenía ni idea de lo que decirle a Serena. La abrazó con más fuerza, esperando no dejarle moretones, buscando desesperado algo que decir.

No era un hombre refinado, pero siempre tenía algunas frases en la manga. Algo para que la mujer se sintiera especial. Si había una mujer en el mundo que merecía uno o dos frases románticas, esa era Serena, que se había entregado con tanta generosidad. Que le había dado el regalo de ser su primer amante. Que era dulce y suave.

A cambio, él la había follado como el prisionero con permiso carcelario se follaba a una puta.

Ella se merecía algo romántico, algo suave. Palabras tiernas y delicadas.

Pero cuando abrió la boca, la voz le salió ronca y las palabras demasiado toscas. La verdad salió a borbotones, incontrolable, y tan real como el salvaje latido de su corazón.

—Me encanta follarte sin condón.

La cara de ella estaba oculta en su hombro. Para su sorpresa, en vez de enfadarse por ser tan grosero, sintió sobre la piel como se le curvaban los labios con una sonrisa.

Serena suspiró y asintió. El cabello, oscuro y brillante, acarició los hombros masculinos.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —murmuró ella.


	9. CAPITULO 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Dar estaba en el cielo.

O al menos eso es lo que parecía. Una voz angelical cantaba algo sobre campos verdes y almas perdidas. Incluso había una condenada arpa.

Era una música hermosa y tranquilizante, justo lo que necesitaban sus enloquecidos nervios.

De muy mala gana, había por fin liberado a Serena de su demoledor abrazo y la había dejado levantarse. Incluso después de correrse dos veces, aún estaba duro, con la polla roja e hinchada, pero sabía que de momento tenía que dejarlo estar. Ella debía estar demasiado dolorida para seguir y él… él necesitaba poner los pies en la tierra, centrarse, conseguir algo de control.

Así que la había llevado al cuarto de baño principal y la había dejado allí con un beso, mientras él iba a lavarse al cuarto de baño que había después de la cocina y luego directo al lavadero para medir, agujerear, dar martillazos y colgar. Le gustaba trabajar con las manos y lo que necesitaba ahora mismo era hacer algo sencillo y simple, algo que entendía, algo familiar y normal, no… no como las espeluznantes y enormes… "cosas" que se agitaban en su pecho, para las que no tenía nombre y con las que no sabía qué hacer.

Tal vez Serena entendía que él necesitaba un poco de tiempo para estar solo. Había estado trabajando en soledad durante media hora, y se había calmado un poco, sintiéndose con fuerza para enfrentarse a ella.

Había pasado aquel tiempo poniéndolo todo en perspectiva. Serena era una mujer inusualmente hermosa e increíblemente deseable en todos los aspectos. ¿Qué hombre no estaría un poco… sobreexcitado follándola?

Había sido algo sexual, sólo sexo. Vale, sexo muy, muy ardiente e intenso, pero nada más.

Eso era. Nada por lo que asustarse, nada que no hubiera tenido mil veces antes. Así que cuando oyó que se abría la puerta del cuarto de baño y los latidos del corazón empezaron a ir más rápido, sólo fue porque pensó en tener más sexo enloquecedor, algo que cualquier varón americano con sangre en las venas querría, ¿verdad? Aunque no iba a permitir que ningún varón americano con sangre en las venas se acercara a ella a menos de tres metros, eso seguro.

Alto.

¿Desde cuándo era celoso o posesivo? Él nunca había sido celoso, jamás. Oh, claro, por principios, nunca se liaba con casadas o con las que tuvieran novio, porque no veía ninguna razón para meterse en problemas innecesarios, y de todas formas, abundaban las que estaban libres. Pero lo que hacían las mujeres con las que se acostaba en sus ratos libres no le preocupaba en absoluto.

¿Entonces, por qué al pensar en que cualquier otro hombre follara a Serena, sentía como unas tenazas al rojo vivo arrancándole el corazón?

Oyó unos sonidos en la sala de estar, y luego empezó la música celestial. Y una voz tan pura que apenas era humana. Una voz sorprendentemente hermosa, una voz llena de deseo, esperanza y tristeza a la vez. Una voz de una belleza y fluidez casi irreal, tan seductora que llenaba el alma de paz.

Y con una jodida arpa, nada menos.

Dar miró el martillo que sujetaba con la mano y resopló. No reconocía su propia mente, sus propios pensamientos. Algo le nublaba el cerebro y sabía qué era. Quién era. Una guapísima rubia.

—Hola. Perdona que haya tardado tanto —canturreó la guapísima rubia en su cerebro, sonriendo y oliendo como un prado en primavera, y con un par de libros en la mano—. Caramba.

Los ojos de un profundo azul se abrieron asombrados al mirar las cuatro paredes.

—Has estado muy ocupado. Yo iba a intentar hoy mismo ponerme con los estantes, pero no creo que hubiera podido colgar más de uno o dos. Tal vez. Y no habrían quedado rectos, sino de cualquier manera. Y la pared hubiera acabado hecha cisco. Tú has hecho todo el trabajo sin hacer un agujero de más. Mi héroe —Se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla—. Muchas gracias, Dar. Te lo agradezco de veras.

Jesús, la mejilla le ardía y el corazón le martilleaba. Tuvo que carraspear antes de hablar.

—No tiene… ah… importancia.

De repente la habitación era demasiado pequeña. Se sintió como un patoso, con manos demasiado grandes y torpes.

Las notas cristalinas vibraron en el aire resplandecientes como el cristal, uniéndose el arpa con la voz. Una canción sobre un pastor que pierde a su amor. Las palabras y las notas parecieron hundirse directamente en su estómago y vibrar allí. Lo que era una locura porque Dar no era un pastor ni tenía ningún amor que perder. Y su estómago nunca, nunca vibraba. No hasta después de muchas cervezas.

Las notas quedaron prendidas en el aire, voz y arpa unidos, lamentando el amor perdido en una suavísima nube musical.

—Bonita música —Dar se dio cuenta que había hecho un alto mientras sonaba la canción, antes de empezar a agujerear otra vez. Parecía algo… impropio hacer ruido mientras la música seguía. Como mear en la iglesia.

Lo que era otra locura, por supuesto, ya que esto era sólo una grabación.

—Sí —sonrió Serena—. Es una amiga muy querida mía y de Lita. Se llama Rei. Rei Hino. Lita y Rei son mis mejores amigas y las quiero mucho a las dos. Intentamos reunirnos siempre que podemos. Somos un pequeño trío. ¿Has visto la foto que hay en la repisa de la chimenea? Estábamos en una fiesta de caridad en la Fundación Tsu… Tsukino —Serena dejó caer un libro al suelo, se agachó para cogerlo y se enderezó ruborizada y nerviosa. Dar tomó nota mentalmente de pensar en eso más tarde. En estos momentos estaba más interesado en las descripciones de las amigas de Serena—. Yo, ahm… trabajé allí. Como bibliotecaria.

—Sí, he visto la fotografía. Llama la atención. Tres chicas preciosas.

Serena se rió.

—Bueno, había que ir de etiqueta y las tres íbamos muy elegantes. Lita y Rei estaban trabajando. Lita diseñó esos asombrosos arreglos florales. Lirios de agua con cañas de bambú preparados en espiral y un largo centro de rosas de pitiminí que se extendía a todo lo largo de la mesa principal de la cena de gala. Y por supuesto Rei cantó. Estuvo genial. Yo soy la única de las tres que no tiene ninguna capacidad creativa. Pero de todos modos, ellas me quieren.

Dar había visto la foto y, curioso, había estudiado la ampliación con marco de madera, pensando que era raro ver a tres mujeres tan hermosas juntas fuera de las revistas o las películas. Tres mujeres cogidas de la cintura, con las cabezas juntas y sonriendo. Las tres muy elegantes. Al fondo se veía una enorme araña de cristal encima de un piano de cola y camareros con esmoquin llevando bandejas. La foto mostraba a Serena con una serena y sensual castaña a un lado y a una etérea morena con una remota sonrisa al otro. Serena era el precioso diablillo de cabello rubio de en medio.

—¿Quién es Rei? ¿La castaña o la morena? —A Dar apenas le hacía falta preguntar. Era policía y muy bueno en leer las caras. Las castañas eran serenas y elegantes.

Estaba claro que era la decoradora. La cara de la morena armonizaba con la cristalina y angelical voz que había oído. Así que él mismo podía contestar a su pregunta. Pero era tan agradable estar en ese pequeño lavadero hablando con Serena sin hormonas flotando en el aire. Pronto follarían otra vez —notaba como el deseo se iba intensificando— pero en esos momentos se sentía satisfecho sólo con hablar con ella. "Charlar" lo llamaría tal vez una chica.

Lo que fuera.

Era una sensación muy agradable oírla hablar de sus amigas en la pequeño y acogedor lavadero, donde él había pasado una satisfactoria y productiva media hora haciendo algo útil que no involucraba a su polla.

Serena le volvía loco, sexualmente hablando. Por alguna razón que no entendía, se le había metido bajo la piel, y el sexo con ella era el más intenso que había tenido en su vida. Pero dejando a un lado el sexo, Dar empezaba a darse cuenta que le gustaba Serena. Le gustaba su inocente entusiasmo por la vida, su naturaleza amistosa, el buen humor que burbujeaba bajo la superficie cuando no se la estaba metiendo casi con violencia…

La polla se le movió y él le puso las riendas a las hormonas. No. Ahora no era el momento. Quería oír lo que estaba contando. Quería saber más cosas de ella. Oírla hablar de sus amigas era muy revelador. Por primera vez en su vida prefería hablar con una mujer a follarla. De momento. Sólo estaba dejando el sexo para después.

Asombroso.

Bueno, no tan asombroso si se consideraba que Serena tenía algo más que ofrecer que una cara fabulosa y un cuerpo la mar de sexy. Además de unas larguísimas piernas y una boca muy suave. Ella era bondadosa y alegre y probablemente con un mayor nivel de educación que él. Y también leía mucho más a juzgar por las paredes llenas de libros de la sala de estar. Aunque tal vez se debía a motivos profesionales, ya que era bibliotecaria.

Por suerte, él no se sentía intimidado. Ni todos los libros del mundo podían darle a uno la experiencia para sobrevivir en la calle. Sólo la calle podía hacerlo. Dar tenía experiencia a punta pala para sobrevivir en la calle.

—La morena es Rei —contestó Serena a su pregunta—. La castaña es Lita. Rei es irlandesa. Su padre era un famoso musicólogo de Dublín que emigró aquí para dar clases en Reed cuando ella tenía siete años, y todavía habla con un encantador deje irlandés suave y melódico. Tiene un sexto sentido, o al menos eso dice ella —Serena se mordió el labio—. Sin embargo lo perdió en el momento más inoportuno. No la vio venir.

Dar frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es lo que no vio venir?

—La tragedia. La verdad es que nadie se lo esperaba. Todos nos sentíamos tan felices por Rei. Le iba tan bien. Su carrera había despegado, tenía conciertos contratados con dos años de antelación. Sus tres primeros CDs no paraban de venderse. Ahora estás escuchando uno, "Las cuatro estaciones" Es mi favorito.

No le extrañaba que fuera su favorito. Las altísimas notas se elevaban en el aire, quedando ahí suspendidas con una perfección cristalina, frágiles, delicadas, sorprendentemente hermosas. Como una música traída desde otro mundo. O desde el cielo.

—¿Le iba? Hablas en pasado. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ha dejado de cantar?

—Sí —De pronto los ojos de Serena brillaron y se le tensó la cara—. Supongo que se puede decir que ha dejado de cantar. Se vio obligada a ello. Justo al empezar su carrera consiguió a uno de los mejores representantes en el mundo de la música. Estaba tan entusiasmada. Era un hombre muy importante en ese ámbito, un productor famoso que consiguió estar en los primeros puestos de las listas de éxitos de los años ochenta. Estaba jubilado, pero dijo que volvería a trabajar por ella. Rei no se enteró hasta más tarde, demasiado tarde, de que su éxito era cosa del pasado y que había perdido todos los contactos por culpa del alcohol y de los accesos de furia. Era conocido por sus ataques de rabia. Destrozó demasiadas habitaciones de hotel, se emborrachó demasiadas veces, insultó a demasiados peces gordos. Rei no tenía ni idea cuando le contrató. Estaba a punto de entrar en la élite cuando él empezó a destruir su carrera. Y luego tuvo… un accidente.

—¿Un accidente? —Dar se medio levantó—. ¿Ahora está bien?

Serena se mordía el labio y en sus ojos asomó un gran dolor.

—No, la verdad es que no está bien. Y no fue realmente un accidente. La atacaron. La golpearon tanto que le dañaron el nervio óptico. Quedó… quedó ciega.

Dar se quedó inmóvil. Luego dejó el martillo muy poco a poco y se giró hacia Serena. Algo en su cara hizo que los ojos de ella se abrieran asustados.

—¿Dar?

—¿Quién la asaltó? ¿Encontraron al tío? —La voz era dura.

—¿Encontraron al…? —Serena tragó saliva—. Oh, al hombre que lo hizo. Sí, su representante. Le dio una paliza. Todavía no puedo entender cómo alguien le puede hacer daño a Rei. Rei es… no sé como describirla. Es una persona tan maravillosa, cálida y divertida. Bueno, era cálida y divertida. Ahora está asustada y… perdida. Es tan espiritual. Una verdadera artista. Necesitaba a alguien fuerte a su lado y pensó que lo había encontrado. Primero empezó a presionarla para que se acostara con él, pero ella no quería. Y luego, luego empezó a… cambiar.

—Apuesto a que lo hizo —dijo Dar sombrío, concentrado en lo que estaba oyendo. Él no sabía nada sobre libros o música, pero era condenadamente seguro que lo sabía todo sobre el otro asunto. Los hombres que cambiaban y se volvían violentos era su trabajo. Lo había visto una y otra vez. La mujer se negaba a que se la controlase más y el hombre perdía el control.

Dar sabía demasiado bien como iba a acabar la historia, pero de todas formas quería oírlo.

—Sigue —la animó.

—Bueno, Rei dijo que él se había vuelto muy exigente, imposible de complacer. Ella no hacía nada bien. Tenía ataques de rabia y nada de lo que ella hacía lo calmaba, ¿sabes?

Dar asintió. Sí, lo sabía.

—El hombre quería que Rei abarcara una serie de caminos musicales imposibles. Quiero decir, ¿te imaginas a alguien con una voz como la suya, cantando rap? Eso es lo que quería. También hip hop y salsa. Los probó todos. Quería que ella se dedicara a una clase de música que no la satisfacía. Ella lo intentó, lo intentó de verdad, con todas sus fuerzas, pero no dio resultado. Y cuánto más fracasaba y más lo intentaba ella, más se enfadaba él. Los CDs ya no se vendían y se cancelaron un par de conciertos porque no se vendieron suficientes entradas. Y él se enfurecía más y más.

Oh, sí. Dar ya conocía el percal. Sabía como un alfeñique hijo de puta podía empezar a golpear a todo aquel que estuviera a su alrededor, negándose a aceptar la culpa por sus propios fracasos.

—Ella lo habló a fondo con Lita y conmigo. Yo no soy una mujer de negocios, pero Lita ya lo creo que sí. Lita es mucho más dura de lo que parece y le dijo a Rei que despidiera a su representante. Que él la estaba hundiendo. Así que Rei decidió rescindir el contrato. Había una cláusula que se lo permitía —Serena esbozó una sonrisa y movió la cabeza con admiración—. Lita se había asegurado de que la cláusula estuviera ahí. Rei llevó consigo a su padre cuando fue a decirle a su representante que el contrato quedaba rescindido.

Serena dejó de hablar. Dar esperó, luego la tocó en el hombro con suavidad.

—¿Y?

Serena respiró hondo, temblando.

—Y… y no lo sé. Rei no habla de lo que pasó. No lo recuerda. Pero a medianoche Lita y yo recibimos una llamada del hospital. Habían encontrado nuestros nombres en el bolso de Rei. Una enfermera nos llamó.

Oh Dios. Dar cerró los ojos, recordando las veces que su madre había ido a parar al hospital por las palizas de su padrastro. Sabía el tono que tendría la enfermera cuando las llamó, enérgico y práctico, y triste y compasivo bajo la brusquedad.

—El padre de Rei estaba muerto. Se golpeó la cabeza con una mesita de cristal, o eso fue lo que dijo el representante. Rei no recuerda nada. Lo único que sabe es que se despertó una semana más tarde con la mandíbula inmovilizada por alambres, un enorme hematoma cerebral y ciega.

La mandíbula de Dar se tensó. Era la historia más antigua del mundo, pero siempre le enfurecía.

—¿Cómo se llama ese ca… ese tío?

Serena volvió a mirarle con curiosidad, pero contestó la pregunta.

—Diamante. Diamante Black. Como ya te he dicho era bastante conocido en los años ochenta. Supongo que eso ayudó. Su abogado propuso un trato. Declaró que la muerte del padre de Rei fue accidental y que su cliente tenía problemas de enajenación mental. Rei no recordaba nada y de todos modos no podía prestar declaración. Estaba en el hospital y no podía hablar con la mandíbula inmovilizada. Aún ahora apenas está recuperada. Cuando se celebró el juicio todavía estaba en el hospital.

—¿Qué le echaron a él?

—¿Quieres decir la sentencia?

Dar asintió, con un nudo en la garganta. Sí, la sentencia. Su padrastro apenas cumplió condena por asesinar a su madre.

—Creo que siete años. Por homicidio involuntario y lesiones. Pero está obligado a someterse a tratamiento psiquiátrico. Ahora está en una clínica psiquiátrica.

Diamante Black. Dar tomó nota del hijo de puta. Iba a desempolvar el caso, a estudiar las pruebas. Le sonaba a un trabajo policial mal hecho. Le sonaba a un hombre que quedaba absuelto después de cometer un asesinato. Dar estaba condenadamente decidido a rebuscar en los archivos, aunque las tripas le decían que no podría hacer nada. A ese cabrón de Black lo habían defendido con rapidez y eficiencia. Había tenido el suficiente dinero para contratar al mejor leguleyo; la señorita Hino había estado demasiado enferma para testificar por asesinato y el imbécil se había librado con una sentencia demasiado suave. El homicidio involuntario y asalto con lesiones debería estar penado con al menos 15 ó 20 años de prisión, no con 7 en una cómoda clínica. Sin mencionar el hecho de que tendría que haber sido homicidio, e incluso asesinato. Y hasta podría haber sido premeditado. Su medio de vida se había rebelado y tenía un padre. Así que se deshacía del papá y le enseñaba a ella una lección. Pero un procesamiento por segunda vez significaba que el cabrón que había matado a un hombre —y apaleado y dejado ciega a una mujer al mismo tiempo— nunca podría volver a ser procesado por asesinato.

Dar recordó la foto que había visto. Rei Hino era una mujer menuda, con un cuerpo delicado y una encantadora cara en forma de corazón. La idea de un hombre dándole puñetazos… sus propios puños se cerraron con fuerza y se obligó a volver a abrirlos.

Era por ese motivo —exactamente por ese motivo— por el que se había alistado en la marina y por lo que más tarde se había hecho policía. Para proteger a los débiles. Ya era demasiado tarde para proteger a su madre, pero por Dios que había tenido el placer de sacar de la circulación a su cuota de canallas. Particularmente a esos tíos encumbrados que se desquitaban con mujeres y niños.

Serena le escudriñaba el rostro con inquietud. Él sabía que estaba emitiendo ondas casi palpables de frustración y ardiente rabia y no lo conocía lo bastante para saber que no iban dirigidas a ella. Podría ser un hombre violento, capaz de golpear a una mujer.

Estaban solos los dos y él podría partirle el cuello con la misma facilidad con la que partiría una judía.

Siempre había sido bueno en las peleas callejeras y la marina se había ocupado de perfeccionarlo. Le había enseñado como ser una máquina de matar. Le había gustado la instrucción militar tanto como a un pato el agua y era igual de bueno con una piedra, los puños, un cuchillo o una pistola. Al entrar en la policía había aprendido otros trucos. La Academia de Policía había sido pan comido, sobresaliendo en todo excepto en Teoría de Aplicación a la Ley. Oh, sí. Podría herirla de muchas formas diferentes y ella no tendría ninguna posibilidad.

Habían follado, claro, pero eso no detenía a un hombre que quisiera atacar a una mujer. Al contrario, el sexo sólo hacía las cosas más excitantes si eran unos maltratadores. Serena no podía saber si él se volvería contra ella y le daría una paliza la primera vez que discutieran. Incluso podría matarla.

Dar ya había matado antes, en cumplimiento del deber, por supuesto. A dos soldados enemigos mientras estuvo en la marina, durante la primera Guerra del Golfo. Y como policía se había llevado por delante a un canalla de mierda hijoputa que había secuestrado de un hospital a una niña enferma. La heredera Tsukino. Dar le había metido una bala en el pecho y lo habían condecorado por ello.

Pero nada de eso tenía que preocupar a Serena. Ella no tenía nada en absoluto que temer de él. Él mismo se arrancaría la garganta antes de hacerle daño a Serena o a cualquier otra mujer. ¿Pero cómo iba a saberlo ella?

Ahora era el momento. El momento de decirle que era policía. Que tenía un interés personal en la historia de la paliza a Rei y el asesinado de su padre. Que no estaba enfadado con ella; estaba enfadado con el sistema. Ella podía confiar en él por completo. Jamás le levantaría una mano a ella ni a ninguna otra mujer, a menos que fuera en cumplimiento del deber y para proteger a alguien más débil.

Abrió la boca para decirle todo esto, para decirle que era policía, y se quedó sorprendido por lo que se oyó a sí mismo decir.

—¿Por que llevas esos libros?

Serena se relajó, y movió los hombros con suavidad al mismo compás que la música que flotaba en el aire, una melodía de baile celta.

—¿Estos? —La sonrisa volvió a sus labios mientras seguía sujetando los libros.

¿Por qué diablos no se lo había dicho? Era el momento oportuno, un enorme espacio abierto en la conversación esperando a ser llenado. Estaban pasando juntos un intenso fin de semana, habían tenido sexo ardiente y explosivo y él esperaba con ansias tener más antes de la mañana siguiente, cuando él volvería a la comisaría y ella a… a donde fuera que trabajaba. Era el momento perfecto para compartir confidencias. Para hablar de las vidas de cada uno.

Sabía por qué no hablaba. Éste era un fin de semana robado, fuera de la realidad. No quería que nada lo estropeara. No quería que los pequeños detalles de la vida interfirieran.

—Sí, estos.

Serena levantó los dos enormes libros, uno de tapas duras y otro de tapas blandas, con las portadas bastante gastadas y polvorientas. Parecía que tenían más de mil años.

—Bueno, he pensado que como tú estabas haciendo algo viril aquí dentro, yo a cambio podría hacer algo femenino. Y no… —lo esquivó con habilidad, dándole una palmada a las manos que se extendían hacia ella—. No quería decir esto. Voy a leerte poesía mientras trabajas.

¿Poesía? ¿Iba a leerle poesía? Madre de Dios.

Dar se pegó una sonrisa en la cara.

—Oh. Um, poesía. Esto… ah… estupendo, cariño.

Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

—Oh, Dar. Deberías verte la expresión —Se subió sobre la lavadora, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, y sonrió con disimulo. Parecía un bellísimo elfo mientras abría el primer libro. Un libro muuuuy gordo, notó Dar con inquietud. Un tomo muy gordo, muy oscuro, muy gastado y muy polvoriento.

—Te gustará éste —dijo ella girando las páginas con ímpetu y con un pequeño ceño fruncido entre las oscuras cejas—. Por favor, sigue con lo que hacías —dijo sin alzar la mirada—. Piensa que soy un ruido de fondo, como Rei.

Los soportes tenían que estar apretados así que, con un suspiro, Dar cogió un destornillador Philips de la caja de herramientas. Menos mal que siempre llevaba una caja de herramientas en el maletero del coche. Puede que Lita hubiera equipado a Serena con todo lo que necesitaba, pero al parecer las herramientas no entraban en esa categoría. Serena tenía un martillo pequeño de metal —muy mono, eso sí— que podría ser útil para darle a alguien un golpecito en las rodillas y averiguar si ese alguien estaba muerto o no, pero que no servía para mucho más. También tenía un pequeño juego de destornilladores con bonitos mangos de colores que se mellarían al primer contacto con algo resistente. Y eso era todo.

—Don Juan —anunció Serena. Tenía un esbelto dedo señalando la página, pero lo estaba observando a él—. Byron.

—Estupendo —Dar intentó insuflar un poco de entusiasmo en la voz—. Oda a una Urna Griega.

—No —dijo Serena con serenidad—. Eso es de Keats. Byron es sexo y pecado, te gustará. Ahora calla y escucha. Esta poesía está escrita para ti. Me saltaré el prólogo donde Byron insulta a los poetas más importantes y tediosos de su tiempo e iré directamente a donde, con dieciséis años, Don Juan seduce a la mejor amiga de la mujer de su padre.

Serena empezó a leer, y a pesar de su predisposición contra la Literatura con L mayúscula, Dar escuchó. Ella se interrumpía de vez en cuando para explicarle algunos puntos. Serena leía bien, con pasión y dramatismo, y Dar, a pesar de sí mismo, se sintió fascinado. Oh, sí, aquel Don Juan era de verdad… un Don Juan. Un perverso y elegante cabroncete con un buen ojo para las señoras. Dar perdió la pista del número de mujeres con las que se había acostado el hombre.

La voz de Serena se elevaba y se suavizaba con las emociones del poema. Aquella voz suave y clara, cristalina como una campanilla, parecía llenar el cuarto. Era una lectora maravillosa y muy pronto, Dar, estaba metido en situación. Ella leyó varios cantos mientras él trabajaba, casi sin darse cuenta, al ritmo de las cadencias del poema. Dar levantaba el último estante cuando ella se detuvo.

Sobresaltado, se dio cuenta que el tiempo había pasado con rapidez. Había ajustado casi todos los soportes mientras Serena leía. Que lo condenaran, no sólo se había quedado cautivado con su voz, sino también con la historia.

—Ha sido divertido —dijo impresionado.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Serena apartó el enorme libro oscuro y polvoriento y abrió el otro. Una edición de tapas blandas, muy usada y antigua titulada Poesía Satírica Moderna.

—Éste aún te gustará más. Espera y verás —canturreó ella con suavidad mientras hojeaba las páginas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Con un suspiro de placer, anunció—: Ogden Nash.

Dar había oído el nombre pero no lograba situarlo. Era alguien que debería conocer, lo que significaba alguien aburrido. Dar se dispuso a aburrirse y se quedó sorprendido cuando ocurrió todo lo contrario.

El primer poema —Las golosinas son más elegantes pero el licor es más rápido— que decía que era más fácil conquistar a una mujer para llevársela a la cama con licor que con golosinas le arrancó una carcajada y por poco se da un martillazo en el pulgar. Serena leyó poema tras poema mientras él se reía disimuladamente e intentaba mantener la compostura y seguir clavando los estantes rectos con la voz de ella envolviéndole, leyendo en voz alta la poesía más divertida y absurda que había oído en su vida. Cuando Serena leyó la última "Las Reflexiones más profundas del perejil" donde básicamente venía a decir que "el perejil es más que vil", se dio por vencido y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Las herramientas cayeron al suelo y él siguió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sujetándose los costados, y riéndose tan fuerte que llegó a tener dolor de estómago. No recordaba la última vez que se había reído tanto.

Serena, encantada, siguió hojeando las páginas.

—Otro —dijo ella con un destello en los ojos azules.

Dar alzó una mano, poniendo la otra en su dolorido estómago.

—Para —suplicó, sin aliento—. Ya no puedo más.

Cuando la risa disminuyó y fue capaz de volver a pensar con claridad, miró a Serena, sentada con delicadeza sobre la lavadora, y con aspecto de estar muy orgullosa y enormemente complacida consigo misma.

Se había cambiado de ropa y ahora llevaba un chándal rosa. El color resaltaba los saludables matices melocotón de aquella piel de marfil y acentuaba el color del cielo de verano de sus ojos. Era tan hermosa, tan atractiva que le quitaba el aliento. Una ardiente lujuria lo atravesó como un relámpago, casi eléctrico por su intensidad. Se le erizó el vello de los brazos.

Un clamor le llenó la cabeza, el tañido de campanas, el retumbar de cuernos, el sonido de platillos.

Dar dejó de reírse de golpe. Se enderezó y se acercó a la lavadora, sobrepasándola en altura.

—¿Dar? —susurró Serena, mirándolo. Él no contestó. No podía hablar, apenas podía pensar con aquel alboroto en la cabeza.

—Levanta los brazos —le dijo él con voz ronca.

—Vale —Los esbeltos brazos se levantaron de inmediato hacia arriba, haciendo que las gruesas mangas de la sudadera bajaran por sus delicadas muñecas. Desde luego Serena era obediente. Esa era una de las muchas cosas que amaba de ella.

¿Amaba?

No, no, mejor no ir por ahí, se dijo a sí mismo. Mejor vivir el momento. Y en este momento la necesitaba desnuda más de lo que necesitaba respirar. Ella lo miraba con fijeza, con aquellos ojos tan claros y azules como el cielo al final de una tarde de verano. Claros y tranquilos, sin ningún temor.

Bien, no quería que le tuviera nada de miedo. Era un milagro que aún le hablara, después de follarla casi con violencia durante el desayuno. Cuando había perdido el control. Pero ahora que ya sabía que podía penetrarla a pelo, no tenía ninguna excusa para comportarse como un salvaje, aunque el pulso se le estuviera desbocando mientras le quitaba la parte superior del chándal, deslizándoselo hacia arriba por los brazos. Le quitó esas graciosas varillas del pelo y se deleitó con la sensación del brillante y oscuro cabello cayéndole sobre las manos. Lo acarició. De golpe le llegó el aroma del champú y se detuvo justo a tiempo antes de llevárselo a la nariz y olerlo como un perro. Estaba tan excitado que le dolía la polla, y, mirando hacia atrás, comprendió que ya hacía un buen rato que se le había puesto dura, sólo que no lo había notado por haber estado riéndose tanto.

Tiró la sudadera rosada por encima de su hombro, la rodeó con un brazo para alzarla y bajarle los pantalones del chándal, acariciándole también las piernas y entonces —¡oh, sí!— allí estaba ella. Desnuda. También lista si había que juzgar por la mirada de sus ojos.

Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo. Tocó con suavidad su delicado sexo, deslizando los dedos por los pliegues. Estaba mojada. No tanto como a él le gustaría, pero sí lo suficiente. Suspirando mentalmente, Dar comprendió que esta vez tampoco habría muchos preliminares.

Quizás la próxima vez.

Dar se quitó la sudadera y la miró. Seguro que Serena tenía frío, sentada allí, desnuda, sobre la lavadora. No quería que tuviera frío, no quería que tuviera ninguna clase de incomodidad. La levantó con un brazo, puso su sudadera debajo de ella y se colocó entre sus piernas. Serena las abrió para hacerle sitio y luego, para su sorpresa, le puso las manos en la ingle. Estaba mirando hacia abajo, entre sus muslos, allá donde él se había colocado, tan cerca que la tela que le cubría la erección le rozaba el sexo.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó ella con un suspiro, alargando la mano para tocarle la polla a través de la ropa.

Serena oyó un "sí" que era más bien un sonido estrangulado y lo tocó con el índice, recorriéndole la erección de arriba a abajo. Estaba totalmente concentrada en lo que hacía, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios al ver y sentir como reaccionaba. Si se ponía un poco más duro podría usar la polla para clavar clavos. Las caderas le ondulaban hacia delante al ritmo de la mano. Luego ella apartó la mano y Dar casi se puso a gritar, ¡Eh! ¡Vuelve aquí enseguida!

Pero Serena ya estaba metiendo las manos por la cinturilla de los pantalones de chándal para bajárselos. En un segundo estaba duro como una piedra y desesperado. La polla apuntaba toda orgullosa allá donde quería ir. Serena empujó hacia abajo con un poco más de fuerza y los pantalones cayeron hasta los tobillos. Él estaba descalzo. Otro segundo y Dar se había quitado los pantalones y los había apartado a un lado con el pie. Había mucho que decir a favor de llevar chándals sin ropa interior. Los dos se habían quedado desnudos en menos de cinco segundos.

Las piernas de Serena estaban tan abiertas que podían verse los labios interiores de su pequeño y dulce sexo. De un rosado oscuro y brillantes. Dar empezó a respirar cada vez más rápido y muy cerca de perder el control. Otra vez.

Con un autocontrol merecedor del Premio Nobel se quedó allí quieto. Era necesario dominarse de alguna manera. Esta vez tenía que follarla de forma adecuada, y no metérsela en un frenesí de locos.

No iba a embestir como un desesperado. No esta vez. Era necesario que Serena supiera que el sexo era algo más que lo que habían tenido hasta ahora. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer para conseguir ir más poco a poco, para lograr hacer el amor y no follar. Encontrar algo de ritmo, algún método para controlar los movimientos. ¿Pero el qué?

Dar apretó los dientes. Deseaba tanto metérsela que tuvo que rechinar los molares para mantenerse inmóvil.

Empujó un poco, sintió como se deslizaba hacia dentro, sintió como perdía el control… respiró con fuerza y se retiró. Tenía que hacerlo bien.

Bueno, ella le había leído poesía y lo había entretenido y acompañado mientras trabajaba. Tal vez eso funcionaría.

Apartó la mirada de donde su polla estaba apenas metida dentro de ella y la miró a los ojos.

La poca sangre que le quedaba en la cabeza permitió que su cerebro se maravillara por la expresión de la cara de Serena. Suave y ligeramente excitada. Incluso en medio de la pasión, una pequeña sonrisa le asomaba a los labios. Una sonrisa que había estado allí desde el primer momento. Se mataría antes de ver desaparecer esa sonrisa. Al encontrar su mirada, casi de quedó hipnotizado por el luminoso azul de sus ojos que brillaban con intensidad.

Empujó un poco y toda la cabeza de la polla se deslizó dentro. Empujó un poco más.

¡Jesús!

Un poco más.

Dar respiró hondo y empezó a hablar, ahora que todavía podía. Se retiró un poco saboreando la sensación.

—En el colegio fui un gamberro. Prácticamente un delincuente juvenil —Apenas estaba dentro de ella, probó a hacer girar la polla, estirando a Serena un poco, atormentándose. Una vena latió en el esbelto cuello y él se inclinó hacia delante para lamerla y mordisquearla, y fue recompensado por una pequeña contracción de su sexo. ¡Sí!—. Excepto drogarme hice de todo, incluyendo cerrar con pegamento las taquillas de los estudiantes de segundo año y tirar pintura verde sobre la estatua que había en el césped de delante del colegio. Era algún gobernador —La sonrisa de Serena se hizo un poco más amplia. Él vio el latido de su corazón en el pecho izquierdo y resistió el impulso de morderla también allí.

No lo hizo porque sabía que le sería muy difícil detenerse.

—Me bebía seis cervezas cada noche, fumaba un paquete diario, me expulsaban del colegio e iba muy rezagado en los estudios. Me ganaba la vida haciendo trampas en el póquer y enredando a los niños ricos. Fue un milagro que no acabara en un reformatorio. Lo único bueno que me pasó fue tener al señor Roth como profesor de inglés. Era más duro que una piedra. Más duro que yo.

Dar se deslizó hacia delante un poco, haciendo girar las caderas en vez de empujar. Serena estaba tan mojada que se oían pequeños chupeteos.

Ella lo estaba mirando.

—Todo esto es… ¡oh! —Él había empezado unos pequeños movimientos oscilantes que a Serena le encantaban, a juzgar por cómo entrecerraba los ojos y por lo mojada que estaba—. Es… interesante —jadeó ella con la mirada desenfocada.

Él se rio.

—De verdad —protestó ella. Pero tenía los ojos medio cerrados y la cabeza inclinada, como si no tuviera la suficiente energía para mantenerla derecha.

—Pues aún lo será más —Dar la miró sonriendo, amando todo lo que veía. La expresión excitada de su rostro, la sensación de los esbeltos músculos de la espalda bajo sus manos, la suavidad cremosa por donde la penetraba—. El señor Roth me obligó a memorizar las cosas. Largas listas de cosas. Presidentes americanos, reyes y reinas de Inglaterra, las capitales de los estados, poesía. No importaba el qué. No le importaba si era difícil y aburrido —Las listas y los poemas todavía estaban grabados en su cerebro, escritos en las neuronas y ahí seguirían hasta el día de su muerte—. Me dijo que me denunciaría a la policía si no memorizaba las listas, y lo decía en serio. Así que me pasé todo un verano refunfuñando, memorizando y odiándolo. Y sin meterme en líos durante tres meses enteros.

Poco a poco, Dar la penetró hasta quedar dentro de ella por completo, inclinó la cabeza hasta que ambas frentes quedaron unidas, y exhaló un tembloroso suspiro. Serena le envolvía con fuerza. Todos sus sentidos gritaban de placer. Piel suave bajo las manos, ondas de cabello perfumado sobre hombros y brazos, muslos largos y esbeltos alrededor de las caderas, pechos altos y redondos apretados con tanta fuerza contra el torso que sentía los pezones, pequeños y duros.

Sin duda alguna ella estaba excitada, gracias a Dios. Sentía su respiración en la cara —y respiraba muy rápido— y los párpados con aquellas densas pestañas medio ocultaban los ojos que brillaban como estrellas. Hizo girar la polla otra vez, para probar. Estaba muy mojada. Perfecto.

—Todavía recuerdo algunos poemas —murmuró. En aquel entonces los llamaba "pomas"

—¿Sí? —jadeó ella—. Recítamelos.

—De acuerdo —asintió él con voz ronca.

La polla de Dar embistió hasta el final. Serena estaba mojada, pero tan apretada que tuvo miedo de hacerle daño. Hablar le ayudó a mantener un mínimo de control. Ahí va, pensó.

—Una—vez—en —Dentro, fuera, dentro.

—una—noche—descon—solada —Cuatro embestidas siguiendo la métrica del verso.

—Mientras—débil—y—cansado—refle—xioné —El ritmo de las palabras le daba un cierto poder sobre la situación. Le ayudaba a mantener los movimientos regulares y suaves.

—in—cli—na—do—so—bre—un—vie—jo—y—ra—ro—li—bro—de—cien—cia—ol—vi—da—da —Oh, sí, estaba yendo muy bien, una embestida, una palabra.

Los párpados de Serena se alzaron y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. La miró a los ojos, recitando las palabras que tenía metidas en el cerebro desde hacía veinte años. Las caderas seguían moviéndose al ritmo de la métrica del poema. Sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de ella, siguió recitando "El cuervo" de Edgar Allan Poe.

Embestía un poco más deprisa cuando declamó:

—Oscu—ridad y na—da más.

Dar movió las manos, acercándola más a él, encajándola con más fuerza y se detuvo, muy dentro de ella.

—Ha estado bien —suspiró Serena—. Fabuloso para… —se calló y se mordió el labio.

—¿Para?

—Para… ammm… ya sabes.

—¿Para follar? —preguntó Dar con voz áspera.

—Mm—hmm.

—Dilo —Empujó con la polla, levantándola por la fuerza del movimiento.

—¿Decir… eso?

—Sí.

Se quedó quieto dentro de ella, mirándola a los ojos. Serena estaba a punto de correrse, lo notaba por los estremecimientos de los muslos, por la respiración agitada. Las pupilas tan grandes que sólo quedaba un estrecho círculo azul. Le había puesto los brazos alrededor del cuello y tenían las caras tan cerca la una de la otra que las narices casi se tocaban, tan cerca que veía todos los síntomas de excitación en su cara. Se le notaba la excitación hasta en los pechos, respirando en rápidas y cortas inhalaciones.

—Dilo. Vamos. No caerá un rayo del cielo para matarte. Di que es un poema estupendo para follar.

Serena abrió la boca y luego la cerró.

—Yo… no puedo.

—Claro que puedes. Es una palabra en el mismo idioma que las otras —Se retiró y empujó con fuerza, un golpe fuerte y rápido que la zarandeó. Toda ella estaba temblando. Él empujó con la polla hacia arriba. La mayoría de las mujeres tenían un pequeño punto, ahí mismo…—. Dilo. ¡Dilo!

—Dar, no puedo.

—Claro que puedes —Embistió con más fuerza.

Dar no tenía ni idea de por qué la presionaba tanto. Tal vez porque necesitaba saber que ella estaba tan perdida como él. Era muy probable que decir follar estuviera a mil años luz de lo que era normal para la pequeña Princesa Bibliotecaria. Bien, genial. Él también estaba a mil años luz de su comportamiento habitual.

Dar bajo la mano para acariciarle el clítoris, mirándole el latido del corazón en el pecho izquierdo.

Estaba dilatada, y mojada. La acarició y vio como el rubor se hacía más intenso.

—Vamos.

—Yo, ah…

La agarró por el trasero con fuerza y embistió. Estaba tan dentro como era posible.

—Dilo —gruñó.

—Un… un buen poema —jadeó Serena—, para fo… para fo… para follar. ¡Oh, Dios!

Las palabras la empujaron directamente al precipicio. Las piernas le rodearon las caderas con más fuerza, se arqueó contra él y Dar notó como se corría, un fortísimo orgasmo que hacía que el dulce coño palpitara con brusquedad alrededor de su erección. Serena se estremecía, brazos y piernas apretándolo al ritmo de las contracciones. Los brazos alrededor del cuello, con una mano sobre la nuca. Las caras unidas, mejilla contra mejilla. Jadeaba directamente en su oído. Jesús, incluso sentía el aire de su respiración. Dar tuvo que apretar los dientes para no correrse, manteniéndose tieso y todavía dentro de ella mientras Serena perdía totalmente el control.

Por fin se calmó, aferrada todavía a su cuello. Le apoyó la mejilla en el hombro y le besó en la oreja.

—Sé más —dijo él y la notó temblar.

—¿Más? Oh… más poemas —Serena cerró los ojos y sonrió—. No sé si podré sobrevivir a más poesía.

—Seguro que sí —Dar le lamió la oreja y ella volvió a temblar. Notó una última contracción de su sexo y sonrió. Oh, sí. Le deslizó las manos por el trasero y la mantuvo quieta mientras él volvía a empujar, con suavidad al principio. Ahora que ella se había corrido era más fácil.

Estaba deliciosamente suave y cremosa, sus tejidos se separaban dándole la bienvenida. Y eso es lo que debían hacer. Ese era "su" coño. Hecho para él. Sólo para él.

—Escucha éste —le gruñó Dar al oído, empezando a moverse al ritmo de la cadencia.

—La—pers—pec—tiva—no—era—bri—llante—para—Mud—ville—aquel—día—con—un—turno—más—para—jugar—el—resul—tado—cuatro—a—dos—se—mantenía.

Serena dio un brinco, y jadeó sobre su hombro.

—¿"Casey y el bate"? ¿Vas a… follarme con "Casey y el bate"? —Los músculos del estómago se contrajeron contra él cuando ella echó hacia atrás la cabeza y se rió encantada.

—Silencio —Dar la sujetó con más fuerza. Él estaba ya al borde del precipicio, tal vez la próxima vez se podría controlar un poco más, aunque empezaba a dudar que con ella pudiera controlarse alguna vez.

Recitar mantenía su mente justo en el límite del control. La próxima vez recitaría a "Hiawatha". 500 líneas.

—Escucha —Ahora llevaba un ritmo bastante aceptable, deslizándose dentro de ella profundamente y con facilidad.

—Había—fluidez—en—los—movi—mientos—de—Casey—cuando—fue—a su—posición;

—había—orgullo—en—el—porte—de—Casey—y una—sonrisa—en su—expresión.

Él embestía a un ritmo aún más placentero que en Mudville, poniendo todas sus esperanzas en Casey.

Cuando el árbitro gritó "strike dos", Dar estaba jadeando y estremeciéndose. Sólo recitar de memoria aquellas palabras le mantenía un poco más allá del filo de la navaja, manteniendo un poco de sangre en la cabeza. Serena se agarraba a él, suave y ruborizada, con los flexibles muslos abiertos de par en par. La abrazó con fuerza, embistió más duro, más rápido. Recitaba de forma completamente mecánica, con los sentidos totalmente ajenos al mundo exterior, con toda su atención concentrada en la polla, deslizándose dentro y fuera de la suavidad de Serena…

—Y en—alguna—parte—los hombres—reían—y en—alguna—parte—los niños—gritaban —Serena le mordió en el cuello, con suavidad, como una yegua mordiendo a su semental. Fue demasiado. Se oyó gritar, un sonido amortiguado por el suave cabello, cuando explotó dentro de ella con ardientes y feroces chorros, bombeando de manera salvaje, quemándose. El semen salía directo de la licuada médula espinal porque cuando acabó, tuvo que apoyar las rodillas en la lavadora y trabarlas allí. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie. No había estado enfermo ni un solo día en su vida pero de repente tuvo un destello de lo que debía ser sentirse débil y enfermo. Sentía los músculos de goma y casi sin fuerza. Apenas podía estar de pie y el aferrarse a Serena fue lo único que evitó que cayera al suelo.

Le martilleaba el corazón y veía puntos negros delante de los ojos.

Jesús, ¿acaso era posible follar hasta caer muerto?

—Bueno —Serena suspiró con pesar apoyando la cabeza entre su hombro y el cuello. Notó la sonrisa en la voz de ella—. Supongo que Ernest Thayer se equivocó. El poderoso Casey desde luego no hizo un "strike out"

A Dar se le escapó una risotada, un sonido tan raro en él que casi no reconoció el ruido que salía de su propia garganta. Él casi nunca reía. La vida no tenía nada de graciosa y era condenadamente seguro que en su trabajo no veía mucha cosa que le hiciera reír. Incluso sonreía muy rara vez. Y hoy ya se había reído algunas veces. Risa de verdad, que le salía de lo más profundo. Asombroso.

Todo era asombroso. Esa hermosa mujer en sus brazos, el sexo escandalosamente intenso, sus reacciones tan salvajes.

Y ahora esto.

Pensaba que sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre follar. Que en el sexo había visto todo y hecho todo, en todas las posiciones, en todos los orificios, todo.

Pero sin lugar a dudas era la primera vez que había follado con pentámetro yámbico.


	10. CAPITULO 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Aquella tarde, Serena permaneció durante mucho tiempo bajo la ducha caliente, dándole calor a los doloridos músculos. Recordar cómo se había hecho daño en esos músculos la hizo sonreír. Dar le había saltado encima otra vez por la tarde, después de cocinar para ella una ingente cantidad de comida para la comida, alimentándola con su propio tenedor con los trozos más selectos de una exquisita ternera piccata. A Serena ya la habían alimentado antes, por supuesto, cuando había estado demasiado débil para sostener el tenedor.

Pero nunca de esta manera. Nunca por un magnífico pedazo de sexo andante y parlante de brillantes ojos zafiros, diciéndole que abriera la boca.

Y ella la había abierto.

Lo había abierto todo. Boca, muslos, sexo… corazón.

Se habían tomado la comida con calma y luego Dar había usado con facilidad y pericia la cafetera italiana importada de apariencia peligrosa. Salieron dos cafés expresos perfectos que llenaron la casa del aroma del fragante brebaje. El hombre lo hacía todo a la perfección. Conducir por la nieve, cocinar, hacer café expreso, colgar estantes.

Follar.

Dar era contagioso.

Serena sonrió y levantó la cara hacia el agua que caía. Nunca en la vida había dicho esa palabra, ni siquiera con el pensamiento. Y sin embargo era una descripción tan deliciosamente apropiada, la palabra perfecta para un acto perfecto. Y de todas maneras era bastante cierto. Él sabía follar a la perfección.

Al cabo de un rato, habían pasado a la sala de estar donde Dar había apoyado unos pies enormes y desnudos encima del arcón chino que usaba como mesita de centro y había encendido la televisión.

Retransmitían un partido de fútbol, que Dar se tomó muy en serio porque dijo que había apostado diez dólares y se jugaba mucho con el resultado. Ella nunca antes había visto un partido de fútbol y no tenía ni idea de las reglas. Era ruidoso, lleno de color y, de manera chocante, violento. Una enorme cantidad de gente vestida con ropa chillona gritaba y aplaudía. Unas chicas bastante monas con unos conjuntos muy pequeños agitaban con energía unos pompones. Unos hombres enormes con unos hombros enormes y piernas relativamente largas y delgadas corrían como locos por todas partes en un campo inmenso siguiendo lo que Dar llamó "estrategias del juego". Todo era misterioso y extraño para ella, como mirar los ritos de alguna tribu remota del Amazonas.

Después de que un hombre particularmente enorme se metiera la pelota bajo el brazo y echara a correr a toda velocidad entre un montón de otros hombres alarmantemente enormes, se había girado hacia Dar, desconcertada.

—Creía que no podían tocar la pelota con las manos. ¿Y por qué la pelota no es redonda?

Él se había reído sin apartar la mirada de la televisión.

—Esto es el fútbol americano, cariño. Lo otro es fútbol.

—Oh. Vale —Serena había puesto los pies desnudos al lado de los de él, los había cruzado y se había acomodado dentro del círculo formado por el enorme brazo colocado en el respaldo del sofá. Encontraba mucho más interesante el contraste de los pies que lo que estaba pasando en la pantalla.

Incluso los pies de Dar eran perfectos. Largos, delgados, fibrosos, con un ligero vello oscuro en los dedos.

—¿Con quién vamos?

—Con los Halcones de Seattle —había contestado él, mirando la pantalla con el ceño fruncido y con el mando a distancia en la mano. No había dejado el mando ni una vez desde que se habían sentado. Así que era verdad. Los humanos con el cromosoma Y tenían una compulsión genética a tener agarrado el mando a distancia. Lo había leído pero nunca antes lo había visto con sus propios ojos—. Y no es que haya ayudado en algo el que los anime.

Él bufó a algo que había pasado en la pantalla que implicaba una entusiasta y colorida violencia. Serena se sobresaltó más de una vez. Seguro que eso dolía, ¿verdad?

—Payasos —resopló Dar cuando un hombre enorme se abalanzó contra otro hombre enorme y lo derribó—. Vamos, Nate, eres un cobardica. Dale una patada de una vez.

Era todo tan… normal. Un hombre y una mujer. Una tarde de un frío domingo invernal delante de la tele después de comer, mirando un partido de fútbol.

Hasta hoy nunca se le había ocurrido que todo esto pudiera formar parte de su vida. Era tan increíblemente delicioso hacer algo que hacían también en este momento un millón de mujeres más. Ver la televisión con sus compañeros. Sus novios.

La pareja sentimental, el amante de turno. Como fuera que se le llamara hoy en día.

Sólo que las otras mujeres no miraban la televisión con alguien tan guapo y sensual como Dar. Serena observó con aire satisfecho a Dar que con el ceño fruncido por algo que pasaba en la pantalla, estaba tan sexy y contrariado, tan mono, si es que mono era un término que pudiera aplicarse a un hombre tan grande y fuerte como él. Ocurrió alguna cosa en la pantalla que tenía algo que ver con una gran parte de aquellos hombres enormes tirándose sobre ellos mismos y amontonándose unos encima de los otros sobre un pobre idiota que quedó debajo de todos ellos. Dar se dio palmadas en la rodilla, indignado. Serena soltó una carcajada de placer al ver su expresión, y él la miró.

Y así, sin más, volvió a pasar.

Dar entornó los ojos y tocó un botón del mando sin apartar la mirada de ella.

El sonido de la tele bajó de volumen mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos.

Se le cortó la respiración. Esa mirada de depredador había vuelto cuando la atención de Dar se concentró en ella, cuando sus manos la cogieron. En unos segundos estaban los dos desnudos y él la penetraba con fuerza mientras ella le rodeaba las caderas con los muslos. Esta vez, Dar no se detuvo hasta que todo terminó. Ella yacía lánguidamente bajo él, medio ahogándose porque, aunque le encantaba tenerlo encima, pesaba muchísimo. Estaba debatiendo consigo misma si quería seguir teniéndolo encima o respirar, cuando de la televisión salió un fuerte ruido a pesar de tener el volumen bajo.

Medio estadio estaba de pie, rugiendo. Los cláxones resonaban cuando los jugadores abandonaron el campo.

Serena intentó aspirar el suficiente aire para hablar. Dios, ese hombre pesaba una tonelada. Él apoyaba todo su peso sobre ella con la cara metida en la curva de su cuello.

—¿Quién ha ganado? —le preguntó Serena jadeando.

—¿Y a quién coño le importa? —murmuró él y la besó en el cuello.

Serena no volvería a sentarse nunca más en el sofá amarillo que Lita había encargado a Italia especialmente para ella sin pensar en esa hora y media pasada allí con Dar penetrándola hasta el fondo.

Después siguió la cena, una abundante comida de tres platos. Había saboreado cada delicioso bocado, mientras el cielo en el exterior pasaba del gris al negro. Había nevado durante todo el día a intervalos, lo suficiente para mantenerlos dentro de un pequeño capullo blanco. Serena, a propósito, había evitado pensar en la mañana siguiente. Las mañanas de los lunes eran malas para todo el mundo, pero para ella significaría el final del interludio más fantástico de su vida.

Serena salió de la ducha, se secó el pelo y se puso crema hidratante por todo el cuerpo, entreteniéndose en las partes a las que su Dar había prestado una particular atención, luego se puso el camisón. Un precioso camisón de seda de un color amarillo pálido, lleno de volantes que esperaba que lo volviera loco.

Él ya estaba en la cama, esperándola. El corazón le empezó a latir con violencia sólo de pensar en aquel delicioso pedazo de hombre esperándola. En aquellos instantes sentía cada una de las células del cuerpo, cada cabello de la cabeza, cada latido del corazón. Todos y cada uno de sus sentidos estaban abiertos de par en par. Era absolutamente consciente del hecho que nunca en su vida había tenido un día como éste, y que nunca volvería a tenerlo. Y aún no había terminado, ni mucho menos.

Se quedó vacilando delante de la puerta del dormitorio. La puerta estaba laqueada en un gris muy claro, un color que Lita y ella habían elegido juntas. Cuando le había propuesto a Lita que decorara la casa, se había imaginado largas tardes solitarias en su pequeñísima casa, escuchando música y leyendo. Tal vez, de vez en cuando, como algo peligroso y excitante, metiendo en el microondas una pizza congelada llena de colesterol e hidratos de carbono. Había estado dándole vueltas a la idea de traerse un gato, sólo para tener a alguien más viviendo en la casa.

Pero nunca, jamás, se le había ocurrido que detrás de su elegante puerta gris podría haber un apetitoso pedazo de hombre esperándola, el boleto con el primer premio. Seguro que a Lita tampoco se le había ocurrido. Lita no había estado enferma, pero era increíblemente melindrosa y quisquillosa en lo que se refería al sexo opuesto; no había muchos hombre esperando en la cama de Lita. Y seguro que ninguno como Dar. Y Rei —tan hermosa como era— no tenía a ningún hombre en su vida. Rei había renunciado a los hombres después de lo de Diamante. Así que aquí estaba ella, Serena Tsukino. Ex virgen. Teniendo un montón de sexo en su propio nombre y en el de sus dos amigas, para mantener el promedio.

Serena puso la mano en la puerta, tan excitada que le costaba respirar. Temblando, giró el pomo y entró. Y parpadeó.

No había ninguna luz encendida en la habitación, pero no hacía falta. Dar había encontrado todas las velas que había en la casa, las había encendido y colocado en el tocador. Creando un perfumado santuario al sexo. Serena tenía predilección por la velas con olor a vainilla, y aquella fragancia cálida y dorada la envolvió, se le filtró hasta los huesos, la lamió a lo largo de las venas. Las llamas parpadeaban lanzando una trémula luz, inundando la habitación de un cálido y perfumado brillo de bronce. El resto de la luz venía de una pálida luna llena que se veía por la ventana del dormitorio, reflejándose en la nieve.

Era suficiente para ver a Dar, suficiente para que se le hiciera la boca agua. Él estaba sentado y apoyado en el cabecero de la cama con los fuertes y amplios hombros iluminados por la luz del crepúsculo. Desnudo, total y completamente excitado. Con la cara entre las sombras, sólo eran visibles esos ojos azules brillando en la oscuridad.

—Alto ahí —la voz de Dar fue un ronco gruñido.

Muy obediente, Serena se detuvo. Los dedos de los pies se le clavaron en la gruesa alfombra, encogidos por la excitación. Reconocía ese tono, ese brillo. Significaba que dentro de nada iban a pasar cosas muy emocionantes.

—Bonito camisón —dijo él con brusquedad—. Ahora, quítatelo.

—¿Que me lo quite? ¿Yo? —Hizo un pequeño mohín. Había hecho planes para este camisón, y Dar participaba en todos ellos tocándola. Quitarse ella misma el camisón no formaba parte de la fantasía.

—¿No quieres quitármelo tú?

—No —La voz era baja y profunda—. Fuera. Ahora.

Era gracioso como su vocabulario se volvía muy limitado cuando estaba excitado. Por lo general sólo decía palabras de una o dos sílabas antes de perder el control.

Serena acarició la seda del camisón y levantó el dobladillo. Justo un poco. Dar se había pasado el día volviéndola loca y era cuestión de honor devolverle el favor.

El pene se le apartó un poco del estómago y se alargó.

Estaba tan conectada a Dar que casi sentía ella misma la erección. No tenía ni idea de cómo podía estar todavía excitado después de los excesos del día, pero lo estaba. Oh, sí, y mucho.

Las novelas románticas que leía no la habían preparado en absoluto para toda la fuerza del deseo del hombre.

¿Así que quería que ella misma se quitara el camisón? Creía que querría hacerlo él. Considerando la velocidad con que la había desnudado hoy varias veces, se suponía que querría seguir haciéndolo. Era muy bueno desnudándola. Perfecto, de hecho. Pero si quería un cambio… Serena levantó la resbaladiza seda por los tobillos, por las pantorrillas…

Oía la respiración de Dar. También la veía. El pecho se le dilataba con cada respiración, tan fuerte como los brazos abiertos. Veía como le latía el pene erecto.

Ella era la responsable de esto. Oh, Dios, era tan, tan excitante. Subió más el camisón y el pene iba hinchándose con cada movimiento que hacía. Oh, Señor.

—Fuera —La voz de Dar sonó como si estuviera asfixiándose—. Deja de perder el tiempo. Quiero esa maldita cosa fuera ahora.

—¿Oh? —Serena recogió los suaves pliegues, dejando que el dobladillo ondeara sobre las rodillas. Movió de un lado a otro la seda, como una niña presumiendo de su vestido nuevo—. ¿Ahora? ¿Quieres decir ahora mismo?

Aún no estaba preparada para renunciar a esa deliciosa e intoxicante sensación de poder. Habría sido capaz de saber hasta qué punto había subido el dobladillo por los movimientos de su tórax, de su pene y por los nudillos cada vez más blancos.

—Ahora mismo —Los músculos de la mandíbula le temblaban—. Rápido.

Vale.

Aunque era maravilloso atormentar a Dar, quedarse desnuda en ese mismo momento era una tentación demasiado grande.

Con un suspiro y prometiéndose mentalmente hacer un striptease completo en otro momento, Serena se quitó el camisón, y dejó que cayera al suelo en un revuelo de seda amarilla. Fue recompensada por el fuego de los ojos de Dar.

Empieza la acción.

Serena avanzó y fue detenida por una enorme y callosa palma alzada.

—Alto —dijo él con voz ronca.

¿Alto?

—No te acerques más.

Serena se detuvo a medio metro de la cama, perpleja.

—¿Por qué no?

Dar parecía en la cama un dios pagano de piel dorada. La luz de la velas coqueteaba con los contornos esculpidos de los fuertes músculos, valles y cordilleras con profundos relieves. Incluso el pene parecía como de otro mundo, tan grande y duro como una piedra, creando una sombra cilíndrica en el estómago plano.

—Así es como están las cosas —dijo él con severidad—. Un segundo después de que te toque, voy a estar dentro de ti y no me detendré para los preliminares. Me había prometido a mí mismo que esta noche tendrías preliminares. Pero entonces has entrado y… —dejó escapar un profundo suspiro—. No, no lo conseguiré, no esta vez. Así que tendrás que hacerlo tú.

Ella no entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿Hacer yo qué?

—Los preliminares —Dar se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas como si fueran un ancla—. Vas a tener que hacerlo tú misma, cariño. Ponerte húmeda y excitarte porque yo estoy demasiado cachondo para hacerlo. Así que échame una mano con esto. Lámete el índice.

Desconcertada, Serena hizo lo que le decía. Se lamió el dedo, y como recompensa los ojos de él se entornaron. Dar estaba tan intensamente concentrado en ella que estaba segura que podría explotar una granada en el cuarto y él ni se enteraría. Alzó el índice mojado que relució a la luz de la vela, y él asintió.

—Ahora tócate el pezón.

Ah, un juego nuevo.

Los labios de Serena se curvaron en una sonrisa. Bajó el índice por el cuello y luego, poco a poco, por la curva exterior del pecho, rodeándolo, observando cómo los ojos de Dar seguían los círculos que hacía el dedo…

Mmm.

Los círculos fueron haciéndose más pequeños, hasta que bordearon la aureola y, por fin, se acarició el pezón, que latió ante la caricia y se le puso duro. Tocarse con la punta del dedo mojada no era tan excitante como cuando lo hacía Dar, o cuando —¡Dios!— le tomaba el pecho con la boca y chupaba con fuerza. Sólo de pensarlo hizo que el pezón estuviera super sensible cuando paso el dedo por encima. Dar le rodeaba el pecho con la mano cuando chupaba, como si se ofreciera el pecho a sí mismo como un regalo exquisito. Algunas veces la mordía con suavidad, lo suficiente para excitarla, pero no lo suficiente para hacerle daño.

El recuerdo la excitó. Se le aceleró la respiración y los ojos de Dar se entornaron un poco más. La estaba mirando con tanta atención que seguro que veía paso a paso como iba excitándose. ¿Era él tan consciente de ella como ella lo era de él? ¿También se le endurecían los pezones? Estaban ocultos en la espesa capa de vello oscuro así que no había forma de saberlo.

Ardor, excitación, pasión. Que misterioso era el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano. Como la enfermedad, podían quedar ocultos a la vista, y a pesar de ello hacer funcionar su poderosa magia como una rápida corriente subterránea.

Serena se lamió el dedo otra vez y se tocó el otro pezón. Hubiera estado bien volver a hacer los círculos con el dedo como antes y observar los ojos de Dar mientras seguían el movimiento, pero ya tenía el pezón muy duro y tocarse ella misma empezaba a ser frustrante y no excitante. Necesitaba más estimulación, como cuando Dar la mordía. Se pellizcó el pezón y lo soltó de repente, sorprendida. Dolía. Comprendió de golpe lo cuidadoso que había sido Dar con ella, a pesar de que a menudo estaba tan excitado que apenas podía hablar. Tan fuerte como era y no le había hecho daño, ni una sola vez, ni siquiera sin querer.

Ahora los dos pezones estaban duros y mojados.

—Más abajo —susurró él.

Iba a tener que hacerlo todo ella sola.

—Vale —susurró también ella. Subió despacio el dedo y se lo metió en la boca mientras Dar seguía cada movimiento con ojos ardientes. Se chupó el dedo, poco a poco, mojándolo por completo, luego se perfiló los labios con él. Despacio, con una leve sonrisa cuando un gemido se escapó de lo más profundo del pecho de Dar. Entonces se lamió los labios. Despacio. Recordando como los había lamido él cuando hicieron el amor en el sofá.

Se le formó en la mente una apasionada imagen, haciendo que un fuego le recorriera las venas cuando recordó —casi sintió— el cuerpo de él penetrándola, ardiente y duro, empujando tan rápido al final que había sido un milagro que ella no se hubiera prendido fuego con la fricción. Había llegado al clímax dos veces. Las dos veces, él había seguido empujando duro, haciendo algo con las manos y el pene de modo que el orgasmo siguió durante largos minutos.

Qué sorpresa tan grande. Ella se había masturbado algunas veces y los pocos orgasmos que había conseguido darse habían sido cortos y no muy fuertes, terminando literalmente en un segundo. Dar había hecho que fueran larguísimos, rozando algún lugar secreto que sólo él conocía. Durante el segundo clímax había gritado por lo intenso de la sensación.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —La miraba con tanta atención que debía haber comprendido que se estaba excitando con los pensamientos a la vez que con la mano.

—Pensaba en nosotros en el sofá, durante el partido de fútbol —Se sentía tan sexy que incluso su voz sonaba distinta. Sonaba a sexo ardiente, duro y líquido. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que su voz pudiera sonar así?—. Cuando estabas dentro de mí, y me fo… follabas, pensaba en mis orgasmos.

—Jesús —Los ojos de Dar se cerraron durante un segundo y luego los abrió otra vez mirándola con ojos indignados. Una ardiente indignación—. Estoy haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por mantener el control. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacerme?

Volverlo loco, eso es lo que pretendía hacerle.

Serena dio un paso hacia delante, deteniéndose a medio metro de él. Labios, mojados. Pezones, mojados.

Hmm. Ahí faltaba una zona erótica muy importante.

Sonriendo, Serena se puso el dedo entre los pechos y trazó una línea hacia abajo. Se rodeó el ombligo, despacio, disfrutando de la intensa y absorta mirada de Dar. Bajó más hasta llegar al vello púbico. Abrió un poco las piernas y se cubrió el sexo.

—¿Estás mojada? —preguntó Dar con voz áspera. Las venas le sobresalían en el cuello y los brazos. Tenía los nudillos tan blancos como las sábanas.

Serena se tocó con el dedo corazón. Estaba algo resbaladiza.

—Un poco —contestó—. No tanto como cuando me tocas tú —Deslizó el dedo y se lo metió.

Hala. A ver como se lo tomaba. Dar quería que ella se cuidara de los preliminares, pero no lo hacía tan bien como él. Y es que él era perfecto en eso, también.

Dar cerró los ojos con expresión de sufrimiento, luego los abrió y la miró furioso.

—Vamos, a ver si te das un poco de prisa. Mójate, ahora.

Serena abrió más las piernas. Ahora podía meterse dos dedos. Los deslizó en su interior, moviéndolos dentro y fuera. Sus dedos no eran tan mágicos como los de Dar, aunque empezaba a notar un pequeño zumbido. Volvió a meter y sacar los dedos, acariciándose el clítoris, y vuelta a meterlos otra vez.

—¿Aún no estás lista? —le preguntó Dar con voz severa.

Serena se sintió tan lánguida. Era tan delicioso tocarse mientras él la observaba con aquel fuego en los ojos. La pregunta tardó un momento en penetrarle en el cerebro.

—¿Lista para qué? —murmuró con la respiración agitada. Tal vez había encontrado aquel punto. El que Dar de forma infalible encontraba siempre. Los dedos acariciaron un punto y se le erizó el vello de la nuca.

—Lista para esto.

Dar extendió las enormes manos y la levantó sin ningún esfuerzo. En un segundo estaba acostada de espaldas, él le había abierto las piernas con las rodillas y se había puesto encima.

Otro segundo y Dar la penetraba, ardiente, duro y profundo.

Se detuvo cuando estaba metido hasta el fondo, quedándose inmóvil. Se sostenía con los antebrazos y temblaba. La cabeza le cayó hacia delante mientras respiraba con dificultad, era como si tuviera miedo de moverse.

Por fin abrió los ojos clavándolos en ella con una mirada tan feroz como la de un águila.

—¿Estás cómoda?

—¿Cómoda? —Serena se movió un poco. Él no se apoyaba en ella con todo su peso, así que podía respirar—. Sí. Más o menos. ¿Por qué?

—¿Alguna arruga de la sábana en la espalda? ¿El pelo te estira por algún lado? —Cuando la había alzado, le había levantado el pelo antes de ponerla de espaldas, así que le formaba ondas alrededor de la cabeza.

—Estoy muy cómoda —le aseguró Serena sonriéndole. Él no le devolvió la sonrisa. Su expresión era determinada, casi sombría. La piel de los pómulos estaba sonrojada y tensa. Los músculos de la mandíbula se le contraían y la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Era como si estuviera enfurecido, pero no lo estaba. Con cualquier otra hombre, Serena habría sentido un poco de miedo ante aquella expresión tan feroz y peligrosa. Pero no estaba asustada, aquel hombre era Dar.

Nunca le haría daño.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Dar movió las caderas, empujando, penetrándola aún con más profundidad.

—Quiero que estés cómoda —susurró—, porque vas a estar en esta posición durante mucho, mucho rato —La miró a los ojos—. Voy a follarte toda la noche.


	11. CAPITULO 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

_**14 de diciembre**_

A la mañana siguiente, Serena se estiró e hizo una mueca. Estaba dolorida por todas partes, sobre todo entre las piernas. Y también pegajosa.

En algún momento de aquella interminable y ardiente noche, Dar le había abierto al máximo las piernas, manteniéndolas así al ponerle las manos en las rodillas, y embistió una y otra vez. Ella había estado completamente abierta para él y él había usado aquel hecho sin piedad. Serena había perdido la cuenta del número de orgasmos que había tenido. Dos veces durante la noche había intentado hacer una pausa.

—No puedo más —jadeó.

La respuesta fue un gruñido.

—Claro que puedes —Y embistió aún con más fuerza.

Y había tenido razón. Ella terminó por aferrarse a él, temblando y suplicándole más.

Había sido una noche feroz y salvaje y, a veces, casi espeluznante. Él la llevó más allá de ella misma. Se había consumido en fuego y humo antes de renacer como una mujer nueva. Una mujer sexy que corría riesgos, que llegaba más allá del límite. Que se atrevía, y salía victoriosa.

Serena Tsukino, la Mujer Maravilla.

Cuando se despertó fue consciente de sí misma al instante, de su propio cuerpo, del cuerpo de él. Vivía por completo el momento, con todo su cuerpo. Su dolorido y bien usado cuerpo. Su cuerpo feliz. Nada de rodeos mentales fingiendo que estaba en otra parte. No tenía por qué.

Estaba aquí mismo, en la cama con Dar, calentita y acompañada.

Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Dar y el vello le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Aunque sólo había dormido algunas horas estaba total y completamente descansada. Incluso llena de energía.

Y total y completamente feliz.

El futuro era un radiante y luminoso camino que se extendía ante ella. El trabajo nuevo durante el día, y Dar por la noche, y los fines de semana juntos.

Su padre sería un problema, eso sí. Dar no parecía el tipo de hombre que su padre hubiera deseado para ella, pero sí era el que había deseado ella. O habría deseado, si hubiera sabido que existían hombres como Dar. Dar era su compañero, hecho sólo para ella. Su padre tendría que aceptarlo. Y lo haría. Y si no… que lo follaran.

Tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que había pensado y enseguida se avergonzó de sí misma. Su padre la amaba. Si la ahogaba al ser tan protector era porque había vivido durante mucho tiempo con su enfermedad, porque había tenido miedo por ella y la había visto siempre como una niña eternamente necesitada y enferma. A su padre le costaría imaginársela con cualquier amante, y mucho más con un amante que parecía un leñador. Tal vez habría preferido a alguien que trabajara en la Fundación Tsukino, alguien culto, mortalmente aburrido, pero correcto y respetuoso, aunque allí había muy pocos que quisieran una mujer.

Para su padre, aceptar a Dar como su amante sería un poco duro al principio. Aunque, a pesar de que era un Tsukino, el heredero de la cuarta generación de una fortuna familiar, no era ningún snob. Nunca había dejado de hablar del policía que la había rescatado de Zafiro Gavett. Reconocía la valía de la gente, fueran cuales fuesen sus orígenes. Acabaría por querer a Dar tanto como lo amaba ella.

¿Amaba?

Oh, sí. Serena amaba a Dar. No había ninguna duda ni en su mente ni en su corazón. Exteriormente podría parecer una jovencita. Seguro que más joven de lo que era. Y había sido virgen, sin ninguna experiencia con hombres y con sexo, pero eso no significaba que no conociera su propio corazón. Que no reconociera las numerosas y varoniles virtudes de Dar.

Levantó el rostro para sonreírle, esperando un cálido saludo y un ardiente beso, y se encontró con unos ojos fríos y serios. Él tenía los brazos cruzados por detrás de la cabeza, estaba bien despierto, serio, mirándola con cautela. Ella parpadeó ante la expresión de su cara. No era cálida, ni erótica, ni cordial.

—Serena —dijo él con voz sombría—, tenemos que hablar.

Oh, Dios.

El corazón de Serena le dio un vuelco en el pecho, aterrizando con un ruido sordo. Dar tenía la expresión —exactamente la misma expresión— de su oncólogo cuando le dijo que el trasplante de médula no había ido bien, que no podían hacer nada más por ella, que sólo le quedaban unos meses de vida. Que estaba condenada.

Oh Dios oh Dios. ¿Por qué no lo había comprendido? Sólo había sido una aventura. Una aventura de una noche. Se había dejado llevar por el corazón y los sentimientos. Seguro que había habido signos de que sólo se había tratado de una aventura de fin de semana —una ardiente follada, ¿por qué no llamarlo por su verdadero nombre?— pero no había tenido la suficiente experiencia para leerlos. Había creído que era mucho más… y era mucho más.

Para ella. Desde luego no para él.

¿Qué debería hacer?

Serena cambió de inmediato al Estado Gratitud, la única manera en la que había sobrevivido durante todos estos años. Fueran cuales fuesen las cosas horribles que le pasaban, siempre luchaba para encontrar algo por lo que estar agradecida. Tenía que hacerlo. Cualquier otro pensamiento la habría hundido y destrozado.

Había mucho por lo que estar agradecida. Tenía una deuda con Dar por la mejor introducción al sexo que podría tener una mujer. Seguro que había tenido más buen sexo en los dos días pasados que Lita y Rei juntas en los dos últimos años. Había sido fabuloso y le estaba agradecida. Si el pensar en decir adiós a Dar era tan doloroso que se asfixiaba, bueno… ya había sufrido antes. Y había sobrevivido.

Reprimió las lágrimas sin piedad. Las lágrimas eran para más tarde, cuando estuviera sola. Siempre dejaba correr las lágrimas cuando estaba sola. Era una experta en eso.

—De acuerdo —asintió ella con serenidad. La expresión era tranquila y suave. No iba a permitir que Dar se diera cuenta que tenía el corazón roto y enfermo, que el estómago se le había revuelto. Podía jugar a este juego. Era una experta—. Habla.

Él la miró a los ojos durante un momento y luego asintió, como si hubiera llegado a alguna secreta conclusión.

—Te amo, Serena —dijo en voz baja.

Serena se quedó con la boca abierta.

Un ruido le repicó en la cabeza, como unas campanillas amortiguadas. Tardó un momento en comprender que aquel ruido distante no era el tintineo de las neuronas del cerebro, sino el timbre de la casa que no cesaba de sonar, acompañado por golpes en la puerta de entrada. Giró la cabeza hacia la sala de estar y frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién puede ser? —preguntó extrañada—. Nadie sabe que vivo aquí…

Volvió a girarse y observó como Dar se desvanecía por completo. Su sexy y provocativo amante de ardientes ojos azules se había esfumado, y otro hombre había tomado su lugar, un ser frío y despiadado como un ciborg. Un extraño atemorizante y salvaje con una expresión vacía en la cara y en los ojos azules. Los guerreros debían tener este aspecto en el campo de batalla.

La empujó hacia abajo con una enorme mano.

—Quédate aquí —susurró él—. No te muevas.

Con un movimiento rápido y silencioso, se levantó y se puso los pantalones de chándal.

Metió la mano en la bolsa con los artículos de tocador y ropa de repuesto y, para su horror, sacó una pistola. Una pistola negra y grande que parecía una extensión de su mano. Hizo algo en uno de los lados de la pistola. Como un golpe, y comprendió por haber leído un millón de novelas de suspense que había quitado el seguro.

Ese hombre —ese hombre enorme y poderoso de ojos fríos y peligrosos— estaba ahora armado y yendo con rapidez hacia la puerta de entrada.

Ella lo siguió con la mirada, boquiabierta, congelada por la conmoción. Ahora lo veía en la puerta, de pie a un lado, sosteniendo la pistola al lado de la oreja. La campana sonó otra vez junto con el puño aporreando y oyó un voz débil y trémula.

—¡Serena! ¡Serena, abre! ¡Sé que estás ahí!

¡Dios bendito, su padre! Había vuelto antes de París.

Serena saltó de la cama, poniéndose el camisón y entró corriendo en la sala de estar, gritando.

—¡Dar! ¡Dar, no dispares! ¡Es mi…!

Fue demasiado tarde. Él había echado una mirada por la mirilla, bajando la pistola hasta quedar alineada con la pierna. Abrió la puerta de golpe y su padre medio se cayó hacia delante. Dar lo sujetó con la mano.

—¡Señor Tsukino! —gruñó Dar, sorprendido.

—¡Oficial Chiba! —jadeó su padre.

—¡Papá! —gritó Serena.

Dar la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Papá?

Serena le devolvió la mirada y el ceño.

—¿Oficial?


	12. CAPITULO 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

_**14 de diciembre**_

_**Mansión de los Tsukino**_

Así que, después de todo, ella era de verdad una princesa, pensó Dar desanimado durante la cena en la residencia de los Tsukino.

Oh, no una princesa de la realeza, con una corona y un país, pero casi. La familia Tsukino era lo más alto después de la realeza. Al menos en Oregón. Había una Fundación Tsukino, un Museo de Arte Moderno Tsukino, un ala Tsukino en el Hospital Pediátrico de St. Jude y el Festival de Verano de Música Medieval Tsukino.

El dinero Tsukino mantenía actualizado y con los últimos adelantos el sistema informático PPDHQ, porque después que hubiera rescatado a Serena, el Viejo Tsukino había dejado claro a la Fundación Tsukino que debían darle a la policía todo lo que pidieran. Era una broma constante en el piso 13 que Dar era el Chico de Oro y que había que conservarlo porque era la gallina de los muchos huevos de oro de la Fundación Tsukino.

¿Así que el penoso, aterrorizado, calvo y pequeño saco de huesos que había levantado del asqueroso suelo de la furgoneta de Zafiro Gavett era "su" Serena? No era raro que no la hubiera reconocido en el Warehouse.

Aunque ella tendría entonces —¿cuántos? ¿quince años?— debía pesar menos de 30 kilos, había perdido todo el pelo y estaba con los ojos vendados, amordazada y atada. Recordaba con claridad haber cortado la cinta adhesiva de la boca, de las muñecas y los tobillos y sacarla de allí. Le había resultado difícil moverse porque el dolor de la bala que le había herido empezaba a intensificarse y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Pero la muchachita —él habría dicho que tendría siete u ocho años, no quince— no pesaba casi nada y no le había costado nada llevarla.

Recordó unos grandes ojos azules, muy abiertos por la conmoción, y unos temblores tan espantosos que había temido que se le rompieran los frágiles huesos. No, no hubiera sido posible que reconociera a la esbelta —todavía— y sexy mujer en la que Serena se había convertido.

Tampoco era extraño que ella no lo hubiera reconocido. La última vez que lo había visto, había estado aterrorizada, aferrada a sus hombros y con la cara sepultada en su cuello. En aquel entonces era un joven agente de policía de uniforme que había conseguido localizar una furgoneta Chevy azul con una niña secuestrada dentro. De todas formas, la gente siempre recuerda el uniforme, no al hombre que hay debajo.

Además él estaba cubierto de arriba a abajo de barro y sangre. Había dado aviso y la había sostenido en brazos hasta que llegó la caballería en forma de dos unidades que estaban patrullando cerca y una ambulancia. Dar había logrado mantenerse consciente hasta que le dio la niña a los médicos, después se había desmayado por la pérdida de sangre y no había recuperado el conocimiento hasta tres días más tarde. Para entonces, Serena ya estaba muy lejos. El Viejo Tsukino la había llevado a una clínica de Suiza que ofrecía una magnífica asistencia médica y la tenía protegida con guardaespaldas las veinticuatro horas del día.

¿Quién hubiera adivinado los dos últimos días que se había estado follando a Serena Tsukino? Se quedó aturdido. Él no tenía nada en común con un Tsukino.

La mansión de los Tsukino podría ser muy bien un palacio.

Al entrar en el camino privado había tenido una sensación de ansiedad en el estómago. Todo aquello estaba fuera de su órbita. El sitio era enorme, una gran casa de piedra gris de cuatro pisos para el rey de un reino de tamaño medio. El remolque en el que había crecido ocuparía justo un rincón del inmenso vestíbulo, aunque hubiera resultado completamente inapropiado en el suelo de mármol blanco y negro.

Sólo la vajilla de plata en la mesa de caoba de 6 metros de largo costaba más de lo que ganaba él en un mes y hubiera apostado cualquier cosa a que los cuadros de la pared tenían más valor de lo que podría ganar él en toda su vida.

Era una suerte que supiera que tenedor usar. Había cuatro, más tres cucharas, cuatro cuchillos y cuatro copas de cristal con los bordes de oro.

Sabía para qué servía cada tenedor.

La marina era algo grandioso cambiando las costumbres de un hombre. Por un extremo absorbía a tíos violentos, rudos y sin educación como él mismo, que nunca había tenido una comida formal y que había crecido comiendo la mayoría de las veces en la calle de una lata, y los escupía por el otro extremo transformados en máquinas de matar que sabían usar los tenedores.

Así que sabía cómo usar toda esa cubertería de plata, e incluso en qué orden, aunque aparte del comedor de oficiales y la cena anual con el jefe de policía, nunca había tenido ocasión de poner en práctica esos conocimientos. No obstante no iba a deshonrarse a sí mismo. No iba a beber el vino tinto en la copa del agua, no iba a usar el cuchillo de carne para untar mantequilla y no iba a beber agua en los aguamaniles. Eso no significaba que no se encontrara terriblemente incómodo.

¿Por qué coño estaba él allí?

Porque Serena y su padre habían insistido, por eso. Sabía que el padre de Serena siempre había estado tan agradecido que casi le daba vergüenza ajena. Cuando estuvo en el hospital recuperándose del dichoso disparo del capullo de Gavett, el viejo Kenji Tsukino le había enviado un cheque con una cantidad indecente de dinero, que Dar le había devuelto.

—¿Más rosbif, teniente? —Rosa, la cocinera, le acercó una bandeja para servir casi tan grande como la superficie de su escritorio. Ella era otro caso.

Cuando Dar había entrado con cautela en la casa, preparado para cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrarse, una bola redonda se abalanzó contra él y una cabeza gris le golpeó el pecho.

Unos brazos suaves y redondos le abrazaron mientras oía gritar:

—¡Usted la salvó! ¡Salvó a la mia bambina! —La voz tenía un fuerte acento extranjero. Italiano para más señas. Dos segundos más tarde, la dueña de la voz sufrió una crisis nerviosa y, abrazándolo, se puso a llorar a lágrima viva.

Había sido muy embarazoso. Serena y su padre no habían intervenido para rescatarle, ninguno de los dos. Se quedaron allí de pie, mirando con indulgencia como lloraba Rosa sobre su camisa nueva de vestir mientras él le daba a la italiana torpes golpecitos en la espalda.

Desde que se había sentado a la mesa, Rosa no había hecho otra cosa más que cebarlo. Le había llenado el plato, no, los platos —había cinco platos diferentes— de comida, todo delicioso, y él se había zampado todos y cada uno de ellos. Se lo había comido todo porque el labio inferior de Rosa empezaba a temblar cuando él rechazaba repetir una segunda o tercera vez. Dar empezaba a sentirse como una ballena varada.

—Darién, muchacho —dijo Kenji Tsukino, sonriendo—, tienes que probar las patatas gratinadas. Es la especialidad de Rosa —Vaya uno para hablar. El Viejo Tsukino se había dedicado a picotear su comida. Era un hombre muy mayor, frágil y delgado, parecía un pajarito, y comía como tal. Miró a Dar con un brillo risueño en los ojos—. Tienes que conservar las fuerzas.

Si Dar hubiera podido sonrojarse, lo habría hecho. ¿Acaso el Viejo Dar tenía alguna idea de cómo había consumido todas las calorías durante el fin de semana?

Rosa le sonrió con adoración y le sirvió otra porción del perfecto rosbif. La cuarta. Luego le puso en el plato una cantidad tan enorme de patatas como para hacer reventar a un caballo. ¿Por qué le ponían tanta comida?

—Eso es, Darién, muchacho —sonrió resplandeciente el Viejo Tsukino—. No queremos decepcionar a Rosa, ¿verdad? Se ha pasado todo el día cocinando para ti.

—Sí "teniente Darién" —intervino Serena, con una leve ironía en la voz—. Toma un poco más de carne. Haz feliz a Rosa.

Desde que Serena había descubierto su nombre verdadero y su profesión, se había mostrado algo sarcástica. Sí, se llamaba Darién Chiba, pero lo habían llamado Dar toda la vida. Sí, era verdad que no había tenido tiempo de decirle que era policía, pero en parte era porque se habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo teniendo sexo. Y de todos modos, buena estaba ella para hablar.

Dar giró la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos.

—Eso voy a hacer, "señora Wintosn" —Al menos Serena tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse un poco. Él sólo había distorsionado unos pocos hechos, mientras ella le había mentido. Serena Wintosn, sí, seguro.

El viejo tosió.

—Y bien, teniente —dijo—, ¿quién crees que será el nuevo jefe de policía cuando Longman se retire?

Jesús, ahora el viejo quería hablar de política. Ese era un maldito campo de minas, considerando lo poderosos que eran los Tsukino y la influencia que tenían.

Hablar de política con uno de los hombres más poderosos de Portland era para él lo mismo que ir a que le empastaran una muela. Dar era un hombre que trabajaba en la calle, no un yuppy ansioso de medrar.

Podía meter la pata con facilidad y estrellarse.

—Bueno… —Dar intentó ganar tiempo bebiendo un sorbo de vino tinto realmente excelente. Había crecido en una casa de alcohólicos que bebían la clase de vino que venía en botella de tapón de rosca. De todos modos, había aprendido a apreciar las cosas buenas y éste era el mejor vino que había probado en su vida. Lo saboreó, también había aprendido de la manera más dura a disfrutar de los pocos placeres de la vida siempre que podía—. Robert Mansfiel parece que goza de la confianza del jefe de policía actual, y conoce a muchos tipos del Ayuntamiento y del Senado, eso podría ser bueno para nosotros cuando llegue el momento de los presupuestos.

Robert Mansfield era un imbécil total, un rastrero y un chupaculos que siempre le hacía la pelota a los que estaban por encima de él, y pisaba a los que estaban por debajo.

Sin embargo quedaba muy bien por televisión. Alto, fuerte y con un espeso cabello entrecano.

Y tan estúpido como las sandeces que soltaba. De todos modos, así era el tipo que al parecer les gustaba a las autoridades. Dar odiaba esa mierda de política.

El único tío que estaba hecho para el trabajo era el que nunca lo conseguiría: Carlos Jimenez Sanchez. Competente, honesto, capaz de resistir con uñas y dientes y sin ningún temor en absoluto a enfrentarse a quien fuera para que se hiciera el trabajo. Estaba por completo dedicado a los hombres y mujeres que tenía bajo su mando. Sabía los nombres de todos, incluso del más reciente novato y se metería en un campo de minas antes de defraudarlos. Tenía una relación excelente con la comunidad. Y por si fuera poco todo esto, era un ex marine. Pero Carlos había cabreado a algunas personas muy poderosas, era bajo y nervudo y por televisión daba la imagen de un terrier rabioso. Nunca llegaría ni a acercarse al piso 16.

—¿Robert Mansfiel, eh? —Tsukino jugueteó con el tallo de la copa de una forma que a Dar le horrorizaría hacer. Dar tenía unas manos grandes y tendría miedo de romper el delicado cristal.

Tsukino había crecido con esas cosas, seguro que bebía el biberón en copas Waterford. Después de un largo momento de meditación, el viejo suspiró.

—Sí, Bob parece tener el beneplácito del jefe de policía actual y de varios concejales. Lo malo es que ese hombre es un perfecto idiota.

Dar, que estaba bebiendo un sorbo de vino, casi se ahogó.

—¿Y qué hay de Carlos Sanchez? —reflexionó el anciano, mirándolo con atención—. Sería un excelente jefe de policía, ¿no cree?

Dar parpadeó y comprendió que allí se cocía algo importante. Kenji Tsukino tenía un verdadero poder. Podía hacer que cualquiera triunfase o fracasase en su carrera. De hecho, lo había hecho con Dar, aunque él hubiera llegado a ser teniente tarde o temprano. Era condenadamente bueno en su trabajo.

—Carlos sería perfecto para el puesto —dijo Dar con cautela—. Y sería suyo ahora ni no hubiera… —hizo una pausa, preguntándose como decirlo con delicadeza.

—¿Si no le hubiera roto la mandíbula a aquel reportero de televisión? —preguntó Tsukino—. ¿El que transmitió en las noticias que la policía estuvo a punto de atrapar al violador en serie Tigard, y lo había dejado escapar? Fue desafortunado, sí. Totalmente comprensible, por supuesto, pero tal vez debería haber… er… prescindido de los puñetazos.

—Prescindir de los puñetazos no es el fuerte de Carlos —Dar tenía que dejar claro esto. Si podía decir algo a favor de Carlos, por Dios que lo haría. El hombre lo merecía. Pero no iba a mentir sobre su carácter. Carlos era un guerrero y enfrentarse al enemigo era lo más importante. Sería tan eficiente y despiadado como lo exigiera la situación.

Dar sabía que algunos de los peores criminales estaban considerando poner su centro de operaciones en Portland.

Se lo pensarían dos veces con alguien como Carlos al frente, vigilando la situación. Pero luchando contra el delito con efectividad; el camino más duro —un paso tras paso, un cabrón tras otro— no era atractivo y no hacía que la tele tuviera más audiencia.

—Sería un jefe de policía muy eficaz si le dejaran trabajar y no tuviera a la gente cuestionándole a posteriori todo el tiempo. Carlos está volcado en la comunidad y tiene buenas relaciones con las minorías pero no es político.

—Entiendo lo que dice —El viejo estaba asintiendo y observando a Dar con atención—. A pesar de eso sería un buen jefe de policía —Había una débil pregunta en esa declaración.

—Sería un jefe de policía magnífico —dijo Dar con firmeza—. Fuerte y consagrado a su trabajo. La mafia rusa tiene el ojo puesto aquí, pensando en convertirnos en el próximo Vladivostok. El dinero y la gente están llegando a montones. Todos los signos están ahí. Se lo pensarán dos veces con Carlos al mando. Nada le pasa desapercibido.

Tsukino asintió.

—Además, Robert Mansfield es un viejo verde —dijo Serena, de improviso, y los dos hombres se giraron sorprendidos—. Me dio un pellizco en el trasero en una recaudación de fondos y cuando me enfrenté a él, fingió que había sido el camarero, un pobre crío de Pakistán, e intentó despedirlo. El asqueroso me pellizcó tan fuerte que tuve un moretón durante una semana.

Un rugido explotó en lo más profundo de Dar, subiéndole a la cabeza. Tardó un momento en encontrar la voz, y cuando lo hizo, estaba velada por la rabia.

—¡Joder! ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Robert Mansfield te hizo daño a ti? —Robert Mansfield podía darse por muerto. Ya se había medio levantado, listo para salir disparado ahora mismo y golpear a Mansfield hasta hacerle papilla—. Ese jodido cabrón hijo de p…

—Creo que iremos un rato a la biblioteca, querida —interrumpió la voz temblorosa de Kenji Tsukino.

El tío era viejo pero inteligente. Todo ese dinero y esa educación le sirvieron para darse cuenta que Dar estaba a punto de perder el control, y tal vez de hacer una escena. Y era verdad que estaba a punto. Tardó todo un largo minuto en conseguir que la respiración se le normalizara y aflojar los puños.

No se dicen palabrotas ni se pierde el control en la casa más elegante de Portland. Dar se hubiera avergonzado de sí mismo si la imagen de ese cabrón de Mansfield haciendo daño a Serena no le estuviera palpitando en la cabeza haciendo que su control pendiera de un hilo, haciendo difícil el quedarse allí sentado con la rabia rugiéndole en la cabeza.

—Nada de puros, papá —dijo Serena con severidad. Le apuntó con un esbelto dedo y lo movió—. Y nada de coñac. Puedes tomarte un jerez. Uno.

El viejo soltó un profundo y lastimoso suspiro.

—Sí, querida —Se giró hacia Dar abriendo mucho las delgadas y suaves manos de anciano con un gesto que decía ¿Te das cuenta de lo que tengo que aguantar?—. Ya ves, teniente. No se me deja disfrutar de ningún placer. Mi propia hija, carne de mi carne y sangre de mi sangre, va quitándome poco a poco todos los placeres de la vida —Exhaló un profundo suspiro mientras clavaba los ojos en la alfombra persa del suelo, aparentemente perdido en la contemplación de las injusticias de la vida.

Lo que le daba a Dar un minuto para recobrar la compostura. No era probable que la rabia salvaje fuera una acontecimiento frecuente en el comedor de los Tsukino.

Serena rodeó la mesa —la maldita cosa era tan larga que le tomó una eternidad llegar al otro lado— y le tendió la mano a su padre. Lo animó y le pasó el brazo por la cintura. Ambos se quedaron allí de pie durante un momento, con las cabezas juntas, sonriendo.

Luego Serena se alzó y beso la mejilla apergaminada.

Eran una hermosa imagen a la luz de las velas —la hija joven y hermosa y el padre anciano y distinguido— en el elegante comedor, todo destilaba refinamiento, sofisticación y educación. En ese momento, Dar vio el parecido de ambos. No tanto en los rasgos como en el estilo. Clase y elegancia.

¿Qué coño estaba haciendo él allí? Allí no había sitio para él, en medio de las antigüedades de un valor incalculable, de las pinturas originales que colgaban de las paredes, de aquella atmósfera impregnada de una elegancia intemporal.

Sabía exactamente por qué el viejo quería arrastrarlo a la biblioteca. Casi podría escribir él mismo el discurso que le esperaba.

Te estoy muy agradecido, teniente, por salvar la vida de mi hija. Lo que tú quieras, cualquier cosa, sólo tienes que pedirlo. Pero, por supuesto, seguro que sabes que una relación entre mi hija y tu es imposible…

Bla, bla, bla.

Maldita fuera, por supuesto que el viejo tenía razón. Serena y él eran una pareja imposible.

—No entretengas mucho a "Darién", papá. Quiero retirarme temprano —Desde detrás de su padre, Serena le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió con calidez y de repente Dar lo supo.

Él lo sabía ya antes, por supuesto. La instantánea atracción, el intenso sexo, más ardiente y salvaje que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera tenido antes. Sólo estar con ella le llenaba el pecho de un sentimiento tan extraño que le había costado dos días enteros comprender que era felicidad. Sabía que estaba enamorado de Serena Tsukino. Eso no habubera evitado que se armara de valor para dejarla ir.

Pero ella le había sonreído y zas, se había hecho la luz.

No. No, no y no. No iba a dejarla.

Lucharía por Serena con uñas y dientes. Serena era suya.

Nunca antes se había enamorado, nunca había sentido algo especial por una mujer en particular.

No había en su vida ningún precedente para lo que pasaba en su interior, para lo que sentía por Serena. Pero sabía con cada célula de su cuerpo que Serena era para él. Y haría cualquier cosa, lucharía contra el mismo Lucifer, para mantenerla a su lado.

Kenji Tsukino era el padre de Serena y por lo tanto digno de respeto. Pero si decidía interponerse entre Serena y él, se declararía la guerra. Los Tsukino tenían el respaldo de generaciones de linaje y de dinero, pero Dar había tenido que pelear, y pelear duro, por todo lo que había conseguido en la vida. Las agallas y la determinación podían triunfar sobre el dinero.

Y él aún no había perdido nunca.

Siguió a Kenji Tsukino, serio y decidido a imponerse.

La biblioteca era todo lo que uno esperaría que fuera la biblioteca de una mansión. Los estantes de madera oscura llenos de libros encuadernados en cuero que desaparecían en las sombras de un techo de más de seis metros de alto. Alfombras y lámparas de gran valor y mucha plata antigua. Pinturas al óleo de tíos envarados con expresiones agrias y barbas de chivo. Olor a cuero, papel y dinero, a linaje. Ese linaje que se hereda de generación en generación.

En cuánto la enorme puerta tachonada se cerró tras ellos con un whump como la puerta de la cámara acorazada de un banco, el viejo se animó. Corrió con pasos cortos hacia un mueble bar, vertió un líquido dorado en dos copas enormes de cristal y volvió hacia donde estaba él.

—Siéntate, siéntate, teniente —dijo Tsukino, poniéndole una copa de cristal en la mano. Un cristal tallado, pesado y sólido.

Dar inhaló por la nariz los vapores perfumados de manzana que desprendía.

—Esto no es jerez.

Tsukino se sentó a su lado, en un sillón, y suspiró.

—No, no lo es, en efecto —dijo estremeciéndose—. Esa bebida dulce, floja y repugnante, sin ninguna garra. No, esto es Calvados. Père Magloire, el mejor del mundo —Lo olió con placer y tomó un buen sorbo—. Me aficioné al Calvados cuando pasé un año en París después de la guerra, intentando en vano dominar los fundamentos del derecho internacional. En cambio, adquirí un profundo conocimiento de los coñacs franceses y una especial debilidad por las mujeres francesas —Metió la mano en una maciza caja de madera esculpida que había sobre una mesa redonda situada entre los dos sillones. Al instante, el olor a buen tabaco se mezcló con los vapores del coñac. Las dos cosas juntas eran una potente mezcla.

—Coge uno de estos, muchacho, el mejor puro habano. Abriré las ventanas cuando salgamos, sino Serena me matará —Recortó los puros con un clíper de plata, dio uno a Dar y encendió un mechero antiguo de oro. Dar exhaló, haciendo salir el humo en perezosas espirales, y dio unos cuantos sorbos, saboreando el perfumado coñac.

Sostuvo en alto el puro. Intenso y penetrante… y de contrabando.

—Ya sabe que esto es ilegal —dijo con suavidad.

—Sí —Tsukino sonrió y resopló—. Pero tengo amigos en la policía.

Estuvieron sentados en silencio durante un rato. Dar no tenía linaje pero conocía la táctica y la estrategia. Era la calma antes de la tempestad, antes de que ambos lados evaluaran la situación y las armas que tenía cada uno. Siguieron sentados, fumando y bebiendo hasta que Dar juzgó que era el momento adecuado. Había llegado la hora de desenfundar las espadas.

Dar mantuvo la voz tranquila pero firme.

—Creo que es necesario aclarar algunas cosas, señor Tsukino. Sobre Serena y yo.

—Kenji, muchacho. Llámame Kenji —gesticuló él con el puro—. Sigue. Te escucho.

—De acuerdo —Dar examinó al viejo. Él lo estaba mirando con atención y una expresión completamente neutra.

Round uno.

—Crecí en un camping —empezó Dar—. El término bazofia fue inventado para describir a familias como la mía, así que puede que mis genes sean pésimos. Mi padre murió antes de que yo naciera. Creo. Al menos eso me dijo mi madre. No estaban casados y no tengo ni idea de quién fue. Es probable que ella tampoco lo supiera. Mi madre se llamaba Chiba. Era alcohólica y ya de paso, mi padre también. Yo no fui lo que tú llamarías un niño estudioso. Me metí en problemas y no acabé el instituto. Luego murió mamá y me alisté en la marina en cuanto tuve la edad reglamentaria y allí me saqué el certificado de estudios. Cuando dejé la marina, me hice policía, y eso soy desde entonces, y eso seré hasta que me muera o me retire, lo que llegue primero. Gano unos 65.000 dólares al año y probablemente nunca ganaré mucho más. Tengo algunos ahorros, no muchos, y soy propietario de un piso, pero eso es todo lo que tengo. Nunca seré un hombre rico y nunca seré otra cosa más que policía. No tengo nada que ofrecer a Serena que ella ya no tenga multiplicado por un millón. Pero la amo con todo mi corazón, y si Serena me acepta, voy a casarme con ella. Lo único que te puedo prometer es que le seré fiel e intentaré ser el mejor marido del mundo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, los de Dar eran sinceros y serenos. Tsukino lo miraba de hito en hito, sin parpadear. Sus ojos eran de un azul claro y nublados por la edad, pero la mirada era directa. No dijo nada durante un rato en el que siguió fumándose el puro. Era probable que estuviera buscando las palabras para decirle a Dar que estaba loco.

—Bien, teniente, eso ha sido ser breve e ir directo al grano —Tsukino estudió la punta encendida del puro—. Aunque has omitido algunos detalles. Como el que tu padrastro era un hombre violento y tu madre acababa con frecuencia en el hospital. Donde también tuvieron que ingresarte a ti por defenderla de un hombre que era dos veces de tu tamaño. Has olvidado mencionar las dos medallas al valor mientras estuviste en la marina. También has olvidado las menciones de honor y elogios recibidos como policía, el hecho de que obtuviste un título en criminología mientras trabajabas y que eres el mejor tirador del cuerpo. Longman me ha dicho que eres el mejor oficial que ha tenido nunca bajo su mando. Y por supuesto, está ese pequeño y molesto detalle de que fuiste tú quién salvó la vida de mi hija.

—No eres rico porque no eres codicioso —continuó—. Podrías haberte quedado tranquilamente el cheque que te envié al hospital. La cantidad era de tres veces tu sueldo anual. Lo comprobé. En aquel entonces tenías quinientos dólares en el banco y una hipoteca bastante grande. También comprobé eso —Sonrió con suavidad ante la mirada sorprendida de Dar y se encogió de hombros—. Crecí con Walter Bordas, el presidente de tu banco, y le hice algunas preguntas sobre ti. Y sí, ya sé que es ilegal, pero nosotros lo tipos ricos jugamos con nuestras propias reglas.

Dar se tensó.

—Si estás diciendo que fui un estúpido al no aceptar tu cheque, es probable que tengas razón —gruñó—. Pero no podía coger el dinero sólo por hacer mi trabajo. No estaría bien —Si el viejo Tsukino intentaba demostrar que Dar nunca se haría rico, estaba consiguiéndolo.

—No, en efecto, tu sentido del honor no te lo permitiría, y lo encuentro digno de elogio. ¿Creías que te estaba criticando? Me da la impresión que en cierta forma piensas que desapruebo a los trabajadores cuando nada podría estar más lejos de la verdad. Yo mismo soy muy rico pero no he hecho nada para ganarlo. Ni lo hizo mi padre, ni el padre de mi padre. Admiro enormemente a alguien que, como tú, empezó sin nada y ha conseguido el éxito en la vida. El estado de tu cuenta corriente no significa nada para mí. Y por lo que se refiere a Serena, pues sería difícil encontrar a una chica, perdón a una mujer, menos materialista. Nunca se ha interesado por el dinero y sus gustos son muy sencillos. No, mis preocupaciones son de una naturaleza completamente diferente.

Así que… el ataque vendría de un frente inesperado. Dar se preparó.

Tsukino suspiró y guardó silencio durante un momento, con la mirada clavada en la copa.

—Yo tenía 55 años y mi esposa 45 cuando descubrimos que estaba embarazada —Movió la copa con lentitud haciendo que el líquido formara unos suaves remolinos, luego bebió un largo sorbo—. No mentiré diciendo que nos quedamos encantados con la noticia. Llevábamos una vida muy agradable y satisfactoria, que implicaba una activa vida social y muchos viajes, nada de ello compatible con un niño pequeño. Es probable que hubiéramos decidido interrumpir el embarazo si Ikuko no estuviera ya tan avanzada. Pensó que tenía menopausia precoz y no fue al médico hasta que estuvo de cinco meses. Supongo que en circunstancias normales, habríamos actuado como lo hacen la mayor parte de la gente de nuestra clase. Lo normal es que no permitamos que los niños corten nuestros estilos de vida y adoptamos las medidas pertinentes: contratamos una niñera a tiempo completo y nos aseguramos que el niño tenga muchas posesiones materiales y unos modales decentes. Y mandamos al niño interno a un colegio caro en cuanto tienen la edad necesaria. Es lo que hicieron nuestros padres. Y entonces… entonces nació Serena y simplemente nos robó el corazón.

—Desde el mismo momento en que me la pusieron en los brazos —continuó—, me enamoré de ella. Fue una delicia desde el primer día. Graciosa, guapa y lista. Ikuko y yo nos sorprendimos al comprender que preferíamos pasar las tardes en casa con nuestra hijita que pasarlas en las habituales reuniones sociales —Suspiró, fue un sonido tembloroso, la exhalación de aire de un hombre muy mayor.

—Mirando hacia atrás —siguió hablando Tsukino—, tal vez ese fue nuestro primer error. Serena creció en un pequeño mundo encantado con unos padres que la idolatraban, una niñera muy afectuosa y Rosa, que la ama como si fuera su hija. Era una niñita frágil y enfermaba a menudo. El pediatra nos dijo que los hijos de padres ya mayores a menudo eran delicados, así que tuvimos mucho cuidado. Un año perdió muchos días de clase, así que contratamos a tutores. Era más fácil así y Serena acabó por hacer la mayor parte de su educación aquí en casa. Rara vez jugaba con otros niños porque nos daba miedo que cogiera cualquier cosa. Se supone que esa no es la forma en la que tienen que crecer los niños, ahora lo veo. El caso es que Serena no tenía ni idea de lo feo y violento que puede ser el mundo exterior. Toda su vida ha estado rodeada de adultos cariñosos. Supongo que las cosas hubieran cambiado con la adolescencia, pero cuando tenía trece años… ella…

La voz de Tsukino cambió, se volvió ronca y tuvo que tragar con fuerza.

—Cayó enferma. Una leucemia fulminante. Estábamos desolados —Bajó la mirada hacia su copa, hacia las pequeñas ondas del Calvados que creaban el temblor de las manos—. Mató a Ikuko. Tuvo un ataque al corazón algunos días después de que los médicos nos dijeran que había muy pocas esperanzas para Serena. Un día estábamos tan felices, en un pequeño y dichoso mundo aislado de tres. Yo era un marido cariñoso y un padre excesivamente amoroso. Y al momento siguiente había perdido a mi esposa y en peligro de perder a mi niña. Toda mi familia había sido destruida en cuestión de días.

Acercó la copa a su frente, haciéndola rodar. Cuando alzó la vista, los ojos pálidos estaban inyectados en sangre. Aparentaba cada uno de los ochenta años que tenía y más.

—Para ser alguien que había estado tan protegido, Serena nos sorprendió a todos. Luchó por su vida como una tigresa. Aquel primer año la llevaron al hospital en ambulancia cinco veces, y cada vez me decían que no había ninguna esperanza y cada vez ella se sobreponía. Lo aprendió todo sobre la enfermedad, leía todo lo que encontraba. No me lo podía creer cuando vi a mi niña de trece años estudiar con todo cuidado el Manual Merck, y entendiendo cada palabra. Insistió en someterse a cada tratamiento experimental que encontraba en Internet. La mayoría de esos tratamientos eran muy dolorosos, pero nunca lloró, nunca se quejó. Ni una sola vez. Jamás. Era mucho, mucho más fuerte que yo. A menudo era ella la que terminaba consolándome.

El temblor era ahora más fuerte y Tsukino tuvo que dejar la copa en la mesa que estaba al lado de su sillón.

—Cerca de su quince cumpleaños, le hicieron un trasplante de médula como una última posibilidad para seguir viva. No funcionó. No había nada más que pudieran hacer. Los doctores empezaron a hablarme sobre testamentos vitales y cuando había que renunciar… —se detuvo para inspirar trémulamente—. Le pusieron una máscara de oxígeno. Me pasé las noches sentado a su lado. Para entonces yo también estaba exhausto. Los doctores me dijeron que estaba acabando con mi vida. Una noche… —Se quedó callado, respirando con fuerza, luchando para mantener el control—. Una noche, Serena había tenido fuertes dolores toda la noche, apenas era capaz de respirar. Pensé que me volvería loco, oyendo el sonido de aquellos jadeos desesperados, escuchando sus gemidos entre los dientes apretados porque no quería analgésicos. Una sobremedicación es una manera correcta de acabar con pacientes muy enfermos y ella lo sabía. En una ocasión… —Calló y respiró con dificultad. Dar veía como una vena latía en la arrugada sien del anciano—. En una ocasión durante aquella interminable noche —susurró—, escuchando jadear a Serena, viendo como se estremecía de dolor, recé a Dios para que se la llevara. De verdad deseaba y rezaba… que mi niñita… se diera prisa… y… muriera.

Y en ese momento se derrumbó. Dar apartó la mirada de la misma forma en que uno aparta la mirada de un grave accidente de coche.

Dar memorizó títulos de libros y estudió retratos de familia, pensando cómo se sentiría él estando al lado de la cama de Serena mientras ella agonizaba. Esperó hasta que los sollozos se calmaron y volvió a mirarlo.

—A nadie le gusta ver sufrir a las personas que ama —Ese era el único consuelo que podía ofrecer.

—No —Tsukino sacó un pañuelo tan grande como una sábana y se sonó. Tenía la voz ronca y lagrimosa—. Me siento tan avergonzado de mí mismo. Supongo que, por miedo y excesivo cansancio, esperaba que ella… falleciera y así ese calvario acabaría de una vez. Por suerte, Serena es mucho más fuerte que yo. Sobrevivió aquella noche, y la siguiente. Y la siguiente. Insistió en otro trasplante de médula como pauta experimental. Y para sorpresa de todos, fue bien. Y luego… y luego la secuestraron —Miró a Dar con los legañosos ojos de anciano llenos de lágrimas—. Algo que sólo duró unas horas, gracias a ti. La rescataste enseguida y recibiste una bala por hacerlo.

Dar hizo un ademán con las manos desestimando el último comentario. Kenji Tsukino intentaba decirle algo importante.

El que rescatara a Serena ya era agua pasada.

Tsukino guardó silencio unos momentos, poniendo orden en sus pensamientos.

—Después del… episodio Gavett, envié a Serena a Suiza donde durante cinco años donde vivió prácticamente en un recinto. Leyó, aprendió francés y alemán y leyó aún más. Se puso al día en los estudios escolares, superó a los de su edad y se sacó un título por correspondencia en biblioteconomía. Cuando regresó a casa, insistí en que viviera aquí y trabajara en la Fundación Tsukino, donde se sintió muy desdichada. Es algo que debería haber notado, pero no quise verlo, así de sencillo. Como no quise ver que quería un lugar sólo para ella. Es una mujer adulta y hace ya cinco años que está libre de la enfermedad pero todavía la trato como si fuera una niña enferma. Cuando tuve que ir dos semanas a París, fue como si le hubieran abierto las puertas de la cárcel. Dejó el trabajo de la Fundación, y encontró un nuevo trabajo y una nueva casa. Y luego he descubierto que también había encontrado un amante.

Dar se quedó helado.

—Uh, respecto a eso, señor Tsukino, uh, Kenji…

Tsukino hizo un gesto con las manos, quitándole hierro al asunto.

—Oh, no me importa, muchacho. No soy un puritano. Serena es una mujer joven y hermosa. Debería haber empezado su vida amorosa hace mucho tiempo. Supongo que era virgen, ¿verdad?

Por primera vez en su vida, Dar notó como se ruborizaba.

Luego Tsukino lo dejó totalmente desconcertado. Dijo las mismas palabras que Serena.

—Me alegro que hayas sido tú, teniente. Mi hija ha tenido mucha suerte —Se levantó para servirse otra copa. Desde luego el tío aguantaba bien el alcohol. Habían bebido varias copas de Chateauneuf du Pape durante la cena. Después volvió a sentarse con un suspiro y se bebió la mitad del Calvados, mirando todo el tiempo a Dar. Se hizo un enorme silencio en el cuarto lleno de sombras. Dar no hizo caso del silencio y tampoco hizo caso del intenso escrutinio del que era objeto. El viejo tenía algo en mente y lo diría cuando estuviera listo.

—Hay una razón por la que te digo todo esto. Soy un anciano, teniente —dijo por fin con voz tranquila—. En conjunto he tenido una vida muy buena y estoy seguro que ya me queda poco. No… —Alzó una mano suave y blanca cuando Dar abrió la boca para protestar—. Nada de tópicos, por favor. Tarde o temprano todos tenemos que morir. No es eso lo que me preocupa —Con esfuerzo acercó su sillón al de Dar—. No, hay algo más que me está comiendo vivo. Lo que me preocupa tanto es morir y que Serena se quede sola, sin nadie que la proteja. Ella es una mujer muy inteligente. Lee más libros en un año que los que podamos leer tú y yo juntos en toda una vida. Pero ella es… inocente de un modo que es difícil de entender para una persona normal. Se ha pasado toda su vida encerrada en una pequeña burbuja. Primero la creada por mi esposa y por mí, y luego la creada por su enfermedad. No tiene ni idea de la perversidad del mundo. Nunca se ha topado con la maldad y la crueldad. No sabría reconocerlas. Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo que, al igual que su amiga Rei, pueda caer en las manos de alguien que podría hacerle daño, mucho daño, si no estoy aquí para cuidarla.

A Dar se le erizó el vello de la nuca. De repente se le ocurrió pensar por primera vez en el riesgo que había corrido Serena acostándose con un tío que había acabado de conocer en una discoteca famosa por comerciar con el sexo. Le había cogido tan de sorpresa la atracción, el ardor sexual, la atemorizante experiencia de enamorarse por primera vez, que ni había pensado en el peligro en que ella se había puesto a sí misma.

Serena lo había elegido a él, sí. Fantástico. ¿Pero y si no lo hubiera hecho? ¿Y si hubiera elegido mal? Como policía había visto a demasiadas mujeres acabar heridas y violadas por algún tío que habían conocido en una barra. Eso en el mejor de los casos.

Justo la semana pasada, había examinado el cuerpo desmembrado de una mujer joven a la que sus amigos habían visto por última vez yéndose con alguien que había conocido en la barra, y que habían descrito como "un tipo agradable y bien vestido". El cabrón agradable y bien vestido había usado un cuchillo. El médico forense dijo que había tardado mucho en morir.

Jesús.

Tsukino dejó a un lado la copa y se inclinó hacia delante, colocando una mano en el antebrazo de Dar.

Había lágrimas en sus ojos y le temblaba la mano.

—Teniente. Darién. Escúchame —La voz de Tsukino era temblorosa y ronca pero el apretón de la mano era fuerte, desesperado—. No puedo dormir por las noches pensando en lo que podría ocurrirle a Serena después de que haya muerto. Dices que la amas. ¿Puedo confiarte a mi hija? ¿Cuidarás de ella, la protegerás cuando yo ya no esté aquí? Si sé que la he dejado en tus manos, podré descansar tranquilo —Los ojos azul claro lo taladraron—. ¿Me das tu palabra de honor de que cuidarás de mi hija?

Todo lo que el viejo sentía —amor, desesperación y la creciente esperanza de que por fin podría entregar su carga— se reflejaba en los ojos llenos de lágrimas y en el fuerte apretón de la mano temblorosa.

En ese momento, Kenji Tsukino estaba despojado de todo su dinero, educación y linaje. Estaba reducido a lo esencial. Un frágil anciano que al ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, intentando con desesperación proteger, desde más allá de la tumba si era necesario, a una hija amada y vulnerable.

Dar tardó un momento en encontrar la voz porque de repente se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

—Sí —carraspeó—. Te lo prometo, Kenji. Tienes mi palabra de honor. Amaré a Serena y cuidaré de ella durante el resto de su vida. No le ocurrirá nada que yo pueda impedir. La protegeré con mi vida. Cuenta con ello —Colocó la mano sobre la del viejo y la apretó con suavidad. Ambos observaron el simbolismo de las dos manos juntas. La mano de Dar era grande, bronceada y firme. La mano de un hombre poderoso en la flor de la vida. La mano de Kenji era apergaminada, suave y moteada. La mano de un hombre que ya no podía proteger a su amada.

Juntos forjaron un compromiso.

Ambos comprendieron que Kenji Tsukino acababa de entregar el cuidado de Serena a Dar.

A partir de ese momento, Serena era suya.

—Vamos, cariño —dijo Dar con suavidad y zarandeó con suavidad el hombro de Serena. Se había quedado dormida en la enorme sala de estar mientras los esperaba. Bueno, la verdad es que no había dormido mucho las dos noches anteriores. Le había prometido al viejo que la cuidaría y lo iba a hacer. Cuidarla no significaba follarla toda la noche, dos noches seguidas. Debía estar agotada. Tal vez había superado la enfermedad, pero había estado muy enferma y necesitaba descanso.

Iba a cuidarla muy bien de aquí en adelante, empezando por ahora mismo.

Serena se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos. Lo miró y sonrió, apartándose el pelo con la mano.

—Hola. Caray. Creo que me he dormido —Se enderezó y miró a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde está mi padre?

—Se ha quedado en la biblioteca. Lo dejé roncando —mintió Dar. La verdad era que el viejo Tsukino no quería que Serena viera que había estado llorando.

—Oh, vale —dijo preocupada—. Es por la diferencia de horarios. Lo más probable es que esta tarde no haya descansado.

—Estará bien —Dar le cogió el abrigo—. Venga, cariño, vámonos a casa. Es tarde y debes estar cansada.

Serena alzó la mirada con rapidez.

—No "demasiado" cansada —dijo y sonrió, sonrojándose.

Joder.

No, no, joder no. No pienses en esta palabra, se dijo Dar con la polla firme de golpe. Esta noche no. Se estremeció al pensar con qué dureza la había usado la noche anterior. La había embestido durante horas. Le había sujetado las piernas bien abiertas para tener un mejor acceso y había perdido el control dentro de ella.

Bastaba con mirarla. Dar observó la suave piel de debajo de los ojos. Tenía ojeras.

—Necesitas descansar, cariño —Le abrochó el abrigo y frunció el ceño al echar una mirada hacia la ventana. Caía aguanieve—. ¿Este abrigo es bastante caliente? Debemos estar a bajo cero. Tendrías que ponerte algo por la cabeza.

Serena lo miraba, perpleja.

—No me gustan los sombreros.

—Ecco, detective —Rosa entró apresuradamente y le dio una hermosa y enorme bufanda de lana roja.

Dar asintió.

—Gracias, Rosa —La dobló formando un triángulo y la colocó sobre la cabeza y los hombros de Serena, como si fuera una anciana. Al menos eso la mantendría caliente en el trayecto hasta el coche—. Ya está, cariño. No quiero que cojas frío.

—Sì —Rosa entrelazó las manos mirándolo a él y luego a Serena y volviendo a desviar los ojos de nuevo hacia él y otra vez hacia ella, hasta que inclinó la cabeza con aprobación—. Sì.

Dar se puso el abrigo y cogió a Serena del brazo.

—Adiós, Rosa. Gracias por la magnífica cena —Abrió la puerta, y entró un fría ráfaga de viento y aguanieve. Por suerte había aparcado al final de la calzada, cerca de la casa. No quería exponer a Serena a este tiempo ni un segundo más de lo necesario. La hizo darse prisa, poniéndole el brazo en la espalda.

Una vez dentro del coche, lo puso en marcha, satisfecho al sentir como la calefacción actuaba con rapidez.


	13. CAPITULO 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

—Así que… —dijo Lita Kino, riéndose con disimulo y echando un rápido vistazo para asegurarse que Dar estaba todavía hablando por el móvil en el elegante atrio del restaurante. El hombre había pedido disculpas y se había levantado de la mesa para atender la llamada, obviamente de trabajo—. Estás prometida. Ha sido rápido. Te dejo sola un fin de semana en tu casa nueva y de lo siguiente que me entero es que luces un anillo de diamantes —Miró con atención la enorme piedra en la mano de Serena y movió la cabeza con admiración—. Y no un diamante cualquiera. Un corte princesa, impecable, sin defectos, y al menos de dos quilates —Lita era una mujer que sabía de joyas—. Es un anillo de compromiso formal.

—Sí, ha sido rápido —Serena flexionó la mano izquierda con el enorme y brillante diamante en el anular y casi se quedó ciega por los reflejos que emitía. El diamante era inmenso y hacía difícil llevar guantes o fregar los platos. Ya había enganchado docenas de medias con la piedra. Allá estaba, en su mano, un monumental bulto hecho de diamante, algo parecido al pesado bulto que a veces tenía en el estómago.

Cuando Dar se había enterado que existía algo llamado diamante de corte princesa, insistió en que nada más sería lo suficiente bueno para ella. Serena se habría sentido feliz con la lengüeta de una Cola—Cola y él no habría gastado una considerable parte de su sueldo anual con un enorme y llamativo anillo, que ella ni necesitaba, ni quería.

—Apostaría que el pedrusco ese ha costado por lo menos 10.000 dólares —reflexionó Lita.

—Diez mil quinientos —dijo Serena sombría. Se había quedado consternada cuando Dar insistió en gastarse tanto dinero.

—Sin mencionar el pedazo de sexo andante que va con eso —agregó Arman Armstrong, dirigiéndole a Dar por encima del hombro otra mirada de admiración—. Que suerte, pero que suerte tienes —Giró la cabeza haciendo ondear sobre los hombros su cabello castaño. La luz de la vela se reflejó en el largo crucifijo de oro que llevaba en la oreja derecha colgando de una cadena. Arman, el amigo de Lita y algunas veces colaborador suyo en proyectos de decoración, era famoso por sus pendientes y por sus citas con hombres depredadores—. Cariño… si esto —le dio un toquecito al anillo de compromiso—, no sale bien, ¿crees que podría interesarle pasarse al otro lado?

Serena soltó una carcajada y Lita sonrió.

—No —contestó Serena—. Es, sin duda alguna, heterosexual. No hay ni una posibilidad de que se sienta atraído hacia el otro lado.

—Lástima —suspiró Arman—. Ya me lo imaginaba, pero no cuesta nada preguntar. Está para comérselo. Todos esos músculos y ese silencioso aire de poder, como si pudiera detenerte en cualquier momento y hacerte cosas deliciosas en las que estuvieran implicadas unas esposas. ¡Sssí! —Cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose—. Oh, bueno, uno siempre puede soñar —Volvió a mirar con anhelo por encima de su hombro haciendo que el pendiente se balanceara—. Es que está… uff. Ese hombre es muy, muy sexy.

—Sí —suspiró también Serena—. Lo sé.

Dar les daba la espalda, la amplia espalda, luego se puso de perfil, estaba hablando muy serio por teléfono. Dar —el detective Darién Chiba— se había puesto muy elegante. Era la imagen de alguien a quien llevarías a casa de tu madre, pero también la de alguien a quién no te gustaría encontrar en un callejón oscuro. O a quien querrías a tu lado si te encontraras en algún peligro en un callejón oscuro.

Llevaba un elegante traje oscuro, muy bien cortado, que se adaptaba a la perfección a su amplio cuerpo. Serena sabía que él se había esforzado, por decirlo de alguna manera, para causarles una buena impresión a sus amigos y lo había conseguido. Había sido cortés, ameno y muy bien informado.

Desde luego durante el ardiente y erótico fin de semana no hablaron mucho de política o de asuntos de interés mundial, y se quedó sorprendida al ver lo interesante que era aquel hombre y lo fascinante y arduo que era su trabajo. Y eso que habló muy poco de los datos concretos de lo que hacía, pero se veía que era un hombre con autoridad y poder.

Como detective, era inmensamente atractivo y —Arman tenía razón— extremadamente sexy.

Y no es que ella se beneficiara mucho de esa sexualidad.

Dar no era para nada homosexual, pero como si lo fuera si tenía que basarse en el sexo que había tenido Serena desde su compromiso. De algún modo, a Dar se le había metido en su dura mollera que el sexo era algo que la agotaba, o la consumía o… algo. De ser incapaz de apartar las manos de ella había pasado a ser un prometido que la trataba con guantes de seda.

Dormían juntos en su casa todas las noches, pero sólo habían hecho el amor una vez en las últimas seis noches. De una manera gentil, respetuosa, adecuada para retransmitirla por el canal Disney, justo el tiempo necesario para tener lo que, por lo visto, él consideraba los dos clímax requeridos. Después había salido de ella de inmediato y la había abrazado con suavidad. Todavía duro como una piedra.

Serena podría haber considerado que él había alcanzado el límite, que aquel salvaje fin de semana de follar —no había otra palabra para definirlo— era una anomalía, si no fuera por el hecho de que Dar tenía una erección la mayor parte del tiempo que estaba a su lado, y cuando se iban a la cama, y que duraba toda la noche. O al menos por la noche se acostaba totalmente erecto y se despertaba en el mismo estado. Y no es que a ella eso le hubiera servido de mucho.

Tal vez podría preguntarle si se lo prestaba. Sólo un rato.

De un ardiente, lujurioso e insaciable leñador, uno que follaba muy, muy bien, mejor que cualquier héroe de novela romántica, se había convertido en prometido—niñera. Eso no era lo que ella quería. Ya lo había tenido durante toda su vida.

Lo que necesitaba era un hombre que la mirara con fuego en sus ojos azules, que la penetrara de improviso, como si no pudiera controlarse más, que la hiciera estremecer sólo con tocarla.

A Serena, el sexo duro del fin de semana le había excitado, le había entusiasmado, le había hecho sentirse ardiente, viva y salvajemente sexy. En cambio, el sexo aburrido y controlado de la otra noche le hizo sentir como si fuera una matrona casada con un contable desde hacía cincuenta años.

—Cariño —Lita le cubrió la mano con la suya. Se inclinó hacia delante, apartando con la otra mano un rizo castaño y poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja—. Ha sido todo tan repentino. ¿Te parece que es una buena idea prometerse con tanta rapidez? Tú no has tenido… mucha experiencia con hombres —Lita estaba siendo educada, como sólo ella podía serlo. Su amiga sabía muy bien que ella no había tenido "ninguna" experiencia con hombres—. Tal vez Dar y tú tendríais que esperar un poco. Ver cómo van las cosas. ¿Le amas?

—Sí —Fue firme porque esa era una pregunta que Serena podía contestar con toda firmeza. Estaba enamorada de Dar. Y también amaba a Darién, era sólo que la exasperaba.

—Eso está bien —Lita le sonrió, asintiendo. Era una de las muchas cosas que Serena adoraba de Lita. La trataba como a un adulto. Serena decía que amaba a Dar y eso bastaba. Lita se lo tomaba al pie de la letra.

—Pero bueno, ¿cómo no va a estar enamorada de ese pedazo de hombre? —preguntó Arman indignado—. Mírale los hombros. Y siempre lleva pistola y sabe cómo usarla. ¿Cómo podría no gustarte? Mmm. Me pregunto si la lleva ahora.

—Sí —contestó Serena. Otra sorpresa. Una más entre muchas. Por lo visto Dar —no, Darién— siempre iba armado o podía coger la pistola en cuestión de segundos. Durante todo el tiempo que ella había tenido sexo ardiente con su leñador, él había mantenido cerca la pistola. Nunca se hubiera podido imaginar por nada del mundo que se comprometería con un hombre armado. Y no un hombre armado normal, no. Un tirador de primera, por lo visto.

—Las armas son el sustituto del pene —dijo Arman con solemnidad—. Al menos eso es lo que dicen mis sicólogos. Aunque algo me die que ese tío no necesita ningún sustituto. Sólo mirad el tamaño de esas manos y esos pies. Apostaría algo a que la tiene… muy, muy grande —Se enderezó y se abofeteó a sí mismo en la mano—. Compórtate, Arman. ¿Y bien? —dijo alegremente—. ¿Cuándo os casáis? Estoy pensando en un regalo de bodas fabuloso.

—Oh —contestó Serena, algo alarmada al pensar en una boda real cuando ni siquiera se había hecho aún a la idea de que se había prometido—. Todavía falta mucho t…

—Tan pronto como podamos arreglarlo todo —contestó una voz profunda. Dar se sentó y cubrió la mano de ella con la suya. La alzó, se la llevó a la boca y la besó. Sin soltarle la mano, se dirigió a Lita y Arman—. Perdonad que os haya dejado. Tenía que atender la llamada.

—¿Un cadáver? —preguntó Arman.

—Nada tan excitante como eso, Arman —contestó Dar—. Si lo fuera me tendría que ir. Por suerte parece que esta noche no hay asesinatos en Portland. No, sólo era un asunto administrativo que necesitaba aclaración. Todos los oficiales están de guardia a partir de las diez de la noche.

La luz de la vela iluminó a Lita cuando ésta se inclinó hacia delante. Era una mujer increíblemente bella y Serena nunca había visto a un hombre que no reaccionara ante ella. Sin embargo Dar, bendito fuera, no parecía darse cuenta. La trataba con una educada cortesía impersonal, como si fuera una solterona con doble papada y verrugas.

—No me hables de papeleo —Lita puso los ojos en blanco—. Casi pudo conmigo cuando restauré la fábrica. Esta ciudad necesita relajarse.

—Dímelo a mí. Tendrías que ver el papeleo burocrático que genera una investigación de asesinato.

—Todas esas pruebas de ADN, autopsias y ese montón de pruebas metidas en bolsitas —intervino Arman en la conversación, encogiéndose de hombros cuando Lita arqueó una ceja—. ¿Qué? Veo C.I.S. todas las semanas. Es muy emocionante.

Dar sonrió.

—En realidad eso es "medicina forense", Arman. Lo que hacen los detectives es reunir pruebas para que formen un cuadro lógico que pueda mantenerse firme en el tribunal. La verdad es que es bastante aburrido.

Hubo un pequeño momento de calma en la conversación cuando el camarero trajo el postre para ella, Lita y Arman y un whisky para Dar. El camarero le dio a Dar una carpeta con letras doradas grabadas con la cuenta dentro. Dar había dejado bien claro que invitaba él. Era un restaurante muy caro, otra cosa en la que Dar había insistido. Serena no estaba demasiado contenta con el modo en que se gastaba su dinero con ella como si se sintiera obligado a mantenerse a la par de algo. Ella no necesitaba ese despilfarro, ni tampoco lo necesitaban Arman ni Lita. Era verdad que Arman y Lita tenían gustos sofisticados, pero ellos tres junto con Rei se encontraban a menudo en Lo Chow, un oscuro cuchitril donde daban un "dim sum" para chuparse los dedos por menos de cinco dólares.

Aunque hubiera sido demasiado caro, la tarde había ido bastante bien. A pesar de su carácter rudo y machista, Dar no era homófobo. Congenió con Arman e incluso descubrieron una pasión común por la pesca deportiva con mosca. Arman conocía a fondo el tema y ambos habían discutido amigablemente sobre cebos de carne de vacuno.

Arman, un pescador de caña. Eso era nuevo para Serena y, juzgando por las cejas levantadas, también era nuevo para Lita.

—Lita vive en una vieja fábrica de zapatos que heredó de sus abuelos, Dar. Ha hecho un magnífico trabajo restaurándola. Es preciosa —Serena estaba orgullosa de Lita.

—¿Sí? —Dar deslizó una tarjeta de crédito en la carpeta de cuero marrón—. ¿Dónde está, Lita?

—En Pearl —contestó ella—. Rose Street.

—Pearl. Rose Street —Dar, el cordial compañero de cena, desapareció. El teniente Darién Chiba entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño con desaprobación—. Esa es una zona de la ciudad bastante peligrosa. No es la clase de lugar en la que deba vivir una mujer sola.

—Supongo que tienes razón —Lita se encogió de hombros con tristeza—. Es una verdadera pena. La zona era bastante buena hace cuarenta años, o eso me han dicho. No hubiera podido encontrar tanto espacio en ningún otro sitio, y de todos modos, el edificio es mío. Ha sido de mi familia durante tres generaciones y no podía soportar venderlo. Pero no estaré sola mucho tiempo. He diseñado una parte del edificio como un módulo para alquilar y ya tengo un inquilino potencial. Un hombre de negocios. Tenemos una cita pasado mañana.

El bostezo le cogió tan desprevenida a Serena que no pudo disimularlo como hacía normalmente. Dar reaccionaba de manera exagerada a cualquier signo de cansancio. Como era de esperar se puso en pie de inmediato y cogió a Serena por el codo, haciendo que se levantase.

—Es hora de irnos, señores. Ha sido una velada muy agradable. La primera de muchas, espero.

—Dar, estoy bien —protestó Serena. Era una verdadera pena dar fin a la velada por un bostezo—. Tenemos mucho tiempo…

Dar ni siquiera la escuchaba. Señaló a Lita con un largo dedo.

—Asegúrate de comprobar al tío, ese inquilino potencial, antes de firmar el contrato y asegúrate también de poner un sistema de seguridad decente —le pidió—. Yo podría aconsejarte, si quieres.

—Gracias Dar. Y muchas gracias por esta encantadora velada —Lita se puso en pie y Arman la imitó.

—Sí, muchas gracias —repitió Arman.

Dar asintió y le dirigió a Arman una dura mirada.

—Te ocuparás de que Lita llegue a casa sin problemas.

No era una sugerencia.

—Sí señor, teniente, señor —La risa bailó en los ojos de Arman—. ¿Debería hacer un saludo?

—No, no soy de ese tipo de teniente. Asegúrate que la ves entrar en su casa. Serena, cariño, tenemos que irnos. Pareces cansada. En esa agencia de publicidad te están haciendo trabajar demasiado. Esta semana has hecho horas extras tres días. Te están explotando.

Serena apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse de Lita y de Arman antes de que Dar la cogiera por el brazo y empezara a caminar hacia la salida.

Ya habían discutido antes ese tema. A Serena le gustaba su trabajo en la agencia de publicidad. Era tan diferente al aburrido y serio trabajo que hacía en la Fundación Tsukino. La gente que trabajaba en la agencia era audaz y divertida, y estaba un poco loca, como Beryl. Dar le tenía manía a Beryl por haberla abandonado aquella noche en el Warehouse, aunque Serena ya la había perdonado hacía mucho. Beryl era divertida e irresponsable, sin malicia. Dar se comportaba como si quisiera detenerla.

Era verdad que había trabajado mucho en Semantika, pero no era el trabajo lo que la agotaba. No, la razón de que Serena estuviera cansada era que se pasaba la mayor parte de las noches despierta, contemplando el techo, esperando que Dar saltara sobre ella. Esperando en vano.

Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer para darle un empujón a Dar y sacarlo de su papel de superprotección y devolverle al papel sexual. Permanecieron en silencio durante el trayecto por las oscuras calles, con Dar al volante conduciendo con maestría en aquella noche de aguanieve. Era un conductor magnífico, algo que Serena admiraba. A ella no le gustaba conducir y no lo hacía bien. Dar hacía bien un montón de cosas, incluido el sexo.

Sin embargo parecía que si quería conseguir más sexo de él tendría que elaborar algún plan. Tal vez un cambio de escenario estaría bien.

—Dar, nunca he visto donde vives y me gustaría verlo. ¿Podemos dormir en tu casa, sólo para variar?

—¿Quieres dormir en mi casa? —Las manos apretaron el volante—. ¿Por qué coñ… para qué? No creo que te guste mi casa. Es bastante espartana —Echó una ojeada cautelosa hacia ella—. No paso mucho tiempo allí, y no es que la haya arreglado mucho. No es tan acogedora como tu casa.

—Bueno, claro, ¿cómo iba a serlo? La mía fue diseñada por Lita. Es una de las decoradoras más buenas del país. No espero sofás italianos, ni mobiliario Shaker, ni lámparas hechas a mano. ¿A qué le llamas tú bastante espartana? ¿Tiene fontanería? ¿Calefacción? ¿Electricidad?

La boca dura se curvó reacia hacia arriba.

—Sí —admitió—. Tengo todo eso. Supongo que estarías bastante cómoda.

—Bien, decidido. Prometo no sacar a relucir el moho de la nevera o enterrar tus calcetines malolientes en el patio de atrás. Sólo quiero ver dónde vives. Aquí estamos, prometidos… —Movió la cabeza porque todavía no podía creerlo—, y no tengo ni idea de dónde vives.

—Claro que lo sabes —protestó Dar—. 1432 Fuller. A unas ocho manzanas de tu casa. Y no tengo patio trasero. Es un apartamento en el cuarto piso.

—¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera sabía eso. Vamos, Dar —imploró—. Traeré mis sábanas y mis toallas. Incluso cocinaré para ti.

—No —gruñó él. Ya lo había intentado una vez y no había funcionado. Serena tenía ante ella un trabajo de aprendizaje bastante arduo—. Yo cocinaré. Y tengo sábanas y toallas. De acuerdo, de acuerdo —Sonó resignado cuando se detuvo delante de casa de Serena—. Mañana me voy a Chico—Haven para estar presente en una declaración. Volveré a última hora del día siguiente. Cuando vuelva dormiremos en mi casa, si de verdad es lo que quieres, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones sobre ella.

Serena no sabía que él tuviera que salir de la ciudad, ni siquiera que tuviera la clase de trabajo que requiriera que saliera de la ciudad. Nunca hablaba de su trabajo con ella, nunca le decía como le había ido el día. Lo único que hacía era preocuparse demasiado por ella.

Estaba bien claro de qué habían hablado su padre y él en la biblioteca. De ella. Pobrecita Serena. Pobrecita enferma Serena. Eternamente enferma, eternamente niña.

Bueno, ahora ella estaba bien. Muy bien. Y era toda una adulta. Y ahora que había probado el buen sexo, quería más, mucho más.

Lo que tenían desde esa conversación era algo de sexo rutinario, como si llevaran muchísimo tiempo casados. Serena fue a darse una ducha en el cuarto de baño principal y Dar en el del lavadero. ¿Cómo diablos podía pasar él por el lavadero y no recordar lo que habían hecho allí? Al ritmo de poesía. Estaría grabado a fuego en su mente para siempre.

Tenía que haber algo que hiciera olvidar a Dar su actitud de el—sexo—es—perjudicial—para—Serena. ¿Quizás el camisón de seda amarillo pálido? ¿El que le había excitado tanto que tuvo que quitárselo ella?

Serena se secó, se maquilló, se puso crema y se perfumó como nunca antes, decidida a que esta noche hubiera un poco de acción. Dar esperaba en la cama, siempre tardaba menos que ella. Moviéndose en silencio entró en la habitación. Esta vez no había velas, pero sí algunos aspectos familiares. Dar estaba despierto y empalmado.

Normalmente dormía desnudo, lo que habría sido muy práctico si tuvieran un poco más de sexo, así que el pene erguido era bastante visible bajo la sábana. Dar era un horno humano, y hasta que ella no se metía en la cama, no subía el edredón.

La observó vigilante mientras ella entraba en la habitación, siguiendo sus movimientos con ojos ardientes, intensos y azules, y rasgos tensos y depredadores. Ah, sí.

—Me gusta mucho este camisón —susurró él.

—Lo sé —susurró también ella—. Me lo he puesto especialmente para ti. Y espero que esta vez me lo quites tú.

Fuego, fuego en los ojos azuless.

—Oh, sí. Ven aquí y… —Se puso serio de golpe y el fuego de sus ojos fue perdiendo intensidad dejando paso a la preocupación—. No sé, cariño. Estabas muy cansada. Tal vez deberíamos sólo…

—Cállate, Dar —Serena se quitó el camisón por la cabeza y caminó desnuda hacia la cama.

Dar se calló y la cogió con las enormes manos temblorosas. Se la puso encima y la besó, con ardor y fuerza, sujetándole la cabeza con una mano para inmovilizarla y las caderas con la otra, pegándola a él. Ella abrió las piernas e hizo que la vagina se deslizara arriba y abajo por su pene duro y ardiente. La enorme mano que le sujetaba las caderas le acarició el trasero, bajando, bajando, justo hacia donde quería que la tocase. Metió un largo dedo y acarició.

Oh, por fin, eso era lo que había perdido.

La pasión y el poder, esa bruma húmeda y ardiente que le nublaba el cerebro hasta que toda ella era pura sensación. La lengua de Dar le acariciaba la suya al mismo tiempo que le exploraba la vagina con el dedo. Lo agarró con brazos y piernas tan fuerte como pudo, adorando la sensación de aquellos poderosos músculos. Estaba a punto de explotar cuando Dar apartó el edredón de una patada. Una pluma errante flotó en el aire. Dar se estaba girando con ella en sus brazos cuando la pluma revoloteó por la cara de Serena.

Ella estornudó y Dar se quedó paralizado.

Dejó de besarla, dejó de tocarla y se dio la vuelta para ponerla de espaldas con suavidad.

—Lo siento, cariño —susurró, tapándola con la sábana. Cogió el edredón del suelo y con mucho cuidado la arropó con él, como si fuera una niña de tres años. La besó en la frente con precaución y se inclinó hacia un lado para apagar la lamparita de noche—. No debería haber empezado esto cuando lo que tú necesitas es descansar. Buenas noches, mi amor.

Serena se quedó inmóvil. Estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo y no sabía qué hacer. Era demasiado tímida para pedirle a Dar que continuara, demasiado tímida para bajar la mano y tocarse ella misma. Y cualquier orgasmo palidecería en comparación con lo él podría hacerla sentir.

Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, pero no se atrevió a apartarlas con la mano. Dar se levantaría de inmediato y le preguntaría frenético si le pasaba algo. Lo que le pasaba era que él la había dejado ardiendo, temblando, al mismo borde del clímax. Serena yació en la cama despierta, apretando los dientes, mirando el techo en penumbras, hasta que el cuerpo se le fue enfriando poco a poco.

La frustración, la rabia y la tristeza se mezclaban en su pecho.

Amaba a Dar.

Pero quería matar a Darién.


	14. CAPITULO 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

_**23 de diciembre**_

_**1432 Fuller**_

_**Madrugada**_

Serena se movió y suspiró en sus brazos y Dar se puso a sudar. La rodilla le golpeó la polla. Su muy empalmada y lista—para—explotar polla. Pero despertarla para un duro y furioso polvo era inadmisible. Y aunque no fuera inadmisible, ser comportaría con demasiada violencia. Estaba tan excitado que no habría forma de controlar las embestidas una vez la hubiera penetrado. Así que sudó y sufrió.

Cuando él había llegado a casa dos horas antes, agotado y cachondo a más no poder, Serena estaba profundamente dormida. Enroscada en el sofá con una taza de té frío en la mesa, parecía tener doce años. Ante la idea que ella lo esperaba en su apartamento había puesto el pie en el acelerador durante todo el trayecto desde Chico, saltándose todos los límites de velocidad.

La declaración de un traficante de armas de Eslovenia con conexiones con Semis Ruden, el proveedor de armas a los ejércitos de guerrillas más importante del mundo y que dirigía una organización mafiosa rusa en Ucrania llamada Trans—Dneiper, había durado más de lo esperado. Aunque la idea de Serena esperándolo fuera atractiva, Dar era demasiado profesional para acelerar el proceso judicial. Interrogaron al informador valiéndose de una intérprete cuyo inglés era bastante precario, por decir algo, y todo transcurrió con mucha lentitud. Estaba cansado porque se había pasado toda la noche en un hotel masturbándose. Todo ese asunto del compromiso era agotador. En muy raras ocasiones Dar tenía que darle a la mano. Siempre encontraba una mujer complaciente en algún sitio; lo único que tenía que hacer era estar atento.

La intérprete eslovena, por ejemplo. Ella le había echado unas cuantas miradas de admiración, embrollando aún más su inglés. Dar no deseaba a la intérprete eslovena, no deseaba a la oficial de guardia del departamento de policía de Chico, no deseaba a la camarera del restaurante abierto toda la noche donde había entrado para comer algo, no deseaba a la recepcionista del hotel.

Deseaba a Serena.

Dormir con Serena y no follarla estaba haciendo mella en él. Noche tras noche, permanecía en la cama con ella, duro y cachondo, deseando que Serena no pareciera cansada y no tuviera aquellas leves ojeras bajo los ojos. Pero mierda, era muy difícil dormir en la misma cama todas las noches sin tocarla. Le dieron un par de medallas durante el tiempo que pasó en la marina, pero estar bajo el fuego enemigo no había requerido tanto esfuerzo como lo hacía el no follar a Serena.

Cuando las manos empezaban a hormiguearle de ansias de tocarla y la polla parecía a punto de reventarle, lo único que tenía que hacer era recordar al padre de Serena en la biblioteca, contándole con voz temblorosa la vez que estuvo sentado al lado de su hija, esperando que muriera, y entonces era capaz de dominarse. Nada le iba a pasar a Serena, había dado su palabra de honor.

Y eso significaba no follarla hasta perder la cabeza.

Al entrar en el piso, lo primero que notó fue su olor. El olor de Serena estaba grabado en su cerebro; la reconocería con los ojos vendados. Tal vez esta noche… entró en la sala de estar y la vio dormida en el sofá con el pijama puesto y la cabeza doblada sobre un brazo.

Parecía pálida y cansada. La llevó a la cama y se puso el pijama —dormir desnudo, que era lo que hacía normalmente, sería muy peligroso— y se acostó a su lado.

A ella le gustaba que durmieran muy juntos. Era algo muy agradable, pero también una pura tortura. Dar intentó tenerla entre sus brazos sin estar demasiado juntos. ¿Las pollas podían reventar como los globos? Si podían, la suya no tardaría en hacerlo.

Aquello era un infierno, y ahora no podía masturbarse como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

El movimiento la despertaría y era muy probable que la inundara con los chorros de semen. Y eso lo avergonzaría una barbaridad.

Ella se le acurrucó más cerca mientras dormía, y le puso un esbelto brazo sobre el pecho. ¿Sería pasarse si le cogiera la mano, se la pusiera alrededor de la polla, y la convenciera para que le hiciera una paja? Sólo lo había toqueteado una vez, en el lavadero. El imaginarse a ellos dos en aquel pequeño espacio, el olor a barniz y a detergente y a Serena desnuda encima de la lavadora, hizo que el corazón le corriera desbocado. Ella lo había tocado, muy levemente, con mucha suavidad. Incluso le había puesto las manos alrededor de la cinturilla de los pantalones del chándal y se los había bajado. Eso era al máximo que llegaba. Serena no era para nada atrevida en lo referente al sexo. Puede que a él le supiera mal que no fuera un poco más agresiva, pero suponía que entonces ya no sería Serena, la mujer que amaba.

Había estado con muchas mujeres que no se cortaban un pelo en hacer lo que querían.

Había tenido citas para cenar en la que sus compañeras lo habían acariciado por debajo de la mesa, y más de un par le habían preguntado directamente ¿quieres follar?

Sí. Sí, quería follar.

Quería follar a Serena.

El pelo de ella estaba extendido por todo su pecho como una suave y cálida manta de oro. Su respiración era suave, ligera. Apenas podía oírla. Todo en ella era tan etéreo, tan delicado. Eso le preocupaba. También se había preocupado el pasado fin de semana. Había sido muy rudo con ella. Aunque entonces la preocupación era por su virginidad.

De todos modos, las vírgenes se convertían en no vírgenes muy rápido. No tenía ninguna duda de que se hubiera excitado enseguida tanto como él. Ninguna vez le había dicho que no. Le había gustado todo lo que le había hecho. Dar sabía que tenía fuertes apetitos sexuales. Nunca había pensado en tener una pareja permanente, pero sabía que si alguna vez la tuviera tendría que ser capaz de mantenerle el ritmo. Antes de enterarse de su enfermedad, Dar estaba convencido que Serena podría mantenerlo.

Ahora ya no estaba seguro.

Amaba a Serena y le sería fiel el resto de su vida. ¿Pero qué pasaría si no podían tener tanto sexo como él quería, como necesitaba?

¿Estaría condenado a masturbarse durante el trabajo en el baño de los hombres?

Jesús, estaba tan empalmado que le dolía.

La mano de Dar iba bajando poco a poco hacia la ingle, ¿era posible hacerse una paja sin moverse? Tal vez si en vez de masturbarse sólo se la apretara… sonó el teléfono. A la una y media de la mañana sólo podía ser una cosa. Una emergencia en el trabajo.

Casi estaba agradecido por la distracción al coger el teléfono antes que pudiera sonar dos veces.

—Chiba.

—Dar, soy Andrew Furuhata.

No necesitaba que le dijera el nombre, reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte. El capitán de corbeta Andrew Furuhata, antiguo SEAL. Lo llamaban Midnight. No lo había visto desde hacía doce años cuando habían hecho juntos un curso de adiestramiento.

El inquilino potencial de Lita había resultado ser Midnight entre toda la gente que había llegado para instalarse en Portland. Lita lo había llamado porque él era una de las referencias en la lista que Midnight le había dado.

Dar había respirado tranquilo por fin al saber que aquel hombre estaría en Pearl con Lita.

Lita era amiga de Serena y él se sentía responsable de ella. Una mujer hermosa viviendo sola en Rose era un motivo de preocupación, pero si el inquilino era Midnight, bien, podría dejar de preocuparse. Midnight era uno de los hombres más peligrosos del planeta.

No dejaría que le pasara nada a su casera. Sobre todo si era una mujer preciosa.

Dar no perdió el tiempo en cortesías.

—¿Qué pasa Andrew? ¿Hay algún problema?

—Al parecer sí —contestó Andrew con serenidad—. Acabo de matar a un hombre.

Eso era un gran problema. Un problema muy malo. Dar se sentó en la cama, apartando con suavidad a Serena y cogió los pantalones mientras hablaba por el inalámbrico.

—Siento molestarte a estas horas, Dar, pero te necesito aquí. Estoy en el edificio de Lita Kino en Rose Street. Un intruso ha entrado en su casa esta noche. Armado. Me lo he cargado. Más vale que vengas con tu equipo. No es agradable.

—¿Dar? —dijo Serena con voz soñolienta. Se sentó apartándose el pelo de los ojos y parpadeó—. Ya has vuelto. Quería esperarte despierta, pero al parecer me he dormido.

Maldición, confiaba en que no se despertara. Puso la mano sobre el auricular.

—Siento haberte despertado, cariño. Vuelve a dormirte.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó ella bostezando.

—No —mintió él. Había un problema y su amiga estaba metida en él, pero que lo condenaran si la iba a preocupar antes de saber exactamente cuál era la situación. Si Midnight estaba con Lita, ella estaba segura, así que era una tontería que Serena se pusiera nerviosa—. Vuelve a dormirte, cariño. Me tengo que ir. Me han llamado y no sé cuándo podré volver. Tú tienes llaves, así que si no he vuelto antes de mañana por la mañana, asegúrate de cerrar.

Serena parpadeó como un búho, todavía medio dormida.

—Vale —refunfuñó y volvió a echarse, quedándose dormida de inmediato.

Dar cogió sus ropas y el inalámbrico y fue a la sala de estar.

—Saldré ahora mismo —dijo en voz baja—. Los llamaré e iré directamente a casa de Lita. El resto del equipo estará allí en un cuarto de hora más o menos.

—La puerta está abierta —avisó Andrew—. Abierta de par en par. El tipo hizo saltar el sistema de seguridad. Y puedes usar las sirenas. No irá a ninguna parte. Espera un momento, Dar.

Hubo un silencio en la línea que Dar aprovechó para acabar de vestirse.

Volvió a oír la voz de Andrew.

—Creo que es un asesino a sueldo, Dar.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué lo dices? —Dar sostuvo el inalámbrico entre el hombro y la oreja mientras se ponía la pistolera.

—Tiene un Colt Woodsman con el número de serie limado. Con silenciador. No llevas un arma así para largarte con el juego de té de plata. Y lleva chaleco antibalas. No es del material estándar de B&E. Date prisa, Dar.

Un Colt Woodsman con silenciador. Chaleco antibalas. En la casa de Lita. Esto no pintaba bien.

—Voy para allá, tío —dijo Dar y salió del apartamento.

23 de diciembre

Oficina central de policía de Portland

A última hora de la mañana

Nueve horas más tarde, Dar estaba en la comisaría, bebiéndose un brebaje más parecido a combustible de coche que a café, y mirando frustrado el ordenador. Era un último modelo con todos los adelantos y en aquel mismo instante estaba conectado con el NCIC, Centro de Información del Crimen Nacional, en el programa de búsqueda de huellas para hallar a dos asesinos a sueldo contratados para asesinar a Lita Kino.

El NCIC procesaba un billón de peticiones al año. Era uno de los programas más rápidos, pero aún así no era lo bastante rápido para él. Dar sabía que era urgente una respuesta precisa.

La vida de Lita estaba en juego.

No había habido un sólo asesino en su casa, sino dos.

Después de haber procesado toda la escena y que los técnicos hubieran etiquetado todas las pruebas y las hubieran guardado en bolsas, habían salido todos en grupo para ir a la oficina central de la comisaría. Fue en ese momento cuando el segundo pistolero, que había estado esperando este momento desde el segundo piso de una pensión de mala muerte, casi había matado a Lita. De no ser por los reflejos de Andrew, Dar hubiera tenido que llevar el cuerpo destrozado de Lita al depósito de cadáveres.

Andrew se había cargado también al segundo pistolero, un perfecto doble disparo a la cabeza, y luego había desaparecido con Lita. Una situación ya mala, de repente se había deteriorado aún más.

No tenía ni idea de adónde se había llevado Andrew a la amiga de Serena. El policía que había en él lo desaprobaba profundamente. Era obvio que Lita estaba bajo la mira de un criminal por algo que ella había dicho, hecho o visto. Era necesario interrogarla.

El hombre que había en él lo entendía muy bien. El lenguaje corporal le había dicho que Andrew y Lita se habían convertido en amantes. Andrew protegería lo que era suyo. Alguien andaba a la caza de Lita, así que Andrew sencillamente la había sacado de escena, confiando en Dar para llegar al final del asunto. Si Midnight había escondido a Lita, nadie la encontraría, nunca.

La pelota estaba ahora en el tejado de Dar, y allí estaba él, sentado y pensando frenético en todas las posibilidades.

Esto tenía toda la pinta de un golpe de la mafia. El segundo pistolero debía matar al asesino y borrar así todas las conexiones con el hombre que había pagado para hacer el trabajo.

Todo el asunto estaba al revés. El trabajo de Dar solía ser encontrar al asesino. Él ya conocía al asesino: Andrew Furuhata. Pero había sido en legítima defensa, no asesinato. A Andrew no le caería ninguna condena por rescatar a Lita. Dar se ocuparía de eso personalmente.

No, su trabajo ahora era averiguar "quién" había sido asesinado. Y después, por qué los habían enviado.

¡Tlin!

El sonido de aviso de que estaba llegando la información. Dar se quedó con los ojos clavados en la pantalla. La cara que apareció de frente y de perfil le era familiar. Era el hombre que habían enviado para matar a Lita. Cuerpo número uno.

Dar dio gracias al cielo porque Midnight había tenido la previsión de clavarle al primer tipo una K—Bar en el cuello en vez de destrozarle la cara. Al menos así tenían algo con lo que trabajar.

Las fotos de la policía mostraban a un tío unos años más joven, con el pelo más corto, pero desde luego era el cabrón muerto que había visto en la preciosa sala de estar de Lita.

Roger Beckett, 36 años, última dirección conocida: Prisión de Salem.

Joder. El tío tenía un historial delictivo tan largo como su brazo. Había empezado a los quince años. Drogadicto, varios intentos de rehabilitación y criminal reincidente, varias veces encarcelado. Y no por pequeños delitos, precisamente. Asalto, robo a mano armada, tráfico de drogas, violación.

A Dar le dio un vuelco el corazón al leer esto.

Violación.

Los violadores no cambiaban nunca. Jamás.

Dar no creía en absoluto en terapias o cambio de conducta en lo referente a violadores o —Dios— abusadores infantiles. En lo más profundo de su corazón, que rara vez dejaba que aflorara y que incluso rara vez se admitía a sí mismo y mucho menos a otros, creía que los delincuentes sexuales tendrían que ser castrados. Habría que cortársela y así no podrían volver a usarla para hacer daño a los más vulnerables, porque era lo único que funcionaba. Esos hombres eran unos corrompidos durante toda su vida. Aunque era difícil para Dar entender lo que era estar enfermo, sabía que era un hecho que un tío que se excitaba con niñas o niños era un cabrón enfermo que no podía tener una erección si no tenía a un pequeño en sus garras para atormentar. Y los violadores… les gustaba la violencia, se sentían poderosos haciendo daño a las mujeres. Una vez violador siempre violador.

No tenía ninguna duda que de no ser por Andrew, Lita habría sido brutalmente violada antes de ser asesinada.

El archivo del segundo pistolero estaba descargándose cuando entró la sargento.

—Teniente —dijo—. Hay alguien que quiere verle.

—Ahora no, sargento Lopez. Estoy ocupado —contestó distraído. Estaba bajando una carpeta por la línea segura. Una enorme. 40 megabytes; era probable que hubiera muchos archivos jpg.

—Creo que debería ver a esta persona —dijo Carmela Lopez con sequedad. Se apartó para dejar ver a un hombre de estatura mediana y muy acicalado. Pelo corto, castaño claro, rasgos regulares y anodinos, traje negro y barato, camisa blanca y una estrecha corbata negra de poliéster.

Sólo le faltaba tatuarse F.B.I. en la frente.

—Teniente Chiba, soy el agente especial Sisman. De la oficina nueva del SAC de Portland.

En estos momentos, Dar no tenía tiempo para relaciones públicas entre instituciones.

—Siento decirle que ahora mismo estoy ocupado, agente especial —dijo—. Si es sobre aquel memorándum, se nos dio un par de semanas para organizar un equipo de trabajo sobre terrorismo entre instituciones…

—No —contestó el agente del F.B.I.—. El asunto que me trae aquí es mucho más urgente —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el ordenador—. Ha hecho una petición de identidad basándose en las huellas digitales de un unsub, o sea de un sujeto desconocido para una investigación. El NCIC nos ha pasado el aviso. Tenemos puesta una bandera roja para cualquier petición de una serie específica de huellas digitales y para… —señaló la pantalla donde la carpeta ya se había descargado y esperaba, parpadeando—… eso.

Dar estaba desconcertado.

—¿Qué es eso?

Sisman fue hacia el ordenador y le dio un golpecito a la pantalla.

La pantalla se había quedado oscura cuando los datos habían acabado de descargarse, con el golpecito había vuelto a encenderse y mostraba estas palabras: INFORMACIÓN RESTRINGIDA.

—¿Qué mier…? ¿Restringido? ¿Quién demonios lo ha restringido? —gruñó Dar.

—Yo, y no soy el único —contestó el agente Sisman. Ambos quedaron mirándose en un duelo de voluntades. Sisman era casi unos veinte centímetros más bajo y pesaba unos 30 kilos menos que él, pero Dar había encontrado la horma de su zapato en cuanto a decisión y tenacidad—. Puede usted tener acceso a la información de ese archivo si me dice para qué lo necesita.

Dar lo meditó durante unos tres segundos, pero no había más que una respuesta posible. La vida de Lita estaba en juego.

—Hecho. Usted primero.

—De acuerdo —Sisman fue hacia la incómoda silla de plástico, se sentó y tecleó la clave. Era un programa interactivo, una operación organizada en etapas.

Una especie de complicado sistema de seguridad. A cada paso dado sonaba un pequeño bip. Dar no podía seguir los movimientos y lo que salía en pantalla eran asteriscos en campos. Códigos y contraseñas.

Duró algunos minutos, pero por fin la pantalla se despejó y apareció un rostro. Dar no estaba seguro que fuera el segundo pistolero, cuya cara destrozada había estudiado en el depósito de cadáveres. El tiro le había dado en la parte superior de la cabeza. Andrew había procurado no destrozarle la cara al asesino que había entrado en la casa de Lita, pero no había tenido tiempo para hacer lo mismo con el segundo pistolero. Había reaccionado de inmediato al peligro en que se encontraba Lita, quitando de en medio al pistolero de la manera más eficaz posible.

Hay sólo dos tiros que garanticen la muerte en el acto de un ser humano. Un disparo frontal, en el puente de la nariz, y uno a la espalda, entre los dos tendones de la nuca. Cualquier otra cosa —incluso darle a una arteria— le da al enemigo el tiempo suficiente para disparar antes de morir.

La bala en el puente de la nariz destroza el lóbulo central del cerebro y la bala en la nuca escinde la columna vertebral. En ambos casos, la víctima cae al suelo al instante. Muerta.

En el espacio de una fracción de segundo, Andrew había optado por eliminar la posibilidad de que el pistolero tuviera tiempo de hacer un disparo afortunado y había tenido toda la razón. Dar no podía por menos que admirar las habilidades de un tirador de primera.

Podría ser que él fuera capaz de hacer un disparo así una vez, pero aunque era bastante bueno y el mejor tirador de la policía, dudaba que pudiera matar a alguien en la oscuridad y a una distancia de más de 240 metros.

Las habilidades de un buen tirador son perecederas como la leche, pero con un tiempo de caducidad más largo. Él había conservado sus propias habilidades, pero sus deberes como oficial de policía habían hecho que su pericia llevada al límite se hubiera embotado un poco. Algo que era obvio que a Midnight no le pasaba. Bien por él. Había salvado la vida de Lita Kino dos veces.

El caso era que aunque Dar no estuviera del todo seguro de la identidad del segundo pistolero, si lo estaba en un 99%. El cadáver en el depósito tenía el pelo rubio oscuro, una funda de oro en el incisivo delantero izquierdo y una cicatriz quirúrgica encima de la clavícula, seguramente de la extirpación de una glándula tiroidea.

Leyó los datos biométricos que había en la pantalla.

Ryan McMillan, 47 años, 1 metro 81 centímetros, 84,80 kilos, pelo rubio oscuro, mucho trabajo de ortodoncia, extirpación de glándula tiroidea en prisión en 1995. Dar siguió leyendo y se le erizó el vello de los brazos.

Ryan McMillan era la élite del pequeño círculo de asesinos a sueldo de Estados Unidos. Sospechoso de los asesinatos de Carmine "Fisch"Lo Pesce, Voc Torrance el jefe del sindicato Teamster y —Dar se quedó helado— del asesinato del senador Julius Lesley. El crimen no resuelto más famoso de América después de la desaparición de Jimmy Hoffa.

McMillan tenía unos honorarios medios de 500.000 dólares por trabajo.

Quién fuera que quisiera muerta a Lita estaba dispuesto a pagar al menos 500.000 dólares, más lo que Beckett había pedido. Más de medio millón de dólares por matar a una decoradora de interiores. Dar todavía se estremecía por las implicaciones cuando oyó que el agente especial Sisman decía con voz seca:

—Ahora es su turno.

Dar se giró para enfrentarse a la mirada cansada de unos ojos que habían visto demasiado. Durante los veinte minutos siguientes, le dio al agente del F.B.I. un informe completo de los acontecimientos de la noche pasada, hasta su última mirada al segundo pistolero en el depósito de cadáveres.

Hubo un denso silencio que duró un minuto entero.

El agente especial Sisman declaró lo que era obvio.

—Tenemos un problema muy, muy grande.

23 de diciembre

Oficina central de la comisaría de Portland.

18:00 horas

El taxi dejó a Serena en la entrada del edificio de hormigón y acero de 16 pisos. El Palacio de Justicia. Un poco antes había leído en un artículo de El Oregonian que aparcar por el centro estaba prohibido de nueve a once. Vestida como iba, no era posible ir andando hasta el centro con aquel frío glacial, así que había optado por un taxi.

En el trabajo se había limitado a decir que tenía que irse pronto. Estaba ridículamente capacitada para el trabajo de secretaria que hacía y tenía en su haber un montón de horas extras. Le habían dado permiso de inmediato.

Serena cerró el puño alrededor de los suaves pliegues del grueso abrigo. Estaba congelada de frío, pero también sudaba. En un momento iba a hacer algo que la asustaba muchísimo.

Mantuvo la cabeza gacha al entrar en el vestíbulo y subió en el ascensor hasta el piso 13. Allí era donde estaba la Brigada de Homicidios. Lo había comprobado.

Las rodillas le chocaban una contra otra por el temblor y el corazón le retumbaba como un loco en el pecho, mientras el ascensor iba subiendo poco a poco.

Esto era aterrador.

No hacerlo era aún más aterrador.

Empieza como pretendes continuar.

Serena recordaba a su madre diciendo esto, y tenía sentido. Dar y ella habían iniciado una aventura amorosa que en un espacio de tiempo ridículamente corto, había cambiado a compromiso, y él había dejado claro de diferentes maneras que quería casarse cuanto antes. Serena pensaba que el matrimonio tenía que ser para toda la vida.

No podría soportar una vida como la de ahora, con Dar andando de puntillas a su alrededor, temeroso de besarla, de tocarla, de hacerle el amor. Por mucho que amara a aquel hombre, sabía que no podría soportar toda una vida siendo tratada como una muñeca de porcelana china que podría romperse si se la manejaba con demasiada brusquedad. Serena no se rompería, nunca. Había soportado demasiado, había resistido demasiado dolor y desesperación para romperse. Daba igual lo rudo que fuera el sexo, Dar no podía hacerle daño. Era con el comportamiento de ahora que le hacía daño.

La única forma en que ambos tuvieran un futuro juntos era que Dar la tratase como a una mujer. Una mujer fuerte, de pura cepa, que podía tomar lo que él tenía para dar.

Incluido todo el sexo que los dos pudieran resistir.

Por eso mismo estaba a punto de hacer lo más atrevido y atemorizante que podía imaginar, empujarse a sí misma del pedestal en que la había colocado Dar.

Serena estaba acostumbrada a ocultar lo que sentía. Era probable que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba temblando, casi enferma por la ansiedad.

Sabía muy bien la imagen que daba al mundo. Al piso 13 en realidad, pensó cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Una elegante joven bien vestida, segura de sí misma, de su aspecto físico y de su posición.

Miró alrededor de la planta sin tabiques, aturdida. Escritorios y teléfonos sonando y agobiados policías —hombres y mujeres— todos ocupados y de aspecto competente.

Así que ese era el mundo de Dar. Rudo, acuciante e importante.

Él nunca, jamás, hablaba de su trabajo. Era como si quisiera mantenerla en una pequeña burbuja donde sólo hubiera cosas bonitas, refinadas y delicadas. Así era como había crecido, segura, pero doce años al borde de la muerte habían hecho que su corazón fuera de acero. Le encantaría que él le hablara de su día a día, incluso de las cosas terribles y crueles que veía. Después de todo, Dar ayudaba a que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor.

Serena ya sabía que el mundo era terrible y cruel.

Debía haber unas cien personas en este piso. El nivel del ruido era considerable, con la gente gritando por los teléfonos, gritándose unos a otros, hablando a través de los cubículos, los timbres de los teléfonos, los sonidos de los ordenadores… Los olores también eran penetrantes. Cuero, papel, sudor y café malo.

Dudó, temblando por dentro. Tal vez no era una buena idea. Y si Dar no tenía una oficina propia, era una idea imposible.

—Disculpe —El hombre al que se dirigió ni siquiera se giró. Ella se aclaró la garganta y alzó la voz—. ¿Disculpe?

Él se dio la vuelta, sorprendido. No era muy grande, con una barba incipiente de color oscuro y mechones de pelo oscuro que asomaban por la camisa abierta.

—¿Sí? —La miró de arriba a abajo. Era muy probable que estuviera pensando que ella allí estaba un poco fuera de lugar, con su abrigo Valentino de cachemir rojo oscuro, suaves guantes negros de cabritilla y tacones altos—. Sería mejor que volviera a la planta baja, señora. Le darán información en el…

—¿Esto es la brigada de homicidios? —le interrumpió ella.

—Comisaría —contestó el hombre—. Sí.

Serena resistió el impulso de lamerse los labios secos.

—¿A—Aquí trabaja el teniente Darién Chiba?

—¿Dar? Sí —El hombre señaló hacia atrás, donde había dos oficinas con cristal traslúcido. Y puertas. Serena respiró aliviada—. La puerta de la izquierda. ¿Tiene algún problema, señora? —La miró otra vez de arriba a abajo y se rio con disimulo—. ¿Quiere denunciar un asesinato?

—No —contestó Serena con afabilidad, pensando en lo frustrada que estaba con Dar—. Quiero impedir un asesinato.

Atravesó el cuarto abarrotado. Nadie le prestó la menor atención. Aquello parecía un caos, pero no lo era, comprendió. Todos sabían con exactitud lo que hacían.

Y ella también.

Animada por aquel pensamiento, llamó a la puerta izquierda, sintiendo como el corazón empezaba a latirle con más fuerza al oír el gruñido familiar.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? —Ella abrió la puerta y entró.

Por primera vez, Serena vio a Dar sorprendido. Tardó un segundo en recuperar la compostura.

—¿Serena? —Se la quedó mirando sin ninguna expresión, luego la alarma apareció en su rostro—. ¿Qué coñ—qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasa algo malo? —Puso las manos sobre el escritorio y empezó a levantarse.

—Quieto ahí, Dar.

Él volvió a caer sentado, perplejo. Ella había conseguido el tono perfecto. Firme, dominante.

Serena se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta con llave y después fue lentamente hacia el escritorio.

Miró a Dar. Lo miró de verdad.

Últimamente estaba tan enfadada con él y su comportamiento parecido al de una niñera que se había olvidado de lo atractivo que era, lo muy, muy atractivo que era. Fuerte, duro, peligroso. Capaz de una enorme ternura. Uno de esos tipos buenos, tan escasos en el mundo.

Era un hombre por el que valía la pena luchar, y ella iba a luchar con todas las armas a su disposición. Empezando ahora mismo.

Serena, poco a poco, fue desabrochándose el abrigo con una mano enguantada, dejándolo abierto por un momento, y disfrutando de la imagen de Dar con la boca abierta. Luego, con lentitud, levantó las manos enguantadas, y despacio, ah muy despacio, se acarició los hombros, abriendo aún más el abrigo. Contoneándose, haciendo oscilar los pechos, dejó que el abrigo cayera al suelo con el elegante erotismo que sólo puede conseguir el cachemir.

Debajo estaba desnuda. Lo único que llevaba puesto era guantes negros, botas de tacón alto hasta el muslo y lápiz de labios. Parecía una prostituta de alto standing. Una prostituta excitada. Tenía los pezones duros y fruncidos, sobre todo por el frío, pero también por la excitación. En especial ahora, mirando como Dar la miraba a ella.

Gran Dios, había valido la pena. Había valido cada minuto de angustia desde que había tenido la idea, cada segundo de ansiedad, sólo por ver otra vez el fuego ardiente y abrasador en los ojos de Dar.

—He pensado en esto, en ti, mientras atravesaba toda la ciudad —dijo con suavidad, observando su expresión. Tiró de los guantes, dedo a dedo, quitándose primero el izquierdo y después el derecho—. En el taxi, he imaginado que me tocabas, por todas partes. Siempre que me tocas, siento un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, ¿lo sabías? Pensando en ti he llegado a estar mojada, allí mismo, en el taxi. Cuando el taxista ha empezado a girar en las calles, he cruzado las piernas para aumentar la presión y casi he tenido un orgasmo cuando ha girado en Webster. Y los pechos, mientras se rozaban con el forro del abrigo, pensaba en todas las veces en que me has chupado los pezones. Aunque —caminó despacio hacia él—, nada puede compararse a cuando me acaricias. Cuando me posees —Rodeó el escritorio, deteniéndose cuando casi le rozaba el muslo—. Cuando me follas —susurró—. Eso es lo mejor de todo.

Él intentó cogerla, ansioso, con aquella ardiente mirada azulada que ella tanto amaba, tanto anhelaba, pero Serena le sujetó las manos. Giró las suyas para que quedaran palmas contra palmas y entrelazó los dedos con los de él. Incluso el tocar aquellas manos —tan grandes, tan calientes— de palmas duras y llenas de callos la excitó. Aunque eran unas manos muy fuertes nunca la habían lastimado, ni una sola vez. Ejerciendo una suave presión, hizo que las manos entrelazadas bajaran hasta el muslo de Dar, y luego apartó las suyas.

—No me toques, aún no —dijo con voz ronca.

Las manos de él se estremecieron como si la tentación de tocarla estuviera más allá de lo que podían resistir, luego se quedaron quietas. Serena quería que la tocara, pero primero tenía que acabar lo que quería decir.

Le miró el regazo, inclinó la cabeza para enfrentarse a aquella ardiente mirada y luego volvió a bajar los ojos. Se lamió los labios, despacio.

—Estás feliz de verme.

La erección de Dar era enorme y muy visible bajo la tela de lana gris.

—Joder, sí —jadeó él y Serena se regocijó. Durante todo la semana Dar había cuidado su lenguaje, también, como si ella fuera demasiado delicada para soportar palabrotas. Y Serena no necesitaba tanta contención. Le encantaba la forma en que él hablaba, Le encantaba la forma en que la miraba, le encantaba la forma en que la acariciaba, y le encantaba la forma en que la follaba.

Le encantaba… todo él, lo amaba, tal y como era. Y en este preciso momento, él estaba excitadísimo, y eso también le encantaba.

Lo tocó allí, subiendo y bajando la mano por esa suave columna bajo la lana. Estaba caliente, el calor irradiaba a través de los calzoncillos y los pantalones. El pene crecía, latiendo, y se puso más duro y más grande mientras lo acariciaba con la mano abierta, deslizándola de arriba a abajo.

—Serena —La voz era profunda y áspera. Dar le puso la mano encima de la suya. No la apartó, sólo la sujetó con fuerza. El resultado fue una presión aún más fuerte sobre el pene—. ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

Ella sonrió.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. En el 1111, segunda suroeste —Entornó los ojos mientras la sonrisa se hacía más amplia—. Comisaría Central de Policía.

—Sí —Le latió un músculo de la mandíbula—. Comisaría Central de Policía. Donde trabajo. No podemos hacer esto aquí, cariño.

—¿No quieres follar ahora? —Serena hizo un pequeño mohín.

—No —dijo con los dientes apretados—. ¿Follar aquí? ¿Estás loca?

Él parecía sincero, pero Serena no se lo tragó. Lo miró a la cara y le encantó lo que vio. Fuego y lujuria. El latido de los músculos de la mandíbula, los pómulos sonrojados, los ojos entornados fijos en sus pechos.

Perfecto, ahí es donde debía mirar, y desear. Sus pechos.

Y también…

Serena abrió las piernas, contoneándose sobre los altos tacones, muy satisfecha al ver que Dar, al instante, bajaba la cabeza. Si miraba con atención, podría verle los pliegues del sexo y tal vez hasta lo mojada que estaba. Por su expresión estaba haciendo precisamente eso, mirar con atención.

Sólo para asegurarse que él captaba lo esencial, Serena bajó la mano y se tocó.

Estaba resbaladiza e hinchada. Dar conseguía que se sintiera así. Aunque se había excitado al pensar en esto durante el trayecto en taxi, estar allí en la misma habitación que Dar era lo que realmente le ponía a cien. Serena se pasó el dedo por el sexo, después lo alzó.

—Observa, Dar —La voz era una octava más grave. Marlene Dietrich con botas de tacones a medio muslo, le faltaba el sombrero de copa—. ¿Ves lo que me estás haciendo?

Dar cerró los ojos con expresión de sufrimiento.

—Cariño, éste no es el momento ni el lugar para esto. Hoy tengo un día muy… ocupado, y de todos modos, alguien puede entrar en cualquier momento.

—No, no puede —Serena se tocó el pezón con el dedo mojado y muy satisfecha oyó el sonido que salía de lo más profundo del pecho de Dar—. He cerrado la puerta con llave —De pronto descolgó el teléfono—. Y tampoco va a llamarte nadie. Así que durante un ratito eres todo mío.

—No, en el trabajo no —Dar hacía un enorme esfuerzo por parecer severo, pero los ojos ardían más que el sol y el pene le latía.

Serena le pasó con rapidez una pierna por encima y se sentó sobre él a horcajadas.

—¡Serena!

Ella casi se rio al ver su expresión. Él estaba luchando con dos emociones llevadas al límite. Conmoción y lujuria. Serena optó por la lujuria.

Menos mal que se había puesto tacones altos. Tacones de aguja, tacones para matar. Lo que Beryl llamaba "zapatos para follar". Le permitían apoyar los pies en el suelo y marcar el ritmo. Afirmándose sobre los pies, Serena fue moviéndose hasta que su sexo desnudo se posó sobre el pene. Fue deslizándose arriba y abajo sobre él, la áspera textura del pantalón de lana y la cremallera metálica la excitó casi tanto como la gruesa y ardiente columna que había debajo. Estaba tan mojada que le manchaba el pantalón.

Que duro estaba.

Le apoyó las manos en los hombros y se inclinó hacia delante. Llevaba un lápiz de labios rojo carmesí, de esos que tenían un brillo descarado, de esos que hacían de la boca un órgano sexual. No podía besarlo —aquello sería excederse porque le dejaría marcas— pero podía lamerlo. Seguir el contorno de la oreja con la lengua. Sí, eso podía hacerlo, y se quedó encantada al sentirlo temblar y estremecerse. Bajo los pliegues del sexo, el pene latió y se hinchó con cada latido.

Dar le puso las manos en la cadera. Sin duda su primera intención era apartarla.

Podría hacerlo. Desde luego era lo bastante fuerte. La había llevado en brazos con una facilidad que era casi ridícula, se la había subido encima en la cama. Era tan fuerte como un toro. Oh, sí, si de verdad quería apartarla, si de verdad quería parar esto, podía hacerlo.

Pero no lo hizo.

Aquellas fuertes manos se hundieron en sus nalgas, siguiendo los movimientos de las caderas de ella mientras lo montaba. Serena empezó a sentir la deliciosa sensación de perderse, la sensación de deslizarse y entrar poco a poco en un ardiente baño sensual…

Antes de perder la noción del tiempo, cambió de postura. Un último lametazo a la oreja, un mordisquito en el lóbulo, y se deslizó de su regazo para ponerse en cuclillas delante de él.

—Serena —jadeó Dar. Ya no podía sujetarla, así que las manos agarraron los brazos de la silla con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos—. No hagas esto, aquí no, ahora no.

Serena se hubiera detenido si hubiese visto cualquier signo en Dar que le dijera que de verdad no quería esto. Él sólo creía que no lo quería, que no era en absoluto lo mismo.

Poniéndose de cuclillas a sus pies, le colocó las manos en las rodillas y se las separó. Se había puesto esmalte de uñas rojo y la palidez de las manos con los extremos de los dedos color rojo eran un escandaloso contraste sobre el color gris oscuro de los pantalones. Le desabrochó el cinturón y empezó a bajarle la cremallera poco a poco. El sonido se oyó con fuerza en el silencio de la habitación. Ni siquiera penetraban los ruidos del resto de la planta más allá de la puerta cerrada. La cremallera abriéndose poco a poco era el único sonido del mundo. El sonido de cosas que cambiaban, el sonido del sexo según sus términos.

—Serena… cielo… —dijo Dar de nuevo. Luego calló, como si el resto de las palabras estuvieran fuera de su alcance. Otro signo. Durante el ardiente fin de semana, Dar apenas podía hablar al hacer el amor. Darién, sin embargo, había hablado sin parar durante la única sesión de sexo educado que tuvieron. Palabras preciosas, conmovedoras, llenas de amor, pero con frases largas y un amplio vocabulario en vez de los gruñidos que era lo único que le salía a Dar cuando estaba abrumado por la lujuria y la excitación.

—Dar —susurró Serena con un suspiro de admiración cuando le bajó la parte delantera de los calzoncillos y sacó el pene. Estaba tan mojado como ella, un milagro considerando que el hombre había pasado de cero a cien kilómetros por hora en unos minutos. Ella había tenido tiempo de excitarse durante todo aquel tiempo en el taxi e incluso antes, cuando reunía coraje para enfrentarse a él. Pero en sólo unos minutos, la enorme cabeza protuberante del pene lloraba gotas de líquido transparente.

Serena se inclinó hacia delante y con delicadeza lo lamió, como una gatita.

Dar se estremeció, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con fuerza. De entre los dientes apretados se le escapaban gemidos de sufrimiento.

Serena nunca antes había hecho esto. Al leer acerca de ello se le habían quitado un poco las ganas. ¿Pero cómo iba a saber el enorme atractivo que tenía el hacerlo? Le rodeaba el pene con las manos, con los pulgares señalando los testículos, enmarcándole la erección. Y desde luego merecía un marco. Se recostó un poco sobre las nalgas, observándolo. La verdad es que no había tenido el tiempo o la oportunidad de hacerlo antes, pero ahora lo estudió, estudió la solidez y la elegancia de él. Estaba tan cerca que podía olerlo. Era un olor familiar, pero más concentrado, más almizcleño. Su pene era puro poder, con venas gruesas y un brillo enigmático. Fascinante.

Se inclinó hacia delante otra vez, moviendo la mano para sujetar la base, chupando la cabeza con la boca. Dar gimió y le puso las manos en la cabeza. No había posibilidad de meterse toda aquella longitud en la boca. Era demasiado grande y la ahogaría, pero el lento movimiento de la mano a lo largo de la base y el girar con delicadeza la lengua por la hendidura de la cabeza pareció ser más que suficiente para él.

—Pequeña —dijo él con voz ronca y áspera, con los dedos sujetándole la nuca—, no podemos hacer esto aquí…

Serena apartó la boca y la mano.

—Lo sé —suspiró.

Con cuidado, como si manejara algo infinitamente precioso y frágil, Serena presionó el pene sobre el abdomen, le subió los calzoncillos y —con dificultad— le cerró la cremallera.

Los ojos llenos de fuego de Dar la siguieron cuando se puso en pie. Había apartado las manos para dejar que se levantara y ella le cogió una.

—Tócame —murmuró, llevándola hasta su sexo.

Abriendo las piernas, lo dirigió.

—Tú mismo puedes sentir lo mojada que estoy para ti, Dar —Él la acarició despacio, penetrándola con un dedo enorme. A Serena le empezaron a temblar las piernas y jadeó. Oh Dios, él sabía con exactitud donde tocarla, y como. Más rápido de lo que esperaba, más rápido de lo que quería, iba acercándose al clímax.

Ahora no. Aquí no.

Mientras podía, retrocedió, un paso, dos. Fuera de su alcance. Lo miró a los ojos, amando el ardiente fuego azul que había en ellos.

—Eso han sido los preliminares, Dar —Alejarse de él fue como salir de un campo de gravedad. Era como si se moviera a cámara lenta. Quería ir hacia él, no alejarse de él—. Esta noche no necesitaremos más.

—¡Teniente! —Sonó un fuerte golpe en la puerta, luego alguien movió la manija.

Dar no se movió. Ella tampoco. Sin apartar la mirada de él, Serena se agachó para recoger el abrigo. La mirada de Dar era dura, fija y feroz. El amplio pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez.

—Ahora me voy a casa —dijo ella con voz queda mientras se abrochaba el abrigo, pasando de gatita sexy a una joven dama en sólo seis botones—. Cuando llegues te estaré esperando, en la cama, desnuda. No querré ni necesitare ningún preliminar. Quiero que empieces a follarme de inmediato…

—¡Teniente! —Otro fuerte golpe—. Deje de hablar por teléfono. ¡Tenemos un caso!

Serena retrocedió, todavía mirándolo a los ojos.

—… y quiero que me folles toda la noche —terminó con un susurro.

Se dio la vuelta, giró la llave de la puerta de la oficina y vio a un oficial con el puño levantado. Él parpadeó, con los ojos muy abierto por el asombro.

—Puede entrar, oficial —dijo Serena con serenidad—. Ya he terminado el asunto que tenía con el teniente.


	15. CAPITULO 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

_**23 de diciembre**_

_**Casa abandonado a las afueras de Portland**_

_**Última hora de la tarde**_

Dar parpadeó cuando la cámara del fotógrafo destelló por última vez. El flash resaltó de manera brutal la cruel escena. El cuerpo mutilado, las numerosas salpicaduras de sangre, los obscenos despojos esparcidos por el suelo de una vieja casa abandonada.

—Quién coño fuera este tío —gruñó el médico forense, Allen Siteman—, ha hecho enfadar a alguien, y mucho.

Quién coño fuera, desde luego lo había hecho.

Dar rodeó el cuerpo con lentitud, yendo con cuidado para evitar la sangre, pisar algo o mover cualquier cosa. Los técnicos forenses se habían pasado las dos últimas horas registrándolo todo meticulosamente, metiendo en bolsitas separadas lo que podrían ser pruebas para después juntarlo todo en el laboratorio y descifrar la historia de lo que había pasado.

Ahora era su turno.

Dar sabía que tenía un equipo forense condenadamente bueno y hasta ese momento no había intervenido en ningún paso del proceso. No había prisa en una investigación en la escena del delito. Los investigadores se tomaban todo el tiempo que necesitaban. Nadie iba a irse a ningún lado y menos la víctima. El equipo estaba bien entrenado y habían recogido y etiquetado todas las pruebas físicas posibles. La escena había sido fotografiada desde todos los ángulos siguiendo el sentido de las agujas de un reloj y desde las cuatro esquinas. Mientras, el dibujante de la policía había estado haciendo esbozos a mano alzada. Habría una imagen de cada superficie imaginable.

Sin embargo, era imposible conseguir las huellas dactilares de la víctima. Las manos habían sido amputadas al nivel de las muñecas.

Dar y Siteman estudiaron el cadáver del sujeto desconocido.

Dar le hizo una seña a la pálida novata que había encontrado el cuerpo. La oficial Sandy Potter. Había permanecido a un lado en silencio durante horas mientras los técnicos hacían su trabajo, todos ellos habían tenido la cortesía de pasar por alto el hecho de que ella hubiera vomitado la cena y probablemente el almuerzo y el desayuno en un balde de estaño. Potter se acercó y se puso en posición de descanso, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda. Era obvio que acababa de salir de la academia y quería causar una buena impresión. Y lo había conseguido. Excepto por los vómitos, algo que a él mismo le había pasado alguna vez, a Dar le pareció competente y experta.

—Vuelva a contárnoslo todo otra vez, oficial.

Potter asintió, sin mostrar ningún signo de impaciencia. Ya había contado la historia tres veces y había permanecido allí de pie durante horas, titiritando por el frío que había en aquella casa abandonada. Pero se limitó a hacer una inclinación de cabeza y empezó a hablar con claridad y poco a poco, para que él pudiera tomar notas. Dar iba a escribir un informe favorable de ella que se adjuntaría a su historial.

—Dos niños de esta zona encontraron el cuerpo. La casa está abandonada desde hace quince años y ellos dicen que está embrujada. Han jurado que es la primera vez que entran. Habían perdido una apuesta y tenían que pasar la noche en la casa —En su boca asomó una pálida sonrisa—. Yo misma perdí una apuesta parecida cuando tenía doce años.

Dar asintió. Él también.

—¿Tiene los nombres de los niños?

—Sí, señor —contestó la oficial Potter—, y las direcciones. Estaban explorando cuando encontraron… —Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el suelo y luego volvió a alzarlos y se puso aún más pálida—… cuando encontraron el cuerpo. Yo estaba de patrulla con mi compañero y atendimos la llamada. Mi compañero ha acompañado a los niños a sus casas.

—Habrá que interrogarlos.

—Sí, señor, ya lo saben.

—Bien —Dar se puso los guantes y se agachó al lado de Siteman que había estado examinando el cuerpo de rodillas—. ¿Qué tenemos aquí, doctor?

Tal como estaban las cosas, era una pregunta estúpida. Lo que tenían aquí estaba tendido delante de él, un cuerpo mutilado y torturado. El hombre muerto yacía sobre el costado derecho, con la cara ensangrentada apoyada en el suelo y oculta por una larga melena empapada de sangre. Había tanta sangre que era difícil decir de qué color tenía el pelo, salvo que era de color claro.

A la víctima le habían disparado en las dos rótulas y en el codo. El hueso de las rótulas había reventado hacia fuera por la fuerza de las balas, como espantosas y macabras setas. El codo era una masa pulposa de hueso y carne. Las manos habían sido amputadas con pulcritud, casi de forma quirúrgica.

Siteman había estado hablando con voz queda a una grabadora muy pequeña. Apretó el botón "off" y suspiró.

—Sabré más después de la autopsia —dijo—. Por el momento lo que tenemos es un varón joven de raza blanca, de un metro ochenta más o menos, y que debe haber muerto unas dos horas antes de llegar nosotros. Le tomaré la temperatura del hígado para estar seguro.

—Torturado hasta morir —dijo Dar en voz baja.

—Eso parece —estuvo de acuerdo Siteman—. Ha sido una muerte muy dolorosa. A juzgar por la sangre, diría que primero recibió la bala en la rodilla derecha, después en la izquierda. Cuando le dispararon en el codo, ya se estaba muriendo. Hay muy poca sangre allí. Va a ser difícil identificarlo sin huellas digitales. Tendremos que esperar que alguien llame para dar parte de una persona desaparecida. Solicito permiso para darle la vuelta, teniente.

Dar miró a su alrededor. El fotógrafo del equipo forense era tan eficiente como los técnicos. Ya habían hecho su trabajo. Ahora el doctor Siteman tenía que comprobar la temperatura del hígado para una lectura exacta.

—Permiso concedido.

Siteman extendió la mano y poco a poco tiró del hombro izquierdo hasta que el cuerpo quedó de espaldas haciendo que los mechones de pelo ensangrentado cayeran hacia atrás dejando visible la cara —una cara familiar— y revelando un pendiente que se movió hasta descansar en la caballera castaña. Un crucifijo en una larga cadena de oro.

¡No!

Dar se levantó despacio, conmocionado, sin apenas poder moverse. Por un momento, el pendiente del hombre muerto pareció flotar hacia él y dio un paso hacia atrás horrorizado. Sintió como si la sangre hubiera desaparecido de su cerebro de golpe haciendo que se tambaleara durante unos segundos.

El tiempo se ralentizó, se interrumpió, se detuvo. El ruido desapareció y la cabeza se llenó del sonido del aire que apenas podían aspirar sus pulmones. Por primera vez en su vida se mareó.

—Veré si puedo programar la autopsia para mañana a primera hora. ¿Teniente? ¿Has oído lo que…? —Siteman alzó la mirada con rapidez y frunció el ceño—. ¿Teniente?

Dar le oyó pero era como si estuviera a un millón de kilómetros de distancia.

—¿Dar? —Ahora la voz de Siteman era más fuerte—. ¿Qué pasa? Parece que has visto a un fantasma.

A un fantasma no. A un hombre con él que había cenado hacía poco. A un amigo.

A Dar se le había quedado la boca total y completamente seca. Tuvo que lamerse los labios para hablar. Había estado en la guerra, había estado bajo el fuego enemigo, pero nunca antes había sentido un miedo como éste. Ni siquiera sabía que pudiera sentir el miedo con tanta intensidad. Eso lo dejó paralizado.

—¿Dar? ¿Estás bien?

De repente el tiempo empezó a fluir, como un rugiente río. Oía los ruidos del equipo forense y los pesados latidos de su corazón.

—No necesitamos que nadie llame para dar parte de una persona desaparecida. Sé quién es. El nombre del muerto es Arman Armstrong —dijo con voz ronca. Tenía los labios entumecidos y la garganta se le cerró por el pánico—. Es… era decorador de interiores, su empresa está en Pioneer Square y se llama "Diseños de Arman" —Dar intentó tragar pero tenía la boca demasiado seca—. Lo han torturado hasta matarlo porque alguien quería información sobre el paradero de una mujer con la que se asociaba algunas veces, otra decoradora de interiores llamada Lita Kino. Ella fue la víctima anoche de un intento de homicidio que es muy probable que esté relacionado con la mafia. Enviaron a dos pistoleros.

Dar miró a su alrededor. Su compañero, el teniente Lawrence Cook, estaba hablando en voz baja con el fotógrafo, pero se acercó con rapidez cuando le hizo una seña. Dar garabateó en una hoja de la libreta que siempre llevaba. Tenía que moverse deprisa.

—Termina tú lo que queda por hacer aquí, Cook. Necesito un coche y al conductor más rápido que tengamos aquí, y los necesito ahora —Caminó con grandes pasos hacia la salida, gritando instrucciones—. Esto es una operación para los SWAT, llámalos. Envíalos a 1740 Lexington Road, diles que tenemos una situación de posible rehén. Quiero un asalto enérgico, granadas, brechas con explosivos, todo lo necesario para entrar en combate —Había dos clases de asalto, el enérgico y el sigiloso. Él necesitaba el enérgico. Preparar el sigiloso era más lento y solía llevarse a cabo para detener a criminales y terroristas. A Dar le importaba una mierda el detener a alguien, lo que quería era detener cualquier cosa —¡Dios!— que estuviera ocurriendo.

Detener lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo. Matar a los cabrones allá mismo donde estaban.

—Diles que nos enfrentamos a hombres armados y muy peligrosos —Se giró para echar una mirada al cuerpo torturado de Arman Arsmstrong—. Son los responsables de esto y en estos momentos podrían estar tomando como rehén a una mujer joven o… —Se le estranguló la voz y empezó a tener dificultades para respirar, tuvo que luchar contra el pánico que le invadía—. O podrían estar torturándola.

Ni siquiera pudo decir las palabras —o ya podría estar muerta.

Vio la mirada horrorizada de Cook.

—Llama a los SWAT, ahora —dijo y echó a correr.

23 de diciembre

1740 Lexington Road

23:30 h

Dar llegaba tarde. Bueno, tendría que acostumbrarse. Él tenía un trabajo importante que le llevaba la mayor parte de su tiempo. Serena respetaba eso y ni se le ocurriría quejarse. Pero tenía todo el derecho a pensar lo que quisiera. Dentro de la intimidad de su cabeza, podía desear que ya estuviera aquí. Estaba esperándolo, desnuda, en la cama desde hacía dos horas.

—Teniente tenemos un caso —Había dicho el oficial en la comisaría.

Un caso.

Lo que era obvio que significaba que tenían un asesinato.

Habían matado a algún desgraciado y Dar estaba haciendo todo lo posible para llevar a los asesinos ante los tribunales. Aunque Serena estaba sexualmente frustrada con Dar, eso no afectaba a lo que sentía por él. Cuanto más lo conocía, más lo admiraba, en todos los aspectos.

Por alguna loca razón, Dar parecía pensar que ella se estaba perdiendo algo porque él no era rico. Serena le demostraría día a día que no le daba ninguna importancia al dinero. Lo que se estaba perdiendo era sexo ardiente, pero no por mucho tiempo. Dar podría no tener mucho dinero pero tenía mucho amor y sexo para compartir con ella.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, temblando al pensar en lo que haría cuando él volviera por fin a casa. Había estado excitada toda la tarde y había llegado a casa envuelta en una nube, sintiéndose suave y sexy, mojada y lista. Deseaba tanto que la encontrara en la cama que incluso había cenado allá. Un emparedado y una copa de vino blanco.

Y desnuda. Se había sentido tan deliciosamente decadente.

No podía concentrarse en la novela romántica que estaba leyendo, así que la dejó y apagó la luz. En el libro no había nada ni la mitad de excitante de lo que pasaría cuando Dar llegara a casa. Él era la cosa más excitante del mundo.

Fuera estaba nevando, pequeñas agujas de aguanieve golpeaban los cristales de la ventana.

Aunque estaba desnuda se había abrigado con el edredón. De todas maneras, Dar la calentaría dentro de muy poco. A Serena no le importaba cuando llegara a casa, aunque ya era bastante tarde.

Pero estaría despierta. Era imposible que se durmiera tal como se sentía.

¿Dar tocaría el timbre o entraría usando la llave? Tenía la llave desde hacía días, pero por lo general tocaba el timbre si llegaba más tarde que ella. Tal vez esta noche querría sorprenderla. Tal vez se deslizaría a oscuras en la cama.

Que pensamiento tan delicioso. Serena sonrió en la oscuridad.

Y luego su mundo explotó.

Una luz brillante y explosiva que salió de la nada, como el brillo repentino de la explosión de una estrella, la cegó.

La explosión fue tan fuerte que se quedó sorda. Se sentó en la cama y gritó, aunque no pudo oírse a sí misma. Cuando pudo enfocar la vista otra vez, vio lo que parecían cientos de insectos humanoides extraterrestres con enormes caparazones negros rodeando la cama y miles de luces láser entrecruzándose en el techo y las paredes. Gritó otra vez cuando vio a los insectos extraterrestres empuñando enormes rifles negros que parecían apuntar hacia ella.

Se encogió apretándose contra la cabecera, gritando y sollozando aterrorizada. Los extraterrestres se comunicaban con sonidos distorsionados, moviendo los rifles de una parte a otra.

—¡Despejado! —gritó una profunda voz masculina desde fuera de la ventana.

—¡Despejado! —Esta vez desde la sala de estar.

—¡Despejado! —De uno de los extraterrestres de su dormitorio.

Se encendió la luz. Como uno solo, los extraterrestres apuntaron con sus rifles al suelo y se quitaron los caparazones.

El aterrado cerebro de Serena tardó un momento en darse cuenta que no era extraterrestres. Eran hombres con máscaras de gas y blindaje corporal. No podía respirar y agarraba las mantas con dedos exangües.

—Oh, Dios, cariño, estaba tan jodidamente asustado —Alguien la abrazaba con tanta fuerza que apenas podía aspirar algo de aire. Reconocería aquella voz en cualquier parte.

—¡Dar! —Aterrorizada, se aferró a su cuello, gimiendo, intentando meterse dentro de él—. Oh, Dios, Dar, ¿qué es todo esto? ¿Qué pasa?

Dar estaba temblando. Ella lo había sentido temblar de excitación cuando tenían sexo, pero nunca con esos pequeños temblores de miedo que estremecían aquel cuerpo tan duro. La estaba abrazando con tanta fuerza que estaba haciéndole daño, la primera vez que le hacía daño desde que la conocía.

Y lloraba. Dar estaba llorando. Nunca lo hubiera creído posible. Ella también lloraba. Serena Tsukino, que nunca lloraba, ni siquiera con los dolores más intensos. Ni siquiera cuando había recibido la sentencia de muerte.

Y después de diez años había dado rienda suelta a lo que sentía cuando se había aferrado, aterrorizada, a Dar.

Él aflojó el abrazo, se quitó la americana y se la puso alrededor de los hombros. El terror iba abandonándola y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda en una habitación llena de hombres armados.

No la estaban mirando. Todos se habían dado la vuelta y estaban de espaldas a ella.

Serena se apartó para mirar a Dar a la cara.

—Dar —murmuró—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quiénes son estos hombres? ¿Por qué van armados?

Él no contestó. Se levantó de la cama y se puso a dar órdenes a los hombres que estaban en la habitación. En una decima de segundo se marcharon, desapareciendo en silencio por la puerta.

Un momento antes estaban allí, alrededor de su cama, como una amenaza sobrenatural, y al momento siguiente ya no estaban.

Dar rebuscó en el armario y sacó una de las maletas. La abrió y a toda prisa empezó a lanzar ropa dentro.

—Vístete, cariño —le dijo sin mirarla apenas—. Ropa abrigada, botas y guantes. Muévete.

¿Muévete?

Serena se quedó congelada. Mantuvo la sábana hasta el cuello con una mano todavía temblorosa.

—Dar, dime qué significa todo esto. ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres? ¿Qué pasa?

Él seguía sin escucharla. Metía cosas en la maleta con una mano mientras hablaba deprisa con el móvil en la otra, deteniéndose más o menos cada minuto para ir a comprobar lo que fuera por la ventana.

—Lo sé. Mierda, sí —La profunda voz estaba llena de frustración—. Eso no significa que no estén de camino. Saca a todo el mundo pero asegura el perímetro. ¿Está lista el señuelo? Bien. ¿Tiene el pelo largo? Pues que se ponga un sombrero. Haz que venga. Nosotros saldremos por el otro lado del edificio. Que tengan preparado el piso franco —Colgó el teléfono—. Vamos, cariño. Nos están esperando en la parte de atrás. Vístete.

El corazón de ella todavía latía con fuerza, pero se había recuperado lo suficiente para comprender que había sido él el que había enviado a aquel grupo de hombres a su dormitorio. Y la había aterrorizado.

Serena mantuvo la voz tranquila, pero no le fue fácil.

—¿Por qué he de vestirme y adónde vamos?

Dar cerró la maleta.

—A un piso franco. Una mujer policía parecida a ti espera en la parte de delante. Es un señuelo. En cuanto entre, nosotros saldremos sin que nos vean. Te hará falta ropa y algo para leer. No sé cuánto tiempo tendrás que quedarte en el piso franco —Él se había burlado de la enorme pila de Para Leer que tenía en la mesita de noche. Con un golpetazo de la mano tiró todo el montón de libros en una bolsa de lona, la cerró y se la echó al hombro. Miró hacia atrás y frunció el ceño—. Maldita sea, Serena, te he dicho que te vistas.

La sangre le volvía a circular, incluso le llegó algo de sangre a la cabeza.

—Dar, no me voy a vestir hasta que…

Él se limitó a sacarla de la cama y ponerle en las manos un jersey y unos pantalones. Seguía con el ceño fruncido y la frente se le había llenado de sudor.

Ella se quedó quieta ante él, vestida sólo con la americana demasiado grande que le colgaba hasta las rodillas y le tapaba las manos.

—Maldición, Serena, te he dicho que te muevas. No me lo hagas repetir. No tenemos tiempo —Lanzó uno de los abrigos a la cama, y después siguieron los calcetines.

Dar nunca le había hablado de esta manera. Había sombras fuera de las ventanas, el chirriar de una radio. El motor de un coche se puso en marcha. Dar la miró con una dura expresión.

Serena estaba congelada, agarrando la americana y envolviéndose con ella.

—Serena, si no te vistes ahora mismo, te arrastraré fuera de la casa desnuda. Créeme, lo haré si tengo que hacerlo.

Ella observó aquella cara implacable y no dudó ni por un momento que haría exactamente lo que había dicho.

Se puso la ropa con rapidez y cerró la cremallera de los botines. Dar miraba por la ventana.

Él asintió y marcó las teclas del teléfono.

—Ven —murmuró en el auricular y Serena oyó el estruendo del motor de un coche que arrancaba. Otro rápido vistazo por la ventana y la cogió por el codo—. Vámonos.

Serena se puso rígida y apretó las rodillas. De todas maneras le temblaban así que apretarlas tenía varias ventajas.

—No voy a ninguna parte hasta que no me digas por qué y adónde.

Dar tenía una expresión que nunca antes le había visto. Dura y despiadada, cerrándose completamente a ella.

—Sólo voy a decirlo una vez, Serena. Alguien va detrás de Lita. Ayer por la noche, dos asesinos le dispararon. Su inquilino los derribó y desapareció con ella. Acabo de examinar el cuerpo de Arman Armstrong. Lo han torturado hasta matarlo para sacarle información del paradero de Lita. Sea quien sea que va detrás de Lita, persigue a sus amigos y cualquiera que sepa algo de ella también sabe de ti. Tú eres la siguiente en su lista negra.

El corazón de Serena dio un vuelco. Lita en peligro… se le ocurrió otra cosa.

—Rei…

—Está a salvo. Me dijiste que estaba en Boston, en la Eye Clinic. Mientras venía hacia aquí con el coche, he llamado a un amigo del departamento de policía de Boston. Rei está bajo protección armada. Y a partir de ahora, tú también. Te voy a llevar a un piso franco hasta que sepa qué es lo que está pasando y quién está detrás de todo esto. Tendrás protección las veinticuatro horas. También los padres de Lita en Baja California. Ya he avisado a la policía mexicana. Ahora muévete.

Una repetición de lo de Suiza. A Serena le cayó el alma a los pies e inspiró con fuerza, sintiéndose mareada de repente.

—Dar, por favor, por favor no me encierres. Por favor. No podría soportarlo. Mi pasaporte está en vigor y puedo dejar el país ahora mismo. Tengo un amigo en las Bermudas. O puedo ir con una tía al sur de Francia.

Él no la escuchaba. Le daba la impresión que ni siquiera la veía. Los ojos comprobaban continuamente la habitación, deteniéndose en la puerta y las ventanas. Desvió la vista hacia ella y vio que no se movía. El rostro se le endureció aún más al ver la expresión de Serena.

—Escúchame bien, Serena. Una mujer policía muy valiente que se parece un poco a ti, está ahora mismo saliendo de un coche, actuando como señuelo. Si esta casa está bajo vigilancia la seguirán. Gracias a ella tenemos algo de tiempo, pero no voy a permitir que eches a perder la posibilidad que ella nos ha dado para que puedas tener tu pequeño berrinche o meterte conmigo en una competición para ver quién es el más macho. Ahora voy a ir a la sala de estar. Te doy… —Se miró el reloj de pulsera—… cinco minutos. O sales por tu propio pie con lo que te haga falta o te esposo y te saco yo. Y no pienses ni por un segundo que no lo haré.

Durante unos segundos se quedaron allí, enfrentados. Era imposible discutir con Dar, ni explicarle, ni hacerle razonar. Era la peor pesadilla de Serena.

—Decídete ya —gruñó él. Ni siquiera la miraba. Otra vez le echaba un vistazo a la ventana, y en su mano había aparecido una enorme pistola.

Ella hizo un gesto hacia el arma.

—¿De lo contrario me pegarás un tiro?

—No seas ridícula.

—¿Cuánto durará esto?

—El tiempo que haga falta. Ahora muévete.

Y ahí acababa todo, en más de un sentido.

—Bien —dijo ella con voz queda. Sabía que no tenía alternativa—. No tardaré más que unos minutos. Por favor, déjame sola.

Dar se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación de inmediato. Se podía oír su profunda voz en la sala de estar, dando órdenes.

Serena añadió artículos de tocador, ropa interior y algunas prendas de lana. Después varios camisones y más material de lectura. Cerró la maleta con llave y se puso el abrigo. Se permitió un momento más en el cálido dormitorio y miró la cama deshecha, pensando en las esperanzas que había tenido. En los sueños de una vida feliz con Dar.

Con manos serenas, se quitó el anillo de compromiso y lo colocó con cuidado sobre el tocador. Ya no lo necesitaba.

Nunca se lo volvería a poner.

En silenció, Serena hizo rodar la maleta hacia la puerta.

28 de diciembre

Piso franco en algún sitio de Oregon

Última hora de la mañana

Cuatro días más tarde, un Dar exhausto y sin afeitar se detuvo en el camino de acceso de uno de los pisos francos a cargo tanto por el departamento de policía de Portland como del FBI. Éste era un caso compartido y Serena había estado viviendo allí, protegida por dos agentes del FBI y dos oficiales de policía. Dar había elegido a los oficiales del departamento de policía él mismo. Muy buenos tiradores, duros e inteligentes. Y los agentes del FBI no se quedaban atrás. Serena había estado bien protegida. Se había asegurado que así fuera.

Durante cuatro días había estado a base de cafés y durmiendo sólo dos o tres horas cada noche en diferentes sofás y catres.

Ya había acabado todo. La larga pesadilla por fin había llegado a su fin y una especie de justicia sumaria —no una que él hubiera podido realizar, habiendo hecho el juramento de la policía, pero justicia al fin y al cabo— había sido ejecutada.

En Nochebuena, Andrew Furuhata había hecho una llamada desde donde quiera que tuviera escondida a Lita. Lita había oído por la radio la noticia de la muerte de Zoycite Carson, una clienta suya. Al salir de la casa de Zoycite Carson dos días antes, se había encontrado con el marido de la mujer, Malachite Carson, un jefe del crimen organizado simulando ser un hombre de negocios, un hombre que Dar había perseguido durante años.

Dar había sentido una sacudida eléctrica por todo el cuerpo al oír aquel nombre. De terror porque era obvio que estaba involucrado en el peligro que corrían Lita y Serena, y sin embargo, también de una feroz alegría al pensar que por fin se haría justicia. Habían encontrado a Zoycite con un golpe en la cabeza, y su marido juraba que estaba en Aruba en el momento del asesinato de su esposa.

Pero no estaba en Aruba, sino en Portland. La única persona que podría dar testimonio de ello era Lita Kino. Lita podría enviarlo para siempre a un lugar donde ni su dinero ni sus contactos podrían ayudarle.

Con razón Carson, un hombre poderoso, rico y despiadado, había hecho todo lo posible para encontrar a Lita y matarla, incluso torturar hasta la muerte al pobre Arman Armstrong.

La única cosa que había entre la silla eléctrica y la libertad era Lita Kino.

Lita había insistido en regresar y ser testigo de estado, aunque así prácticamente firmaba su propia sentencia de muerte. Si Carson no lograba matarla antes del juicio, su testimonio la haría entrar en el programa de protección de testigos hasta el día de su muerte. En esencia, la vida de Lita estaba acabada.

Pero la noche pasada habían disparado y matado a Carson. Muerto por la bala de un francotirador.

Liberando a Lita y liberando a Serena.

Dar sabía que Midnight amaba profundamente a Lita y que haría lo que fuera para protegerla. También sabía que Midnight era uno de los mejores francotiradores del país.

Se negó a unir los dos datos.

La muerte de Malachite Carson salvaba a Lita de una vida ocultándose y sobre todo, salvaba a Serena.

Los cuatro días pasados se había quedado en todos los interminables interrogatorios que el FBI le había hecho a Lita y rompiéndose los huevos para formar una caso hermético contra Carson. Y entonces… alguien… había tomado el asunto en sus manos y acabado con la vida de Carson.

Estaba exhausto y hecho un desastre, y a pesar de ello radiante de alegría. Lita estaba libre y Midnight era libre para amarla. Serena estaba libre y segura. Había sido un infierno, pero habían salido vivos.

La vida era frágil, las esperanzas y los sueños pendían de un hilo muy tenue que podía romperse en cualquier momento. Dar casi había perdido a Serena en el mismo momento de encontrarla. No tenía la menor intención de perder más tiempo.

Iban a casarse tan pronto como fuera posible.

Exhausto como estaba, Dar sentía también una especie de euforia. Iba a casarse con la muchacha más hermosa del mundo, mientras Malachite Carson se había ido de este mundo en una exquisita especie de igualdad, demostrando que existía la justicia por muy sumaria que fuera. La vida no podía ser mejor.

Los oficiales de policía y los agentes del FBI apenas alzaron la mirada cuando entró en el apartamento. Sabían que vendría. Había estado en contacto telefónico constante con ellos y lo mantenían informado de cada movimiento de Serena. Y no es que ella se hubiera movido mucho.

Casi siempre estaba en su habitación leyendo. También le habían dicho que había comido poco, y eso era algo que le preocupaba. A Serena no le sobraba nada de peso.

—Hola, teniente —Sam Haney, arrogante y regordete, uno de sus propios hombres, estaba limpiando el arma—. Me alegro que todo haya terminado. Este trabajo es muy aburrido. Está usted hecho un asco.

Los otros tres alzaron la mirada por un momento, saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza y luego continuaron recogiéndolo todo. Había maletas puestas de cualquier manera en el suelo y el sofá. Cajas de pizza, periódicos abiertos y ceniceros repletos por todas partes. El desagradable olor de demasiados hombres en un espacio demasiado pequeño, de comida rancia, de humo rancio, del líquido para limpiar las armas y de la tensión, llenaba el espacio.

No era raro que Serena se quedara en su habitación. Ella era delicadamente melindrosa, como una gatita.

Dar estaba seguro que su habitación estaría inmaculada y perfumada.

Antes que Dar pudiera abrir la boca, Haney hizo un gesto con el pulgar.

—Ella está ahí, leyendo. Chico, esa dama lee como si en ello le fuera la vida —Movió la cabeza con admiración—. Ha leído más ella en cuatro días que yo en toda mi vida.

Esa es mi Serena, pensó Dar.

—Tal vez queráis iros enseguida, ¿eh, tíos?

Haney hizo un frívolo saludo llevándose el índice a la sien.

—Como si ya nos hubiéramos ido.

Metió de cualquier manera el resto de sus cosas en la bolsa y cerró la cremallera. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Dar fue hacia la habitación de Serena y llamó.

—Adelante.

Dios mío, él había perdido la voz. El corazón de Dar iba a toda velocidad al abrir la puerta. Era difícil borrar la sonrisa amplia y estúpida que tenía plasmada en la cara. Iba a tener que hacer algunos… planes porque ya no había peligro, y una vez acabado todo, sólo quedaba un camino lleno de felicidad para Serena y él. El coche estaba fuera. En media hora llegarían a casa, donde no iba ni a dejarla respirar hasta mañana por la mañana. Después, empezarían a planear la boda. Diablos, tal vez bastaría con ir al Ayuntamiento y casarse cuando estuvieran los análisis de sangre.

Una vida con Serena. Como su esposa.

Le encantaba su trabajo. Sabía que amaría a su mujer durante toda la vida. Incluso podrían tener hijos. Si los tenían estaba claro como el agua que también los amaría. Nunca, ni en sus sueños más locos se hubiera imaginado conseguir todo esto.

Allí estaba. El amor de su vida. Su futura esposa.

—Hola, cariño.

Serena estaba sentada en un sillón, leyendo. Naturalmente. Por supuesto, esta pequeña habitación era un oasis de paz y pulcritud, perfumada y ordenada. Aspiró con fuerza, a punto de derrumbarse por el cansancio, pero al mismo tiempo lleno de energía.

—Ya ha acabado todo. He venido para llevarte a casa.

Ella no sonrió. Puso una señal en la página del libro que estaba leyendo y con cuidado lo dejó en una mesa. La cara que se alzó hacia él era seria y formal.

—¿Lita está bien?

Bueno. Ahora era donde tendría que suavizar algo las cosas, bordear un poco dura realidad de la vida.

—Por supuesto —Y apostaría su pensión a que ahora mismo estaba en la cama con Andrew—. El FBI la ha dejado libre. No habrá juicio porque Malachite Carson está muerto.

Serena lo miró con aquellos enormes y solemnes ojos azules, tan azules y límpidos como un lago de montaña en un día de verano.

—¿Muerto? ¿Ha sido casualidad? ¿Cómo ha muerto?

Salía en los periódicos, así que no podía mentir.

—Un francotirador lo mató de un disparo. Totalmente inesperado, pero ha solucionado un montón de problemas.

Ella se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

—Sí, entiendo que haya solucionado un montón de problemas. ¿Eso significa que Lita ya no corre ningún peligro? ¿Qué es libre?

—Oh, sí. Y tú tampoco corres ya ningún peligro. Vamos, cariño. Recoge tus cosas. Llegaremos a Portland en una hora, más o menos —Dar se pasó la mano por la cara, deseando haber tenido tiempo para ducharse y afeitarse. Pero no podía esperar más para ver a Serena—. Esta noche te haré una cena de primera. Ah —Sacó la mano del bolsillo del abrigo. La extendió hacia ella y en su palma brillaba el anillo de compromiso—. Se te olvidó esto. Sabía que lo querrías. Siento no habértelo traído antes, pero estaba en… otra zona.

El piso franco de Lita había estado en Roseburg, pero no podía decírselo a Serena. Las posiciones de los pisos francos eran de máximo secreto.

Serena se levantó y empezó a guardar las cosas en silencio. Echó una mirada a la mano de él y negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo.

—No, Dar. No necesito el anillo. Y no se me olvidó. Lo dejé porque no es mío.

Él estaba allí de pie, con una boba y amplia sonrisa en la cara y con la mano abierta.

—¿Qué? No… —Negó con la cabeza—. Claro que es tuyo, cariño. Es el anillo que te compré.

Serena entró en el cuarto de baño y salió con sus artículos de tocador. Los colocó ordenadamente en el neceser.

—No. El anillo es para tu prometida. No para mí.

Esto ya no era nada gracioso.

—¿Qué coño significa esto de para mi prometida? Tú eres mi prometida.

Ella respiró hondo y se enfrentó a él.

—No lo soy, ya no —La voz de Serena era serena pero firme.

—¡Mierda! —Dar intentó tranquilizarse, pero no lo consiguió—. ¿Por qué coño… —Inspiró con fuerza, intentando controlar sus emociones. Serena acaba de pasar por una experiencia muy dura. Era obvio que no pensaba con claridad—. De acuerdo, cariño. Lo que tú digas. Vámonos y podemos hablar en el coche. No puedo esperar a salir de aquí.

Ella cerró la maleta.

—No quiero volver en el coche contigo, Dar. De hecho, no quiero volver a verte. Le pediré a uno de los policías me lleve a casa.

Dar parpadeó, sintiendo como si de pronto le hubieran perforado el estómago.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —Algo estaba yendo muy mal, y no tenía ni idea de lo que era. Entonces bajó los ojos y se miró a sí mismo. Parecía un vagabundo y debía oler como si lo fuera. Había estado durmiendo con la ropa puesta y sólo había podido darse una ducha en los últimos cuatro días, y no se había afeitado ni una sola vez. No era raro que no quisiera entrar con él en el coche.

—Siento no haber podido lavarme, cariño. Han sido unos días realmente intensos.

—Crees que soy una snob —La voz de Serena era clara y suave. Lo miró a los ojos—. Crees que me avergüenza que me vean con alguien que ha estado trabajando duro —Una rápida exhalación—. No me conoces en absoluto si piensas eso de mí. Pero bueno, tampoco es una sorpresa.

Dar estaba completamente desorientado.

—Bien, si el hecho de que huelo como un cerdo y parezco un vagabundo no es el problema, ¿cuál es? Porque de verdad que me gustaría que nos fuéramos ya. Tenemos cosas que hacer. Como planificar una boda.

—No va a haber boda.

Serena dejó caer esa pequeña bomba como una piedra al fondo del agua. El eco de las palabras creó toda una serie de ondas. Dar tuvo que obligarse a no agarrarla y sacudirla. El agotamiento es como estar bebido. Las cosas penetran poco a poco. Dar por fin comprendía que Serena, de una manera silenciosa, estaba furiosa con él, y no tenía ni idea de por qué. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta porque nunca la había visto enfadada. Ni siquiera sabía que pudiera enfadarse. Su sello de identidad era un carácter tranquilo y alegre.

Estaba en un terreno desconocido y resbaladizo. Nunca se había peleado con una mujer. Si alguna vez se enfadaba, soltaba unos cuantos tacos y se largaba. ¿Por qué iba a soportar gilipolleces? Pero Serena era diferente y si tenía que luchar por ella, incluso luchar contra ella, lo haría. Abrió las piernas y se enderezó, preparándose inconscientemente para la batalla, aunque sería una batalla de palabras, no de puños.

—De acuerdo —Iba a ser doloroso pero podía hacerlo—. Dime qué es lo que he hecho mal y te pediré perdón, después tú me perdonas y nos vamos. ¿Es porque no te he llamado? Te juro que he llamado a los oficiales cuatro o cinco veces al día, puedes preguntarles. Sabía que estabas bien y sabía de todos tus movimientos. Tal vez hubiera podido hablar contigo pero las cosas han sido de verdad intensas. Pero ahora comprendo que debería haber sacado tiempo para hacerlo.

—Sé que has estado muy ocupado, Dar. No soy una cría. Pero ahí precisamente está el problema. Al parecer piensas que soy una niña. Una niña enferma, por añadidura. Ni siquiera se te pasó por la cabeza consultarme sobre donde ir para estar a salvo. ¿Se te ocurrió pensar que me pasé cinco años encerrada en un recinto de Suiza rodeada de hombres armados? Cada vez que salía del recinto para pasear me seguía un guardaespaldas armado. Odié cada segundo que pasé allí. Era como estar prisionera por un delito que no cometí. Se lo dije a mi padre muchas veces, pero no parecía oírme. Igual que cuando hablo contigo, y no me oyes. Le hizo sentir mejor saber que yo estaba en Suiza, así que allí me quedé.

—¡Claro que se sentía malditamente mejor! —dijo Dar con vehemencia. Una rabia abrasadora e impresionante iba apoderándose de él—. Eras una maldita secuestrada y te había atrapado un maldito hombre con una maldita pistola y un cuchillo, ¿y se supone que tu padre tenía que dejarte ir donde quisieras sin intentar protegerte? —La imagen de Serena, calva, enferma, frágil, temblando en sus brazos hizo que la rabia aumentara aún más—. ¿Es que aún no te has dado cuenta de lo que hubiera podido hacerte Gavett si yo no hubiera aparecido?

—Por supuesto que me doy cuenta. Lo que digo es que encerrarme durante cinco años no era la respuesta. Al igual que encerrarme durante cuatro días. Hay muchos sitios donde podría haber ido, donde Malachite Carson no me habría encontrado.

—Oh, claro —La rabia iba aumentando con cada palabra que ella decía—. Serena Tsukino, la que nunca ha vivido sola, la que tal vez haya pasado no más de cinco minutos alejada del ala protectora de su padre, es de repente una gran experta en huir de un gánster internacional. Lo tendrías detrás de ti en menos de cinco minutos, y delante. Era un monstruo, Serena. Rápido y despiadado. No habrías tenido ni una sola posibilidad. No tienes ni idea de lo que es el mundo exterior, de lo que es capaz un hombre como Carson. No sabes nada —Se iba enfureciendo cada vez más sólo de pensar en Serena intentando ser más lista que alguien como Carson que tenía inmensos recursos financieros y humanos a su disposición y que los usaba con una inclemencia absoluta. Carson la habría torturado hasta matarla sin un sólo pestañeo. Incluso lo habría disfrutado. Sólo de pensar en Serena a la merced de un sádico monstruo hacía que Dar se pusiera a sudar a mares—. ¡Maldita sea, Serena, ni siquiera se te debería dejar salir sola! ¡Mírate! ¡La primera noche de juerga y te follaste al primer tío que te encontraste en el Warehouse! ¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa?

Fue un error. Lo supo, comprendió que había sido un error justo en el momento que dijo las palabras, pero salieron a borbotones por el agotamiento y la rabia. Las palabras rebotaron en la pequeña habitación, con rudeza y con fuerza. Ya no podía borrarlas.

Serena se quedó muy pálida. Lo miró a los ojos durante un largo momento, luego dejó caer los esbeltos hombros con desesperanza.

Las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos con intensidad, pero no las apartó.

—Sabía lo que hacía. Sabía a quién elegía y no me equivoqué. Te elegí, y en aquel momento tuve razón. Pero después sí me he equivocado. Creía que realmente me amabas. Pero no puedes amarme, Dar, y tener esa opinión de mí. Creer que soy una niña estúpida, despreocupada y mimada que necesita que cuiden de ella —Se mordió los labios que se habían quedado pálidos—. Luché demasiado duro y demasiado tiempo para poder seguir viviendo y llegar a ser una adulta, como para que ahora se me niegue esa posibilidad. Tú no confías en mí, y no quiero luchar para conseguir esa confianza. Le pediré a una de los oficiales que me han estado vigilando que me lleve a casa.

Desvió la mirada hacia el puño de él que apretaba el anillo de compromiso.

—Tal vez el joyero te devuelva el dinero del anillo —susurró—. Yo ya no lo llevaré.


	16. CAPITULO 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

_**5 de Enero**_

_**Cafetería Pavilion**_

_**Portland**_

—Así que… —dijo Serena y se rió con disimulo—… estás casada. La última vez que te vi estabas soltera y sin una sola cita. Me doy la vuelta un segundo y ¡bam! Estás casada sin ni siquiera haberte prometido. Qué rapidez.

Serena observó el anillo de casada con un enorme diamante que Lita lucía en la mano izquierda, con un diseño y un engaste diferente, pero tan hermoso y exagerado como había sido su propio anillo de compromiso. Reprimió sin piedad aquel pensamiento. Una tontería, porque pensaba en Dar más o menos 23 horas al día. La otra hora dormía.

Fatal.

—Fue todo muy rápido —Lita también se miró el anillo, confusa, y lanzó a Serena una de esa miradas indefensas de ¿cómo ha podido pasar?—. No sé, Serena. Todo es como un borrón. Primero corriendo para salvar la vida, luego recluida en una cabaña de alguna montaña, luego rodeada de agentes del FBI y luego, de lo siguiente que me doy cuenta es que estoy en el Registro, casándome —Parecía algo traumatizada—. Siempre he creído que me casaría después de un compromiso largo y tranquilo, donde llegaría a conocer bien al hombre. Tendríamos gustos parecidos. Haríamos uno o dos viajes juntos para ver si éramos compatibles viajando. Tal vez incluso viviríamos juntos una temporada. Nunca hubiera creído que estaría casada con un hombre que he conocido hace… —Lita contó lo días con los dedos, mientras el anillo de boda lanzaba una luz cegadora al mover la mano—… quince días —Miró a Serena con una expresión horrorizada—. Conozco a Andrew desde hace sólo quince días. Y de ellos llevamos casados seis—Lita movió la cabeza con impotencia—. Asombroso.

—¿Eres feliz? —preguntó Serena sin rodeos. Ella no era quién para criticar el que Lita se hubiera casado con Andrew después de unos pocos días de conocerse. Ella misma se había comprometido cuarenta y ocho horas después de conocer a Dar.

—Oh, sí —La mirada perpleja desapareció de los ojos de Lita y su hermoso rostro se iluminó—. Oh, muy, muy feliz. Andrew es un hombre maravilloso. Un marido muy cariñoso. Muy, uhm… —Un ligero rubor aumentó la luminosidad—… muy… cariñoso.

Si Andrew se parecía algo a Dar, Serena se hacía una idea bastante clara de a qué se debía el rubor y la luminosidad. Había visto a Andrew una vez, cuando fue a cenar a su casa, que servía al mismo tiempo como base de operaciones para la empresa de seguridad de Andrew y de oficina de Lita como diseñadora.

Andrew no se parecía a Dar, pero tenía su misma mirada. Como si ambos vinieran del mismo planeta, uno diferente a éste. Uno donde criaban a los hombres más fuertes, más grandes y más duros. Andrew tenía algunas de las actitudes de Dar: una vigilancia constante, una aguda percepción de los alrededores y una conducta sobreprotectora.

Se le escapó un suspiro antes de poder reprimirlo.

—¿Y tú qué, cariño? —preguntó Lita con suavidad. Cubrió la mano de Serena con la suya y ambas tuvieron que apartar la mirada del intenso brillo del anillo de casada.

—Se te ve cansada y triste. ¿Es por Dar?

—Claro que no —contestó Serena—. Estoy bien. Muy bien.

—Porque desde luego a él se le ve cansado y triste —continuó Lita—. Le vimos la otra tarde y no hacía buena cara.

—¿No? ¿Muy… —Serena se calló de golpe y cerró la boca—. No me importa —dijo al cabo de un momento.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio. Serena empujó por el plato los trozos de un excelente pescado que no había logrado tragar. Lita en cambio se comió su propio pescado con gestos de placer.

—Esto… ¿muy triste y cansado? —preguntó Serena finalmente.

Lita agitó el tenedor y se encogió de hombros con delicadeza.

—No te importa, ¿recuerdas?

Hubo un largo silencio, un tributo a la total y absoluta indiferencia de Serena ante cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Dar. Siguió empujando el pescado, mordiéndose el labio, y al final preguntó:

—Vale, vale. ¿Muy triste y cansado? —repitió enfurruñada.

—Mucho —Lita se inclinó hacia delante—. Oh, cariño, si vieras lo desgraciado que es, lo aturdido que parece, no hay palabras para expresarlo. Va por ahí con esos labios apretados, con los ojos rojos y esa cara tan pálida. Sin hablar —Arrugó la nariz—. Ni siquiera se afeita. Esta hecho una ruina.

Serena bajó el tenedor con estrépito.

—Se lo merece —dijo con pasión—. No permitiré que me traten como a una niña. Una niña enferma, además. Ya habíamos llegado a un punto crítico antes de que me arrastrara fuera de mi casa y me encerrara. No podía estornudar, ni toser sin que se pusiera en plan niñera. Comprobando constantemente si había comido, preguntándome si dormía. Diciéndome que trabajaba demasiado. Parecía una niñera en vez de un amante. No soy una niña y no estoy enferma. ¡Estoy bien!

—Te ama —dijo Lita con suavidad, observando la expresión de Serena—. Quiere mantenerte sana y salva. Y tú lo amas.

Serena se encogió de hombros con rabia y se dio un manotazo impaciente en los ojos. Fluyeron más lágrimas.

Durante todos aquellos largos y dolorosos años de su enfermedad, nunca había llorado. Ni siquiera una vez. Llorar hubiera sido como aceptar la derrota, una debilidad que no podía permitirse. Y sin embargo, en los pocos días pasados había llorado más por Dar que en toda su vida. Era como si tuviera un grifo siempre abierto en los ojos. Odiaba esto.

—¿Y tú? —Lita inclinó hacia un lado la cabeza para mirar a Serena a los ojos—. ¿Tú no lo amas?

Serena se mordió los labios para que no se le escaparan las palabras, mientras una lágrima le bajaba con lentitud por la mejilla.

—¿Sabes? Andrew también es salvajemente sobreprotector —Lita se limpió la boca con refinados toquecitos y bebió un sorbo de vino blanco—. Es muy molesto, si quieres saberlo, en particular para alguien tan independiente como yo. No me deja conducir si llueve o nieva, o incluso si el pronóstico es de mal tiempo. Ya me dirás lo divertido que es esto en un invierno de Portland. Envía a uno de sus hombres para llevarme y no son lo que se dice unos grandes conversadores. Si está libre, insiste en acompañarme a todos los sitios donde tenga que ir. La verdad, el que haya venido a almorzar contigo ya es un pequeño milagro.

—Hoy está en Salem por negocios —continuó—. Todo es un poco abrumador y espero que con el tiempo se tranquilice. Pero —Sonrió—, hace esto porque me ama, y supongo que es el precio que tendré que pagar. A decir verdad, lo pago con mucho gusto, porque no puedo imaginar amar a otro hombre de la forma en que lo amo a él.

Serena parpadeó. Le ardían los ojos y tenía un enorme y ardiente nudo en la garganta.

—No son hombres fáciles de amar —siguió diciendo Lita—. Dar y Andrew son hombres duros que se han pasado la vida haciendo trabajos peligrosos y no han tenido en ella mucha ternura que digamos. Creo que no están acostumbrados a amar a alguien. Así que es difícil para ellos, ¿no te parece? Saber trazar una línea, saber cuando retroceder. Al parecer es muy difícil para Andrew encontrar la línea entre ser atento y ser… bueno, desagradable y asfixiante. De vez en cuando tengo que darle un codazo para que vuelva a ponerse al otro lado de la línea. Sólo Dios sabe qué hará cuando sea padre. Es probable que pierda los papeles cada diez minutos.

Serena se enderezó. Padre. Hijos. Oh, Dios mío. Ella quería hijos, pero no podría tenerlos porque estaba enfadada con Dar, y él era el único hombre con el que podría casarse.

—La vida es corta —continuó Lita. De repente las lágrimas aparecieron también en sus ojos.

—Piensa en Arman. Piensa en lo rápido que podemos perder a las personas que amamos. Es amor es frágil y precioso y nunca deberíamos rechazarlo.

Las dos mujeres se apretaron las manos con fuerza. Serena lloraba ya sin disimulos. Miró a Lita consternada.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —susurró—. No puedo ir hacia delante y no puedo retroceder. No podría soportar que las cosas volvieran a ser como eran, y no puedo soportar pensar que no volveré a ver a Dar nunca más.

Lita le apretó la mano.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Tengo el presentimiento que todo se solucionará.

5 de enero

437 Rose Street

Última hora de la tarde

Lita sonrió cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta de la sala de estar. Su marido, Andrew, había vuelto por fin de su viaje de negocios. Estaba sentada ante el tocador del dormitorio, peinándose, con un camisón precioso y muy sexy de seda color melocotón.

El oír cerrarse la puerta era una nueva norma, todo un logro para ella. Andrew era un ex comando, un guerrero. Había sido entrenado para moverse con sigilo, en silencio. Era extraño que un hombre tan grande y fuerte como él, pudiera moverse tan silenciosamente. Más de una vez le había dado unos sustos de muerte al aparecer de repente ante ella, como un fantasma grande, oscuro y poderoso. Así que ahora tenía instrucciones estrictas de hacer ruido cuando llegara a casa o entrara en una habitación donde estuviera ella.

Allí estaba él, en la puerta. Lo observó a través del espejo del tocador con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad. Todo en su marido la excitaba y el corazón se le disparaba cada vez que lo veía de nuevo.

Tal vez con el tiempo la excitación acabaría desapareciendo, aunque lo dudaba.

Él la miró a los ojos a través del espejo con una expresión oscura y absorta. El silenció llenó la preciosa habitación. Andrew sólo dormía allí, y no se notaba. Por suerte, era un hombre limpio y ordenado, una reliquia de sus días en la marina, supuso. Las cuatro enormes habitaciones al otro lado del vestíbulo donde trabajaba eran audaces y masculinas, marcadas con su personalidad, pero las habitaciones donde vivían eran bonitas y femeninas. Al parecer a Andrew le divertía ese contraste y, a veces, incluso le excitaba.

—Bienvenido —dijo ella con suavidad, mirándolo por el espejo mientras él se acercaba con aquel caminar tan ágil—. Te he echado de menos.

—Bonito camisón —contestó él, con un profundo gruñido. Tenía una expresión en los ojos color verde que ella había llegado a conocer muy, muy bien—. Yo también te he echado de menos.

En lo más profundo de su interior ya se estaba abriendo para él, excitada sólo por verlo ahí. Pero antes de que él le hiciera el amor y ella se olvidara hasta de su propio nombre, tenían que hablar.

Lita se giró en la silla, se levantó y fue hacia la ventana. Tenía que ponerse fuera de su alcance. Si la tocaba se incendiaría. Alzó la mano y él se detuvo obedientemente, con un brillo ardiente en los ojos.

—Andrew, tengo que pedirte un favor.

—Concedido, cariño —Entornó los ojos—. Cualquier cosa que quieras, la tendrás. Te lo juro.

Oh, Dios. Lita apretó las rodillas antes de que se le doblaran. Cuando él usaba ese tono delicioso con un leve acento del sur, sabía que no faltaba mucho para tener aquel sexo que la volvía loca. Por lo general oía ese tono retumbando en su oído cuando él le estaba haciendo el amor, embistiendo rápido y con fuerza, y durante horas. Ahora tenía que concentrarse en lo que quería pedirle o estaría de espaldas antes de darse cuenta.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo desgraciado que parecía Dar el otro día cuando cenamos juntos?

Andrew se quedó inmóvil. Lita casi podía ver las ruedas que giraban en su atractiva cabeza.

¿Esa era una pregunta con trampa? ¿Una pregunta con trampa que implicaba emociones?

—¿Sí? —dijo él con cautela.

—Bueno, pues he comido con Serena y ella parecía igual de desgraciada. Y los dos van a seguir siendo desgraciados a ambos lados de la cerca que han erigido entre ellos, los muy idiotas, a menos que alguien haga algo. Tienen la cabeza tan dura como el granito y ninguno quiere ser el primero en dar su brazo a torcer, así que los dos serán desgraciados el resto de sus vidas. Andrew, tenemos la obligación de hacer algo.

—No, no la tenemos —Alzó las dos enormes manos con las palmas hacia fuera—. De ninguna manera. Dar está pasando un mal momento, de acuerdo, me doy cuenta, y lo siento si Serena no es feliz, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

—Claro que tiene que ver —dijo Lita con brusquedad. Andrew era extraordinariamente inteligente en muchas cosas, pero absurdamente obtuso en otras—. Dar y Serena son nuestros amigos. Por descontado que su felicidad es asunto nuestro.

Andrew parpadeó al oír eso. Abrió la boca para oponerse cuando Lita continuó.

—Sus caminos no se cruzan, nunca. ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo? Dar es un oficial de policía y Serena trabaja en una agencia de publicidad. A menos que alguien los reúna, van a seguir siendo desgraciados toda la vida. Y la barba de Dar le llegará hasta el pecho. No podemos permitirlo —Le lanzó a su marido una sonrisa persuasiva—. Pero tengo un plan.

Andrew, con gran sensatez, mantuvo la boca cerrada. De todas formas, ella reconoció ese rictus testarudo en su mandíbula.

Lita le dirigió a su marido su sonrisa más encantadora.

—¿Te acuerdas de la inauguración de la exposición en La Fundación Tsukino, esa a la que estamos invitados el día 15? ¿Las joyas de los Zares? Sí, que no paras de quejarte porque has de ponerte esmoquin.

—Joder, sí —dijo Andrew, luego hizo una mueca—. Lo siento. Pero detesto ir de etiqueta, ya lo sabes. Y para acabarlo de fastidiar, insistes en que Kumada y yo vayamos desarmados —Andrew parecía ofendido—. ¿Hay que ir? Me sentiré desnudo.

—Bueno, tienes que ir porque yo soy la diseñadora de las vitrinas para las joyas y me han quedado genial, aunque esté mal que yo lo diga. Y Nicolás y tú vais desarmados porque llevar armas a La Fundación Tsukino es ridículo. ¿Qué podría pasar allí?

Y además, pensó Lita, el nuevo socio de Andrew, el antiguo mayor de la marina Nicolás Kumada tenía un aspecto aterrador, como el de un criminal peligroso. En cuanto pusiera el pie en la Fundación, la empresa de seguridad de la exposición de joyas lo registraría de arriba a abajo en busca de armas.

—¿No puedes convencer a Dar de que también vaya? —le preguntó ella.

Andrew parecía asombrado.

—¿Por qué coño… er… por qué diablos iba a ir Dar? Tendría que ponerse un esmoquin. ¿Y a él qué le importan las joyas?

—Le importarán porque Serena estará allí —Lita se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, pero no puedo obligarle a ir a la inauguración. Y si tiene un mínimo de inteligencia, se mantendrá bien alejado.

—No —Lita aspiró con fuerza—. Eso no basta. Tenemos que estar seguros que Dar irá.

—No voy prometerte eso —dijo Andrew.

Lita sonrió. Andrew era un hombre resuelto y con una voluntad de hierro. Lo que la salvaba de que su propio marido la intimidara era el hecho que él tenía un sentido muy fuerte de la justicia y la imparcialidad. Y el hecho que ella tenía un arma secreta.

Se llevó las manos a los hombros para desatar aquella arma secreta. Despacio, Lita deslizó hacia abajo las tiras del camisón, dejando que resbalara por lo hombros, y el camisón cayó con suavidad y de manera muy sexy hasta los tobillos. Estaba desnuda excepto por las chinelas de piel de cabritillo.

Los ojos de Andrew se abrieron de par en par y las ventanas de la nariz se le ensancharon. Dio un paso adelante y la cogió con sus enormes manos.

—Mañana hablaré con Dar —dijo con voz ronca.

15 de enero

Fundación Tsukino

Ceremonia de inauguración de la exposición "Las joyas de las zares"

—No, al parecer me perdí el Festival Musical Tibetano. Qué lástima.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa falsa y evitó las largas manos del profesor Smith Bogdanovich, Profesor Honorario de Etnología Musical y parásito fuera de serie, y pasó al siguiente tedioso fanfarrón deseoso de que La Fundación Tsukino le concediera una subvención. Había hablado con todos y había sido la beneficiaria de miles de discursos rimbombantes y monomaniáticos sobre sus obsesiones. Música tibetana. Orígenes medievales. Tumbas etruscas. Bailes napolitanos del siglo XVII. Cocina del Magreb. Todos interesantes en sí mismos, pero no en manos de fanáticos.

Dios Santo, Serena estaba muy contenta de haber dejado de trabajar para la Fundación. Desde hacía hora y media, había estado manteniendo una conversación cortés con todos los aburridos de Portland, recordando con qué frecuencia había tenido que tratar con ellos y lo aburridos que eran. Trabajar en la Fundación había sido un infierno. Había odiado cada minuto de aquel trabajo.

Deprimida como estaba, Serena había decidido no ir esta noche a la ceremonia de gala de la inauguración, a pesar de que Lita había diseñado las vitrinas y Rei era la que ponía la música.

Por mucho que quisiera a sus dos amigas, no le apetecía nada mantener conversaciones educadas, sino hundir la cabeza entre los brazos y llorar desesperada. Pero su padre había cogido un misterioso virus unas horas antes de la inauguración y ella había tenido que ir a hacer los honores de la familia. Que consistía básicamente, pensó con un suspiro, en asegurarse que había bastantes canapés y champagne para todo aquel gentío y en reprimir los bostezos.

Los criados abrieron las enormes puertas que había detrás de ella y otra bocanada de aire gélido entró en la estancia. Serena tuvo que esforzarse por no temblar. El vestido que llevaba había sido un error garrafal. Rojo, sin tirantes, ajustado y con un corte hasta mitad del muslo, no es que la cubriera mucho. Se lo había comprado en un vano intento de animarse.

No había resultado. Lo único que había conseguido era sentirse expuesta y tener frío. Combinando el vestido con unos zapatos rojos de raso de tacón de aguja había logrado sentir tanto frío en el cuerpo como inestabilidad en los pies.

Aún así se entremezcló con la gente y tembló y se tambaleó hasta llegar al lado de Lita y suspirar de alivio.

—Hola —murmuró—. Felicidades por las vitrinas. Son magníficas. Casi tan hermosas como las mismas joyas.

—Gracias, cariño —Lita se colocó un rizo de pelo castaño detrás de la oreja—. He trabajado mucho para conseguir este resultado. Ha sido un placer y un privilegio. Las joyas son realmente exquisitas.

Lita había estado recibiendo cumplidos durante toda la noche, pero no tenía muchas oportunidades de mezclarse entre la gente y hacer un poco de publicidad de su nuevo estudio de diseñadora. Su marido, atractivo con el esmoquin negro pero con un desconcertante ceño severo, parecía estar cosido a su costado, en ningún momento había apartado la mano de ella.

La expresión de su rostro desalentaba a cualquiera que quisiera iniciar una conversación. Y para acabarlo de arreglar, el hombre que estaba con ellos tenía un aspecto aterrador.

No. No tanto aterrador como… peligroso. Depredador. Feroz. Serena renunció a describirlo. Enorme y severo, de aspecto cruel y con cicatrices de guerra, no era un hombre con el que alguien empezaría una conversación. Desde luego, no en la Fundación Tsukino. Tal vez en los barrios bajos. Si se buscaba a un asesino a sueldo.

Sin embargo, Lita hacía lo posible por ser sociable.

—Serena —dijo con una sonrisa forzada y un pequeño suspiro por el intratable material masculino con el que tenía que lidiar—, me gustaría presentarte al mayor Nicolás Kumada. Es el nuevo socio de Andrew.

Serena parpadeó. El nuevo socio de Andrew. La oficina de Andrew estaba en el mismo edificio donde vivía Lita. ¿Lita iba a vivir en el mismo edificio que él?

A Serena le habían inculcado buenos modales desde la infancia. Sabía muy bien que tenía que tenderle la mano y hacer algún comentario cortés. Se armó de valor y le ofreció la mano con cautela, preguntándose si volvería a recuperarla.

—Mayor Kumada —Intentó sonreír y mirar a los ojos de aquel hombre, pero estaban muy, muy arriba, y tenía un aspecto tan sombrío y espeluznante…—. En—encantada de c—conocerle.

¡Caray! Ella nunca tartamudeaba, y además era la anfitriona. Tenía que ser cortés.

—Señora —El enorme hombre tendió la mano y engulló la de ella sólo un momento, se la estrechó con suavidad y mucho cuidado, y luego la soltó. Tenía una mano enorme, dura y llena de callos—. Es un placer. Este edificio es muy hermoso. Enhorabuena por la exposición.

Lo que había dicho era muy común, pero su voz la hizo temblar. Tenía una profunda voz de bajo, la voz más profunda que había oído nunca. Más profunda que la de Dar.

Oh, Dios, no pienses en Dar aún.

Rei empezó a cantar y Serena casi cerró los ojos por el alivio. No haría falta tener una conversación cortés con el marido de Lita, que se tiraba del cuello de la camisa y que parecía preferir estar en cualquier parte, menos aquí, o con —¡Dios!— su socio de aspecto peligroso. Cuando Rei cantaba y tocaba, la gente se callaba para escuchar.

El silencio llenó la sala y los invitados se giraron, sorprendidos. Rei estaba en una tarima levantada, vestida con un precioso vestido de tafetán verde y el brillante pelo negro lleno de rizos, cayéndole por la espalda.

Tocaba el arpa y parecía un hada celestial que había bajado a la tierra para consolar a los pobres mortales.

Era el primer concierto público de Rei desde que la habían agredido. En su hermosa cara no había quedado ningún signo del trauma, pero Serena sabía el coste que tenía para su corazón salir al exterior.

La voz de Rei se elevó, alta y pura.

Todos se giraron hacia la tarima, mientras se oían murmullos entre el gentío. Algunos comentando en voz baja algo sobre la música, otros sobre la belleza de Rei.

Serena aprovechó para mirar a su alrededor y comprobar que todo transcurría sin problemas.

Se quedó congelada al ver la expresión en la cara del socio de Andrew. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Kumada? Se había quedado rígido, con el enorme cuerpo inmóvil y concentrado en Rei, como un perro de caza. Oh, Dios. Era incapaz de leer su expresión. No podía descifrar lo que significaba, excepto que estaba fascinado, con la mirada clavada en su amiga. Era una expresión aterradora y peligrosa. ¿Ese hombre representaba un peligro para Rei? Lita no dejaría entrar en su casa a alguien peligrosamente violento, ¿verdad?

Mientras consideraba lo que podría significar aquel intenso interés del hombre por Rei, otra ráfaga de aire frío la hizo estremecer y le puso la piel de gallina.

—¿Qué coño haces vestida así con temperaturas a bajo cero? —exigió una profunda voz furiosa—. ¡Vas medio desnuda!

Serena se dio la vuelta sorprendida.

Dar.

Dar con un aspecto maravilloso, cansado, delgado y enojado. Atractivo, alto, con el ceño fruncido y delicioso vestido con el esmoquin. El corazón —su traidor, traidor corazón— le dio un enorme salto de alegría en el pecho antes de que recordara que estaba enfadada con él. Antes de que pudiera procesar sus palabras.

La primera vez que lo veía en semanas y la reñía. Había llorado por él como una Magdalena. En lo más profundo de su corazón, en las largas horas en vela de las noches había suspirado por él.

Y lo único que hacía al volver a verla era criticarla, juzgarla y hacerla sentir como una niña desventurada.

Quería llorar, gritar y aullar. Quería echarse en sus brazos.

Despertaba en ella tantas emociones turbulentas que no era capaz de manejarlas sin ponerse a despotricar como una bruja. Aquí no, ahora no.

Se moría de ganas de abrir la boca y darle una gélida respuesta. Tal vez algo como: "Hola Darién. Yo también me alegro de verte" Pero si abría la boca se pondría a llorar.

No se sentía capaz de manejar la situación. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó con paso majestuoso.

Una mano dura y grande le sujetó el codo.

—Oh, no, no te vas a escapar —dijo Dar entre dientes—. Vas a quedarte conmigo y vamos a hablar. Pero primero irás a buscar algo para cubrirte los hombros. Estás helada y pareces una fulana.

Serena abrió la boca, ultrajada, preparada para echarle una bronca, pero no le quedaba aliento para hacerlo. La había agarrado por la parte superior del brazo y la empujaba por entre el gentío, atravesando el Hall de las Columnas y llevándola por el inmenso vestíbulo que daba a la parte trasera del edificio. Él andaba deprisa, con esas largas piernas y Serena tenía que correr para mantener su paso. Quería desasirse de su mano pero sería ridículo incluso intentarlo.

—Me estás haciendo daño —intentó decir con frialdad, pero le salió como un grito ahogado. Era difícil hablar con serenidad y calma corriendo con los tacones de aguja.

—No es verdad —gruñó con los dientes apretados.

Había muy poca gente en esta zona. Dar giró a la derecha, hacia un pasillo alto y estrecho que recorría toda la longitud de la parte de atrás del edificio. Allí no había nadie.

La cocina y las habitaciones del servicio estaban en el lado izquierdo. En el derecho había cinco cuartos, y él de un tirón abrió la primera puerta. Serena conocía esta parte del edificio. Esta habitación era la biblioteca, una estancia enorme llena de libros hasta el techo. Empujándola dentro, la siguió y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Le dio al interruptor y una araña de cristal de Murano se encendió con un brillo incandescente. Había luz suficiente para ver que Dar estaba furioso.

Estupendo. Ella también lo estaba.

—¿Cómo te atreves a maltratarme? —dijo con voz temblorosa—. No tienes ningún derecho a tocarme o decirme qué hacer.

—Y una mierda que no tengo derecho —gruñó él—. Eres mía.

Serena inspiró para empezar a regañarle y él la besó. Uno de aquellos besos profundos con lengua, con los dedos apretándole la espalda y el trasero, con las caderas moviéndose al ritmo del beso.

Violento, apasionado y fuera de control.

Dar había regresado.

La abrazaba con tanta fuerza que a Serena le costaba respirar. La boca se movía con dureza sobre la suya, chupando y mordiéndola en los labios. Duro. Todo en él era duro.

Sus besos, sus caricias, su pene.

Se meneaba contra ella provocando un gran incendio en su interior.

Serena estaba enfadada con él. Ese era el momento para una buena regañina, para decirle que no podía darle órdenes, para decirle que quería que la trataran como a una mujer madura y adulta.

Aunque en estos momentos la trataba como a una adulta. No había una mujer en el mundo que no prendiera en llamas al ser besada así.

Dar apartó la cabeza justo a unos milímetros de su boca.

—Maldita sea —murmuró—. No quería hacer esto. Quería hablarte, razonar contigo, pero te he visto allí con este vestido para follar…

—Zapatos —susurró Serena—. Sólo los zapatos son para follar.

—No, no cabe ninguna duda en absoluto que este vestido es para follar —Dar apoyó la frente en la de ella. Serena le había rodeado la espalda con los brazos. Él parecía más delgado, como si hubiera perdido peso en las dos últimas semanas. Y temblaba. En lo más profundo de su ser, sabía cuánto la amaba, y esa era la prueba. El Dar duro y combativo no temblaba con facilidad—. Te he echado tanto de menos, Serena —susurró él.

Serena se mordió los labios y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Si se movía, si sólo respiraba, se le deslizarían por las mejillas. Lo abrazó con más fuerza, esperando que él captara el mensaje.

Yo también. También te he echado de menos. Tanto.

Se oyó un chirrido y sintió aire en la espalda. Debido a las emociones desoladoras y lacrimógenas que la inundaban, tardó un segundo en darse cuenta que Dar le había abierto la cremallera del vestido. Él se apartó justo lo necesario para poder deslizárselo hasta los tobillos. Las enormes manos se movieron de la espalda a las caderas, bajándole las bragas, y allí estaba ella, desnuda excepto por las medias y los zapatos de tacón. El hombre le miró los pechos con aquellos ardientes ojos azules.

—Igual que en la comisaría —susurró él—. Ese día deseé tanto follarte. Pero no podíamos hacerlo allí. Y después… empezaron a pasar cosas. Desde entonces no he dejado de estar empalmado —Bajó la mirada un poco más. Había tanta intensidad en sus ojos que era como si la tocara con las manos. Los pezones se le pusieron muy duros ante la expresión de su rostro al contemplarla. Una mano enorme le rodeó la cadera y se posó entre sus muslos—. Abre —Fue una orden bastante ruda.

Serena obedeció y ambos suspiraron cuando el pulgar se detuvo en la entrada de su sexo. No hacía falta que Dar hiciera ningún comentario sobre lo mojada que estaba. Ella ya lo sabía.

Él levantó la cabeza y la movió con brusquedad como para recuperar el juicio. La miró, recorriéndole la cara con los ojos.

—No puedo follarte así —refunfuñó él—. Maquillaje. Pelo —Echó una mirada a su alrededor—. Allí.

Ese era el Dar que ella había perdido. El que estaba tan excitado que apenas podía hablar.

La cogió y la llevó unos pasos más allá, a una mesa Imperio con la encimera de mármol, una adquisición reciente de la Fundación. La giró y le empujó con suavidad la espalda hasta que quedó inclinada sobre la mesa. Notó el frío del mármol en los pezones y en el vientre, contrastando con la ardiente excitación que la recorría.

Dar le cogió las manos y las puso en los bordes del mármol. Se las apretó con fuerza y ella entendió el mensaje: Quieta.

El sonido de la cremallera de sus pantalones retumbó en el silencio de la habitación. No entraba ni el más leve sonido del Hall de las Columnas ni del corredor. Era como si estuvieran completamente solos en el edificio. Con las rodillas le abrió los muslos. Las manos grandes, ardientes y duras le agarraron las caderas.

—Esto es lo que quería hacer ese día —refunfuñó él. Empujó con el pene—. Dios, quería follarte… duro —La penetró con una larga y fuerte embestida, llegando hasta la matriz. Serena se agarró a los bordes fríos de la encimera del mármol, electrificada al sentir de nuevo a Dar dentro de ella cuando ya se había convencido que esa parte de su cuerpo permanecería vacía durante el resto de su vida.

Él se apoyó sobre ella, con las manos todavía aferradas a las caderas, aplastándola contra el mármol con su peso. Le encantaba aquella sensación de su peso sobre la espalda, del pene, duro como el acero y muy caliente, enterrado profundamente en su interior. Incluso encontró excitante que él estuviera vestido y ella desnuda. Entonces él le lamió la oreja y ella se estremeció. El vientre le latió, una contracción brusca y corta.

Dar no se movía, no hablaba. Ella tampoco podía moverse, inmovilizada por completo por el peso del hombre, por las musculosas piernas que mantenían separadas las suyas. Estaban en una especie de impasse, con Serena temblando, tan poseída por Dar que su mundo se vio reducido a pechos, vientre y vagina.

Los dedos de Dar se flexionaron y la sujetó con más fuerza. Tanto que fue casi doloroso. Sintió los músculos poderosos de sus piernas cuando empujó duro para penetrarla aún más, e hizo girar las caderas.

Eso bastó para hacerla llegar. Con un grito salvaje, Serena alcanzó el clímax. Dar se estremeció y fue como si su orgasmo fuera la señal para moverse. Las fuertes embestidas la zarandeaban de un lado a otro sobre la encimera de mármol frío, los continuos movimientos alargaron su orgasmo durante tanto tiempo que creyó que se desmayaría. Cuando pensó que no podría soportar más, Dar soltó un fuerte gemido, creció aún más dentro de ella y explotó. Serena notó el semen que la llenaba con largos chorros, casi en completa sincronización con sus contracciones.

Ella tuvo otro clímax, justo en el momento en que acabó el primer orgasmo.

Fue tan intenso que todo se volvió negro. Se aferró temblando a los bordes de la mesa.

Se oyó el ruido de un fuerte golpe y el suelo se estremeció. A lo lejos, sonaron como unos chisporroteos.

La cabeza le dio vueltas y el corazón le retumbó en el pecho.

Dar se apartó de inmediato. Serena fue vagamente consciente de que él se había subido la cremallera.

—¡Cristo! —maldijo Dar en la oscuridad total—. Ha sido una explosión. Y fusiles AK—47. Al menos tres. Han cortado la luz.

Serena estaba mareada, echada sobre la encimera de mármol. Oyó las palabras de Dar, pero no podía concentrarse en lo que decía. Su cuerpo todavía estaba inmerso en el clímax, la vagina aún le palpitaba. No podía moverse, apenas podía respirar. El cuerpo había asumido el control y era incapaz de detener las corrientes de placer que la atravesaban.

Vagamente, se dio cuenta que Dar había salido de la habitación después de mascullar algo sobre que ella se quedara allí. La puerta se había abierto sin hacer ruido y se había cerrado. Sólo por el leve sonido de la puerta supo que Dar se había ido. Las luces del vestíbulo también habían desaparecido. La habitación estaba tan oscura como la boca de un lobo. Serena permaneció allí, aturdida, en la oscuridad, ciega y confusa, sintiéndose indefensa por las convulsiones del placer.

Las luces volvieron cuando el clímax por fin acabó.

Serena parpadeó, conmocionada. Estaba tendida sobre la mesa, desnuda. Parpadeó otra vez cuando las terminaciones nerviosas volvieron a la vida y recuperó los sentidos. Sentidos que se pusieron en alerta. Ella se aferraba desnuda a una mesa mientras estaba pasando algo en el Hall de las Columnas. Y Dar había desaparecido.

Confundida se levantó y fue temblando hasta donde estaba tirado su vestido tirado, como un pequeño charco de sangre. Estaba muy mojada y el semen de Dar le goteaba por los muslos. Todavía estaba inmersa en un mundo de sexo, donde la única realidad eran las sensaciones que le atravesaban el cuerpo. Le temblaban las manos y le era difícil concentrarse. Contempló el vestido durante un largo momento, luego se inclinó. Una sacudida y un contoneo y ya tenía el vestido puesto.

Miró a su alrededor. Dar todavía estaba fuera.

Llegaban sonidos débiles de la parte de delante del edificio. Llantos y gritos. Serena no era capaz de distinguirlos con claridad, pero el aire estaba lleno de angustia y dolor.

Se enderezó, recuperados por fin todos los sentidos, todo el control. Algo había ocurrido en la ceremonia de inauguración de la Fundación Tsukino. Tal vez un accidente. O un fuego por alguna chispa eléctrica, o… o algo por el estilo. Fuera lo que fuese que hubiera ocurrido, ella era Serena Tsukino, y esta era su responsabilidad.

Moviéndose ahora con rapidez, abrió la puerta y se quedó helada.

Parecía un cuadro vivo de una película de suspense, el tipo de novelas que había leído toda la vida. Tres protagonistas en un momento culminante. La mujer joven vestida de rojo enmarcada en una puerta. El criminal con un pasamontañas y una metralleta girándose en su dirección. Y por último, el protagonista en acción. Dar, que había estado deslizándose con sigilo detrás del criminal para dejarlo fuera de combate.

El tiempo aceleró, fluyó trágicamente en la dirección equivocada.

Los ojos de Dar se abrieron consternados cuando la vio, cuando vio moverse hacia ella al hombre enmascarado. Dar gritó, atrayendo la atención del criminal hacia él y precipitándose hacia delante. Serena oyó los disparos, sintió la reverberación de las detonaciones del arma. Pero no fue ella la que recibió las balas.

Fue Dar.

El pecho se le llenó de sangre y se desplomó mientras el aire se llenaba del hedor de la pólvora. Se quedó tendido de espaldas, inmóvil, con la sangre brotando y cayendo en pequeños hilos. El hombre enmascarado fue hacia él, con la ametralladora preparada, esperando a que Dar mostrara señales de vida para pegarle el tiro de gracia. Pero Dar se quedó mortalmente inmóvil.

Pensándolo después, Serena no hubiera podido decir cómo se había alejado de la puerta acercándose al hombre por detrás. No tuvo recuerdos claros de aquel momento y así permanecerían en su cabeza, envueltos en una niebla de dolor y furia.

Serena conocía el edificio de la Fundación Tsukino como la palma de su mano. Había crecido allí, sabía donde estaba cada rincón y cada grieta. Y sabía, en particular, donde se guardaban los extintores. Con rapidez, enloquecida por la pena, sacó el extintor de un lugar en la pared donde estaba guardado y fue a toda velocidad hacia el hombre enmascarado que estaba de pie dándole la espalda, preparado para rematar a Dar.

No. De ninguna manera. Serena, al igual que había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para sobrevivir, lucharía con cada fibra de su ser por la vida de Dar.

El intruso debió sentirla detrás de él. En el momento en que empezó a darse la vuelta, levantando la ametralladora, y Dar se izaba horrorizado, apoyándose en un codo, gritando para atraer la atención del hombre, Serena roció la cara del hombre con la espuma del extintor.

Con un grito de dolor, él se inclinó, tratando de llevarse las manos a los ojos. Serena cogió el cilindro de acero con las dos manos, lo alzó y lo golpeó en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas.

El hombre cayó como un toro sacrificado, sin un sonido.

—¡Dar! —Serena se puso de rodillas mientras se rasgaba la falda. ¡Oh, dios! Dar había perdido tanta sangre. Estaba arrodillada sobre aquella sangre, arrodillada sobre el fluido de la vida, del mismo color de la tela que de forma frenética trataba de envolver alrededor de su pecho. Estaba tan mortalmente pálido que el corazón le martilleó hasta casi dolerle.

—Serena —La voz de Dar que era siempre tan fuerte y profunda, sonaba ahora débil—. Vete. Márchate de aquí.

De repente, con una sospecha llena de horror, Serena le examinó el pecho, buscando con desesperación indicios de que el pulmón hubiera sido dañado. Pero no había signos de burbujas en la sangre.

Tampoco la estaba perdiendo con demasiada rapidez. No había recibido disparos en los pulmones ni se había cortado ninguna arteria. Todavía había esperanzas.

Dar intentó levantarse, resbalando casi con su propia sangre.

Tosió y rebuscó por el suelo hasta encontrar la metralleta del hombre enmascarado, luego se levantó utilizando de apoyo el hombro del hombre inconsciente.

—Márchate, Serena. Sal de aquí.

—Dar —susurró Serena—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él echó una mirada hacia las enormes puertas que daban al Hall de las Columnas.

—Ladrones de joyas —jadeó—. Al menos cinco. Armados. Tienen a todos en el suelo. Voy a ayudar.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Dar empezó a tambalearse hacia las puertas. Jadeaba y tenía la cara pálida como un muerto por el esfuerzo.

Pero las manos que sostenían el arma estaban firmes.

En un momento llenó de tensión, Serena comprendió que él iba a entrar y enfrentarse, solo y herido, a cinco hombres armados.

—¡No! —Tenía el suficiente sentido común para mantener la voz baja. Estaba claro que el hombre que ella había derribado era un guardia y quién sabía cuántos guardias más había por allí. Lo último que quería era atraer la atención de otro hombre enmascarado con una metralleta. Pero que se condenara si iba a permitir que Dar fuera directo hacia su propia muerte—. ¡Detente! ¿Qué puedes hacer tú solo?

Él ni siquiera la escuchaba. Iba hacia la puerta poco a poco pero sin detenerse, con la cara blanca y perdiendo sangre.

Serena se precipitó hacia él y le agarró el codo.

Dar apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que se le movieron algunos músculos de la mandíbula.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Fuera! Dentro de unos minutos empezarán los disparos. Te quiero tan lejos como sea posible.

No había manera de detenerlo. Serena lo comprendió de golpe.

Él iba a sacrificarse en un intento de salvar a los rehenes del Hall de las Columnas. Era obvio que él sabía que no sobreviviría al intento. Pero de todas formas lo iba a intentar.

Tuvo que pensar con rapidez. Dar estaba a un metro y medio de las puertas y de su propia muerte. Ella tenía que hacer algo para darle alguna posibilidad.

—Escucha, Dar —dijo desesperada—. ¿Dónde está Andrew? ¿Recuerdas cuál era su posición?

El marido de Lita era un antiguo comando. Si alguien podía ayudar a Dar, era él.

—Bajo el espejo grande. En la pared de la izquierda.

Bajo el espejo con adornos barrocos. Perfecto.

—Escúchame —dijo ella con urgencia—. Hay una puerta de servicio a un metro y medio de allí. Es casi invisible y está escondida detrás de una palmera bastante grande. Voy a ir a la cocina y cogeré unos cuantos cuchillos y después me escabulliré por la puerta y se los pasaré a Andrew. ¿Sabe lanzar cuchillos?

Una débil sonrisa vaciló en la cara tensa y pálida de Dar.

—Sí. Andrew sabe lanzar cuchillos.

Se sacudió él mismo al comprender que por poco se le escapa lo que ella había dicho.

—¿Estás loca, mujer? —le preguntó, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarse a ella—. Te quiero lejos de aquí. Tan rápido como te sea posible. No puedes entrar allí… no, espera. ¡Serena! —Esto último ya con un susurro feroz.

Pero ella ya se había quitado los zapatos y había echado a correr. Entró corriendo en la cocina, abriendo de golpe las puertas partidas, comprendiendo demasiado tarde que podría haber guardias allí dentro. No había ningún guardia, pero sí cadáveres.

Dos hombres con chaquetas que antes eran blancas y ahora rojas, con los gorros de cocinero ladeados de forma grotesca, estaban tirados en el suelo, muertos, con las caras blancas mirando hacia el techo. Dominic y Jerry, el primer chef y el segundo chef. Serena levantó los ojos y vio cuatro caras muy pálidas por la pequeña portilla del frigorífico de la carne. Los intrusos habían matado a los dos hombres, y luego habían metido a los demás en el frigorífico. Había un candado enorme en la puerta, así que no podía hacer nada por ellos. Tanto si Dar, Andrew y ella tenían suerte como si no.

No quería pensar en el "si no".

Moviéndose tan rápido como podía, Serena cogió el juego de cuchillos del chef, envueltos en una tela de cuero. Estaban hechos del más fino acero japonés, y ella sabía que los mantenía afilados al máximo. Conservar los cuchillos en un perfecto estado era casi una religión para Dominic.

Sujetando con torpeza el bulto de cuero, Serena salió por una puerta lateral. Esta parte del edificio era un laberinto, una reliquia de los días en que las familias tenían un ejército de criados.

Era un laberinto de pequeñas habitaciones y cuchitriles.

Pero sabía por donde iba. Al cabo de un minuto estaba en la pequeña puerta colocada en la pared del Hall con tanto ingenio que era casi invisible.

Se dejó caer de rodillas y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Intentando no llamar la atención, entró en la estancia sin hacer ruido. La magnífica palmera real plantada en un enorme macetero chino la escondía de la vista de los demás, aunque sabía que el vestido rojo era muy visible entre las hojas si alguien decidiera mirar hacia allá. Juró no volverse a poner nunca nada rojo. El rojo significaba peligro.

El rojo era el color de la sangre de Dar…

Todos los invitados de la inauguración estaban echados en el suelo, o contra las paredes. Había diez mujeres en el centro de la sala, vigiladas por un hombre armado. Estaba claro que eran rehenes por si alguno de los hombres decidía enfrentarse a los ladrones. Lita era una de las rehenes.

A Rei no se la veía por ninguna parte.

Cuatro hombres enmascarados estaban rompiendo metódicamente las vitrinas de cristal de Lita y metiendo las joyas de un valor incalculable en mochilas.

Serena vio a Andrew sentado con la espalda contra la pared, con los ojos centelleando y la mirada clavada en el hombre con sostenía un arma contra la cabeza de su esposa. Serena se deslizó hacia delante, usando las espaldas de algunos rehenes como pantallas.

Andrew la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Ella recordó la capacidad de él de ser consciente siempre de su alrededor. El hombre no traicionó su presencia ni por la contracción de un músculo, pero supo que era consciente de ella.

Serena llegó hasta él, luego se enderezó, con la espalda contra la pared como todos los demás. La atención del guardia estaba concentrada en la mujeres rehenes. Si se giraba, simplemente asumiría que ella había sido una más de las personas sorprendidas por los intrusos. Levantó las rodillas y poco a poco bajó la cabeza, como si estuviera desesperada. Moviéndose con cuidado, deslizó el bulto de cuero hacia Andrew.

—Aquí hay cuchillos —murmuró con la cabeza hacia abajo para que el guardia no pudiera ver que movía los labios—. Dar está fuera con una ametralladora que le ha quitado a un guardia. Está mal herido. No sé si podrá hacer algo.

—Si está vivo, podrá —contestó Andrew, con un susurro inaudible.

Serena parpadeó. No había parecido que él se moviera, pero los cuchillos estaban ahora alineados al lado de su muslo y tenía un cuchillo en cada mano.

Pasaron los segundos y cada uno de ellos fue una agonía. ¿Dar se estaba muriendo desangrado allí fuera? ¿O tal vez —oh, Dios— ya estaba muerto? Serena apartó aquel pensamiento. Si tenía…

Sucedió en un instante, tan rápido que apenas entendía lo que pasaba, aunque estaba mirándolo pasar.

La puerta al Hall se abrió de una patada, y un Dar inexorable, pálido como un muerto, entró disparando con la ametralladora. Andrew se levantó y lanzó los chuchillos con tanta rapidez que fueron una mancha borrosa cuando volaron por el aire. El hombre que vigilaba a las rehenes cayó al instante, agarrándose frenético el cuchillo que le atravesaba la garganta. El socio de Andrew de aspecto aterrador apareció de la nada lanzándose de cabeza y rodando sobre sí mismo. Cuando se levantó un instante más tarde, tenía la pistola del hombre que había derribado con la mano y disparaba. Todos los intrusos cayeron.

Las mujeres chillaban y los hombres vociferaban y luego, de repente el tiroteo cesó. Andrew aferraba con fuerza a Lita y su amigo sujetaba a Rei.

Serena no vio nada más. Se levantó y corrió hacia Dar, pisando manos y dando patadas a quién se interponía en su camino.

—¡Dar! —Él la miró y dejó caer la ametralladora, como si de repente fuera demasiado pesada para sostenerla. Luego, para su horror, cayó de rodillas con la cara completamente blanca.

La chaqueta del esmoquin relucía sobre la camisa de un rojo profundo.

Serena dio un patinazo de rodillas y sujetó a Dar.

—¡Oh, Dios, Dar! —sollozó cuando con suavidad lo tendió en el suelo—. No te me mueras. ¡No puedes morirte!

—No —susurró él y cerró los ojos—. No puedo. No me dejarás.


	17. EPIOLOGO

**Epílogo**

Serena no le dejaría morir.

Fue con él en la ambulancia, estaba ahí cuando salió del quirófano y continuaba con él a un lado de la cama cuando recuperaba y volvía a perder el conocimiento. Incluso cuando se sumergió en la neblina inducida por la morfina, era consciente de ella.

Al cuarto día, Dar se despertó y comprendió que iba a vivir. Estaba enchufado a todos y cada uno de los monitores conocidos por el hombre. Apenas tenía fuerza para levantar la cabeza. Estaba débil y tenía la mente nublada pero una cosa estaba clara. Iba a vivir.

Serena no le dejaría morir.

Serena. Su Serena.

Ella estaba sentada en una silla a un lado de la cama, apoyándole una mano en el brazo, como para reconfortarse a sí misma con su presencia. El otro lo tenía bajo la mejilla. Estaba durmiendo. Las largas pestañas resaltaban contra la palidez de la mejilla. No parecía tener más de doce años.

De todos los músculos que tenía, los únicos que no le dolían eran los de las mejillas, así que sonrió.

Las pestañas de Serena se movieron y abrió los ojos. Se miraron el uno al otro durante un momento.

—Has vuelto —susurró ella.

—Y aquí me quedaré —La mano avanzó sobre la sábana hasta que encontró la de ella y los dedos se entrelazaron—. La vida será más fácil para mí a partir de ahora. Voy a tener a esta esposa maravillosa de mi parte. Es de las del tipo duro. Si mi capitán no me trata con cuidado se lo diré a ella. Es una dama realmente temible.

Serena sonrió. Él estaba seguro que era su primera sonrisa en cuatro días.

—Puedes apostar a que sí —sentenció ella.


End file.
